I Miss My Evil Kitties
by The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard
Summary: It's been almost three years since the Akatsuki left the girls. So when they come back, bring them to their world, everything is peachy, right? No. Because, let's face it, nothing is peachy with this organization around. Especially with eight girls messing up the Narutoverse. Just how is this world supposed to deal with this? (DISCONTINUED, SERIES BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Reunion

HELLO MY MINIONS!

Well..here it is! You asked for a sequel and you got it! I was like,'OMAHGARSH I GOTTA MAKE A SEQUEL!' after reading the reviews.*Sniff* I never knew my story could be so loved..

Disclaimer: I. own. NUTHIN'! Plus, if you are reading this and haven't read _Akatsukittens_ yet, GO READ THE FIRST ONE, 'KAY? IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY! If you don't..you're missing a lot.

Well..ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

Two years.

It's been two, almost three, years since they left. I still feel like they've only left yesterday. I know they just left, but it's like they're dead.. And them leaving affected the group greatly. Not that it's great, I mean it's affected us _a lot_. Megan, Alexa, and Keira are the only ones who still act _somewhat_ hyperactive. It's rare, but they do have their moments.

Dawn has gotten..aggressive. She gets annoyed more easily and snaps at people who annoy her. And she's gotten more protective over me. She's constantly monitering me, thinking I'll commit suicide or something. And I'll say right now, the closest I came to suicide is when I refused to eat for almost two days. I'm too much of a wuss for suicide.

Bryanna, as _other_ people say, went goth. She likes to puts green highlights in her hair and wears a lot of black in public. Around just us, not as much black, though. I kept my hair it's regular dark brown instead of dying it like I used to. Though I don't wear all black in public. I just cover myself up. My hoodie never leaves me, except when it's ninety degrees or higher. I now hate going in public, and get uncomfortable if I don't cover myself up in public. I've also gotten more 'bitchy' when it comes to certain subjects. Especially my drawings.

Autumn manages to keep herself happy by acting like the boy she believes she is. Always getting dirty, hanging out with groups of boys, riding and performing tricks on her bike, things like that. Though when around us..he true emotions show. Before, as soon as the blue dye started to fade, she would immediately re-dye it. Now, when it starts to fade, she waits a week or longer to re-dye it. Three times, boys had asked her out. She denied all three of them.

Aeryonna's record for 'Most Words Spoken In a Day' is like twenty. She's gotten quieter and usually says 'hn' most of the time. Around other people, she speaks less then five words. Around us, we manage to start a short conversation, that usually ends quickly.

I sighed as I threw the pencil accross the room, unable to finish my drawing. It wasn't anything special. Just a rose. I couldn't finish due to my lack of inspiration."Crysta!"I heard my sister call. I walked into the hall an slid down the railing. And I landed on my feet. That's right, I perfected the damn landing!"Yeah?"I asked, walking into the kitchen."Go answer the door, I'm putting new highlights in my hair right now." I nodded before walking to the front room. I opened the door and saw the rest of the group."We got your message."Keira said, holding up a piece of paper and walking in."What message? Why the hell would I mail you something if you live right down the road?" She shrugged. We all went into the living room and sat on the couch."Lemme see it." Keira handed me the paper. It read:

_Come down to Crysta's house and wait. You won't regret it._

I blinked as I reread it."The fuck?"

"What?"My sister asked, walking in the room with new green highlights."Read this.." She read it and looked as confused as I was."Do you think..it's some kind of weirdo messing with us?"Alexa asked. Before anyone could answer, a loud _thud_ was heard on the roof. Actually..it sounded more like several thuds that just sounded at the same time. We all jumped."W-what was that..?"Megan asked. Autumn, Dawn, and I were the first ones to run outside. The others weren't far behind. When we looked at the roof, I fell to my knees and began crying. Most of you are probably thinking that I'm crying because I saw something horrible. Well..it's the complete opposite. As I cried, a smile had appeared, which had become rare from me. I was _not_ dilusional. I was _not _seeing things. And I was _not_ dreaming. There. Standing on the roof. Was the _Akatsuki_. You heard right. After two years, they've come back."K-Kakuzu.."I muttered. They all jumped down in front of us. Immediately, I went running over to my Kuzu-kun.

I grabbed him, pulled down his mask, and pulled him into a deep kiss. It took less than a second for him to kiss back. After I pulled away, I stared into his emerald green eyes."You..c-came back.."I stuttered."Who said I wasn't?"He asked. Oh, how I missed his voice! I looked over and saw Megan having a spaz attack over Tobi. Good ol' Megan.."Sorry we took so long, we tried our hardest to find the jutsu that would send us here, hm."My favorite bomber said. I looked back at Kakuzu."Do you..still have it?" He reached under his cloak and showed me the gold necklace, still around his neck. I hugged him again."I fucking missed you!" I nuzzled his shoulder. That hole in my heart has been refilled."Damn it Kakuzu, I know you've fucking missed her and all, but I wanna see my crazy little bitch!" Everyone laughed as Kakuzu just flipped him off."Can I see my non-biological Nii-san Kuzu-kun?"I asked as sweet as possible. He _reluctantly_ released me and I hugged the hell out of the Jashinist."So far, I have converted three people over to Jashin-sama." He ruffled my hair."_That's_ the psycho bitch I know!" He released me and had a little reunion with his girlfriend again."I DEMAND TO KNOW SOMETHING!"Alexa demanded."What?"Sasori asked, slightly amused at her outburst."Not that we're complaining or anything, but why are you's here?"

"What, we're not allowed to return to our favorite psychotics and bring them back to our world?"My favorite badass leader said. Yep, all in one breath."Leader-sama, I demand a hug!"I demanded."Once again, you could've just asked Crysta." I giggled before hugging the leader. I moved my hair to show my ears."I now have five piercings in each ear!" He smirked. I then stuck out my tongue to reveal my tongue piercing. He chuckled slightly."Don't turn into Leader-sama."Konan said with a giggle. I released the leader and hugged her."So have you been taking care of the boys like I asked?"

"I barely needed to, everyone acted upset and depressed. Hidan even behaved and Tobi wasn't very hyperactive either!" My jaw dropped. Said masked ninja pulled me away from Konan and began hugging me to death."TOBI MISSED CRYSTA-CHAN AND MEGAN-CHAN SO MUCH!"He yelled. After he released me, I glanced at Kisame."I kicked someone's ass after they wouldn't stop bothering Autumn about going out with her." He chuckled and gave me the hug I was waiting for."Thanks kid."

"Anytime!" After being released from the 'Killer Kisame Hug', I turned to my favorite plantman and hugged him."I'm probably gonna attack you after this."I said."Why? **We come back and you repay us by attacking us?**"

"For making my little sister depressed!" He looked around trying to find something to avert his attention from me."But since I missed you, I'll let you live!" His white side chuckled while the black side called me a weirdo. Ah, the multiple personalities..who _couldn't_ miss them? After sharing hugs with everyone else, we went back inside to get some explanations."We decided to come to your world to get you's and bring you back with us."Leader-sama said. Autumn nearly lost her cool. She began spazzing a little."So should we like..get anything we would need to bring to your world?"Aeryonna asked. Konan and Leader-sama nodded. After barely ten minutes, we had all gotten what we would need. After gathering what we would need, we went back outside. There, Leader-sama and Konan drew a symbol exactly like the one we saw when they left."Hold them close, they might get exausted due to the travel."Leader-sama said to his Akatsuki members. I was them hugged tightly by Kakuzu."Ready?"He asked. I nodded. After Leader-sama performed a few hand signs, a bright light flashed before I blacked out.

Third Person POV

When the Akatsuki reappered in the meeting room of the base, they realized something. There was no longer a girl in their arms. But a _kitten_."The fuck happened? !"Hidan demanded, looking at the orange-dyed kitten in his hands."You think it was the travel from one world to another?"Itachi asked."I'm not sure, it didn't happen to us when _we_ traveled to their world again.."Konan said. The dark brown kitten in Kakuzu's hands ear twitched before it shook and looked up. It's head tilted to the side before looking around in confusion. The kitten, which was Crysta, meowed loudly as if saying,'WHAT THE HELL!'. The blue kitten in Kisame's hands known as Autumn woke up as well. She meowed loudly as well."Megan-chan?"Tobi asked, holding the kitten up. She woke up before meowing. He hugged her."Megan-chan looks so cute as a kitty!"

"Who remembers how to change them back, yeah?"Deidara asked, completely ignoring Tobi. Deidara had started to pet kitty-fied Keira and she started to purr."They got us wet with warm water and then hugged us."Itachi replied, also petting his kitty-fyed girlfriend. The rest of the kitty-fyed girls woke up and studied their current situation. Dawn hissed in annoyance. Autumn hissed back. The two kitty-glared daggars at each other. Alexa seemed the most confused out of the others. Most of them looked freaked out. And Keira just looked bored as hell. Konan, who had left the room when no one was paying attention, returned with several towels and a bowl of warm water."When you turn them back, don't molest them."She said with a smirk. All of them had either a light blush that was barely visible or a bright red blush, visible from across the other room. They took the girls' clothes, the towels, and the bowl of water into the kitchen as Leader-sama ordered."Should we change them back at the same time and just finish it, hm?"Deidara asked."That seems like the quickest way to get it done."Itachi replied. They all dunked the kitty-fyed girls in the water. Half of them spazzed. The others just rolled with it."One..two..three!" They all hugged the girls.

**POOF!**

The wet kittens were replaced with their wet girlfriends."I..am going..to die.."Crysta said, extremely embarassed. She grabbed a towel and her clothes and disappeared from the room. Autumn seemed the one who didn't care about the fact that she's naked in a room with eight men. After a few minutes, everyone was now dressed."Well..we're fucking even now!"Hidan said to his girlfriend."How?"Dawn asked, confused."We have now both seen each other nude!" Dawn thought for a minute before remembering when they first found the Akatsuki as kittens and they had to change them back."Shut the hell up.."

"And now the fucking fact that we're both hot is fucking true!" She grinned."Shut up."

"Guys, if you're gonna fuck, do it in Hidan's room."Keira said with a laugh. The others began laughing as the couple blushed brightly.

Crysta's POV

I..have never been so embarassed..in my _entire_ life.. I ran into a random room, which I _prayed_ was Kakuzu's, and hid. I pulled up my hoodie and hid my face in my knees. I heard someone open the door and I looked up. Thank Jashin it was Kakuzu. He sat on the bed next to me."Crysta are you alright?" I shook my head."Fuck no..I am embarassed as hell.." I was now in an embrace. How did I survive those two years without this?"Don't be. If anyone makes a comment on how you look, they die." I hugged him back."I'm glad we're together again.." We started the kiss we've been waiting the past two years for. I think living in the Narutoverse with a gang of psychotics won't be so bad.

* * *

><p>YAY, HAPPINESS!<p>

Well there's something I would like to say..THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! When I first started Akatsukittens, I was thinking I would only get a small amount of reviews..I was shocked when I was close to a hundred..THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH..I FEEL SO LOVED! XD Well..the next chapter will be here soon! REVIEWS MAKE ME UBER HAPPY! AND AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL!


	2. How Did They Survive Those 2 Years?

Disclaimer:I take own to nothing!

Enjoy chapter 2 my minions!

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

You know what sucks? After a tiring day of reuniting with a group of psychotics, you get woke up by a huge-ass explosion. Of course, with the added."Art is an explosion, un!" from the bomber who caused the explosion and a fangirl squeel from his girlfriend."Jashin-DAMN IT DEIDARA!"I yelled into my pillow. I had no intentions of getting woke up by an explosion that morning. I was a millimeter away from falling asleep again when a certain Akatsuki member nudged my shoulder and told me to wake up."Do I _have _to Kuzu-kun?"I whined."Yes." I sat up with a sigh."Does this happen alot?"

"Every morning.."He deadpanned."He's lucky that he's my partner in crime or he would've been dead by now. _No one's_ allowed to awaken me from sleep." Kakuzu chuckled."What about me?"

"..Okay, you're the exception." I got up and stretched."I shall make breakfast!"

"I thought you only did when someone's leaving?" I thought about his statement for a moment."I..changed my mind?" He chuckled and we traveled to the kitchen where I saw the Blonde Terrorist getting attacked by his girlfriend. I sent many glares in his direction."Oh shit, did you wake Crysta up?"Bryanna asked him. I nodded."Yes, and I'll get my revenge..after I figure out how.." Keira, however, disagreed."No way! Dei's sexy when he blows shit up.." I rolled my eyes."Sorry Crysta, yeah. You gotta get used to it now that you live with us." I stuck my tongue out at him before going through the kitchen."We are having pancakes."

"Who's leaving? !"Keira demanded, obviously remembering I only make food when someone's leaving."No one. She decided to make breakfast in the morning now."Kakuzu told her."Hey, I never said I would make food _every_ morning."

"You never said you wouldn't either."

"..Damn it, you're right." After finishing the pancakes, a certain Uchiha walked in with a lost-looking girl right behind him."Are you lost?"I asked her. She rolled her eyes."What, I'm not allowed to follow Mr. Sexy Weasel Pants around?" I stared at her."Your nicknames can really get interesting Aeryonna."Itachi said. She hugged her _weasel_. I looked and noticed how a certain yandere couple wasn't in the room."I will fetch my other bitches!"I announced. Then as I left the room, I came back in the kitchen."Kuzu, where's Hidan's room?" He sighed before answering,"First door on the left when you enter the hall." I nodded and ran into the room. It was a bloody mess. I wouldn't of found the bed if it weren't white. I noticed that both Dawn and Hidan were still asleep."GET UP LAZY BETCHES!"I yelled. If Hidan wasn't half asleep and had his ninja skills fully awake, I would've had a kunai in my arm. It missed me by a centimeter, leaving a small cut."Jashin fucking damn it Crysta! I was fucking sleeping!"Hidan growled. They sat up and glared at me.

"Come and eat. You can have dirty dreams about each other later."I said with a smirk. Dawn looked annoyed. Hidan looked at me as if saying,'How did you know what I was dreaming about?'."By the way, how did Deidara's explosion not awaken you?" They both shrugged. I then noticed how Hidan was a pair of shorts away from being naked and Dawn's shirt was close to coming off."Were you trying to fuck her Hidan?" He blushed before throwing another kunai. This time, it would've hit me if I didn't move in time."Bitch." Dawn then walked over thwacked me upside the head."How do we know if you and Kakuzu were fucking or not?"She asked. I blushed and punched her arm before going back into the kitchen. I sat on Kakuzu's lap."Kuzu, Hidan threw kunai at me!" The Jashinist was walking through the doorway one moment then against the wall the next. I barely saw what had happened.

"You could've seriously hurt or killed her you dumbass."Kakuzu growled."It's the bitch's fault for waking me up!"Hidan snapped back. This was somewhat amusing."Two Akatsuki people at each other's throats again?"Alexa asked. I nodded."The same happened with Danna and Deidara. He almost caught me in his explosion while I was walking in and Sasori was at Deidara's throat." I glanced at the puppet."It's true. The Brat almost hurt Alexa with the shit he calls art."He said, hugging the girl."So Dei makes puppets too then?" Deidara almost had a spit-take, laughing in his juice. Sasori on the other hand, glared at me. I looked back at Kakuzu and wrapped my arms around his shoulders."Let him live. I have ways to get back at him." He reluctantly released the albino, who was close to unconsciousness due to lack of air. He sent his worst glares in our direction."Well..this morning has been..interesting."Autumn announced."Yeah..the most interesting we've seen so far.. We've have some weird mornings before, but this one easily beats the others."Kisame said."Crysta and I have deffinately experienced weirder..but it would be better if you didn't ask."Bryanna said. I nodded in agreement."**I doubt you've had a morning odder than today. **With you's around, oddity is bound to follow."Zetsu said."Believe me when I say that we've had odd as hell days."Bryanna replied, hugging her plantman. The rest of breakfast went in an awkward silence. A gay baby by the name of Sai was reincarnated.

I was now in my new shared room, waiting for my roomie to get oughta the bathroom. Even badass ninja need their own time! I had started listening to my new ipod. I _had_ to bring it to this ninja world, or I would've died."_Move your body, move your body! Dance for your papi! Rock your body, rock your body! Dance for your papi! Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care! Put your hands up in the air air air, ohohohohoh!_" I sang as I listened to 'Papi' by Jennifer Lopez."What are you doing?"My love asked. I looked and realized that I had started dancing as well."Uh..singing and dancing..?"I replied, sitting back down on the bed and pausing the song. I felt somewhat embarassed since I don't usually dance around others."How we all survived those two years will always remain a mystery." I grinned and hugged Kakuzu."Did you miss my singing?"I asked, giving the cutest look I could."I did." I nuzzled his shoulder while feeling the stitches on his arm."I fucking _love_ your stitches!"

"Really?"

"Yesh..they make you look..as sexy as hell.. I wouldn't be suprised if I just wanted to touch them _all_ day." I pulled his mask down."Kiss me with your sexy, stitched face damnit." He then gave me the kiss I had asked for. I have yet to understand how we went two years without this.. Our little moment had ended not a minute later when a certain blue-haired girl walked in and said,"Make-out later. Right now Leader-sama needs to say something." Why are our moments always interupted? I flipped her off."Damn it Autumn.." We walked into the meeting room. I had to sit on Kakuzu's lap since there were no other chairs for us."Alright..I know the girls had just got here, but I think it would be wise if they started training."Leader-sama said. Megan gave him a confused look from the other end of the table on Tobi's lap."Training? Why?"She asked."Konan and I discussed it and training would be a good idea since none of you have chakra."

A thought occured to me."So can we also train and learn to use a weapon of our choice? Like a sword or katana?" He thought for a moment."That also seems like a smart thing to do. If you knew how to wield one, self-defence would be much easier." Oh yeah, I would so be badass if I had a sword! Autumn also seemed to like my idea."But remember, if you choose to learn to use a sword, it is _not_ a toy and your training must be taken seriously. Understood?" Us chakra-less people nodded."Good. You are free to leave." As I left, I said to him,"You're such a badass leader." He smirked and I left. I jumped onto the couch."I am _so_ gonna be badass once I get a sword!"

Dawn scoffed."Scythes are much better."

"Oh yeah? Well little miss 'Scythe', why don't you and me have a little competition once we get our weapons?"

"You seriously want to be humiliated in front of the entire Akatsuki?"

"I think when I _beat_ your ass, I'll brag about it for a few weeks and use it as blackmail." Yeah, we can really get competitive."They're getting competitive again.."Bryanna said, clinging to Zetsu's side. The Zombie Duo held us back as we inched closer to each other with death glares."When we get at each other's throats is bad enough. **You two don't need to be as well.**"Zetsu said. He sighed as we continued to glare at each other. Hidan wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him in responce. Our glare-off has ended. Bryanna looked at the two then at Zetsu."Kiss him, no one'll care."I whispered. She glanced back at me before Zetsu pulled her into a kiss."Let's go to our room where it's private Kuzu!" He looked at me confused."_Our_ room?" I nodded."Since I have moved into your room and stole your bed, it is now also my room as well!" As we left the room, Kisame yelled,"Have fun you two!" Autumn's laughter came soon after. I'm going to attack them later.. We went into the room like I asked and I pulled his mask and hood completely off."You no need these." He sighed. If anyone interupts us, they shall feel my wrath. Just as we started kissing, Alexa ran by yelling,"COME ON, WE HAVE TO START OUR TRAINING!" I sighed in annoyance."Remind me to kill her later.." Kakuzu chuckled before putting his hood and mask back on. I pouted."Damn it..now I can't see your handsome face.."

"Come on. Let's start your training."

"Fine.. But I demand more 'No Mask Time' later!"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>I wish Kakuzu had 'No Mask Time' in the series..that would've made it 100x more awesome.. Plus I just noticed something..in some of the major battles in <em>Naruto Shippuden<em>, clothing seems to have disappeared. Deidara vs Sasuke, Kakuzu and Hidan vs Shikamaru and the others, Pein vs Naruto, Kisame vs Killer Bee..EACH ONE HAD SOME CLOTHING DISAPPEAR FROM AKATSUKI MEMBERS! But I am _not_ complaining though.. REVIEW MY LITTLE MINIONS!


	3. Bonding

Disclaimer: Don't we all _wish_ to own Naruto and the Akatsuki?

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

I have officially declared myself badass. I now have my own katana. And. It's awesome. Well..to me at least. Little Miss Scythe also has her own weapon. If I need to say what it is, you're dumber than Hidan when drunk. Autumn also took my side with swords and decided to learn how to use twin blades. But the downside..we just started our training, meaning we still suck ass when it comes to handling our new weapons. But when we learn how to use them properly, we'll be so kickass. The one in our group having the most progress in training is Aeryonna. She's patient and is learning quickly. Lucky bitch. _But_ she ain't _that_ good yet.

I collapsed on the couch next to my beloved Nii-san."Hello Nii-san."I said."Hey crazy bitch."He replied, causing my hair to fall victim to the ruffling. This always happens to me.."So what are _you_ doing?" He looked at me for a few seconds."Finding out about your fucking plans to annoy the hell oughta me."

"Damn..you read me like a book..which I can't really say you know how to do." Bryanna and Autumn snickered from the other couch across from us."Bitch."Hidan said with a glare."Bastard."I replied."Crazy bitch."

"Psychotic bastard."

"Fucker."

"Asshole."

"Tit-less."

"Dick-less."

"Little shithead!"

"Ass face!"

"Ass _head_!"

"Fucking moron!"

"Shit face!"

"FUCK FACE!" We were now in each other's faces, death glares in place. We're bonding. He poked my forehead like Itachi did to Sasuke. I feel like Duck-ass head now.."Nii-san!"I whined. He chuckled and sat back down."This isn't over."I said, sitting back down as well."Oh, I _know _it isn't fucking over. My crazy little bitch wouldn't give up like that."Hidan replied. I punched his arm. Causing our two year late play fight to begin. He currently had me pinned to the ground."Admit I'm better than you and then I'll fucking release you!"Hidan demanded."Never.."I growled in responce."Alright, then I guess you're gonna be here for a while."

"No I won't, I have reinforcements."

"Who?" I took a deep breath."DEIDARA, KEIRA, I NEED SOME BACK-UP!" My other partners in crime arrived."Not fucking fair!"Hidan demanded as Keira jumped on him."Your fault for not creating a team beforehand, hm."Deidara said, helping me up."Alright Keira, let the relidious freak go."

"Aww man.." She got off him, allowing Hidan to stand up."Fuckers..I call unfair game!"

"Life is an unfair game Hidan-nii."

"Whatever.." Just as he turned to leave, he suddenly turned around and launched himself at Deidara."MAN DOWN!"Keira yelled. We watched as the two rolled around, pulling hair and biting."..We need some mud."I said. Keira laughed at my little comment."Are you daydreaming about them wrestling in the mud now?"

"..Maybe.." Don't think about it..don't think about it.. Damn it. Keira then joined the match in an attempt to help Deidara. She continuously pulled Hidan's hair."FUCKING BITCH!"He yelled. She then kicked his manhood. Ouch."Keira, don't kick him too hard, Dawn might want kids."I said. Her and Deidara burst into a fit of laughter as Hidan lay on the floor in pain, looking shocked at what I said about Dawn. I skipped into the living room and plopped o the couch next to Dawn."Hey Dawn?"I asked."Hm?"She replied taking a drink of her water."Do you and Hidan plan on having kids?" Cue spit-take. I struggled to keep in my laughter."Why. The _hell_. Did you just ask me that?"

"'Cuz Keira kicked his reproductive organs and we hoped she didn't kick him too hard since you might've wanted kids." She stared at me in shock. I grinned."Who's having kids?"Alexa asked, walking in from upstairs."No one. Sis was just asking Dawn if she wanted to have kids with Hidan."Bryanna said. Alexa sat on the couch and looked like she was in deep thought. Aeryonna glanced at her little sister."I know you wanted to have kids in the future Alex, but Sasori is a puppet, and that would hurt like the fiery pits of fucking hell."She said, recieving odd looks from said puppet."Stop making your face look worse than it already is."I teased. He glared at me."Now it's even worse!"

"Brat."

"Puppet-bitch." See? Even me and Sasori bond like Hidan and I! Alexa hugged Sasori."Don't listen to her Danna! You're the sexiest puppet I've _ever_ seen!" I sighed."Sasori, learn to use a jutsu that'll turn you into a human so she can get what she wants." Aeryonna had a spit-take, the couple gave me very shocked expressions, and the other people in the room laughed along with me."I would _not _do that to Alexa."He said, sounding a little pissed."Unless she wants it.."I muttered under my breath. She threw the nearest thing at me, which was an empty cup."BITCH PLEASE."I yelled, dodging the cup. I stood up to go upstairs when a certain Jashinist pulled me into the other room and pinned me to the ground again."This ain't fucking over crazy bitch!"Hidan said."Just wait 'till I get my hands on you.."I growled."What? You gonna call your partners in crime like a fucking coward?" Then, I noticed how he had my phone in his hands. Even though there wouldn't be any service, we brought them to the Narutoverse anyways."Dude, don't touch that! Give it back!"

"Calm the hell down, I just wanna see it.." He continued to press random buttons like a idiot would."I didn't wanna do this Nii-san..but you leave me no choice."

"Do what?"

"KUZU-KUN, HIDAN'S SITTING ON ME ON THE FLOOR!" Like I expected, Hidan was then punched in the head and shoved into the wall, causing the phone to fall to the ground."You alright?"Kakuzu asked. I picked up my phone and nodded."Hidan, what did you do!"I demanded."What, I don't know!" He didn't ruin it. Hidan had given us internet."GUYS, WE HAVE INTERNET!"I yelled, causing the group to run in. Megan took the phone."HOLY FUDGE, WE HAVE INTERNET!" Everyone else brought out their cell phone and also gained the internet access I had."What did Hidan _do_ exactly?"Kuzu asked."He gifted us with the magic of internet. It's something from our world that a lot of people can't live without."I replied, searching for a certain episode of _Naruto Shippuden_. I showed him and he watched as he well..died. I didn't watch it. I don't really enjoy watching my family die."Thank you Hida-kun!"Dawn said, giving him a thank you kiss."I..don't even know what I fucking did.."He said, very confused."It doesn't matter that you don't know, we have _internet_!"Megan said.

* * *

><p>Hidan doesn't even know what he did. XD Note: If your phone refuses to get an internet signal, give it to Hidan. He'd probably fix it! Or..completey break it. Whichever comes first! Please review peoples!<p> 


	4. What Mornings Are Like

Disclaimer:I don't own the _wonderful _world of Naruto.

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

Everyone has their morning routine.

Wake up, either by alarm or waking up on your own, get dressed and anything else you need to do to be ready for today, and go do whatever you had planned. But here..here, for this band of psychotics, it's _way different_..

First, you wake up, either on your own..

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION, UN!"

**BOOM!**

..Or by explosion. Then, if you get waken up by explosion, like I just did, you grab your weapon and go to attack the blonde terrorist that caused it. _Then_, you can get dressed, eat breakfast etc., etc...

I growled in frustration as I was waken up by Deidara's _art_ once again. The first time, I managed to keep cool since we just reunited. But.._that_ was a few days ago..meaning there's no reason to _not_ kill the blonde terrorist _now_."They die. Today."I growled, sitting up and grabbing my katana, which was now always within my reach."They're annoying as hell in the mornings, but try not to brutally murder them."Kakuzu said."No promises.." I knew the terrorist and his girlfriend were hiding in his room, making them complete idiots. They should know to actually _hide_. Their room was at the other side of the base, along with the rooms of Aeryonna and Itachi, Autumn and Kisame, Alexa and Sasori, and I think Konan and Leader-sama's office. Poor defenseless souls have to deal with the explosions even closer than the others..

When I reached the room I was hunting for, I kicked the door open."Get out here and face your death, shemale."I said, walking into the room."DEIDARA SHALL LIVE!"Keira yelled, obviously from behind considering that she just jumped on my back."GET. OFF. ME. _NOW_!"I barked. I grabbed her and flipped her over my shoulder, causing a 'thud' to be heard when she hit the floor. She stared at me with slight shock. I found the terrorist's location and showed him the katana in my hands. He ran over to Keira."Listen. To me. Kakuzu asked me to _not_ brutally murder you, and I considered listening. You better be fucking thankful."I growled."And get this through your skull, you can express your art _whenever _you want. Just not when I'm fucking sleeping. Got it?" Deidara nodded. Keira seemed to be praying, thanking Kakuzu."Next time, I don't plan on letting it go." I exited the room, leaving the probably scared couple. I scare people a _lot_. Especially when I'm pissed off.

As I wandered through the hall, I noticed how a door that's always open during the night was shut. And it belonged to none other than my non-biological Nii-san and his girlfriend. They're _so_ getting questioned later. When I returned back to my room, I placed my katana back down and collapsed on the bed."Since you asked nicely, I let them live. For now.."I said."Good."Kakuzu replied with a chuckle. I sat back up since Kuzu was no longer laying down as well. Damn ninja don't know how to sleep in for once.. He was currently getting dressed. And I gawked at those stitches of his."Must..resist.." I managed to resist until he was finished."Resist what?"

"Those..damn..stitches..I lurb them so much.."

"Why you love stitches and scars so much will always remain a mystery.." I got up and hugged him."They're epicly awesome, that's why. And they're also one of the _many _reasons why I love _you_." After giving him our usual 'Good morning kiss' I decided to get dressed myself. Badasses shouldn't walk around in what they slept in. When finished, I ventured downstairs to see that Megan and Tobi had made breakfast. Thank Jashin they did, I didn't feel like making food this morning. I took a seat next to Kuzu-kun. Then, I noticed how a certain couple weren't down here once again."_Now_ where's Dawn and Hidan?"I asked."Still upstairs."Kisame replied."I'll go get 'em." I went into the hall and yelled,"DAWN, HIDAN, YOU GUYS CAN SCREW LATER, JUST GET DOWNSTAIRS!" I went back into the kitchen and noticed the several people trying to contain their laughter.

"What was that?"Autumn asked."Their door was shut and it's usually opened so they were probably fucking."I replied with a smirk."FUCK YOU CRYSTA!"Dawn called."I THOUGHT THAT WAS KAKUZU'S JOB?"Bryanna yelled. I nearly fell off my chair and Kakuzu nearly had a spit-take. I thwacked my sister's head."What the hell!"

"What, I thought it was!" I hit her again."DAWN, HIDAN, GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE!"She called, trying to avoid my hits."IT'S TOO LATE FOR US, GO GET SCREWED BY ZETSU!" Something similar happened to Bryanna and Zetsu."FINE, BUT REMEMBER THAT NO ONE WANTS KIDS RUNNING AROUND, SO USE PROTECTION!"Keira yelled."ONCE AGAIN, TOO LATE!"

"THAT'S IT, I'M COMING UP THERE!" I ran upstairs with Megan and Tobi following. The door wasn't locked, but I kicked it open. Just 'cuz I can."Dawn's too young, Hidan!"Megan yelled. He glared at her."Dawn, how old are you?"

"Nineteen. I'll be turning twenty."

"Crysta-chan, is Dawn-chan too young?"Tobi asked. I sighed."I'm afraid not Tobi.."

"Good, now get the fuck oughta our room."Hidan ordered. We listened and went back downstairs."We couldn't save them.."I sighed. Then, after a few awkward minutes passed, the two came into the kitchen."Hey, they're here! Did you guys have _fun_?"Aeryonna said. The two glared at her."Shut the fuck up, we weren't doing anything."Dawn snapped."Oh really?"Autumn asked. Hidan glared at her, causing her to bring out her swords."Come get me."

"This a fucking challenge?"Hidan asked, standing up. Kisame prevented Autumn from attacking the Jashinist."Fucking wussy.." She grabbed a knife and chucked it at his head. It missed by an inch."Hah, missed!" Autumn pouted at Kisame, causing him to punch Hidan's head. We all snickered."No I didn't."Autumn said, kissing her shark."It's been one of those..interesting mornings again."Itachi stated."I agree with my Weasel."Aeryonna said. We all nodded in agreement."Yeah..reminds me of the Asylum.."I said. I recieved some odd looks."**This place **_**is**_** an Asylum, it's full of psychotics.**"Zetsu said."Look who's talking.."Sasori muttered. He glared at the puppet."Now all we need are our Asylum buddies!"Bryanna exclaimed, hugging Zetsu. Everyone facepalmed.

Yeah, this is what our mornings can be like. But hey, you can't blame us. We _are_ a band of psychotics.

* * *

><p>It would be weird, but awesome to have mornings like this! And fun..but insane.. Not much happened in the chapter, but that happens sometimes! NOW REVIEW, MINIONS!<p> 


	5. Emotions

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SHOULDN'T YOU ALL KNOW THAT BY NOW?

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

Things have been running through my mentally unstable head of mine. Like for example.. When the hell are we going to get Gaara? What part of Shippuden are we in? And how the _hell _are we going to prevent everyone's deaths? We just reunited with our badass ninja about a week ago and now I have all these things running through my head, and those things aren't pleasant and both worry and scare me.

I _do not _want to lose my precious Zombie Duo. Wait, scratch that.. I _do not _want to lose my precious _Akatsuki_.They're my family. So now we have to plan out how to prevent death.. And after we do, I will _laugh _in the face of death! Well..maybe not of a laugh..more of a snicker. A quiet, little snicker. And not directly in death's face. So actually.. When we prevent death, I will quietly snicker behind death's back!

"Crysta?"Bryanna asked, snapping out of my trance."What?"I replied."You zoned out again."

"Oh..I guess I wasn't paying attention." I can't tell anyone besides Leader-sama about my thoughts. I don't want anyone freaking out."What's bothering you Crysta?"Zetsu asked. Shit, how did he know?"Nothing."I told him."Yes there is. **We learned back in your world that you play with one of your bracelets whenever something's bothering you.**" I glanced down and noticed that I _was _messing with the hair tie I keep on my right wrist."He's right, Crysta. You _do_ play with your jewelry when something's wrong. So you might as well tell us what it is."Autumn said. I sighed and stood up."I'll..explain it later." I then went upstairs, going to talk with Leader-sama about my thoughts. I was stopped when someone grabbed my wrist, causing me to gasp and jolt around. I sighed in relief as it was only Kakuzu."Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack.."I sighed. He had a serious look in his eyes. Oh shit.

"What's the matter?"He asked."Nothing, just something I need to talk to Leader-sama about."I replied, trying to continue down the hall. But Kakuzu refused to release my wrist. It was strong enough to keep me here, but also weak enough keep from hurting me."Why can't _we _talk about it?"

"Because _he's _the leader and it's about the timeline and everyone's deaths." Why did the world hate me so much? Why did it just _love _to throw these emotionally awkward moments at me? We had one of our stare-offs. And I could tell that he figured out that something was _actually_ bothering me."Fine, but if we talk in the middle of the hall, anyone could just walk-in on the conversation."I said, knowing he's too smart. No matter how much of a great liar I am, I can't get away with lying around these damn ninja. They're way too smart for my awesome lying skills. Except for Hidan.

We went into the room, where _hopefully_, no one will intrude this emotional conversation. If anyone does, they earn themselves a sword up their ass."Alright, now what's the matter?"Kakuzu asked me once again. I sat on the bed."I'm just..scared."I said. He gave me a confused look."Why would _you _be scared?"He asked, sitting next to me."I'm afraid of the timeline of the anime.. I'm afraid that something will go wrong while we try to prevent your deaths..and..we'll lose all of you.. And it'll be hard to plan everything out to prevent your deaths.." I could feel that sense of fear I felt during those entire two years returning.

During those two years, all I felt was sadness and fear. I was afraid that the timeline would continue, they would all die, and Madara would continue with his plan, which I'm not very fond of. How Megan loves that psychotic, supposed-to-be-dead Uchiha, I will never know. I looked down."If you, or _anyone_, were to die, I don't know what I'd do.. I probably wouldn't want to live myself anymore." I felt him grab my wrists."I promise that we'll be fine. I won't be dieing any time soon. None of us will." I looked at him."..I..need to talk to Leader-sama.."I said, removing my wrists from his grip. As I left, I just knew Kakuzu continued to stare at me.

I walked through the hall, feeling scared. When arriving at Leader-sama's office, I knocked quietly, but loud enough for it to be heard."Enter." I walked in and saw Madara there with Leader and Konan as well."Sorry to bother you Leader-sama, but..I have some things that are kinda important."I said, shutting the door behind me."If it's something important, then you're not bothering anyone. Sit down and we'll talk about it."Leader told me. I sat in one of the chairs, getting slightly scared.

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

Megan's POV

I looked up from my phone as Madara returned from the little meeting he had with Leader-sama and Crysta."So what did Crysta need?"I asked, putting my phone down."She was thinking about the timeline of the anime."He replied. I felt my heart skip a beat. That was the one thing that had scared all of us. But there was one thing that scared me and Crysta _more_. It was Madara's 'Moon's Eye Plan'. The others are lucky, considering that they aren't that far in the manga yet."S-so..what did she say?"I asked."Well we discussed it, and her, Dawn, and Autumn might need to go to Konoha to see if they are aware of our reappearance yet."Madara explained. He sat on the bed next to me."She also questioned when we were going after the one-tail, which is in a few weeks, and we started planning to prevent Deidara and Sasori's deaths as well." I could only imagine what Keira and Alexa would do if they lost Deidara and Sasori.

"So..Dawn, Autumn, and Crysta are going to Konoha?"I asked, wanting to know more."We're still discussing whether they should or not. If they do though, they'll only be there for a few days to about a week. Only to find out if the ninja are aware of our return."Madara told me. I nodded."I wouldn't be suprised if they _did_ know, though."

"What if..they're there longer?"I asked, worrying about them. Madara chuckled."Megan, we _are _talking about Crysta, Dawn, and Autumn. I'm sure they'll be fine. But..if they _are _there longer than they should be, we'll have someone go and retrieve them."He told me, placing a hand on mine."I've got a feeling that Kakuzu, Kisame, and Hidan won't be very happy about the idea of Crysta, Autumn, and Dawn going to Konoha on their own."I said. He seemed to stare at me. It felt odd."Megan..I've been wondering this for a while.."He started. I nodded."And, don't take it the wrong way, but..how old are you..?" This shocked me. I've never thought that he would ask something like that."I'm..sixteen.."I replied."Oh.." I sat on his lap."But my age doesn't matter. If _you _love _me _and _I _love _you _then that's the only thing that's important." He hugged me and sighed."I'm sorry for leaving for two years.." My heart skipped another beat. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes."How did you..?"

"I know it's been bothering you. It's also still bothering the rest of the girls." A tear ran down my cheek. Madara wiped it away with his thumb."We never meant to leave for so long."

"Th-then why d-did you..?"I said, choking out another sob."We had to find the jutsu to come and get you and try to remain hidden from other ninja." I hugged him back."I swear we won't be sepperating again." I slid his mask up and we had the kiss that we went without for two years. All of our emotions were in the kiss. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. After pulling away, I stared into his visible eye, sharingan activated as always. He hugged me again."I love you, Megan."

"I love you too, Madara." I felt so relieved. These emotions that continued to eat away at me were finally let go.

Dawn's POV

Crysta told me about me, her, and Autumn going to Konoha. And since Hidan would have a fit if I didn't tell him 'till the last minute, I told him now. He still had a fit, though."I'll fight that fucking leader if that's what it takes to keep you from going to fucking Konoha!"Hidan snapped, sending the blades of his scythe through the wall. I sighed."I'm not some little fucking kid that needs someone to watch me every fucking minute of the fucking day."I snapped back, getting irritated."Yeah, but still! Psycho bitch showed me the anime, and the fucking bastard that's going to try and fucking kill me lives there!"

"It's not like Shikamaru will automatically think I live with the Akatsuki! Besides, I hate the fucker for killing you in the anime, so I won't be socializing with him any time soon!"

"Exactly, because you're not going to that fucking shit hole!" I growled in frustration."You just got back after two fucking years, and now you're deciding to take off?"He asked."It's not like I'm leaving for good, it's only a few fucking days!"I barked. This was our first actual fight. And I don't like it."I'm just pissed that you're not worried or scared or even _denying _to going to fucking Konoha!"Hidan continued.

"Worried..or scared..?"I whispered."Why should I, when that's the main thing I felt during those two years." Hidan gave me a confused look."I was _worried _that the anime's timeline would continue. And I was _scared _that you were going to die, and _I _was going to have no one that loves me. It's possible that I still don't have someone who _truely fucking loves me_." He looked shocked."Dawn.."Hidan started. I turned away."Why would you think that no one loves you?"He asked, trying to make eye contact with me. I gladly denied."Because no one ever did. My mother died when I was ten and my father hated me. He wanted a son, not a daughter. And you're the only guy who's actually wanted to date me longer than two fucking weeks."I said. I hate fucking emotional moments like these. Hidan grabbed my arm."I _do_." I looked at him with a shocked expression."You.._what_?"I asked. He stared at me.

"I fucking love you." I was shocked. This was the first time in memory that someone told me that they actually _loved _me. _Me_. Of all the people in this universe-wait no.. These _two _universes, Hidan loved _me_. And I could tell that he meant it."You mean it..?"I asked in a whisper."Why wouldn't I?"He told me."Because no one's _truely _loved me."

"Well I _do_, and that's why I don't want you going to that fucking shit hole Konoha."

"If I do go to Konoha..I assure you I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I'm not the same immature psychotic you knew two years ago. Minus Megan, Alexa, and Keira, none of us are." He looked at me oddly."What do you mean?"

"Megan, Alexa, and Keira are only around sixteen, meaning they're still going to be a little immature for a little while. But the rest of us are eighteen or older, meaning we're more mature. Crysta and Bryanna were worried that you would be expected them to be the same, so they put their emotions aside and tried acting like the same crazies you all knew. But if you hadn't noticed, their emotions are starting to get the best of them. And they ain't the best at handling emotions." He thought about the information I just gave him. I laughed."I love how you're retarded." His eye twitched."I'm not retarded." I smirked."Yes you are."

"Want me to fucking prove it?" He now had me pinned to the bed, evil smirk in place. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,"I'll prove I'm not a retard by finishing what we started the other night." I looked up at him confused before realizing what he meant. I smirked as well."Fine by me."

Autumn's POV

I swore under my breath as one of my cuts from training began to sting as Kisame helped treat it."I feel like an idiot.."I muttered."Handling twin blades is harder than using just one. Besides, everyone gets hurt when fighting or training."Kisame told me. I sighed."How the hell will I make it Konoha if I constantly get hurt in training?"

"Konoha? Why would you be at Konoha?"

"Leader-sama and Crysta discussed some things and he's considering sending me, Dawn, and Crysta to Konoha for a few days to see if the ninja there know about your guys' return."

"Oh, _hell _no." He finished putting bandages on the wound and gave me a look that said,'You're crazy if you think you're leaving'."You are so protective, I'll be fine. It's just Konoha and I'll only be there for about a week. And besides, I won't be alone, Dawn and Crysta will be with me."

"Autumn, I know I can get protective, but I do because I love you." I sighed again."I know you do, but if Leader-sama thinks we should go to Konoha, then let me go." I _am _kinda scared to go to Konoha, but if I need to, then I'll go."Autumn, you just got back after two years. Don't you want to stay with us?"He asked."I know it's been two years, and I do love you too, but we need to do this so we can prevent the anime's timeline to progress. If it does continue, than we'll lose everyone."

"Alright, but why go there for so long?"

"Because, don't you think they'd get suspicious if some weird girls that are without chakra come into their village out of nowhere and then leave only a day after they arrived?" He chuckled and hugged me closer to him."I suppose you're right. And I was getting protective about you going to Konoha becuase I don't wanna lose you. Not after being seperated for two years and finally reuniting."He told me."Now it's myturn to say that _you're _right Kisa-kun. So can I go to Konoha then?"

"If it was up to me, I'd say hell no. But since Leader-sama is the one that's asking you's to go, then I won't go against his orders." I wrapped my arms around his neck."I'm happy that we're back together, Kisame."I said."I could say the same exact thing." But our little moment was ruined when we heard Aeryonna laugh."If you two our gonna make baby sharks, do it somewhere other than the bathroom."She said. I glared at her."It's not like you and Itachi don't make baby weasels."I replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes."Just get out of the bathroom." We got up and left and Aeryonna shut the door after we exited."I think I could use a break from some of these psychotics..so Konoha could be a good place to go."I said. Kisame chuckled."Just be careful when you guys get there."

"No promises." He stared at me. I laughed."Alright, we'll be careful. I was only kidding around."

"I know."He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in a kiss. He managed to carry me bridal style to our room, so we wouldn't be making out in the middle of the hall, and continue the kiss. Man, I really love my shark.

Crysta's POV

I spent a little longer in Leader-sama's office because I wanted to teach him and Konan sign language. Why? Well because I thought we needed another way to communicate other than speaking. Just in case. We also needed to explain the plan for preventing Deidara and Sasori's deaths with Keira and Alexa since they're the ones who's going with them when they go to get Gaara. If we didn't let the two go with their artists, they would surely have a bitch fit. And that would not be fun.

I tied my hair up in a ponytail as I walked down the hallway. And I was so zoned out that when Kakuzu said my name, I had a mini-heart attack."JASHIN..why does everyone keep scaring me today!"I said."What did you and Leader-sama talk about?"Kakuzu asked."I told you earlier. The timeline of the anime and preventing all your deaths." Oh, and did I mention that I might go to Konoha for about a week with Autumn and Dawn? We continued to stare each other down."You also talked about something else too." Damn, he's smart.. I sighed in defeat."Yeah, we did. It's about Konoha." We walked into our room where our conversation would hopefully go in peace."Now, what about Konoha?"He asked."Well..Leader-sama needed to know if the Konoha ninja knew of your return, which they're most likely to know.."I started. He nodded.

"And he thinks me, Dawn, and Autumn should go to Konoha to see if they're aware of you guys coming back, which they probably are." Yeah, I could tell that he didn't like that idea at all."You're truly insane if you think you're going to Konoha." I sighed."Listen, at first, I didn't like the idea either. But if Leader-sama thinks we should go to Konoha, then we're gonna go."I explained."You just got back less than a week ago. And now you're going somewhere that if you get hurt, we can't help? How long are you supposed to be there for?"He questioned."A-about..a week."I muttered."No. _Hell no_. There's no way you are going to another village for over a week."

"_Yes_, I am."

"_No_, you're not, Crysta." I grabbed the nearest thing, which was a pillow, and threw it at Kakuzu. He caught it with ease. Though, my anger didn't last for very long. I sat down on the bed and forced back a sob. I really hated crying. It makes me feel defenseless. Which, I'm not."Jashin-damn it, I'm going to Konoha..I'm not losing you and everyone else.."I said. I pulled my hoodie up, trying to hide my face. That's another thing that I started doing over those two years. Whenever I'm upset, I pull up my hoodie and try avoiding others. But in this situation, I can't avoid Kakuzu. I'm stuck with this damn conversation.

I felt my hoodie get pulled off."Crysta, listen. I don't want you to go because I'm worried about you. You just got back after two years, and now you want to run off to Konoha for a week. It just doesn't seem right."

"..You're right.. It's because I'm scared..not only of the timeline..but it's also because I thought everyone would think I would be the same.."

"The same?"

"Yes..the s-same crazy t-teen you all saw two years ago..but I'm not..I'm an emotional wreck.." Now I couldn't stop myself from crying."You were my l-love..and then you d-disappear for two years..and then after trying to get over it, you return and I just fall apart again..I kept t-telling myself that you weren't ever coming back.." I was pulled into an embrace. I broke down and cried in his shoulder. This was the one thing that I needed when we reunited. Just to cry. It's hard to try and act like your old, hyperactive self when you have these emotions eating away at you.

After a few minutes of crying, I felt _so _much better."You alright?"Kakuzu asked. I nodded."I wasn't the best during those two years either. You were the only thing that was on my mind, because I was worried about you." I sighed into his cloak."So are you going to let me go to Konoha with Dawn and Autumn?"I asked, looking up at him. He sighed."It won't be for very long, just a few days. Please." No, I did not really want to go to Konoha. But at the same time, I did. It was confusing, so I just decided to go. And I know that Dawn and Autumn rather stay here as well, but Leader's orders."Just swear to me you'll be careful and you'll come back unharmed."He told me."I cross my heart." I rested my head on his shoulder. But then Kakuzu pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I pulled back slightly, but he continued to kiss me. I then realized that this was that passionate kiss we've missed over the two years. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back once again. Soon, this was turned into a french kiss. But I began to feel self-conscious as my jacket was unzipped and pulled off. I pulled away, feeling very self-conscious."I'm sorry..I just..get self-conscious without my jacket.."I said."You've never done that before..why?"Kakuzu asked."It started soon after you left. I felt that no one would love me like you did, and even after we reunited, I couldn't change the feeling I get without my jacket." I slipped my jacket back on."I just felt the need to cover up my appearance." As I started to re-zip the jacket, Kakuzu grabbed my wrist."You don't need to." We had a stare-off before I hugged him."I love you."I told him."I love you too." Jashin, what would I do without my beloved Akatsuki?

* * *

><p>I. AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I just got a new computer, but Fanfiction has been acting weird.. I PROMISE I will update faster like I did before! Now pwease review! Reviews make me happy!<p> 


	6. Onward To Konoha

See? I promised I would update fast!

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto..

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

When I woke up, everything was still dark. I let out a yawn and looked around. I knew I wasn't blind and nothing was covering my eyes, so it still must be dark out. Probably around four in the morning. This isn't an odd thing for me, though. I tend to wake up before the sun's even up when I'm excited and/or nervous. And I'm probably nervous about going to Konoha. I tried sitting up, but couldn't when a warm arm tightened around my waist. Knowing who it was, I turned slightly so I could see Kakuzu. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I rarely saw him while he was asleep, so I favored this moment. I brought up a hand and gently felt the stitching that went across Kakuzu's cheek. He stirred a bit and pulled me closer to him. I sighed and relaxed. As I brought my hand back down, and ran my fingers across the stitchings on his arm. I don't know why, but I just love them. And I always will.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

I felt something nudge my shoulder. I tried to ignore it and turned over. Now I heard talking."Crysta." I sighed and recognized Kakuzu's voice."What..?"I mumbled into his shoulder."You can't cling to me the entire morning."

"But I like to.. You're warm.." I heard him chuckle. I whimpered as my source of warmth sat up."Let's sleep in, please..?"I sighed, tiredly looking up at him. I am very tired due to me waking up around four in the morning and only getting about another hour of sleep. He gave a confused look."You're more tired than usual."

"That's because I woke up a few hours earlier and only got about an hour longer of sleep.."

"And _why _were you up that early?" I shrugged."'Cuz I'm worried about going to Konoha I guess.." I sat up with a yawn,"Plus, I also have sleeping problems anyways." We both got up and changed, back to back. After finishing, we ventured downstairs to see that someone else made breakfast. Thank Jashin they did, because I am _way _too tired to cook breakfast. Well, I may be exaggerating a bit, but I'm still tired damn it. I took a seat and studied the people in the room. Yet again, no Dawn or Hidan."_Now _where's the yandere couple?"I asked."Still upstairs. **And I have a feeling that you and someone else are probably are going to go and get them while annoying them at the same time.**"Zetsu told me. I grinned at my soon to be brother-in-law. Huh..I might be related to Zetsu in the future..awesome-ness!"Yeah..but I'm not going to try and get killed this time. Sis, you wanna get the couple with me?" Bryanna nodded with a smirk."Sure, why not."

We went upstairs to the couple's room to find that they locked the door."The fuck?"I asked, failing at opening the door. Bryanna banged on the door, but not too loudly."Dawn! Hidan! Get your lazy asses up and get downstairs!"She yelled through the door. I heard a bed shift from inside the room, but no verbal responce."Nii-san? Future non-biological Nee-chan?"I asked. _Now _we got a responce."Fuck off you two..or I'll come out there and make you.." Well, Dawn certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."Get up and we might consider leaving you alone!"Bryanna said, getting a little amused."Psycho bitch. Skinny bitch. Leave. Now." I stared at the door with shock."Okay..Hidan rarely uses his serious tone..we better listen to him."I said, grabbing Bryanna's wrist and pulling her back downstairs.

We recieved looks from the others as they expected the couple to follow us."Where are they?"Autumn asked. I shrugged."Still in the room, but the door was locked and Hidan used his serious tone, telling us to leave them alone." An awkward silence went by."We can only wonder what those two were doing.."Aeryonna deadpanned."Let's just hope they heeded my warning of using protection.."Keira muttered. The rest of breakfast went in silence.

I prepared a small bag of things that I would need for my time at Konoha, which Autumn, Dawn, and I will be at soon. As I finished gathering some things and putting my ipod in my pocket, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled into a hug."You sure about going to Konoha?"Kakuzu asked. I nodded."I'll be fine, I swear. Besides, if I get hurt or someone hurts me, you can use that as an excuse to murder and/or attack Konoha." He chuckled."Good responce."

"I always come up with a good responce." There was a light knock from our bedroom door. We looked and saw Autumn."Hey, you guys ready to leave?"She asked, also carrying a small bag of things. We nodded and I grabbed my stuff, following the two out the door. When we arrived downstairs, we found a certain _couple _waiting there as well. And they looked _tired_."And where were _you two_?"I asked. Hidan and Dawn simply glared at me in responce. Bryanna hugged me."Don't kill Naruto if he's there sis, 'kay?"She asked. I smirked."No promises." Alexa then came over to us."Will you kill Sakura for me then?"She asked. We all laughed. We said our goodbyes and began our escort to Konoha."So how long is the trip?"Autumn asked."If we continue to travel quickly, it should be around a day."Kisame explained. We had to ride on our beloved member's back as they used their ninja speed to get to Konoha.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

Somehow, our bored-ness resulted in a game of 'I Spy'."I spy with my little eye something red."Autumn said. I thought for a minute."The clouds on our cloaks."Kisame stated. Autumn shook her head."Um..Hidan's scythe?"I suggested. Once again, it was incorrect. But she told us I was close."Are you thinking of Hidan's eyes?"Dawn asked."Yes!"Autumn exclaimed."My eyes aren't fucking red."Hidan said. Autumn gave him a confused look."Yeah, they're more of a purple or magenta color."I said."Okay..I spy with my little eye something..red."Dawn said after looking around."Didn't we just go through everything red already?"Kakuzu asked. Dawn shook her head."We forgot one thing." We all looked around."What the hell is it Dawn?"Hidan asked."I can't tell you."She replied with a smirk. After about another minute of thought, I figured it out."I know. It's Kakuzu's eyes."I said."Damn it.."Dawn swore.

I sighed."I think we pretty much covered everything for I Spy.."I said, unable to find something we didn't use already. We then stopped."Alright, I think it'd be a good idea if we stopped and made camp."Kakuzu said, setting me down. I didn't even notice that it was starting to get dark. Hidan practically collapsed on the ground with Dawn simply rolling with it."FINALLY.."The two said in unison. I looked up at the sky, marveling at the hundreds of stars. Yeah, I can be an outside person like that."You know..I've always wanted to sleep outside."I said. I heard several snickers."Why?"Kisame asked. I shrugged."Guess it seemed like a relaxing place to sleep. Plus, I do enjoy being outside. Especially when it's cool out, like tonight."

"Well, since it's cool outside, why don't you take your jacket off? You've had it on since we reunited with everyone."Autumn suggested. I looked down and shook my head. I could just feel the stares I'm getting. The night went by quickly before I could no longer stay awake myself. The ninja were taking shifts with monitering us through the night. Hidan was out of the question, though, since him and Dawn were asleep as soon as we stopped to make camp. It didn't take too long for me to cling to Kakuzu and fall asleep as well.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

"Crysta, wake up." I growled."Why so early.."I said, more of a statement rather than a question."We have to get going, now come on." I sighed and sat up."You're lucky I love you Kuzu..or I would've hurt you for disturbing my sleep.." When we began the journey again, the fast movements of these damn ninja woke me up."We're going to arrive at Konoha shortly."Kakuzu stated. I sighed in disappointment."Starting our week long seperation.." Yeah, we may be seperated for a week..but if I get to meet Akamaru, I will be a little happier. I fucking love dogs."Hey Dawn, you've been quiet for a while, same for Hidan. What's up with you guys?"Autumn asked."None of your fucking business.."Hidan growled."Nii-san, no reason to be rude."I scolded."Not in the fucking mood Psycho Bitch.." I pretended to be shocked."Well fine then. Just remember to name your kid after me if it's a girl." Several snickers were heard.

"Crysta, both of us will come over with our scythes, and we will hurt you."Dawn snapped."Nah, Nii-san wouldn't do that."

"You want a fucking bet?"Hidan asked."Bring it on, bastard."I challenged."Enough."Kakuzu ordered."Yeah Kazy.."I heard Autumn mutter."Autumn, don't start."I snapped. She held her hands up."Hey, I ain't doing nothing." I sighed and rested my head on Kakuzu's shoulder. To think I have to spend at least a week with those two.. I was so zoned out that I didn't even notice that we stopped."What's going on?"I asked, lifting my head up."Konoha is not too far ahead. We can't go any closer because the ninja might spot us."Kakuzu stated, setting me down. I hugged him."Even though it's only a week, I'm gonna miss you."I said. He pulled his mask down and kissed me. This week is gonna suck ass..

"Come on you two, we can't stand here forever."Dawn said, sounding annoyed. I pulled away and gave him one last hug."See you guys in about a week."I muttered, starting the walk to Konoha. They were right when they said it wasn't far, I could already see the huge gates."Konoha, here we come."Autumn sighed. After a few minutes of walking, I could see the little stall beside the gate. I think the two guys' names are Kotetsu and Izumo? I don't know, I forget. And Kakashi happened to be there as well. He noticed us and appeared before us, causing us to jump back."Hi there. The name's Kakashi."He said. "Hello. My name is Crysta. This is Autumn,"I started, pointing to Autumn. She held up her hand."And this is Dawn."I finished. She muttered 'Hey'."Well, what are you three doing wandering outside the gates of Konoha?"He asked."Well, we used to live here when we were little and we're here to visit. After all, it's been around seven years since we've been here last." I am such a great liar.

Kakashi gave us an odd look."You guys have no chakra."He said after a few more seconds. Autumn nodded."We never had any, meaning we're not ninja."She said."Everything has chakra.." Dawn shook her head."Except for us then."She said."Well, how about I take you guys up to the Hokage? I'm sure it would be best if she knew about your stay." We nodded and he began escorting us into Konoha. I'm sure Autumn was having a fangirl moment. Before she knew Kisame, Kakashi was her favorite. Now, Kakashi is number two on her list. As we went through Konoha, I looked around and found the Hokage faces on the mountain. They were fucking awesome. After about five minutes, we arrived at Tsunade's office. We entered and said Hokage was there along with Shizune and Pinky.

The bitch helped kill Sasori. And Alexa would so tear her face off if she was here with us.

"Who is this Kakashi?"Tsunade asked, her gaze falling on us."This is Crysta, Autumn, and Dawn. Apparently, they're here to visit the village after some time they were away."Kakashi explained, pointing to us. She gave us an odd look."They don't have chakra.."She stated. I glanced at Dawn and saw her roll her eyes."We weren't born with any."She stated."Not to be rude, but what are your last names? You never mentioned it."Sakura said with a smile."Ukato(1)."Autumn replied quickly."Yeah, we're from the Ukato clan."Dawn agreed."I've never heard of that clan before.."Tsunade said."Well, we're one of the last survivors. Our clan was murdered and our parents hid us in Konoha seven years ago when in happened."I lied."Do you remember anything at all about the assasins?" We shook our heads."We were brought here before we got a good look at their headbands."Dawn stated.

"That's awful..you're the only survivors?"Sakura asked with a gasp."There are some others, but that's it. Though, you can't change the past."Autumn said with a shrug."And people are also after our Kekkei Genkai since it's so rare now."I said."You have a Kekkai Genkai?"Kakashi asked. I nodded."Just by concentrating on someone, we could find out all past events that have happened to them. It's the Ukato clan's ability."I explained."What village are originally from, you three?"Tsunade asked."Pennsylvania. It might not be familiar due to it began very far away from here."Autumn explained. Tsunade nodded."Well, how would you three like an escort through Konoha since you'll be staying here?"

"Sure."We replied in unison."Sakura, would you show the girls around?" Sakura nodded with a smile."Come on, you guys should meet some of my friends!"She said, leading us out."See ya' Kakashi."Autumn said as we left."Well, do you guys want to see a certain place, or meet my friends first?"Sakura asked."Let's meet some of your friends."Dawn said with a smirk. Sakura nodded."Alright then! I just know that my one friend Naruto is going to befriend you guys quickly!" My eye twitched at the sound of Naruto's name.

_That _bitch killed my Kuzu-kun.

* * *

><p>(1) Reverse 'Ukato' and reveal a little suprise..<p>

..Is my story really_ that_ good? I never expected so many people to like it so much.. YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME FOR LIKING THIS! Review!


	7. What Happens Without the Girls Around

Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto, the Akatsuki wouldn't of died.

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

"Hey, Sakura!" We all turned and saw Kiba and Akamaru. I smiled as they ran over and Akamaru's tail immediately starting wagging. I kneeled down and held out my hand. Akamaru sniffed it and allowed me to pet him."You have a cute dog."I said as I continued petting him. Kiba smiled."Thanks. So, are these friends of yours Sakura?"He continued. Sakura nodded."Yep! This Dawn, Autumn, and Crysta!"She said, pointing to each one of us."The name's Kiba, and this is Akamaru."Kiba said. Akamaru barked at the sound of his name."I wish I could have a dog as beautiful as you, Akamaru."I cooed. He licked the side of my face."I can tell that Akamaru really likes you, Crysta."Kiba said. I stood up and continued to pet Akamaru."I really love dogs and they love me. Cats are cute, but dogs are number one. I've actually lived with dogs all my life."I explained. Kiba seemed to like the fact that I loved dogs. And that I've had a dog all my life.

"So, what are you guys doing?"Kiba asked."Oh yeah, we were just looking for Naruto! Have you seen him, Kiba?"Sakura asked."I think I saw him at the ramen shop." I mentally sighed. He really _is _a ramen addict. I glanced and saw Dawn roll her eyes. Autumn was shaking her head. They knew what I was thinking as well."Well, Akamaru and I are going to train with the others. Later guys!"Kiba said, walking off. I pet Akamaru one last time before he ran off, following his master."Such a beautiful dog."I said as we continued to go through Konoha. Sakura giggled."I can tell you and Kiba are going to get along just fine as well."She said. Dawn snickered. I shot her a glare. After arriving at the ramen shop, Sakura caught the attention of Naruto.

"Hi Sakura! I see you got some new friends!"The blonde said, paying for his ramen."Yeah, this is Dawn, Autumn, and Crysta! Guys, this is my friend Naruto I mentioned earlier."Sakura said. Dawn and Autumn gave Naruto a small smile. I simply stared at the blonde."It's nice to meet you guys!"Naruto said with a grin."So, this is the Naruto Uzumaki we've heard about."Dawn said. Sakura gave her a confused look."I never mentioned Naruto's last name."

"I found it out using our Kekkei Genkai. Remember we can find out about someone and their past just by concentrating on them?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto glanced at me, probably noticing the look I'm giving him."Hey, is something wrong?"He asked me. Autumn and Dawn looked over at me, knowing I won't be befriending Naruto anytime soon."Erm..Crysta has a..bad past with the Uzumaki clan."Autumn said, trying to prevent trouble."What did the Uzumaki clan do?"Sakura asked."An Uzumaki killed someone dear to her."Dawn said, referring to Naruto killing Kakuzu in the anime."Oh..well, I'm really sorry about that..I'm sure there was a reason for it.." I seriously wanted to snap on this blonde idiot. Autumn grabbed the handles of her swords and shook her head at me, knowing I wanted to snap on him. I sighed.

"Well, let's not let something in the past get to you."Sakura said, also trying to prevent trouble.'_Stay out of this Pinky, you helped kill one of my favorite redheads._'I thought."Yeah, you're right. Though, I'm just saying that if we don't become good friends, you can't blame me."I said."I understand. I just hope we'll at least be just friends."Naruto said. My eye twitched again."So..do you know who Sasuke Uchiha is?"Sakura asked. Naruto's expression seemed to sadden as Duckass was mentioned."Well, according to your memories, he was your teammate and he left for power, looking to kill his older brother, Itachi Uchiha."Autumn said. If they want to meet someone who _really _knows Sasuke, they should meet Aeryonna. She's together with the boy's older brother for Jashin's sake, she knows everything about the both of them!

"We've never actually met Sasuke, but we _have _had a run in with his older brother once."Dawn said."Oh, we were kind of hoping that you knew about Sasuke's current condition.."Sakura said, kind of dissapointed. I sighed. People get too emo over that emo with the hair that looks like a duck's ass. Keira doesn't even really like him for making Deidara blow himself up. Aeryonna doesn't hate him because it wasn't Sasuke's nor Itachi's faults. He can irritate her for his actions, though.

"Well, about a month ago, I read his memories after running by him."I lied. Man, I don't think I've ever lied this much before.."Really? Is he okay, where is he?"Naruto asked, stepping closer to me."Woah, calm down. Sasuke is fine, but he's still after revenge. I didn't have enough time to read through his memories and find the location of where Orochimaru's hideout is."I explained, backing up from the blonde."But he's okay?" I nodded. I never actually ran into Sasuke, but I knew that he _was_ fine.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?"Autumn asked. Naruto nodded."Do you know the cause of the Akatsuki's sudden disappearance?" Dawn and I stared at Autumn. Naruto grinned."Naruto thought of a plan to send them to another world using a jutsu we found and it worked! We successfully rid them of this world!"Sakura explained, seeming happy at the thought. Okay, I hate her. Naruto's grin disappeared as Sakura continued."But lately, evil chakras have been sensed roaming near villages. We think it's henchmen of the Akatsuki, trying to finish what they started." Bitch please, you honestly thought you could send the Akatsuki to another world and those badass ninja would stay there? I don't think so!

Dawn smirked as Sakura mentioned 'evil chakras' being sensed."How do you know of the Akatsuki?"Naruto asked."We..had a run in with them once. We managed to escape unharmed, though. And soon afterwards, they suddenly just vanished."Autumn told him."That must've been frightening.."Sakura said. She honestly has no idea about us. And she does _not _want to know."It was a little, but at least we came back unharmed."Dawn said with a shrug. Before the two could continue questioning us about the Akatsuki or Sasuke, Kakashi appeared with a poof."Sorry to interupt, but I'm here to show the girls where they'll be staying."He said. We nodded."It was nice to meet you guys!"Naruto said. As we walked off, I rolled my eyes.

I snapped my fingers and got Autumn and Dawn's attention. Using sign language, I told them,'_Naruto annoys me_'. Both of them replied with,'_We know_'. We were lead to a small building that was filled with apartments."Well, you guys can just choose which apartment you'd like. I don't think it matters."Kakashi told us. We nodded."Thanks Kakashi."Autumn said."No problem." With that, he disappeared with a poof."You guys have your phones?"Dawn asked. Autumn and I nodded."Okay, good." We each chose the apartments that were next door to each other.

After setting my sword down and putting my bag on the bed, I pulled out my phone. If we can have internet, we can call and text. So I decided to try it out and tried sending a message to my sister. I smiled as the little green words 'Message Sent' appeared on the screen.

Third Person POV

The group jumped as Bryanna's phone's message tone went off. She opened the phone and read the message from Crysta saying:

_We're at Konoha and so far everything is fine. Pinky and Naruto already annoy me.. Also, you guys need to teach the Akatsuki how to use our phones._

She sighed in relief."Who's it from and what's it say?"Alexa asked."Crysta said everything's fine at Konoha with them. Oh, and that we need to teach the Akatsuki how to use our phones."Bryanna explained. Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame seemed relieved as well. She knew that the three would surely throw bitch fits on Konoha if something happened to Crysta, Dawn, or Autumn."Itachi already knows how to use my phone."Aeryonna said."Yeah, and I've started teaching Deidara how to use mine."Keira said as she brushed said blonde's hair. Bryanna sent Crysta a message back saying:

_Some of them already know how to use a phone or is learning. Also, just try not to kill Naruto or Pinky..yet. I'm sure the week will fly by quickly._

Bryanna sighed as she noticed how quiet it was without the three here. Then, her thought about it being quiet was thrown out the window when Megan and Tobi skipped into the room."Watcha guys doing?"Megan asked."Nothing."Everyone replied in unison. She crossed her arms."Well since none of you are doing anything, Tobi and I will pay Hidan a little visit! Right Tobi?" Tobi nodded and the two ran into the kitchen where the Jashinist went to after Bryanna read Crysta's text message.

Keira sighed and tied Deidara's hair back up in a half ponytail."Shall we go prevent the two from dieing, Dei?"She asked. Deidara sighed as well."Might as well, hm." He picked Keira up bridal style and she whispered in his ear,"And maybe screw with him a bit ourselves." He chuckled and took his chance to kiss his girlfriend. She gladly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back."Get a room."Sasori deadpanned. Keira pulled away and glared at Sasori."It's not like you and Alexa don't eat each other's faces too."She said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes. Alexa, who was sitting on the puppet's lap, looked up at him."She got you there Danna."Alexa said, causing Keira and Deidara laugh.

"Now, let's go prevent Megan and Tobi from dieing at Hidan's hands while annoying the Jashinist at the same time, hm!"Keira said. Deidara gave her an odd look."Are you mocking me, un?"He asked. Keira shook her head."I would never, un!"She said with a smirk, pretending to seem offended."You're mocking me, yeah."

"No I'm not, yeah." Deidara smirked as well."What would I do without you, hm?"He asked."Probably fall into depression and miss me so much that you would want to leave your world to come back to mine, not caring about what Leader-sama says." He snickered and shook his head. As soon as the two entered the kitchen, they saw a pissed off Hidan and amused Megan and Tobi. Keira jumped from Deidara's arms and walked over to Hidan."I see Megan and Tobi are annoying you, no?"She asked with a smirk."Don't you fucking dare and try to help."Hidan threatened."Oh, I _am_."

Half of the others sighed as Hidan's swearing was now audible from the kitchen."It would be best to ignore them Danna."Alexa stated. Sasori smirked and kissed Alexa."I know, but I have to make sure the brat and his woman aren't dying and/or killed." Alexa snickered."Hey, just imagine what the situation would be like if Crysta, Dawn, and Autumn were here."Aeryonna stated."Let's see..Hidan and Crysta would start to play-fight, using Keira and Deidara as back-up, Dawn would get annoyed and involved, causing her to play-fight with Crysta, then Autumn would probably start a fight with Hidan, then Crysta would call for Kakuzu, who would throw a fit at them for making the mother of all messes so far."Kisame explained."**You forgot to mention how Crysta would get out of punishment due to her being together with Kakuzu.**"Zetsu's black half added.

"LET TOBI AND MEGAN-CHAN PLAY DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"Tobi yelled. A crash was heard then a quick scream."FUCK _OFF _TOBI! YOU HURT KEIRA, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! UN!"

"BE NICE DEI-CHAN!"Megan yelled. There was another crash. Hidan's maniacal laughter could be heard. Keira's was heard as well."It's only a matter of time until Kakuzu gets involved.."Aeryonna muttered."WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!"Said miser demanded. Aeryonna smirked."RUN!"Hidan yelled with a laugh."RIGHT BEHIND YOU, HIDAN(UN)!"Keira and Deidara yelled in unison. Megan and Tobi ran into the room and hid behind the couch as Deidara, Keira, and Hidan ran by with Kakuzu not too far behind them."Also, without Crysta or Dawn here, there's nothing to keep Kakuzu from trying to murder Hidan's ass."Bryanna added. Zetsu nodded."She has a point. **Who knew that without them here to cause trouble, they're also not here to **_**prevent **_**it.**"

Bryanna stood up."I. Am going upstairs."She stated, going up the steps. Zetsu followed her. Alexa laughed."It's only been a day and we're already seeing the effects of Dawn, Autumn, and Crysta not being here!" Everyone agreed with her."They would actually be amused right about now."Kisame said. They all actually kinda miss the three.

* * *

><p>Yes, the trio would be quite amused at this situation. Unless they were getting in trouble.. Poor Naru-chan is hated by Crysta. Same for Pinky. Well, how about we do something different? In your review, answer this question:<p>

Do you like Sakura or Naruto?

You don't have to answer, unless you want to. Anywhozal, be good little minions and review for your master. X3


	8. Fun and Games

Disclaimer:Naruto own don't I. (Read it backwards. XD)

* * *

><p>Autumn's POV<p>

Day two in Konoha. So far, Dawn and I managed to get Crysta to be somewhat _social _with Naruto. Though, she gets along pretty well with Kiba and Shino. Oh, earlier Kiba introduced us to Shino and Hinata earlier. And when they asked if we wanted to watch them train, we ran into Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Tenten and I were like insta-friends. Dawn is okay with them, but she probably wouldn't consider being 'friends' with all of them. Lee can annoy her. Though, she might consider her and Shino friends. Crysta also gets along with Tenten, and she and Neji also talk with each other.

"So, is training the main thing you guys do around here?"I asked."Pretty much."Tenten replied with a shrug."Where we're from we had a _lot _of things to choose from to do."Crysta said."Like what?"

"There was a shitload of things to do. A variety of games like tag, Red Rover, tug of war, a lot of them."I explained."I understand tag and tug of war..but what's Red Rover?"Hinata asked."Okay, there's two teams. And those teams stand in lines while holding hands. Like so,"Crysta explained, grabbing Hinata's hand. I grabbed Tenten's hand."Like this. Now, whichever team's turn it is would call someone over. For example, if it were our turn, we would chant 'Red rover, red rover, we call Autumn over'. Then Autumn would try and run through our hands, seperating them." I ran over, easily going through their hands."Now, since she seperated them, she goes back to her team. If she _didn't _go through our hands, she would be on our team. You understand?" Tenten nodded as well as the others. They were listening as well.

"Hey, how about we try playing it?"Lee suggested."I don't see why not, but no using chakra to cheat."Crysta said."Dawn, you want to play Red Rover?"I asked. She shook her head."Why not Dawn-chan?"Lee asked. Her eye twitched."Well for one, don't use the honorifics Lee. It doesn't work for me. And two, I ain't playing because I am not getting another broken wrist. If I did, my boyfriend would _not _be happy if I got hurt from being here."Dawn explained. She has a point, though. Hidan would _not _be happy if Dawn came back with a broken wrist."Same for you two. Don't brake your wrists, 'cause the others would throw bitch fits." Yet again, the almighty Dawn has a point..

"Okay..well there's eight of us, so four on a team?"Kiba said."Shino, are you going to play?"Hinata asked. He shook his head."Damn..hey, Neji, are _you _playing?"I asked. He also shook his head."Come on Neji-san!"Lee insisted."Hey, what about Naruto and Sakura?"I suggested as Lee tried getting the Hyuga to play."Yeah, we'll go get 'em!"Kiba said, jumping on Akamaru. The two ran off in search of the two."I pray to Jashin he doesn't find Sai.."Crysta whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. But we found out that Jashin wasn't listening to us when Kiba returned with Naruto, Sakura, _and_ Sai."Hey guys! This is our teammate Sai!"Sakura greeted. Sai 'smiled' and waved hi to us."I can see through your fake smile."Dawn stated. We shot her a look and she just shrugged."You're smart, I see."Sai stated.

"Okay lets see.."I started, counting everyone who's playing. Lee, somehow, also got Neji to play."Five on a team then." They nodded and Crysta explained to Team 7 how to play Red Rover."That sounds fun!"Naruto exclaimed. We lined up on our teams. My team consisted of Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, and me. Hinata was blushing like crazy when Naruto grabbed her hand. She still is. Crysta's team had her, Kiba, Sakura, Sai, and Lee."Crysta, you and your team start."Dawn stated. Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?"Let me just say to be careful guys. Crysta and I aren't ninjas and don't have chakra."I said. The ninja nodded."We'll be careful Autumn-chan!"Lee said with a salute."Same for me, please don't use honorifics."I told him."Whatever you say Autumn!" Honorifics remind me of Tobi.

Damn it, now that I think about it, it's too quiet here without Tobi and Megan around. The others chanted and called over Hinata. She ran, but didn't brake through Kiba and Crysta's hands. Kakuzu wouldn't be happy if he were to see someone holding Crysta's hand like that. Anyways, the game went on for a bit, and now my team has all of the others, but Lee and Sakura. And my bad feeling hit again when we chanted."Red rover, red rover, we call Lee over!" The ninja ran, going a bit faster than before. He must've forgotten that I'm not a ninja. When he ran through Neji and I's hands, he broke through. But as soon as he did, a sickening crack was heard, and pain shot through my entire left hand.

I fell to my knees, gripping my wrist. Dawn immediately rushed over."Autumn, what happened?"She asked. I shook my head."I..think my wrist is broke.."I stuttered. Dawn's gaze fell on Lee and she pulled out her scythe."Autumn warned you to be careful. She's not a fucking ninja."Dawn growled. Everyone backed up."Dawn, I didn't mean it..it was an accident.."Lee said. Crysta grabbed Dawn's arm."Dawn, it was an accident."She told her. I heard her whisper,'We'll get back at him later'. Dawn shot Lee another glare before setting her scythe down."Come on, I can help treat it with my medical ninjutsu."Sakura said, helping me up. We went back to the village and into my apartment. When there, Sakura's hands began glowing green. She set her hands over my wrist, causing it to burn a bit.

She then wrapped it with some bandages, like a cast."Your wrist'll be fine. Just leave those on for about a week and don't move it around too much, alright?"Sakura explained. I nodded."Thanks Sakura."

"No problem!" We joined the others back outside."Autumn..I'm really, _really _sorry.."Lee apologized. I nodded, not knowing how to reply. Crysta snapped her fingers. Dawn and I glanced at her hand, and she used sign language again. She told us,'_Kisame will not be happy_'. Dawn replied with,'_No shit_' and I simply sighed."So, is Autumn okay, Sakura?"Naruto asked. Sakura nodded."Lee didn't hurt her badly. It was nothing I couldn't help with!"

"Well, how about we go get some lunch?"Kiba suggested."That's seems like a good idea!"Tenten said. We didn't go to a ramen shop, to Naruto's disappointment. It was like a little cafe. The waitress will not be pleased when she's serving twelve people."So, after lunch, what do you guys wanna do?"I asked. Half of them said train. The rest said mission."You guys are no fun.."I whispered, loud enough to hear. I looked up and saw Crysta thinking."W-what are you thinking about C-Crysta..?"Hinata asked, shy since Naruto's sitting next to her. I smirked."Who's heard of the game Poker?"

"NO."Dawn and I said immediately in unison."But-"

"NO." She crossed her arms."No one's playing that, Crysta. Besides, no one would bet money either."Dawn told her. She stared at her for a few seconds as if saying, 'Damn it, how'd you know?'."I wasn't going to ask that!"Crysta said. The Konoha ninja probably thought she was telling the truth. But Dawn and I have known Crysta for at _least _five years or more. Meaning we can tell when she's lying."What..was that?"Neji asked."Crysta loves to cheat, let's leave it at that."Dawn stated."I do not!"Crysta exclaimed."Yeah, _sure_. Says the girl who cheated in sixth grade to get my lunch money." Crysta stuck her tongue out at her. Dawn rolled her eyes. Tenten and Sakura were giggling. Hinata had a smile.

"You guys are really fun to be around!"Tenten said."Yes, you are all very youthful!" One guess for who that was.."How long are you three going to be here?"Shino asked."We've been here for two days already, so about a few more days."Crysta said."Meaning we were supposed to be here for only a week in total."I added. They seemed disappointed."Why can't you stay a bit longer?"Naruto asked. Well, because Crysta can barely last only a week with you."Our friends and boyfriends are worried about us being here. We promised we would be here for only a week."I explained."I bet they already forgot about us.."I heard Crysta mutter. I whacked her shoulder.

"Well, that's understandable, but you've only been here _one_ day."Tenten said. Dawn shook her head."We first arrived yesterday morning. Meaning we spent almost an entire day in Konoha yesterday. So today would be our second day here."Dawn explained. They nodded."M-maybe you can ask if you can visit again sometime.."Hinata suggested."I doubt it. Our boyfriends don't like us being away for too long. Right now as we speak, I bet they're worried out of their minds."Dawn said."That's too bad. You guys are nice people."Kiba said. They all glanced over at Dawn."Dawn is just protective over people closed to her, that's all. She's nice when you get to know her."I said."Except when she's PMSing.."Crysta muttered. Some of the others let out some snickers. Dawn whacked Crysta's head. I sighed."This is going to be a long week.."I stated as the two argued.

"So, does this happen a lot?"Sai asked."You have no idea.." I looked down at my broken wrist. I have to go through a few more days in Konoha with these two, and as soon as I get back to the base, I get to tell Kisame how I got a broken wrist. How fun.. My eye twitched as the two continued arguing."Quit it!"I yelled at the two. The two stopped and continued to glare daggars at each other."Are you guys sisters?"Sakura asked."No..thank Jashin we aren't."Dawn said."Why do you ask?"I asked."You guys fight like sisters would."She stated. Dawn sighed and headdesked."This week is going to be the longest week of my life.."She said."I-is there s-something wrong with Konoha?"Hinata asked."No, Konoha is actually a cool place to be..it's just that I have to spend the next week here with these two.."Dawn said. Some of the ninja snickered. Crysta glared at her. Of course, Dawn didn't see it since she still had her forehead on the table and she was stuck looking down at the floor.

The waitress, who was shocked to see a big group of people like I said, finally arrived after some time. When our food arrived, the way Kiba and Naruto ate reminded me of how Hidan ate my and Crysta's cooking. They wolfed it down."This is pretty good, but you should taste my or Autumn's cooking."Crysta said."Yeah, our cooking is pretty good. Maybe we could make breakfast for you guys sometime."I offered."That sounds like a good idea!"Naruto said. I would probably cook Naruto's food considering that Crysta would either not make food at all for him..or try to poison him. Not fatally, though. Just to get him horribly sick."We gotta make you guys pancakes sometime."Crysta said."What're pancakes?"Lee asked."They're basically very good cakes you have for breakfast."Crysta told him."Hey, maybe tomorrow you guys can make breakfast? Well, if it's alright with you."Sakura suggested.

"Fine by me."Crysta said."Hell, when I'm not out with the boys, the kitchen is my damn territory!"I stated. Hinata giggled."You're not very girly are you?"She asked. I shook my head."I may seem it, but I'm pure tomboy. My whole life, wherever I was adopted into, they seemed to always have a son or two." The others stopped midbite and glanced over at me."Adopted?"Sakura asked."Yeah, I guess my mother died giving birth to me and my dad..I have no idea. I've been adopted in families my whole life. I kept getting sent back to the orphanage because I kept getting into some kind of trouble, they didn't want me anymore, or they couldn't afford having me around."I explained."That's awful.."Tenten said."I can sorta understand what you mean..I've never had parents..but I lived on my own my whole life.."Naruto said sadly. I punched his arm."Hey, you got friends now, don't ya'?"I asked.

He looked up up everyone. I shot Crysta a look as she looked away. She sighed and gave Naruto a slight smile."I..guess we can be considered friends."She said. Naruto smiled as well. He then punched my arm back."Thanks for that, Autumn."He told me. Sakura hit Naruto upside the head."You don't hit girls, Naruto!"Sakura scolded."Easy, Sakura. I'm okay with it. If I hit someone like that, I want them to hit me back."I explained to her. Tenten snickered and Sakura sighed and sat down."Yep, you're _deffinately _a tomboy."Tenten said. I grinned with pride."So have you ever had girl time then?"Sakura asked. I saw Kiba roll his eyes."Nope. Never have, probably never will. Nor will I ever wear make up or put a dress or skirt on."

Kiba laughed."I take it that you hang out with boys, then?"He asked."Yep. Girls think I'm a weird-ass freak. Boys, however, consider me 'one of the boys'."I explained, holding out my fist. He grinned and we fist-bumped. The girls rolled their eyes."What about you two, then?"Neji asked, referring to Crysta and Dawn."I'm just as much as a tomboy as Autumn. I despise make up and dresses, prefer getting dirty and being outside then shopping or anything girly, and can be considered 'one of the boys'."Crysta stated. Her and Kiba fist-bumped as well."Same for me. Though, when I want to, I _will _wear a skirt. But it's not common for me. It's _very _rare. For a dress, I _highly _doubt."Dawn said."Wow, you guys _really _need some need some girl time."A new voice added. We all looked and saw Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. The three joined our table."So, these are the three girls you told us about Kiba?"Shikamaru asked boredly.

"Yep, this is Crysta, Dawn and Autumn! Guys, this is Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji."Kiba said. We said hey in unison."You guys need some time with _just _girls."Ino said. Dawn rolled her eyes."Yeah, I agree! You guys spend to much time with guys!"Sakura agreed."No thanks."Crysta said."Aw, come on!"Tenten insisted."Nope."I said."Jeez guys, just the girls be tomboys."Kiba stated."Yeah, if they say no, leave them alone."Chouji told them."You guys don't get it. They just need some time away from being so boyish and need to be girly!"Ino said. Wait, what isn't there to get?"They seem like they won't be changing their minds, so you might as well stop asking."Shikamaru told them."He's right, you know."Shino stated. Jeez, I forgot he was here."Well _you _need to talk more."Ino stated. Shino simply shrugged."Hey, maybe you could have _boy _time."Naruto said with a laugh.

"Sounds better than girl time.."Dawn said."No, they _are _having _girl_ time. Tomorrow. They need it."Ino stated."When did I agree to this?"Crysta and I asked in unison."You didn't."Tenten giggled. Sai, the other person's existence I had forgotten, stood up."Well, that was an interesting lunch, but I'll be going now."He stated, giving another 'smile'."Again with the fake smile."Dawn muttered. Sai simply walked off. He _really _needs someone to whack that look off his face...I volunteer myself."How about you teach us one of your homeland games?"Hinata asked."Something _other _than Red Rover, please."Lee stated."What's Red Rover?"Chouji asked."_Please _do _not _ask.."I asked, showing my broken wrist."Ouch.."Everyone whispered in unison.

"How about baseball?"Crysta suggested. Dawn and I sent her looks that said, 'You like baseball?'."What's baseball?"Half of the ninja asked in unison. Man, _everyone _is talking in unison today.."_Baseball _is an awesome game. How about we teach you to play that?"Crysta said. The others agreed. This might be fun."Well for starters, we'll need a big field, a bat, and a small ball." Like asked for, the ninja led us to a large field surrounded by some trees and Kiba gave us a white ball. Ironically, it was the same size as a baseball. Unfortunantly, we didn't have a bat. So Crysta improvised by asking the ninja to brake off a _strong _tree branch.

I sighed as Crysta began explaining to the ninja how baseball was played."That sounds pretty fun!"Lee exclaimed."You guys wanna play it?"Sakura suggested."HELL yeah!"Crysta exclaimed."Dawn, how about you?"I asked. She smirked."Hell yeah."She said.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

"That was fun."Tenten stated. Everyone nodded in agreement."We _have _to play that youthful game again sometime!"Lee exclaimed."Of course we will!"Crysta agreed. I looked up at the darkening sky. We had a fucking awesome time playing baseball that we played for quite a while."Well, I think we should get back home."I stated."Seems like a plan."Dawn said."Well, then see you guys tomorrow then!"Kiba said. Akamaru barked and Crysta pet him before the two left. Everyone else left to their homes as well. We began our walk home also."You know, I may have gotten a broken wrist, but today was actually kinda fun."I said."I agree."Crysta said. Dawn sighed, ruining our 'This day was awesome' moment."But tomorrow the girls are going to try and make us have _girl time_.."Dawn said."We won't let them..besides, we have to plan how to get back at Lee for breaking Autumn's wrist."Crysta said. I smirked.

"Do you think you should text the others, letting them know about your wrist, or wait until we get back to the base?"Dawn asked."Damn it..um, text them, I guess.." Crysta snickered."I will _laugh _if Kisame's the one who replies."She said. We went into my apartment when we arrived. Two reasons why. We needed to figure out how to get back at Lee and because they wanted to see who replies when I tell the others about my wrist. I pulled out my phone and sent Keira a text saying:

_Konoha is actually fun to be at..unless you break your wrist._

I sighed as we waited for a reply. When I did, I read it and nearly stopped breathing."What's it say?"Crysta asked. I gave her the phone. She read the reply and burst out laughing like she said she would. Dawn laughed as well. The reply said:

_How. Did it happen. If someone did it to you, they die. When you guys get back, I want an explanation._

"Holy..shit..I feel sorry for you.."Crysta said as she took a brake from laughing. Then, I got another text saying:

_That was Kisame, just to let you know. I accidentally said it out loud and he took the phone from me..and he's a mixture between pissed off and worry right now._

I sighed and fell backwards, landing on my bed."I bet you want to go back home a day or two early as well, don't you?"Dawn asked."Kinda both yes and no.."I said."Konoha _is _a fun place to be, but I kinda wanna go back a day early as well."Crysta said."Well, on our sixth day, we'll send the others a text saying that we want to go back early."Dawn said."Agreed."I said. I looked at my broken wrist. The damn thing is gonna cause me a bunch of shit when we get back..

* * *

><p>Red Rover is an <em>evil<em> game. I played it once and sprained my wrist.. It hurt. Well anyways, I think I'm gonna ask you guys questions from now on. Though, if I don't in some chapters, it's either because I can't think of one or I forgot to include one. XD

Answer:In part one, neither of them. In Shippuden, Sakura's kinda cool. Naruto..not so much. I would tell you my complete reason, but I don't want you guys to suffer one of my rants. Let's just say that he can act like a male Mary-Sue. Too perfect for one dude..

Question for the chapter: What's your favorite Akatsuki member?

Like I said, you don't have to answer the questions unless you want to. And I'll give you my answer next chappie. Well, see you peeps next chapter. REVIEW AND RECIEVE PUDDING! XD (Wasn't expecting that, were you?)


	9. Girl Time

Disclaimer:Nothing is in my ownage! 'Cept the OCs!

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

I sat on the countertop in Kakashi's kitchen, watching as Crysta and Autumn prepared breakfast. Sakura and Naruto told the Sharingan user and he invited us over this morning. I kept an eye on Crysta, making sure she didn't slip something into Naruto's food that would poison him. Yeah, she could pull shit like that. When they finished making pancakes, I watched Autumn pour rotten milk into Lee's drink. It smelled horrible and was thick and gooey. Perfect for payback for Autumn's wrist. I smirked as she stirred it in with a spoon, causing the juice to thicken and it's color lighten a bit. Though, just by looking at it, there's barely any differance. The two gave everyone their plates. Kakashi went into the other room, pulling a Madara by eating away from everyone to hide his face.

"These are really good!"Naruto said, taking a bite of the pancake. I watched Lee. He grabbed his glass and took a drink. And..cue spit-take. All over Ino."LEE!"Ino yelled as she was covered with a mixture of rotten milk and orange juice. Crysta, Autumn, and I burst out laughing."_Never_! Mess with one of _us_!"Autumn said between laughs."What did I do?"Lee asked, completely forgetting yesterday."Red Rover? Autumn's wrist?"I questioned. He thought for a minute and had a derp moment. Crysta says 'derp' whenever someone realizes something and goes, "Ohhh..", which Lee just did. Of course, Sakura was laughing as well and Tenten was snickering."What did you do to his drink?"Neji asked."Added a personal touch of spoiled milk."Autumn said with a smirk.

"Well, now I have to change."Ino said, using one of _those _tones. Like a stuck-up prep who thinks she's so great. Annoying bitch.. She left the apartment with a sigh."I'm sorry Ino-chan!"Lee called."Well, this breakfast sure was interesting."Shika-bitch stated. What? It's his nickname from me."Yeah..reminds me of the mornings we have back home.."Crysta said. I looked and noticed that all the girls had a smirk."Alright, what are you guys planning?"I asked."Well, we were just thinking about just us girls having girl time.."Hinata said. Kiba groaned, almost sounding disgusted. Crysta, Autumn, and I did the same, faceplanting on the table as well."Aw, come on, it won't be _that _bad."Sakura said."Yes, yes it will.."Crysta replied."Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm having girl time too. And I'm not very girly either."Tenten stated. She had a point there..

The boys seemed either really bored, or, in Kiba's case, disgusted. Kakashi returned to the kitchen."Thanks for the breakfast guys. Those pancakes are actually pretty good."He said, probably smiling."No problem Kakashi."Autumn said."Well..enjoy girl time, I guess?"Naruto said. I gave him an odd look. He was deffinately planning something. I just know it. We left the apartment, allowing the boys to leave while us girls stood outside."So, _why _are we waiting for Ino?"I asked."Because we're having girl time, remember?"Sakura asked. I turned to leave."I'm out."I stated, starting to walk off."Wait a minute!"I heard Ino call."You don't even know what we're doing!"

"What are we doing?"I sighed, turning back towards the girls."We're going to a hot spring!" Autumn seemed to like the idea. Crysta was the complete opposite."I..rather not.."Crysta said."Aw, come on! It won't be so bad, it's just us girls!"Sakura said. I smirked and walked back over to the group."Yeah, let's go to the hot spring."I said. Crysta shot me a glare, saying '_Screw you_' in sign language as well."Well..you guys will have to leave your weapons.."Hinata said."No way dude. This stays with me."I said, grabbing my scythe."It's only a hot spring, what could go wrong?"Tenten asked."Men.." They gave me odd looks. After some arguing, they allowed us to bring our weapons. Of course, Tenten took our side, wanting to bring her weapons as well.

When we arrived, it was an average hot spring. Thank Jashin they seperated the two genders.. We were greeted by an older woman, probably the owner of the bath house. She showed us to the girls' changing rooms and we sat our weapons down. I wrapped the rope of my scythe around all our clothes, ensuring that if someone tried to take my scythe, they would have to waste time and unwrap it from he clothes due to them weighing it down. As we walked to the springs, Crysta looked uncomfortable."You're fine, Crysta."I stated. She glanced over at me and sighed. When we arrived at the springs, Crysta immediately took off her towel and hid in the water. And the water was actually relaxing."See? You can't have _boy _time at a hot spring."Ino said.

"Yes, yes you are right. But that doesn't mean we're going to stop acting like boys."Autumn stated. The others sighed."Crysta, is something wrong?"Hinata asked. Crysta was under the water deep enough so only her nose and above was showing."She's self-conscious."I stated. The girls all said 'Oh' in unison."Well, you're fine here with us! It's only us girls, the boys are seperated!"Tenten said. Crysta rose slightly out of the water."Tenten's right, so we should all enjoy the springs."Hinata told her. I noticed a small smile appear on Crysta's face. I layed back, really enjoying the springs."So, just out of curiosity, but..do you three have boyfriends?"Ino asked. My eyes widened and I glanced over at Crysta and Autumn. Since they didn't go after the two-tails yet, the Konoha ninja shouldn't know of Hidan and Kakuzu yet. But they _do _know of Kisame.

"Yeah."I said, folding my arms behind my head."Uh..yeah."Crysta agreed. Autumn simply nodded."What are they like?"Sakura asked. Before anyone could answer, a bark was heard from the mens' side of the spring then a shush. I just _knew _the others were going to follow us.."Well..my boyfriend is the one who got me my scythe."I started. Everyone's attention averted from the wall that seperates the two genders back to me."He's protective, but loving at the same time. Though, he doesn't show it all the time. And, like me, he can get pissed off kinda easily. But we still love each other."I explained. The others actually seemed _kinda_ jealous."What's his name?"Ino asked. Crysta and Autumn looked over at me. I waited a few seconds before simply stating,"Hidan."

Just like I thought, they have no idea who he is, and that he's in the Akatsuki."I hope we get to meet him some time."Ino said with a smile. Believe me, sweetheart, you will. And he'll be trying to murder Shika-bitch's ass."How about you, Crysta?"Hinata asked Huh..she never seemed like the gossip-y type.. I sighed and looked back over at the wall seperating the women from the men as Crysta talked about her 'Kuzu'. I heard familiar voices whispering at the other side of the wall. Yep, the boys are spying on us. I then heard a whisper scolding Naruto's name. I looked back at the girls. As Sakura asked about Autumn's boyfriend, a crack was heard. Our heads snapped over at the wall. I sunk into the water, thinking, '_Son of a bitch.._'.

The wall seemed to collapse quicker than anyone could say 'Shit'. Crysta immediately sunk into the water, squeezing her eyes shut. On top of the fallen wall was Naruto. Indicating that the wall falling was his fault. Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, and Neji was over there as well."YOU IDIOT!"Sakura yelled, grabbing a towel to cover herself, and going over to punch Naruto's head repeatedly."OW, SAKURA, OW, OW..IT WAS AN ACCIDENT..OW!"Naruto yelled as he continued to get hit. I snickered. Hinata stood up, grabbing and towel and quickly covering herself, going to leave. Naruto then stood up, failing to cover his manhood, causing me to look away immediately and Hinata to faint, her head landing on a towel rather then the hard floor.

"COVER YOURSELF UP!"All the girls, and some of the boys, yelled in unison. He grabbed a towel, covering his 'things'. I then heard Sai say there was nothing special about Naruto's balls. After much yelling, we _gladly_ left the hot springs, leaving Naruto to deal with the payment of the damages."Okay..I am officially scarred for life."Tenten deadpanned. Everyone, minus me, agreed."Dawn, why do you seem..un-scarred for life?"Ino asked. I shrugged."Well, not only did I look away, but I've already seen someone's 'things' before."I said, smirking at their shocked expressions."You mean..your boyfriend's..?"She continued. I grinned and nodded. Autumn then came over to me."You and Hidan threw Keira's warning of using protection out the window, didn't you?"She whispered in my ear. I blinked. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it.."Uh..yes?"I replied. She facepalmed. Autumn then walked over and whispered it in Crysta's ear. Her jaw dropped and I felt a blush sneak across my face.

"So, we done with girl time?"I asked, changing the subject."That was barely anything, and besides, the boys ruined it! We gotta do _something_."Ino said. I sighed. I'm _really _getting annoyed right now."I rather _not _have girl time..I've had enough of it."Crysta said, zipping her hoodie up as far as it would go."I agree. I've also had enough of girl time. I'd rather be outside, getting dirty and hanging out with the boys. Not Naruto, though."Autumn agreed."Please? It's _only _today, and you guys need time _away _from boys."Ino pleaded."What did you have in mind?"I asked, crossing my arms."Well, I was thinking we could go shopping for a bit.."She said."_HELL _no."Autumn stated. She _despises _shopping."Come on, Autumn. We could get some nice clothes!"Sakura insisted. Crysta facepalmed. They both especially hate _clothes _shopping. Crysta and Autumn were practically dragged to the large shop."Well, you guys have fun!"I said, turning to leave. I heard giggles and I was then dragged inside as well. Jashin-damn it all.

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

"Come on Dawn!"

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Please? We wanna see!"

"Again, no. Fucking. Way." I sighed from inside the changing room. They had forced me as well to try various outfits on. And right now, they expect me to walk out in some dress. Hell. No."Fine, we'll just come in the changing room then!"Ino demanded."How do you know if I'm even clothed or not?"I asked with a smirk. I got no responce."Damn it, Dawn, just let us see the damn dress! You've seen Autumn and I in a damn dress, so we want to be damn even!"Crysta demanded. I've never heard Crysta use 'damn' so many times in a sentence before.. I finally sighed in defeat and opened the door, showing the dress I was wearing."See? Was that so bad!"Tenten asked. Crysta and Autumn were snickering."You should get it.."Crysta said."Yeah, I'm sure Hidan would like to see you wearing that."Autumn said. If I weren't wearing this, those two would be dead right now.

I stomped back into the changing room, and quickly changed back into my clothes. I came back out, shooting death glares at the two."Y-you looked pretty in that dress, Dawn.."Hinata said."Thanks Hinata."I replied."So, are you getting it?"Sakura asked. I sighed, glancing down at the dark green dress in my hands."I guess.."I stated."Well that's good, you didn't even get anything!"Ino said. I honestly didn't give two flying fucks. I never agreed to this fucking 'girl time' and now I'm getting some fucking dress I'm probably never going to fucking wear. Yeah, I was kinda pissed. We left after a while (more like an hour or three..) and went to Autumn's apartment."So, now _what_?"I asked, annoyed."Well, we could just talk."Hinata suggested.

"There's nothing _to _talk about. We hung out at a hot spring, went through hours of torture known as shopping, aren't we done with girl time?"I continued, laying down on the couch in the middle of the room."Oh, come on, it won't hurt to just talk a bit!"Sakura said, sitting in one of the chairs. The others took a seat as well."Yes it will.."I deadpanned."Is she always like this?"I heard Ino whisper to Crysta. I rolled my eyes."Only when she's pissed off, PMSing..or pregnant.." I shot up, grabbing my scythe and pointing it at Crysta. The others had shocked looks right at me."_What was that_?"I growled. Crysta pulled out her katana, as if we were to fight to the death."Easy guys..Crysta was just kidding, right?"Tenten insisted, stepping in between our weapons. Crysta put her katana away while I kept a good grip on my scythe.

"Yeah, I could be..or she's gonna be telling Hidan how he's gonna be a dad soon!" Two people held me back as I tried to attack Crysta."_I. Will. Kill. You._"I growled."Hey, you should be proud. Everyone else wants a family and you're the first one to get that!" She just _wants _me to kill her."Dawn, calm down! Crysta's only messing around!"Autumn ordered. I ceased my attempts at attacking her and put my scythe away. I looked at everyone's shocked, almost scared, expressions. I then ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I leaned on the door, sliding down until I was sitting. I listened and was shocked to hear them worrying about me instead of insulting or mocking me.

I then jumped back as someone knocked on the door. Standing up, I unlocked the door, allowing Autumn to step in. I sighed, sitting on the sink and attempting to yank my hair out."You know, Crysta was only messing around."Autumn said, sitting on the edge of the tub."I know, but..I just don't want to think about that right fucking now."I replied. She gave me a look that said 'Really?'. I sighed and banged my head against the wall."Well, if you _did _throw Keira's warning out the window, then you know that you _will _end up with kids."Autumn said with a shrug."I know, I know, shut the hell up." Autumn snickered, causing me to shoot her a glare."Remember that Crysta wants you to name it after her if it's a girl."Autumn stated, standing up. I got up as well."Like hell I am."I said, opening the door and re-entering the living room.

"You okay?"Ino asked. I nodded, taking my seat back on the couch. I glanced over at Crysta as Sakura elbowed her arm."Okay, okay..Dawn..sorry for messing with you like that."Crysta said. I smirked."It's fine." Her jaw dropped."YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Everyone in the room laughed."I'm tellin' Kuzu on you."Crysta stated, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes."He'll have to get through Hidan to get to me first."I retorted."Yeah, well he'll get through. Just you _wait_."

I snickered as long with the others."Does Crysta act..childish this often?"Sakura asked, still snickering a bit."You have no _idea_. When she isn't being a self-conscious emo, she's practically an eight-year-old with a foul mouth."I replied. Crysta stuck her tongue out at me."I'm not an emo like Duck-ass."

"See what I mean? I'll never understand how her boyfriend puts up with her.."

"Mean bitch."

"I know I'm a mean bitch. I'm so mean that if my first kid's a girl, I ain't naming it after you." She gasped in pretend shock."You _monster_!" She crossed her arms, falling back onto the chair."You guys are fun to be around!"Tenten said. The others nodded in agreement."Well thanks. You guys are pretty good people yourselves."I said. They all smiled."Also, Hinata,"I started. She tilted her head to the side."You should ask Naruto out." She blushed a deep red and everyone else laughed. Autumn pointed at Tenten."_You_. Should date Neji."She stated, causing Tenten to blush as well."And _you_,"Crysta started, pointing at Sakura."Should date...Gaara." Sakura's jaw dropped and everyone burst into a fit of laughter."Yeah, like _that'll _happen."I said."H-how do you know of Gaara anyways..?"Sakura asked, blushing and trying to change the subject."Read your memories with my Kekkei Genkai."Crysta replied with a shrug. She practically _stalks _the redhead. Before Shippuden and her love of Kakuzu, she _loved _Gaara. I think she still does, actually..

"What about me, huh?"Ino questioned."Kiba."Everyone minus her said in unison. Ino had a shocked expression as she fell back, landing in the chair behind her."Well, today sure has been interesting. Probably more interesting than the days we have back home."I stated. Crysta shook her head."No way in hell will there _ever_ be a day weirder than the ones we have back with the others."She said."Oh really?"

"Yeah. _Really_."

"Well, if that's the case, I have no objections or arguments." She gave me a confused look and I simply smirked."So, do you guys still hate having 'girl time'?"Sakura asked. Autumn and Crysta refused to answer. They probably enjoyed today, just too stubborn to admit it."It was actually pretty enjoyable..minus the shopping.."I said."Agreed."Autumn and Crysta said in unison. I glanced out the window and saw that it was starting to get dark. The others must've noticed as well since Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino all just got up from their seats."Well, I think we should get going."Hinata said, still having a slight blush from what I said about her and Naruto."Yeah, it's starting to get a little late. We should have girl time again sometime."Ino said, getting over her shock from everyone agreeing to her and Kiba dating."Never again."Crysta, Autumn, and I said in unison. The others giggled as they left the apartment.

"I think I'm gonna go back over to my apartment too."I said, standing up."'Kay, later Dawn."Crysta said as I grabbed my things and left."Dawn, we were in Konoha _three _days, right?"Autumn called."Yes Autumn."I called back with a smirk. She always forgot things as simple as that. Upon returning to my own temporary home, I put my things away and went into my bedroom, collapsing on the bed. The thought about having kids went through my head once again. The thought actually kinda scared me. I was laying in my bed for what felt like an entire night before I finally relaxed. Then another thought hit me, waking me up once again.

If I _am _pregnant, how the _fuck _do I tell Hidan?

* * *

><p>I don't know Dawn. I just don't know. Or do I..? XD BTW, I got the idea of the wall getting knocked down at the hot spring from <em><strong>HyugaPanda<strong>_'s fanfic, _Akatsuki's New Girls_. She's awesome for letting me use the idea. Plus, her story is pretty good too.

Answer:Kakuzu. 'Nuff said. I effen love his stitches and his eyes. It is him that is _awesomesauce_. After Kakuzu, I would have to say Hidan. Yep, Zombie Duo fangirl here. X3

QftC(Question for the Chapter):Besides Naruto, what's one of your favorite animes?

Only 9 chapters..and already 50+ reviews.. You people. Are awesome. You all deserve a present for wasting your time just to read this. Well my lovelies/minions, your reviews make me very happy, so pwease continue reviewing!


	10. Religions and Conversations

We FINALLY reached double digits peoples! X3 You're all _awesome _for liking my over used story idea so much.

Disclaimer:If I _owned _Naruto, the Akatsuki would've taken over the world by now! And none of them would've died. T^T

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

I shot upwards from my bed, causing me to fall onto the floor, inches away from my katana."Son of a.."I whispered, stopping as I remembered what caused me to wake up. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my phone and opening it to read '1 New Message: Aeryonna'."Jashin-damn it Aeryonna, I was sleeping!"I said, opening the message that said:

_For some reason, Hidan is having a spaz attack. We ask him what the hell is wrong and he says Jashin-sama told him something's up with Dawn. Then he starts complaining since Jashin won't tell him exactly what is wrong. There anything wrong with Dawn?_

Fuck. I _can not _tell them Dawn is most likely to be pregnant. But I can't tell them there's nothing wrong with her because Jashin-sama would never lie. I replied to Aeryonna:

_I don't know, I'll go check on her now. Also, I WAS SLEEPING DAMN IT!_

I stuck my phone in my pocket, grabbing my katana and walking out into the hall. I went over to Dawn's apartment, knocking on the door."Dawn? You awake? If I just woke you up, can you not kill me?"I asked. When I didn't get an answer, I attempted to open the door to find out it was unlocked. I quietly walked inside and saw a bloody mess in the living room. Looking more closely, I saw that this bloody mess was the symbol of Jashin.'_Dawn probably performed a ritual for Jashin-sama.._'I thought as I walked around the symbol. I went into the next room, which was her bedroom, and found Dawn wrapping up he entire arm."Damn..that must've been painful.."I said. She jumped slightly at the new presence in the room."Yeah, no shit."Dawn said, finishing wrapping her left arm.

She tried standing, but fell backwards onto the bed."Dawn, you alright?"I asked, rushing over to her."Yeah, just a little dizzy.."She replied with a nod."Jeez, why'd you perform that ritual anyways? You're not immortal like Hidan."

"I know, but I thought about Jashin-sama informing Hidan about me being pregnant, and I wanted to tell him myself. So I performed that ritual, asking Jashin-sama to not tell Hidan."

"That..is both smart and really stupid. Really stupid because you're not immortal, and can die from blood loss. Besides, Aeryonna sent me a text this morning telling me Hidan's having a spaz attack because Jashin-sama told him there's something wrong with you. But he never told him _what _was wrong." Dawn sighed and fell back onto the bed."When we get back, _I _have to tell Hidan about me possibly being pregnant, _Autumn _has to Kisame about her wrist, and _you_..have nothing to explain to Kakuzu yet."Dawn said."_Yet_?"I asked. She nodded and I rolled my eyes."Maybe we should get Sakura to heal that."I suggested, pointing to the wrapped wound."No, I rather have the scar."Dawn said stubbornly.

"Let me see the wound." She rolled her eyes and began unwrapping the bandages."Dawn, estas loca!"I shouted, seeing the deep wound."Yo no habla Espanol."She said with a smirk."Just get the damn wound healed, Dawn."

"Fine, whatever." Dawn actually needed help to walk at some points. We got Autumn and she assisted her as well as we went to find Sakura. We found the pinkette actually about to come up to our apartments."Sakura, do you mind healing a wound Dawn has?"Autumn asked."I don't mind at all! Could I see the wound?"Sakura said. Dawn pulled the bandages off, revealing the deep wound that went down her arm. Sakura flinched a bit."We better get that healed now." We rushed back to the house and Sakura gasped at the bloody mess in Dawn's living room."What happened?"Sakura asked with shock."It's..my religion."Dawn said. Sakura gave her an odd look before started healing the wound. Dawn flinched at contact. She stopped Sakura in the middle of the process, insisting she wanted some kind of scar left. It took some arguing, but there was still a small part of the wound left like Dawn wanted. Sakura re-wrapped it and asked about our religion.

"Well, our lord's name is Jashin."Dawn started. Sakura sat down as she waited for the explanation."Jashin is the god of death. You sacrifice your blood to him, _or _sacrifice _others_." Sakura had a scared expression. It was actually kinda funny."And that's your religion..?"She asked. Dawn nodded."As well as my boyfriend's _and _Crysta's." I nodded as well. I then remembered how long we were in Konoha.'_Finally, we can leave soon!_'I thought. Even though we've only been here four days, we all just wanted to get back to the base."Well, thanks for for healing me, Sakura."Dawn said."No problem! Also, try not to hurt yourselves too much for that religion of yours, okay?"Sakura said. We nodded. We then told Sakura we would have lunch with her and the others later and she was off.

We all sighed in unison."Okay, who else wants to leave two days early?"I asked. Dawn and Autumn raised their hands."Alright, should we get our stuff ready and let the others know we want to leave tomorrow?"Autumn asked."Yeah, I'll text the others."I replied. Dawn and Autumn nodded and we went to our apartments to get our stuff ready. Before I could even start, my phone recieved a message. Knowing it was Aeryonna again, I opened it and read:

_So, is Dawn okay? _

I replied:

_She performed a ritual to Jashin-sama and she was a little off from the blood loss. She'll be fine, though, Sakura healed her. Also, let Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame know we want to come back early tomorrow._

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. They'll be glad we want to come back early. Since it was a one day trip, I had to tell them now so then they'd be here to get us tomorrow morning or so. Gathering all my stuff took less that ten minutes. Meaning I was bored. And when I'm bored, my drawing instincts kick in. So I pulled out a piece of paper from my folder and a perfectly sharpened pencil from my bag. I began sketching.

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

I finally finishing the drawing. I had drawn vines, covered in thorns and leaves that wrapped around each other, making larges bundles that went up each side of the page, finally meeting at the top. When they meet, the bundles of vines start wrapping and going down the page, wrapping around the bubble letters that said 'Crysta & Kakuzu'. Though, my OCD is bothering me, telling me that the vines wrap around each other weirdly and some of the bubble letters and a little bit too small. I _hate _having OCD.. It takes over, contradicts my drawings, and makes me erase, trying to fix what's wrong. I pushed my OCD aside and then pulled out my colored pencils. I _always _have my drawing utensils _wherever _I go. I colored the drawing it, using three different shades of green. One for the vines, a darker green for the leaves, and another different shade of green for our names. Yeah, I know, a lot of green. I then pulled out a brown and lightly shaded in the background. I put the drawing utensils away, then taking a quick look at my work. I put it safely in my folder, that I also bring with me, and put them back in my bag.

Just as I was about to get another paper out, someone knocked on the door, causing me to jump."Crysta, come on, we're going to get lunch."Autumn said from behind the door. I grabbed my katana and went outside, joining the others. We went to the same cafe we did the other day."So, anything interesting happening?"Kiba asked, taking a seat next to me."We got the girls to enjoy girl time."Ino said. Autumn, Dawn, and I rolled our eyes."Autumn, Crysta, and I are leaving tomorrow."Dawn stated, completely ignoring Ino. Everyone seemed to be disappointed at that."Why so soon?"Naruto asked."Well, our family back home is worried about us and two of us already have some kind of thing we need to explain to them."Autumn said, referring to her wrist and Dawn being pregnant.

"Hey, m-maybe you can tell us where your village is and w-we could come to visit some t-time.."Hinata suggested. Dawn shook her head."Sorry, but it's too far away. It's a week long trip from there to Konoha."She lied."That's no problem for us! We can accomplish going that far any day! Besides, that week could be a youthful training excercise!"Lee said, punching the air. I facepalmed."Really guys, we would tell you where we live, but it'd be best if you _didn't _know."I said, causing Dawn and Autumn to stare at me. The others had odd expressions as well."What's so wrong with knowing where you guys live? It's not like anyone's going to stalk you or anything."Chouji said. I shook my head."She's right. It _would _be best if you didn't know."Autumn agreed. I felt something nudge my hand. I looked down and saw a whimpering Akamaru. I began to pet him."Oh, it's okay Akamaru."I cooed."See? Even Akamaru is disappointed that you guys are leaving."Kiba said.

I _really _want a puppy..maybe if I beg to Leader-sama he'll consider it.. With a puppy, everyone will be happier! Somewhat, anyways.. Okay, back to life. We somehow got the same waitress as before, and again, she was not pleased to serve such a large group. I couldn't help to feel bad for Akamaru, so once in a while, I would slip him a piece of my food. That's right bitches, one of my best friends is a dog. I would also notice some of the others whispering to each other."So, do you think you'll ever visit again?"Tenten asked, snapping me out of my trance."I'm not sure. It depends on what our family thinks back home. I doubt they'll let us, though."I replied."I'm sure you can convince them to let you come again!"Sakura said. I sighed. Pinky here has no _idea _about what the others would do if we wanted to come back to Konoha again..

"I don't think so, they're really stubborn and don't like being seperated from us."Dawn said."That's too bad, you are all very youthful girls!"Lee said. Dawn rolled her eyes."I've been meaning to ask you guys something,"Sakura started. We looked at her."Dawn, and Autumn, is that your actual hair color?" I looked and their hair and was shocked to see barely any of their actually hair showing. They haven't re-dyed their hair in over a month or two."Um..actually, it's not. Back where we live, we had products that let us dye our hair various colors. But that _would _be cool if is was our actual hair colors."Autumn explained. The others nodded. I then let out a sneeze."The hell did that come from?"I thought out loud."Maybe the others are talking about you Crysta."Autumn said with a snicker."I wonder what _are _the others doing right now.."I thought out loud again.

Third Person POV

"Why do I get the feeling that Crysta's talking about us, hm?"Deidara thought out loud. The blonde layed on the couch with Keira on top of him."I don't know, Dei. Maybe she is."Keira replied with a shrug. Alexa, who was siting on the couch opposite of them next to Sasori, held up a finger as if to make a point."Well, she _does _like to talk shit about people."She stated."That _is _true.."Keira wondered."I'm gonna miss how it was somewhat more peaceful without the three here."Sasori deadpanned. Alexa giggled."Now, Danna, you know you don't mean that."She scolded, earning some laughter from Deidara and Keira. Sasori gave her an odd look."Yes, I think I do."

"That's mean, Danna!" Sasori shrugged, causing Alexa to cross her arms. Sasori smirked and pulled Alexa onto his lap, kissing her cheek as well. Alexa smiled as well and wrapped her arms around his neck."Uh-uh! No eating each other's faces in the living room!"Keira scolded. Sasori glared at the girl, kissing Alexa regardless. Keira pouted."No fair. Dei, let's go upstairs and make babies since those two are eating each other's faces here in the living room."She stated, earning a laugh from the blonde. Deidara sat up, Keira getting up as well and sitting on his lap."Fine by me, yeah." Keira giggled as she was carried bridal style upstairs to their bedroom."Speaking of babies, what do you think would be a good name if we have kids?"Keira wondered. Deidara shrugged and sat her on the bed, sitting next to her as well.

"What about Katsu?" Deidara gave her an odd look."You mean the phrase I yell when about to blow something up, hm?"He asked. Keira nodded."You know..that _could _be a good name, yeah.."

"Exactly!" Deidara chuckled, wrapping his arm around Keira's waist and pulling her closer to him."Wait,"Keira said, standing up. Deidara gave her an odd look as she walked over towards the door. Keira smirked as she shut the door, causing Deidara to smirk as well."Now, we can't be interupted."Keira said, locking it as well and returning to the bed. Deidara wrapped his arms around Keira's waist, her wrapping her arms around his neck. Just as the two leaned in to kiss, they were interupted as there was a knocking on their door."Sempai! Sasori-san said you and Keira-chan were doing naughty _things_!"Tobi called. Megan's giggles could be heard in the background."Tobi, if you and Megan don't leave _right now_, I'll blow you both up right into hell, un."Deidara growled. The two 'meep-ed' and dashed away.

Megan burst into a fit of giggles trying to contain her laughter. She then grabbed Tobi's wrist and pulled him into their room and shut the door."Um..Madara-kun?"Megan asked. Madara tilted his head to the side in confusion at the new honorific."Do you think you could..take your mask off, just for me?"She finished, tilting her head to the side as well. Madara stared at Megan for a few seconds. Megan thought his silence was his way of saying no."I-I mean if it's okay with you, you don't _have _to.." Megan stopped mid-sentence as Madara grabbed his mask."Do you want to see, Megan?"Madara asked. She nodded, eager to see his face. He began to slip off his mask, completely reluctant. When he finally did, Megan smiled."You're more handsome than I thought you would be."She said. Madara smiled as well, a light blush appearing."You're blushing."Megan stated with a smirk."No I'm not."Madara denied, quickly covering his face. Megan giggled, sitting on Madara's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. The two sighed in unison, enjoying their alone time.

"So, where are Kakuzu, Kisame, and Hidan off to?"Bryanna asked from her position layed on the couch with her head resting on Zetsu's lap."Went to go get Crysta, Autumn, and Dawn. **Apparently they wanted to come back to the base early. Everyone's going to miss the peace while it lasted. **Be nice, the three were worried about the girls." Bryanna giggled as the two sides started a small argument."Sometimes I find our love odd."She stated."Really? **How so?**"Zetsu asked. Bryanna held up one finger,"I'm a girl from the real world who loves anime." Two fingers."You're a carnivorous venus flytrap with two personalities from a fictional yet not-so fictional world." Three fingers."Finally, we somehow met and fell in love with each other, despite how different we are from each other." Zetsu thought about what she said.

"You actually have a point there.. **Does it seem **_**too **_**odd for you, though?**" Bryanna sat up."No, not at all. It just seems to send me into deep thought sometimes.." Zetsu chuckled as Bryanna stared off into space, looking like she was thinking about something."**You're a weirdo, just like your sister. **But we can really love it sometimes."

"Yeah, think about being her brother-in-law in the future. She would _love _that."Bryanna stated, snapping from her 'thinking trance'."A family of crazies. **Lord, help me.**"

"The lord is busy at the moment, he'll be sending down one of his angels right away." Bryanna sat on Zetsu's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck."I think she's here already."She said."That was fast. **The lord must've sent one of his **_**best **_**angels considering how beautiful she is.**"

"Yeah, and this angel wants to stay right here for a while, because she really loves who she's looking at right now." A light pink blush could be visible on Zetsu's white half. Bryanna smirked and leaned in to kiss Zetsu. The two had to break the kiss, though, when they looked over to see Aeryonna giggle slightly."What's so funny?"Bryanna asked."You're just as weird as Crysta."She stated."How?"

"One reason: You love a plant." Bryanna glared at her."Hey, at least I'm not dating someone named _Weasel_." Zetsu's dark half snickered. Aeryonna rested her head on Itachi's shoulder."But I love my weasel. _He's _human, and is _very _sexy." Itachi chuckled and kissed Aeryonna's forehead."Suck on _that_." Bryanna stuck her tongue out at Aeryonna."I'll kick your ass. I did it once, I'll do it again."She stated."Come and get me."Aeryonna challenged. The two girls stood up, about to attack each other, only to be held back by their boyfriends. They continued shooting death at each other as the two Akatsuki members sighed."Just _imagine _what the situation were to be like if Crysta was here to assist Bryanna."Itachi deadpanned."**Leader-sama would have a bitch fit. **For what? **The horrible mess they would make.**" The two were finally sat back down. And everything was fine until Aeryonna muttered one last comment.

"At least I'm not flat chested.." Let's just say it took a while to keep Bryanna from killing Aeryonna.

* * *

><p>YAY, the girls are going home early! And we get to see Hidan's reaction to him being a daddy soon! ALL OF THAT <em>NEXT<em> CHAPPIE! X3

Answer:I'm gonna have to say Soul Eater. It's funny _and _can be a little bloody, with cool fight scenes as well. IT'S PERFECT FOR ME! (After Naruto Shippuden, of course..)

QftC:What Yaoi pairing (From Naruto) just makes you want to puke your brains out and then eat some cake to make yourself feel better?

I think I have a _few _answers to that question.. I found some pairings that don't seem to make sense to me.. Well anyways, reviews are very appreciated!


	11. Dawn and Hidan:Soon To Be Parents

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine, unfortunantly..

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

I sighed in annoyance as I was awakened by banging on my front door."Fuck off and come back never.."I growled, turning over. I heard the door slam open and someone stomp into the room."Warning: I bite when pissed."I muttered, not even bothering to see who it was. I heard a sigh I've known for over ten years."_What_. Could _you _of all people. Be doing in my room, waking me up early."I snarled, sitting up to face Crysta."Well, I wake up early when I want to."She said. I glared at her."Hey, don't glare at me, I just wanna get the hell outta here and back home." I sighed. Home sounds good right about now."Just get your lazy ass up, get ready, and we'll go wait for Kuzu, Kisame, and Hidan-nii. Then when we get home, you and Hidan can fuck each other's brains out." I threw my pillow at her."You shut the hell up!"

She left with a laugh. I looked at my phone, which had 'One Missed Call: Crysta' on the screen. I must've slept through her call. As I gathered up my stuff, the thought of having kids crossed through my head once again. I glanced down at the bandages that wrapped around my wound from my little ritual to Jashin-sama. Childbirth, I _know _will be more painful than a ritual will _ever _be. Before leaving, I looked at the Jashinist symbol that was caked into the white carpet of the apartment. _That_..might take a while to clean off. Not _my _problem, though. I went outside, joining Autumn and Crysta."So, _why _did we have to wake up so damn early?"I asked."Because we need to leave before the Konoha ninja get up."Autumn replied. I then heard music, causing me to automatically look over at Crysta. Yep, blaring out the world with her music.

We began walking through Konoha, headed for the gates. Bored, I tried listening to the lyrics of the song Crysta listened to."Autumn, can you hear what she's listening to?"I asked. Autumn looked over at Crysta, staring for a few seconds."I think it's Inside The Fire by Disturbed."She said. I watched as Crysta started to headband slightly, causing us to snicker."Speaking of songs, what's your favorite?"Autumn asked. I shrugged."I don't know, there's a lot of songs I like. What about you?"

"Deffinately Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace." I thought about all the songs I knew, thinking of which would be my favorite."I'm thinking Immortal by Adema could be my favorite."I said with a shrug. She nodded. I looked back over at Crysta again."Crysta is basically _addicted_ to music, I wonder which song out of the hundreds she's listened to is her favorite."I wondered. Autumn poked Crysta's shoulder, wanting to get her attention. Crysta paused the ipod."Yeah?"She asked."What's your favorite song?"I asked. Crysta looked up, as if thinking."You know..I've listened to _so_ many songs in my life that I never really thought about which would be my favorite..I'm gonna have to say a tie between Devour by Shinedown and Burn It To the Ground by Nickelback."She explained.

We both looked at her."We expected you to choose something like Right Round by Flo Rida."Autumn said. Crysta shrugged, hitting play on her ipod once again, starting her headbanging again as well. She wasn't going nuts, just slightly bobbing her head repeatedly as the song played, her lip singing the lyrics also. We continued on before reaching the gates."So, _now _what? Do we stand out here, waiting for them to come get us?"I asked. Autumn shrugged. I facepalmed."Really, Autumn? _Really_?"

"What, I didn't think of that until now!" Sighing, I took a look around. No one other than us were in these woods. I hit my forehead against a tree."So, what now? We just stand here, possibly for hours, waiting for them, or keep walking on stupidly, hoping that they won't miss us?"I asked. Before she could snap back, three figures jumped onto a tree branch not too far from us."See? I know Dawn's bitching anywhere."A familiar voice said. I facepalmed."And what is _that _supposed to mean?"I asked as Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu jumped down in front of us."It means that when you start bitching about something, anyone could recognize it."Kakuzu deadpanned, Crysta latching onto his arm.

I flipped him off, Hidan then pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gladly kissing back. We were interupted a few minutes afterwards when Crysta stated,"Isn't there something you would like to tell Hidan, Dawn?" Hidan pulled away and gave me an odd look."Tell me what?" I glared at Crysta and she simply stuck out her tongue, climbing onto Kakuzu's back."I'll explain when we get back to the base. Now's not the best time."I said, climbing onto his back."Good, now let's get the hell outta here before the people of Konoha realize you're not still in another universe."Autumn said. The three ninja took off in the trees, headed for the base.

"So then that means the Konoha ninja don't know of our return yet?"Kisame asked. Autumn nodded,"Completely unaware. But they _have _been sensing your guys' chakra around, but they think it's some kind of henchman or something."

"Good, as long as they don't know it's the _actual _Akatsuki."

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

I watched as we continued on, rushing underneath the thousands of stars. I never really payed attention to them, now realizing that they're kinda pretty to look at. We then stopped, indicating that we're taking a break to make camp for the night. I sighed, sliding off Hidan's back and looking around. We were surrounded by trees with only the stars and full moon in the sky."Dawn, why can't you just fucking tell me what's wrong now?"Hidan asked."Because it's something that I don't need other people hearing until I _want _to tell them."I replied."Well, if it's fucking important, then it can't wait."He continued."_Yes_, it fucking can."

"_No_, it fucking can't. Just tell me what's wrong, damn it!"

"When we're fucking alone and no one else can hear it! Yes, it's important, but it's not fucking hurting me or anything, so it can wait until we get back to the fucking base!" He stared at me, shocked that I had shouted at him. I then shot a glare over at Crysta who was giggling."What's so fucking funny?"I snapped. Her giggling ceased and she shrugged. I sighed, laying down on the grassy ground and staring up past the trees and at the sky. How the fuck _do _I tell Hidan?

Now that I think about it, I miss the evil kitties.

Cute, furry, and no damn _pregnancy _for me! I was staring up at the sky for a little while before I could no longer keep myself awake.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

I was half asleep, but I heard the others talking. Listening, I figured out who was who."She's sleeping right next to her scythe..it'd be best if you didn't wake her up.." Crysta."I'm sure she wouldn't give a fuck if _I _woke her up." Hidan."Just carry her and let's go." Kakuzu. I could just _feel_ him roll his eyes. I then felt myself being picked up bridal style and carried as the ex-nin started jumping across the tree branches towards the base. Just for the hell of it, I decided to make this awkward for Hidan. So I gripped his cloak, nuzzling into his chest and mumbling his name. I couldn't prevent myself from smirking as I heard the others' snickers. I know Hidan's embarassed. I wouldn't be suprised if the others knew that I was actually partially awake and doing this on purpose.

"How cute!"Kisame joked."Y-you shut the fuck up!"Hidan demanded, causing the others to laugh. Yes, we loved each other, but we didn't like showing it in public. Hidan _hated _that."So, Hidan, when's the wedding?"Autumn asked. I listened for Hidan's responce."I..um..shut the fuck up!" I cracked open an eye and glanced up at him, seeing a blush spread across his face. I sighed, nuzzling into his chest again and attempting to fall back asleep. I heard Hidan sigh too before I fell back asleep for a little while.

My nap didn't last too long, because soon after falling back asleep, I was waken up again."What..?"I asked."We're back at the damn base."Hidan stated."Just carry me inside.."I insisted. I smirked with victory as I continued to get carried bridal style inside. I looked and saw that I was being taken upstairs. Upon reaching our bedroom, I was sat on our bed."_Now _can you tell me what's wrong?"Hidan asked. I sighed, looking down at the floor."Well, Hida-kun.."I started, not knowing how to explain this. He stared at me oddly at the sudden use of that nickname."While at Konoha, I found something.._interesting _out.."

"What is it? Tell me already."He insisted."Well..today was supposed to be _that _time of month for me, but it never came. Would you know _why_?" Hidan stared at me for a few seconds before something must've clicked in his head."No..no way..no.._way_.."He said, shaking his head. I nodded."Yes."

"Just..no.."

"Yes!"

"You can't fucking be!"

"I _am_, damn it!"

"You're-?"

"Pregnant." He stared at me, shocked as fuck. He collapsed back onto the bed."Please, just _please_, tell me that you're trying to scare the fuck out of me.."He said, covering his eyes with his hand. I pulled his hand off his face, shaking my head."We're going to be parents. That's what Jashin-sama meant when there was something up with me. I just wanted to tell you myself."I told him. Hidan sighed, probably wishing he was somewhere far away right now. I then told him something I would _never _even consider thinking about,"There's..abortion.."

"_No_!"He demanded, immediately sitting back up. I stared at him before smiling."You _are _happy that you're going to be a dad."I said."No..I mean, yes..I don't fucking know!" I snickered, sitting on his lap."Come on, admit you're _somewhat _excited." He looked away."Maybe, maybe fucking not.." I sighed, looking down again."Just wait, in only a few months, I'm going to be an even worse bitch than before." He rested his chin on the top of my head."Don't fucking remind me.." I snickered."Do you want a boy or a girl?"I asked."A boy, I guess.."

"I think I want twins." He nearly fainted.

Third Person POV

Kakashi stared out into the woods outside the gates of Konoha, remembering the three evil chakras from yesterday. At first, he thought nothing of it. But he had gotten a bit suspicious when he saw Crysta, Dawn, and Autumn leave Konoha, and as soon as they did, the three chakras sped away. With a poof, he disappeared and reappeared in the Hokage's office."Anything, Kakashi?"Tsunade asked. Kakashi shook his head."Whoever it was, they're gone now." Tsunade nodded."But there's one thing that confuses me,"He continued."Yesterday, after the three girls Crysta, Dawn, and Autumn left, the three chakras left as well, the girls nowhere around the gates." Sakura, who was also with them, stepped in.

"You can't be saying that they work with possible Akatsuki henchmen, are you?"The pinkette asked."I don't know, Sakura. It _is _possible."

"What would they want with three, chakra-less girls? They can't be working for the Akatsuki, they're long gone!"

"Their Kekkei Genkei."Tsunade stated. They all looked at the Hokage."If the Akatsuki _do _have henchmen finishing what they started, then they could've sent the girls here to use their Kekkei Genkei, learning Konoha's secrets and/or Naruto." Sakura stared at Tsunade."But..they seemed so nice.."She insisted."They don't have chakra, it could've been an act and we wouldn't even know it."

"Sakura does have a point, though."Kakashi added."Look, let's not immediately assume that they're with the Akatsuki. It could've been a coincedence. We'll forget about it, and if we find out that they are with Akatsuki, then we'll let the others know in case they ever come back. Plus, we'll remember them, knowing they couldn't be trusted." Tsunade stared at Kakashi, nodding afterwards."They're _not_ working for the Akatsuki."Sakura insisted.

None of them had any idea about the girls' life with the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Sorreh for the wait..it's been a busy week for me.. Anywhozal, Kisame's birthday is tomorrow. (March 18) :3 Just wanted to let you peeps know!<p>

Answer:(For those of you that think 'That pairing exists_?_!' it does, no lie.) KakuSaso, KakuDei, NejiGaa, NaruGaa, KisaZet, and PeinNaru (Yes, even THAT exists..). *Pukes, then apologizes to anyone who actually _likes_ those pairings*

QftC:If you could spoil the Akatsuki for their birthdays, what would you get them?

Here's another question, do you guys think I should make a Truth or Dare chappie? I've been thinking about that and have some interesting _ideas_ for it.. REVIEW MY PEEPS!


	12. Names

All your reviews make me Lol.

Disclaimer:As I said in every story, in every chapter, I don't, nor will I _ever_, own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Keira's POV<p>

**BOOM!**

That will never get old. Ya' gotta love explosions. They're fuckin' epic."DAMN IT BLONDIE, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"DEIDARA! I WILL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT AND GIVE IT TO KUZU!"

"ART IS ETERNAL, BRAT!"

At least _I _like Deidara's art.."Keira, you like my art, right, hm?"Deidara asked. I gave him a look that said 'Really? You just asked me that?'."Of course I do, Dei, if you didn't express your art, I would probably chop your hair off in your sleep."I told him. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissing me full on the lips. God, Jashin, or whoever you believe in, I've been sent to heaven. We then ventured downstairs, finding a pissed off Crysta, Dawn, and Autumn."The _one thing _that fucking rocked about Konoha is that we didn't have explosions for wake-up calls."Autumn stated.

I shrugged."Hey, that's your problem, not mine."I told them. I recieved glares from Autumn and Dawn. Crysta, being the way she is, simply chuckled and told me,"Touche." I smiled. Sometimes she just wants to say 'Touche' cause she feels like it. It doesn't even need to make sense. Anyways, breakfast was going fine until a certain skitzo phased into the room."'Sup Zetsu? You finally gonna be social for an entire day?"Crysta asked. His white half chuckled."**Leader-sama needs Alexa, Sasori, Keira, and Deidara. **Something about going over the plans for the one-tail." The four of us looked at the venus flytrap."Okay, then lets get this over with, yeah."Deidara said, standing from his chair.

Alexa, Sasori, and I followed, going to Leader-sama's office."You called, oh fearless leader?"Alexa asked, taking one of the seats."Yes, we need to go over the plans for going after the one-tail's Jinchuuriki."Leader-sama replied with his usual monotone voice."Sweetness..we get to meet Gaara!"I said excitedly. After Deidara, I love Gaara. Before we knew the Akatsuki, Crysta and I got in fights over him. But that was before, this is now. And now, we love our Akatsuki more than the redhead."So, when are we departing to retrieve the one-tail?"Sasori asked."Gaara."I corrected. The puppet shot me a glare. Alexa giggled, saying something to Sasori that I didn't catch.

"You'll be going after him within a week or so. Which is why, for the next few days, we'll be going over the plans to prevent Sasori's death and the loss of Deidara's arm."Leader-sama replied. Alexa winced at the thought of Sasori's death. She would probably fall into permanent depression. Same for me if I lost Deidara. Actually..that goes for _any _of us that lost our beloved. As Leader-sama started to explain the plans, Konan, who wasn't in the room until now, entered through the door."Where were you, Konan?"I wondered."I was asking Aeryonna and Itachi to do me a favor."The bluenette replied. If I remembered, Konan should also know sign language, since Crysta taught her and Leader-sama. I signed, '_Womanly needs?_'. At first, she seemed a little confused, but then realized that I was talking about the things we girls need when a certain time of month comes. She nodded with a giggle.

"Continue, Leader-sama."I said, crossing my arms.

Aeryonna's POV

"And that's all we need to get?" I nodded at Itachi."Positive." He nodded with a 'hn'. I crossed my arms, then hn-ing at Itachi. He glanced over at me."Don't start with that, Aeryonna."Itachi warned. I smirked, hn-ing again. He then activated his Sharingan, causing me to scoff,"Please, you're more sexy now more than threatening." He deactivated his Sharingan, smirking as well. Yeah, you gotta love this Uchiha.

..But he's mine, bitches. So back off.**(1)**

Anyways, as we traveled through this little village, I started getting bored."Tachi?"I asked."Hm?"

"What do you do when you're bored?" He seemed to then be in thought for a few moments."Usually, I would either read or train. But now that I have you, I need to make sure you stay out of trouble."He explained. I pouted."I don't get into trouble..a lot." He chuckled, planting a kiss on my forehead."That is true, but you can never be too cautious." I sighed as he was right. I was the same way with Alexa when we were little. But that doesn't mean I don't still get protective over her."If we ever have kids, what would you want their names to be?"I asked randomly. He raised an eyebrow."Why do you ask?"Itachi told me. I shrugged."Don't know. Just curious, I guess."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, my dear Aeryonna."

"Yeah, well Crysta and Bryanna think stupidity killed the cat and curiosity was framed." Itachi chuckled, shaking his head."To answer your question, I'm not entirely sure. I never really thought about it."He continued. I nodded."Well, I actually have two names in mind. Ren, if we ever have a boy. And Ana, if we ever have a girl."I told him. He gave me a small smile."We'll have to remember those names if we ever have children. Both are wonderful names."

"Yeah, we probably will in the near future considering your good looks. I'm suprised that fangirls around the world haven't died of blood loss due to the nosebleeds they got due to your looks." He actually looked a little disturbed at the fangirl thing. I snickered, shrugging."Maybe you should be kept away from the girls.."He said. I looked at him that said, 'Oh really?'. He returned with a monotone look that said, 'Really.'. Yeah, that's right, we can communicate with looks!

"Hey, Dawn is just a bitch all the time, Alexa is a little weird, Autumn is an awkward tomboy, and Keira is also a little weird."I pointed out. Itachi sighed."Let me correct myself then: Maybe you should be kept away from Crysta, Bryanna, Megan, and Tobi." I giggled. We soon arrived at a small shop. I stood outside as Itachi quickly got the very few things we needed. He isn't a perv like Hidan, so I could trust him. I then jumped as something cold and wet nudged the palm of my hand. I looked and saw a large, white dog, causing one thought to cross my mind. Akamaru.

"Hey there, puppy."I cooed, petting his head. I wasn't a _huge _fan of dogs, but Akamaru is cute. Especially if you're in the Narutoverse, petting him in person. Then, owner of said dog ran over."I'm sorry, miss. He just dashed off for some reason."He said."Oh, it's no trouble at all. He's a cute dog."I said. He laughed, holding out his hand."The name is Kiba." I shook his hand."I'm Aeryonna." Kiba seemed to stare at me for a few seconds."Hey, you don't have chakra..do you know three girls named Crysta, Dawn, and Autumn?" My eyes widened slightly."Yes, actually, we stay together along with a few others. Together, we make quite the fiasco.."

He chuckled."We were actually good friends with them."

"We?"I asked, knowing he probably meant the rest of his team. And, as I expected, Hinata and Shino appeared at Kiba's sides."Guys, this is Aeryonna, she knows Crysta, Dawn, and Autumn."Kiba told them. Hinata gave a small smile."I'm Hinata."She said shyly."Shino."The bug-user stated. He lacks a social life.."Nice to meet you three. I'll be sure to tell the others I ran into you."I said with a smile."Would you mind telling them we all said hi?"Hinata asked."Sure. Well, I should be going. The others could be waiting for me." They nodded, quickly saying bye. I pet Akamaru again before walking off. I then made a quick turn behind the shop, meeting Itachi.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Tachi."I told him."It's alright, Aeryonna. Though if I were Sasori, I would probably be a little pissed off."He said. I giggled, him then picking me up bridal style and hurrying out of the village."What's the rush?"I asked, wrapping my arms around his shoulders."We don't want those Konoha nin finding me, do we?"He replied. I nodded."You got me there." He then caught me in a kiss, me then kissing back. Soon, we returned to the base, us still kissing. But the whole moment was ruined by a certain crazy."Aeryonna! Kissing in front of others is impolite, and others could find it offensive!"Crysta scolded.

I rolled my eyes, Itachi and I's moment then ending."Yeah? Well, then I guess you and Kakuzu are done kissing in front of everyone else too, then."I said, smirking. Dawn laughed."Burn!" The two started glaring again, the Zombie Duo seperating them again as well."Crysta, you do realize that almost _everyone _kisses in front of the others, right?"Kakuzu told her. She crossed her arms."Yeah, I know, I just like to comment on obvious things like that like I usually do. _You _should know that about _me_."She retorted."Psycho bitch has a point you know."Hidan added. Kakuzu glared at him."Stay out of this Hidan." I sighed. How I survive all these psychoes I'll never know."Was the Akatsuki this insane before we arrived?"I asked Itachi. He shook his head."Not _as _insane."He told me. I chuckled.

Dawn's POV

Aeryonna and Itachi went to give the females of this organization their womanly supplies. And damn it, mine are going to be sitting in the bathroom, unused for the next nine fucking months. Jashin, dealing with all the others is bad enough, now I'm gonna go through horrible pain to bring _more _crazies to this world in nine months. Well, considering that it's going to be the child, or children, of _me and Hidan_, the world better fuckin' watch out. If it doesn't, the world is screwed. 'Cause my kids are probably going to end up just as insane as their father. Or just as much of a bitch as their mother. Or even both. Yeah, the world is pretty much screwed already.

I sighed, falling back onto the couch. Crysta took the other couch, smirking at me."What's so funny?"I asked, glaring."Nothing. It's just that your womaly supplies aren't going to be used at all for a _long _time." Hidan and I shot her a look as the others in the room were confused at her statement."Why wouldn't she use them?"Megan asked, tilting her head to the side.

Three. Two. One.

Everyone looked at me with shock, me shooting death glares at Crysta as she laughed at everyone else's realization."Dawn! You threw Keira's damn warning out the fucking window_?_!"Bryanna yelled. I facepalmed."Yeah.."I deadpanned."I bet she's only the start."Autumn said. I laughed as everyone else was silent."I bet psycho bitch is next to get kids.."Hidan whispered to me, us both laughing now. Crysta tackled him, attemptimg to strangle him."I. Fucking. Heard. That!"She growled, a blush across her face."Who knows, she might be already."I said. She shot me death glares."My menstrual cycle started today, thank you very much!"She snapped. Did we really need to know that?

After preventing her from suffocating Hidan, we fell silent for a few minutes."Congratulations, Dawn, Hidan."Megan muttered, finally breaking the silence. I smirked."Thanks, Megan." She smiled."Megan-chan is a good girl!"Tobi chirped, Megan then sitting on his lap."So, any names yet?"Autumn asked."Psycho if it's a boy, Insane if it's a girl."Kisame joked. Hidan glared at him while I chuckled."No idea, yet."I replied."If you can't think of anything, I'm naming them for you."Crysta stated."Like hell you are."Hidan and I said in unison. She stuck her tongue out at us."Crysta, knowing you, I doubt _anyone _will let you name their kids."Kakuzu told her. She pouted. He had a point, though. Hell, I bet no one would let her _near _their kids. She could corrupt them.

"No one would let Crysta _or _Bryanna name their kids."Kisame stated."Hey!"Bryanna yelled, crossing her arms. To think that Kakuzu loves _Crysta _and is going to end up as _Bryanna's _brother-in-law in the future. You can't help to feel bad for him."If you think about it, if Bryanna and Zetsu have kids, they're either going to be cannibalistic, schizophrenic, or both."Kisame joked, earning glares from said couple. Hidan and I laughed, then earning a set of glares as well."**At least if we have kids, they won't look like a shark.**"Zetsu challenged. Autumn stepped in to the argument."Watch what you say about my Kisa, plant."She challenged.

Kisame prevented Autumn from attacking Zetsu with her katanas, and Bryanna prevented Zetsu from accepting that challenge."Hey, where are the rest of the fuckers?"Hidan asked, realizing some of the people from our group was missing."Keira, Deidara, Sasori, and Alexa are still going over the plans with Leader-sama about going to get the one-tail and Aeryonna and Itachi apparently had to then tell Leader-sama something as well."Kakuzu said, as if obvious. It took Hidan a few seconds to realize that Kakuzu was trying to make him look like a dumbass."Fuck you! I know you're trying to make me look fucking stupid!"Hidan demanded, only helping to make himself look stupid."Hidan, you're making it worse."I told him.

He glared at the stitched-nin, probably ignoring me. Which is _never _a good idea. I whacked his shoulder."The fuck?_!_"He asked in a high tone, causing the others to laugh. I smirked."Don't ignore me."I stated simply."I fucking didn't!"

"Good. I'm sorry for hitting you then."

"Damn right you are."

"What was that, _Hidan_?"

"Nothing.." I smiled, kissing Hidan. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap."Dawn-chan and Hidan-san are cute!"Tobi chirped, causing me and Hidan to cease our kiss to stare at him."Don't judge Tobi!"Megan demanded, crossing her arms."Awkward.."Bryanna and Crysta whispered loudly. I facepalmed while some of the others laughed. The world might have to watch out for my crazy kid or kids when they're born, but my kids will have to watch out for this insane organization.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Direct quote from Aeryonna.

Betches, I'm sick. X3 And yes, I know I pretty much disappeared from existance for a few weeks. BUT I HAVE RETURNED!

Answer:For Hidan, a line of sacrifices and a bigger scythe. For Kakuzu, money. (_Which_ I stole.) For Pein, Konan. For Konan, Pein. Deidara, a shit load of clay and fireworks and convince Sasori to say art is fleeting. Sasori, new puppets and convince Deidara to say art is eternal. Itachi, a drawing of him and Sasuke. Kisame, a trip to the beach. Zetsu, a room full of people that he can eat. Tobi (_Just _Tobi), a bouncy house full of candy. And for Madara, bloody horror movies and tell him he is _way _more badass than Pein.

QftC:What is the weirdest dream you've ever had?

It's _fantastic _to be sick. (Note the virtual sarcasm) Well, hope you peeps enjoyed the chapter. I'm either going to update again soon, or later after I go back to sleep. Maybe in a few days, but I'll try _not _to update after disappearing for weeks. Anyways, review like good puppies!


	13. Plans

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, and I will _never _own it.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Megan stirred in her sleep as her beloved sat up, removing himself from Megan's grip."Tobi..? Where are you going?"Megan muttered, still half asleep. 'Tobi' leaned down, kissing Megan's forehead."I'm sorry for waking you, Megan. You can go back to sleep if you want."Madara said. Megan yawned, sitting up as well."I wanna know why _you're _up." Madara sighed, standing up from the bed. He reached for his mask, slipping it on."Megan..you know of my Eye of the Moon plan, don't you?" Megan tensed up. She loved Madara, but his plan had always scared her. She nodded slowly.

"You don't need to be afraid of it, Megan. If it succeeds, the world will be rid of lies and war."Madara continued."But..me, Alexa, Keira, Bryanna, and the others..we don't have chakra, it wouldn't affect us.. We'd still be in the world while everyone else would be trapped in an eternal Tsukuyomi." Madara shook his head, Megan giving him a confused look."Since you girls are without chakra, that would be true. _But_, you've entered another world, meaning you've been introduced to new surroundings. And one of those surroundings is chakra itself. I've been doing all the research I can, and there _might_ be a way to introduce chakra to your systems. There _might _be a way to give you girls chakra."

Megan stared at Madara, shocked at what she was hearing.'_Is..he for real..? Can we really be given chakra of our own..?_'Megan thought."But..how would you pull that off..? There's no way we can be given chakra, we never had it before..and..and who knows what would happen if we tried entering into our systems."Megan continued. Madara chuckled."But imagine that if it succeeded, then you and the girls would have the ability would perform jutsus. And besides, if anything were to go wrong, the Akatsuki would be there to stop it."

"But Madara! You're not thinking of the risks! And..what if we _can't _get chakra? I know we can't, what would happen to us if the Moon's Eye Plan succeeded? Where would we go, what would we _do_?"

"Well, I would keep _you _safe. But the others..they would be against me, I would have to make them prisoners.."

"Madara, you can't-" Madara shushed her, placing a finger to her lips."Megan, I know it doesn't sound right, but they're _already _against the plan, I can tell."He told her. Megan stared at him, a Sharingan meeting her gaze."Think about it; a world without war or lies."Madara stated."But..wouldn't that be just _living _a lie..?"Megan whispered. Madara chuckled."And besides, isn't it a little early to be thinking about your plan? I mean, you watched the series, your plan doesn't come into play for a _while_, why think about it now?"

"Because, Megan, with seven girls without chakra here to interfere with my plan, I need to make changes so it succeeds. And Megan..you _are _with me and my plan, right?" Megan looked down, hesitating for a few seconds. She finally sighed."Yes, Madara, I'm with you. I can't, and won't, go up against you, no matter what."She replied, almost robotically. Madara smirked, wrapping an arm around Megan's waist and pulling her onto his lap. She looked up at him, smiling. She may have been afraid of his plan, but she loved Madara and couldn't go up against him. And she knew that none of the girls, or her, could ever get chakra, meaning that Madara would have no use for them if the Tsukuyomi were _ever _up.

Though, Megan _also _knew that the others and the rest of the Akatsuki would eventually all be against his plan, and that they would probably succeed at preventing it from ever happening.

**BOOM!**

"DEIDARA..!"

The two laughed."Deidara's up."Megan said."And lets not forget Crysta."Madara added. Megan giggled as 'Tobi' came back and he was dashing out the door to his sempai."CRYSTA-CHAN! DEIDARA-SEMPAI MUST LIVE!"Tobi yelled, tackling Crysta. Everyone else around gasped. Whenever Crysta was challenged, or in this case tackled, shit hit the fan. Everyone _but _Tobi, apparently, _knew _shit hit the fan when Crysta got challenged while she was tired."_Tobi.._"Crysta growled as said lollipop masked-nin sat on her back."Yes, Crysta-chan?"Tobi replied, completely unaware of the anger in her tone. Crysta flipped Tobi off her back, glaring death daggars as she sat up.".._Die_."

Tobi yelled in fear and ran off as Crysta chased him."TOBI DOESN'T WANNA DIE!"

"SHUT UP AND ACCEPT FATE!" Megan chased after them as well, _hoping _to assist Tobi."Wait, Crysta! Tobi just doesn't want you brutally murdering Deidara!"Megan called as the bruenette continued her chase. Soon Megan ran past the yandere couple, skidding to a stop."Dawn, Hidan, can you-"

"No."Dawn immediately cut Megan off. Hidan chuckled at his girlfriend's cruelty."You're a bitch, and that's why I fucking love you."Hidan stated, earning a grin from Dawn. Megan sighed and ran off again, Hidan and Dawn laughing psychotic-like in unison. Megan soon found Crysta and Tobi, Crysta once again having herself pinned to the ground by Tobi sitting on her back."If I had fucking chakra, I would be kicking your fucking ass!"Crysta barked. Tobi laughed, almost in a completely innocent way. Soon, Crysta reached up and bit Tobi's leg, earning a yelp from the nin. She sunk her teeth as deep as she could in attempt to at least tear his pants and leave some kind of mark.

"OW! Let Tobi go!"

"Mrake me beytch.."The muffled words came from Crysta. Megan wanted to assist Tobi, but hell, Crysta could take her down easily. She did all the time when they were around thirteen, and even though she was only messing around, she's hurt Megan. Her, nor the others, have no idea how badly she could hurt someone if it was _intentional _and she was using full force."Come on, Crysta, how about we go get breakfast?"Megan suggested, trying to prevent anymore trouble."Mrake dis beytch get off me!"Crysta said, her words still muffled due to her still biting into Tobi's leg."Come on Tobi, please?" Megan used her puppy eyes, knowing Tobi should listen.

"Tobi will get off if Crysta-chan lets Tobi go."Tobi replied, falling victim to the magic of the puppy eyes. Crysta rolled her eyes, letting Tobi go, him then getting up."But listen to me, _Tobi_.."Crysta growled, Tobi jumping back against the wall."If I ever hunt someone, _you _don't interfere. If I'm _hunting you_, _then _you can run for your life. I'm tired; the _only _reason you managed to pin me down. If I was wide awake, I would either be stabbing you with my katana, or beating you with a faucet pipe I broke from the sink. _Understand_?" Tobi nodded, his trembling now visible. Megan giggled. She could tell Madara was thinking that if he wanted, he could kill her now. Megan simply adored the whole Tobi act. Crysta sighed, stomping off.

Megan ran over to Tobi, immediately throwing her arms around his shoulders."How _do _you keep this act up, _and _never get tired?"She whispered. Madara chuckled silently."It took a while, but I managed to figure it out, and it isn't as easy as you think."He whispered back. Megan giggled, sliding his mask to the side and kissing his cheek."By the way, why don't you ever stand up to Crysta?"She added. Madara shrugged."Like with Deidara, it's fun to mess with her." Megan sighed. She loves someone who has a really stupid side, but also an evil, badass side. But she liked that."By the way, I've never seen Crysta get so irritated so quickly without making a game out of it first."Madara whispered again."That's because she's tired, _and_..she gets really moody when it's _that _time of month for her."Megan explained. Madara chuckled, the two then going downstairs. 'Tobi' then came back.

"Deidara-sempai! Crysta-chan didn't kill you!"Tobi chirped, earning glares from said brunette. Deidara rolled his..eye."No, she didn't, hm."He stated, taking a bite of his food. Megan giggled, taking her own plate of breakfast."Yeah, and that's thanks to Tobi."She said. Deidara stopped mid-bite."She _does _have a point there.."Alexa said. Deidara groaned in annoyance."Tobi.._thanks_, yeah." Tobi cheered, for _once _earning a thanks from Deidara."Maybe Crysta should _apologize _to Tobi for attacking him."Sasori said, smirking. Crysta glared."Nyet, puppet bitch." Everyone, but Bryanna and Keira, stared at her oddly."What the _fuck _is _nyet_?"Autumn asked."It means no in Russian. I'm the one who taught her that."Keira stated.

"_And _what the _fuck _is Russian?"Hidan continued. The girls facepalmed."It's one of the many languages from our world, Hidan."Aeryonna deadpanned."How the fuck am I supposed to know?_!_" Megan, ignoring the argument between Hidan and Aeryonna, thought to herself. She wanted to remember how to say no in Russian, but she knew that she could easily forget it. Crysta, Keira, Dawn, and Bryanna had known some other languages for many years, and they _had _tried teaching Megan some, but she always forgot how to pronounce what they taught her, and they finally gave up. Megan was going to try and remember that simple word. _Nyet_.

After breakfast, Megan went to ask Keira if she knew anymore Russian."Actually, nyet is all I know in Russian. Crysta knows _one _other word, but I don't think you should ask her while she's moody."Keira replied."Okay.." Megan collapsed onto the couch, her then being pulled onto Tobi's lap. She watched as Keira, Deidara, Sasori, and Alexa went to go over the plans with Leader-sama again."Is Megan-chan bored?"Tobi asked randomly. Megan sighed, nodding."Tachi, do you think Leader-sama would mind if we went outside?"Aeryonna asked her Uchiha. Itachi raised an eyebrow."Why do you ask?"The Uchiha questioned. Aeryonna sighed."Because, ya' nut, maybe we should go _outside_. No one has missions today, and we _aren't _sticking inside all day. We won't go far, just out front of the base." Everyone thought about her suggestion.

And damn it, it sure as fucking hell beat sitting inside.

"Madara, can we?"Megan whispered quietly into said lollipop mask's ear. He sighed."I suppose so. I'll have a word with Pein."He whispered back, just as quiet so the others wouldn't hear. Megan mentally scored as he dashed off as 'Tobi' would do."Of all people, _Tobi _goes to ask Leader-sama permission to go outside?"Kisame deadpanned. Megan shrugged, giggling. Tobi soon returned, cheering that Leader-sama said it was alright, as long as they kept their chakras low, and they stayed close to the base.

They all were sure as hell glad they came out that particular day, it was _warm_. Megan sighed a breath of fresh air as the sun beat down on her and everyone else."Wow, it's nice out.."Crysta stated, her bad mood from earlier disappearing."Yeah.."Everyone agreed. Megan gasped slightly when Tobi wrapped an arm around her waist, carrying her off somewhere a little farther from the base. Shouts from the others were heard, Tobi ignoring them and continuing to go. The shouts soon stopped as the others knew Tobi wouldn't listen, Tobi stopping his running and setting Megan down."What was that all about?"Megan asked. Madara chuckled."I thought we could use a little alone time." Megan giggled, leaning up against a tree.

"So, when are Dei, Sasori, Alexa, and Keira going to get Gaara, the one-tail?"Megan questioned, curious. Madara sat down under the tree next to Megan, her then sitting down as well."Keira and Alexa are a little excited, so they'll be going in a few days."Madara replied."Isn't that too little time? I mean, won't they need to stay longer to go over the plans to prevent Sasori's death and Deidara losing his arm?"Megan questioned, her smarter side showing. Like Tobi, Megan was hyper and easily excited. But, she also had her moments when she falls serious and she acts a little more intelligent, like Madara. Those moments are rare for Megan, though.

Madara nodded, agreeing with what Megan said."That's true, but they swore to pay attention to the plan, and that they would go over it more than they were going to."He explained. Megan nodded. Madara chuckled, Megan tilting her head to the side in confusion."I never knew that you had a more serious side, Megan." Megan giggled."It rarely comes out, but I gots a serious side!"She replied, the serious-ness quickly fading. Madara lifted his mask up, turning and kissing Megan's forehead. Megan sighed in content."Madara, can we get a puppy?"Megan asked randomly."What?"Madara replied, laughing."I _really love _puppies, and when it grows up, we can train it to be protective. And Crysta's one weakness is puppies." Madara sighed, smirking."_Please_?"

"Megan, I'll have to think about getting a _puppy_. I'll even need a word with Leader-sama about this." Megan pouted, crossing her arms."Megan, this is an S-ranked criminal organization already dealing with eight, chakra-less girls, I don't think we need to deal with a puppy around. I _might _think about it, but don't get your hopes up. I love you, and would get you something you want, but a puppy is a little much." Megan sighed, her arms falling to her side."Okay.." Madara kissed the side of her head, causing her to smile."Like I said, I _might _think about it."

"I feel like a seven-year-old, begging her father for a puppy."Megan stated. Madara chuckled. He then pulled his mask down suddenly, standing up immediately."Hi Crysta-chan and Kakuzu-san!"He said loudly, Tobi returning. Megan stood up as well, turning and seeing Crysta and Kakuzu walking towards them."You're too far from the base, Tobi. Get Megan and get back there."Kakuzu ordered."Yeah, but we're _fine_!"Megan whined. Crysta stepped forward."Okay then, I'll drag _you_, and Kakuzu can drag _Tobi _back to the base."She growled, annoyed. Tobi meeped, picking Megan up bridal style and dashing back to the base, shouting, "TOBI DOESN'T WANNA DIE!"

"You will fucking die if you give me a headache.."Crysta growled after following them. Hidan chuckled."Psycho bitch is pissed, better watch out _Kuzu_." The albino laughed."Shut the fuck up."Kakuzu and Crysta snapped in unison. Crysta then tackled him to the ground, immediately getting yanked off of him by Dawn."Save the wrestling for when we're _inside _dipshits."She deadpanned. Crysta glared, crossing her arms. The group remained outside before Leader-sama ordered the come back in, only some of the girls complaining. And as soon as they were inside, Crysta tackled Hidan to the ground, the two wrestling. Megan giggled at this, watching with amusement with Tobi.

Megan loved Madara, and she knew everything would get serious when it was time for his plan to be revealed. So she enjoyed the insanity while she still could.

* * *

><p>Yeah..MeganMadara chapter.. It was made to show the shit about Madara's plan, and just 'cause I felt like making a chapter for them. And guess what? The Artists of the Akatsuki will be going to fetch Gaara soon, yippee! Yep, only a few more chapters.. Also, this fanfiction is (somewhat..) educational. Why? You get to learn shit in other languages. :)

Answer:The weirdest dream I ever had..a tie between a dream I had similar to the dream from Chapter 2 of Akatsukittens, or a dream I had when me and my friends were in an Asylum and anime characters were the doctors.

QftC:Top three favorite character from animes in general? It could be from Naruto and two other animes you like, or three different animes. Just don't do three all from the same anime, unless you really _only _know that anime.

Well peeps, updates have slowed, I know. I won't be canceling my fanfics or sticking them in hiatus, _only _slow updates. I'll _try _to update quicker. Anywhozal, review.


	14. Organization of Mentally Unstable Freaks

Aw yeah, bitches, fast UPDATE! :)

Disclaimer:Naruto is not mine. Only the OCs are.

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

As soon as I woke up today..I had an urge to murder Tobi. And I told Kakuzu about my urge to kill Tobi, and he looked at me like he never knew me."Why would you want to kill him for no apparent reason?"He asked. I shrugged."Well, he _is _a freaking bitch."I stated. Kakuzu sighed."You _really _need to be kept away from Hidan and Dawn.."He deadpanned. I kissed his cheek."If I was kept away from them, who else would I have to bother?"

"Well, _I _certainly don't mind you staying around me, depending on your mood."

"Yeah, well I'll be sure to stick you today then..after I finish with Tobi." He sighed as I got up, grabbing my katana, and running off into the hall. I slid to a stop, right in front of Tobi and Megan's door. I quietly pressed my ear up to the door, listening for any conversation. I stepped back, hearing nothing.'_Maybe I can kill him in his sleep..yeah, that'll work.._'I thought, reminding myself of me being just like Hidan sometimes. I reached down and grabbed the doorknob, turning it only about two centimeters just to check if it was locked. Which, it wasn't. I smirked, stepping back again. I stepped back to give myself a little distance when I kicked the door open. I kicked it open with ease, a scream erupting from Megan. I stepped it. And damn it, when I did, my protective instincts kicked in. Why? Well, if you had a protective side, your instincts would kick in too if you saw one of your best friends, who was _only _sixteen, getting undressed with a certain lollipop mask still in the room.

"Crysta, I was only getting dressed, it's not what you think!"Megan insisted, pulling her shirt back on. I glared at Tobi."Oh you crossed the line."I stated, gripping my katana tighter within my fist. I held it up, running at Tobi. He yelled, him jumping into the corner, and Megan grabbing me."Megan-chan was only getting dressed!"Tobi repeated over and over. Soon, a certain blonde terrorist and his girlfriend came and watched with amusement in the doorway. Keira then came over, insisting that, even though it would hilarious as fuck, Leader-sama wouldn't like it if I killed Tobi. I sighed in annoyance, shooting another glare at Tobi. Megan then continued insisting that she was only getting dressed. Well, I _did_ believe her, I just wanted to use that Tobi was still in the room as she did so as an excuse to kill Tobi.

I have yet to find out why I woke up with an instinct to kill him, though.

I didn't really trust Tobi, and Megan _is _only sixteen, which is why I got all protective. Yes, I know there are other sixteen-year-olds in the base along with Megan, but who the _others _are with I can trust. Deidara is nineteen, so him and Keira are fine. I _know_ Sasori, so I can trust him with Alexa, too. The rest of the girls are eighteen, or a little older, meaning they're on their own. They can do whatever shit they want with their beloved.

Anyways, back to life. After that little incedent, I went back to my own room, finding a pateintly waiting, but amused, Kakuzu."So, did you kill Tobi?"He asked, amusement clear in his voice. I sheathed my katana, sighing."No, but I might later."I replied, collapsing back on the bed. I was tired, and damn it, I wanted to sleep. But a certain stitched-nin that I loved wouldn't let me."But why? You know you would _love _to sleep in for once."I whined, pointing at him. He chuckled."Maybe we'll try sleeping in after we prevent our deaths." I crossed my arms. _Way _too far from now. I _will _get him to sleep in, this I swear! Anyways..we got dressed ourselves, making our way downstairs afterwards.

And when I entered the kitchen, Megan and Tobi immediately hid behind Kisame and Autumn.

I smirked, feeling victorious."What did you do now, Crysta?"Autumn and Kisame asked in unison. I shrugged."I followed my instinct I had since this morning to murder Tobi, and he and Megan flipped out."I explained. Hidan laughed."That's my crazy little bitch." Half of the others rolled their eyes."**And you love **_**her**_**, Kakuzu?**"Zetsu's dark half asked. Yeah, for once, he decided to be social. Kakuzu glared."I love who I feel like."He stated. I gawked at him."Oh. My. Jashin. I'm rubbing off on you, you said something that sounds like something I would say!"I exclaimed, pointing at him accusingly. He chuckled."Besides, Zetsu, you're in love with the _sister _of the one I love." Bryanna grinned, hugging said plant.

I then mentally laughed evilly as I decided to make it awkward."So, besides Dawn, who else has gotten _it_?"I asked, smirking. There were two spit-takes, and several who nearly choked on the food they were eating. And I also earned shocked/disturbed expressions."Crysta, what the hell?_!_"Alexa exclaimed. I chuckled."Aw, no need to be jealous of the others, Lexy, I mean, it's not _your _fault Sasori's a puppet." Her jaw dropped, Aeryonna preventing her from tackling me. Sasori shot death glares in my direction."You know, you're lucky I can't turn you into a puppet, or I would've done it a _long_ time ago."He said venomously. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Sasori."Watch what you say, puppet."

"Yeah, besides, why would want me as a puppet for? I ain't got no chakra, you'd never use me." Keira broke into a fit of giggles."That sounded wrong."She stated as Deidara started to snicker too."You know what I mean!"I yelled, the two laughing harder."Crysta _is _wrong.."Dawn deadpanned. I glared, standing up."Was that a challenge?"I snapped."Oh shit.."Most of the others said. Dawn stood up as well."Maybe it was, bitch."She challenged. Kakuzu's threads wrapped around my arms, preventing me from attacking Dawn."Come on, Kuzu, I need to fight the bitch!"I said."Yeah, well I don't think we need a severely damaged base."Kakuzu deadpanned, knowing that if the fight got severe, we could possibly damage the room we were in.

I stopped struggling, the threads releasing my arms. Dawn smirked, sitting back down."Good thing he stopped you, I don't think _two _pregnant women should be fighting." Shit hit the fan.

I tackled her to the ground, knocking the chair down under her. She faught back, grabbing my upper arms in attempt to push me off. We rolled around, me then finally reaching for her hair and giving it a sharp tug."OW, YOU BITCH!"She barked, biting my arm."MOTHERFUCKER!"I yelled. As she continued to bite me, I pulled her hair harder."BITCH!"We barked at each other in unison. Bryanna, who now sat innocently on the kitchen counter, cheered me on, along with Autumn. Autumn's shark was preventing Kakuzu from stopping our fight. Though, he would let Kakuzu stop us if it got too serious, probably.

I kicked Dawn's knee, her releasing my arm from her bite. I glanced down, seeing the teeth marks."Take it back!"I ordered, referring to what she said. She smirked."Make me, bitch." I yanked her hair again, her hissing with pain. Then, she started to laugh like Hidan. Said albino cheered."That's my girl!" Psychos, psychos, psychos everywhere.. I was then flipped over, Dawn pinning me to the floor."Dawn, let the fuck go!"I barked, the others still just watching with amusement. Dawn smirked."What's the magic word~?"She sang. I glared."Fuck you, that's what." I kneed her in her side, barely missing her stomache. She got off me, holding her side.

Aeryonna then cleared her throat."Am I the only one, besides Itachi, that actually _remembers _that Dawn is pregnant?"She asked. I realized that she meant that we could've hurt the still growing, unborn child/children. Dawn glared at me."You're lucky you hit my fucking side."She snapped."Oh, well _so-rry_."I snapped back, crossing my arms. I then noticed Tobi staring at Dawn. I know she can be a _real bitch _sometimes, but that bitch that Megan loves won't be going near Dawn's kid when they're born. I stood up again, Kakuzu inspecting where Dawn bit my arm."I'm fine, Kuzu. It wasn't a hard bite, the mark'll be gone in a few days."I insisted. He sighed."You really need to stay out of trouble.."

I then glared over at Tobi, him hiding behind Kisame again."Tobi, come on, I wanna _talk to you_."I growled. Deidara gave me a confused look."You want to talk to _Tobi_, yeah?"He asked. I nodded. Tobi followed me as I led him upstairs after telling the others to stay downstairs."What is it, Crysta-chan?"Tobi asked. I rolled my eyes, shutting the bedroom door behind me."Knock off the shit, Madara."I growled. His Sharingan flared at me, the room temperature dropping, and 'Tobi's' buoyant personality disappearing."What seems to be the problem, Crysta?"He asked, sounding amused. I glared."You better keep your dirty hands away from Dawn, you get it? She's a bitch, but you better stay away from her and her kid when they're born." Madara chuckled.

"Isn't it the man's job to protect his woman, not the woman's friend?"

"You know what I fucking mean. It's bad enough you're tricking Megan, making her think that you _love her_-" I was cut off when he slammed me onto the wall by my throat."You keep Megan out of this. I _do _love Megan, and would gladly hurt you if you say that I'm lying, or if you hurt _her_." I choked as I struggled to breath. My vision blurred slightly, it then clearing as Madara released me. I gasped for breath."Fucking..bastard.."I growled through breaths. He chuckled."No need for harsh language, Crysta."He said, sounding amused again. Oh, how much I _hate him_.. As he reached for the doorknob to leave, he stopped."And don't worry, Crysta, Dawn's children _should_ be fine when they're born."

I glared as he dashed out of the room, 'Tobi' coming back. I got up and left as well, the others questioning me on why I wanted to talk to Tobi."Just warning him about my instincts..I still want to kill him for _some reason_.."I replied. 'Tobi' hid behind a chair, Megan giving me an odd look."Did he do something to piss you off and you're getting back at him now?"Kisame asked."Knowing Crysta, it's probably for no particular reason."Autumn said before I could reply. I crossed my arms, sticking my tongue out at them.

Keira's POV

I sighed as me, Deidara, Sasori, and Alexa were then called into Leader's office yet again."'Sup Leader, Konan."I stated, taking a seat in front of Pein. Konan smiled, while Pein only dipped his head. He was apparently too badass to reply."So, you four are departing soon, do you understand the plan?"Leader asked. We all nodded."Like Keira suggested, we should try and _avoid _fighting Gaara."Alexa said. I leaned back in my seat."We _have _to avoid any fighting. If we don't, the plan'll be thrown out the fucking window."I stated. Deidara chuckled. Sasori rolled his eyes."Get serious, Deidara."He deadpanned. Both me and Deidara glared at him.

"How do plan on keeping Gaara from fighting Deidara?"Leader asked, ignoring the glare off between me and Deidara and Alexa and Sasori."Well, Alexa and I can try negotiating with him. That way, we can get on his good side and knock him out harmlessly, taking him back to the base for the extraction. Then, when Sasori engages Sakura and Chiyo in a fight, and Deidara and I lead Kakashi and Naruto away, I'll text Crysta, signalling her to get Kakuzu to summon us, replacing us with the clones."I explained, feeling all smart. Leader smirked."That's smart thinking, Keira."He stated. I smirked.

"How long would it take for Kakuzu and Hidan to get the clones ready, then to summon us to where they are, switching our places with the clones?"Alexa asked."Well, that depends on how fast they prepare for the summoning. They should give you a time to wait before they let you know to be ready. Also, Deidara, Sasori, when Kakuzu and Hidan summons you and replaces you with your clones, keep Keira and Alexa close. If you don't, they could possibly get harmed since they don't have charka. Understand?"Leader explained. Deidara and Sasori nodded. Even if I did get hurt, I would've probably blamed Kakuzu or Hidan, considering that they would've been the ones summoning us. Then Crysta and Dawn would have a bitch fit on me.

"Deidara, you're going to be replaced by a clay clone, correct?"Leader asked. Deidara nodded."That's right, hm. It should hold them off for a while before they realize it's a clone."Deidara explained. Leader nodded, then looking at Sasori."And you have your puppet clone finished, Sasori?" Sasori nodded."It's ready, Leader-sama. It'll keep my grandmother and the pink-haired brat busy."The puppet explained. I chuckled at 'pink-haired brat'. Leader nodded."Keira, Alexa, you'll be showing Deidara and Sasori the actual fight in the anime on your phones so they'll know what's coming and know what to avoid. Understand?" Alexa nodded while I said sure.

"Deidara, don't forget what to do and watch the anime carefully."Leader stated."Hey, yeah! I won't forget anything!"Deidara exclaimed."You say that, and when we depart for the one-tail, your mind will be a blank."Sasori deadpanned. I glared."Watch it, puppet. I'll shove my new katana right through that little heart container of yours."I warned. That's right, bitches, I got a katana too, now. And, it is fucking. Awesome."You won't be going anywhere near Sasori without going through me, first."Alexa challenged. I looked over at her."I can live with that."I stated, shrugging. Deidara chuckled."Just make sure you don't get too reckless when you go to get the one-tail."Konan said, giggling."Sure, Konan. I'll make sure Alexa and Sasori are fine."I stated, earning a glare from the puppet and Alexa.

Leader, who I _knew_ was secretly amused, said we're fine to leave if we understood the plan."Later, Leader."I said as we left his office. He smirked, dipping his head. I _knew _he was amused!"Why are you so excited about going to get the one-tail, hm?"Deidara asked. I sighed."Because it's fucking _Gaara_! Before I knew you in the anime, Gaara fucking rocked."I said, then laughing at his look of jealousy."You are _so _jealous!"

"I am not, yeah!" I smirked, pulling him into a kiss."No red-haired Jinchuuriki is any match for my sexy blonde bomber."I stated. He chuckled, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing back gladly. I enjoyed our moments every time we had them. They'll never get old. But alas, we were interupted, as everyone does."No kissing in the hall, you two! Save it for the bedroom!"Bryanna scolded, laughing. Me and Deidara rolled our eyes, reluctantly breaking the kiss."**Yeah, you don't see me and Bryanna kissing in front of all the others, do you?**"Zetsu's black half asked."Shut it."I snapped, earning laughs from the couple. Zetsu phased into the floor, Bryanna then running into some other room.

I sighed. This organization is _full _of mentally unstable freaks.. Not that I'm not one myself, though.

* * *

><p>Well, my lovelies, Gaara will be coming into play soon. :) Yeah, after the Akatsuki, I love Gaara.<p>

Answer:Death the Kid from Soul Eater. His OCD-ness is funny, and sometimes it can remind me of myself when I go into OCD mode. L from Death Note. We both love sweets, and I _hate _wearing any kind of shoes. I'm telling the truth when I say I go almost everywhere barefoot. From Hetalia..it's a three-way tie between America, Canada, and Russia. I couldn't choose, so I decided to say all three of them. America since we're so freakin' alike when it comes to personalities. Canada because he's adorable and deserves to be noticed more. And Russia since we both can act innocent, but can get yandere or creepy as fuck. (As you can see, Hetalia has started to take over my life like Naruto did. XD)

QftC:Favorite part from the prequel, Akatsukittens?

Well, peeps, we're over 100 reviews. I nearly had a spaz attack when I saw how high the reviews were getting. Plus, your reviews can either _highly _amuse me, or possibly even give me an idea for a chapter. Anyways, keep the reviews coming!


	15. Understanding Psychos

I just got a new kitten. :3 Bitches be jealous; her name's Dutchess.

Anyways..don't own Naruto, just the OCs..and now a kitten. :D

* * *

><p>Keira's POV<p>

Bitch, I am fucking pumped. We're going to get Gaara tomorrow, and I am freakin' excited. And Deidara knew I was excited. It took a one hour make-out session just for him to knock off being a jealous emo. Speaking of that sexy bomber..him and Crysta got into a play fight and I am sitting there innocently, enjoying myself. Soon, Hidan joined me, enjoying himself as well.

"What Dei-chan do this time to piss off psycho bitch?"Hidan asked. I shrugged."I don't know. Just came out here and found them like this. So I sat down and watched."I explained as the two continued to play fight. Though, it started to get a little rough. And Hidan got involved too.. But when Deidara and Hidan overpowered Crysta, and she got pinned to the floor with Deidara sitting on her back and Hidan holding her head, I laughed my ass off."Fuck you, you damn bitch!"Crysta snapped after biting Hidan's hand.

"No _thank you_."I stated as a matter of factly, hugging Deidara. She glared."You know what I fucking mean, bitch!"She barked, me then laughing again. Deidara and Hidan were laughing as well. And to make it awkward, Jashin decided to make Kakuzu walk into the room at this very awkward moment. If he didn't have his mask on, his facial expression would probably be something in the lines of 'What. The fuck. Is going. On.' Hey, we would all probably have the same expression too if we saw our boyfriend/girlfriend being sat on by someone while someone else swears at them since they bit their hand. Or, of course, the optional poker face that no one can read. Though, it's still a pretty damn awkward time.

"Kuzu! Get Blonde Bitch off of me!"Crysta pleaded. All Kakuzu had to do was narrow his eyes at Deidara and he moved, allowing Crysta to stand up and whack Deidara's forehead. _Hard_. Crysta glared as her and Kakuzu left the room again, Hidan chasing after them since he wasn't finished cursing at Crysta for biting his hand."Crysta has been irritated a lot easier the past few days, yeah.."Deidara stated, rubbing his now bright red forehead. I shrugged."She gets like that when her menstrual cycle starts. Give her a few days, she'll be fine when it's over."I explained, Deidara chuckling."I am so glad we found you guys, hm."

"_Correction_. Crysta and Bryanna found _all of you_, and me, Dawn, and Megan were then called over to help name you.._Muffin_.."

"Oh god, yeah.."

"_JASHIN_, BITCHES!" We stared at the doorway."It's like Hidan has super hearing when it comes to the talk of religion.."I deadpanned, shaking my head. I then giggled."That's your new nickname from me. _Muffin_~."

"No way in hell, yeah!"Deidara demanded. I pet his hair."Hush Muffin, down kitty."I ordered. He glared, crossing his arms."You're making it worse, you're adorable when you glare."I stated, continuing to pet him. He then smirked."Meow, un."

"WOOF!" Again, we stared at the doorway."Bryanna, apparently, has super hearing then, too, yeah."Deidara stated. I then sighed."Also, don't meow, I hate nekos.."I deadpanned. Deidara raised his visible brow."Why, yeah?"He asked."Because, it's just wrong.. People and cats are _never _supposed to make babies together.." Deidara chuckled. I then thought of an odd question."Hey Deidara, if we have kids, who's other kids do you think they'll be best friends with?" His expression tells me that he is lost."Like, if the others had kids, and which ones would be best friends with ours, yeah?" I nodded, Deidara thinking about my question."I'm not sure, hm.."

I sighed."Me and Crysta are best friends, maybe her kids, if she has any, will get along with ours, if _we _have any."

"I think it would be best if any of Crysta's relatives were _avoided_.. They could catch her crazy, hm." I giggled."True. So very true."I agreed."I FREAKING HEARD THAT!"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR US?_!_" Deidara laughed at this."And she has hearing problems, too! She almost went deaf when we were like twelve!"I said."Does Bryanna have issues too then, hm?"Deidara asked, still laughing a little. I shook my head."She _does _wear glasses, though. When she was nine, she said that she decided screw the glasses and stopped wearing them."

"DON'T TELL PEOPLE I NEED GLASSES! Wait..FUUUUUCK.." I hit my head against the wall."Seriously, someone _please _tell me what the fuck is going on?"I deadpanned. Deidara continued to laugh, shrugging."What do you expect from an organization of freaks, un?"

"That's true.. Hey, what are we even doing?" Deidara opened his mouth as if to answer, but then stopped as if he needed to think."Huh..I guess we're just sitting in the hallway, conversing, yeah."He stated. I looked around."The hell..I could've sworn we were in our room.."

"Guess not, hm. One minute, _I was _in the room, the next, I was in the hallway, wrestling with Crysta."

"One day, the wrestling is gonna be too rough, then you're gonna cause damage to the base.." Deidara chuckled."True, but it's still fun, hm." I sighed, wondering again why we were sitting in the hallway, conversing about whatever random shit came to our minds."Why _are _we staying in the hallway?"I asked. Deidara shrugged."The hallway is fun I guess, hm." I looked at him. He shrugged again. Then, Tobi and Megan ran in."_What_?"I snapped. Yeah, I was never really 'friends' with Megan. She reminded me too much of Tobi, and was _really _fucking annoying when we were around thirteen. She was just always hanging around Crysta. I only really managed to put up with Crysta since we were always there for each other. Yes, Crysta knew Dawn longer than me, but Dawn was always out of state when they were younger. And I think Crysta told me Dawn went to juvy before...

"Nothing~. We were just wondering why you were in the hallway this whole time."Megan chirped, having that cheerful smile of hers that always seemed to be stuck to her face."Yeah, Keira-chan! You and Deidara-sempai were in the hall for a long time!"Tobi then said. I rolled my eyes, sighing with Deidara in unison."We can do whatever we want, Megan, Tobi. If we want to be in the hall, we can be in the fucking hall."I stated. Megan tilted her head."But why?" I glared. And they fucking ran. My glares are worse than Dawn's. When I glare, people know they better fucking run.

"Should we leave the hall, yeah?"Deidara asked. I shrugged."I don't know. Where else can we go?"

"Well..there's the bedroom, hm." I stared at him."You're almost as perverted as Hidan."I stated. Deidara chuckled."_Almost_, hm." I smirked, snickering and shaking my head.

Alexa's POV

Not only was I excited, but I was also a little worried about Sasori. I mean, Pinky _is _a freaking bitch.. And that should be shocking coming from me, me and Megan are the ones that don't swear. Much. Anyways, I knew Sasori would be fine, but that doesn't mean I can't worry.

"Danna?"I asked from Sasori's lap as he read a book on poisons."Hm?"He replied."Do you swear you'll be fine tomorrow?" Sasori sat the book down."Alexa, you know I'll be fine. We went over the plans, and I understand it completely, I swear that I'll be fine."He assured. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good, because Crysta told me she'll throw a bitch fit on Konoha, then swear at your dead body if something goes wrong."

Sasori facepalmed, and I laughed."Why are you friends with her in the first place?"He deadpanned. I shrugged, still laughing."You're complete opposites. She acts like she has mental issues, and you're more quiet and timid."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with her." Sasori sighed. I giggled."You know you love the insanity that goes on."I stated. He gave me a look."I can't say I agree. I don't think I'll ever agree."He deadpanned. I pouted."Danna, that's mean. Insanity will follow this organization for as long as the members are still living." He sighed again."I know, that's why I can't agree with you. If it's gonna be here for as long as the members are still living, then I'm gonna be here the whole time it goes on.." I giggled again."Who's the worst?"I asked. He immediately replied,"Hidan, Crysta, Deidara, Tobi, and Megan."

"Just wait until Dawn and Hidan's kid arrives. Then it'll be worse."

"Who says we have to wait for them to be born? I've seen her attitude, in a few months, Dawn's gonna be worse than Crysta pissed off combined with her bitch attitude now." I nodded, sighing. This organization _really _needs help.. I then giggled. Sasori raised a brow."What?"He asked. I shook my head."Nothing, I just remembered the crap that happened three years ago." Sasori sighed, rolling his eyes."Oh jeez, Alexa.. Please don't remind me, that was the most hectic time of my life."

"You know you miss that time, Danna~."I giggled. He smirked, petting the back of my head. My face then saddened as another thought came to mind."Why did you wait so long to bring us back here with you?"I asked quietly. His hand stopped and he tensed up. He then sighed."Alexa..you know we didn't mean to. We would've gotten you sooner, but it's difficult finding a jutsu from Konoha while keeping the ninja unaware of us back in our world. I'm sorry for that three year wait." I turned, nuzzling into his shoulder. I felt his chin rest on the top of my head as he continued to pet my head. I sighed."I'm sorry."I mumbled.

"For what?"Sasori asked."For bringing up the whole three year wait.." He lifted up my head so we were looking at each other in the eye."It's fine, Alexa." I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

But the universe then decided that our moment needed to be ruined.

We looked at the doorway as a groan was heard. There stood Dawn and Crysta, Dawn leaning on the doorway and Crysta standing right in the doorway, arms crossed. Dawn was the one who groaned, I assumed. Sasori rolled his eyes."What, you two?"He snapped. Dawn rolled her eyes, while Crysta sighed."Leader-sama wants every living thing in this Jashin-damned organization that doesn't have chakra to have stealth lessons with Zetsu."She stated. Sasori rolled his eyes, reluctantly letting me off his lap."You can imagine puppet sex later."Dawn stated as we started down the hall. We all turned around and saw a kunai in the wall.

I laughed, knowing Sasori was the one who threw it.

Third Person POV

"Wanna know something I've never seen before?"

The girls looked at Autumn as they all were now making their way to the training grounds where Zetsu and Bryanna waited."What?"Half of them asked in reply. Autumn looked up as she walked."I don't think I've _ever _seen Bryanna get mad before." All of them, minus Crysta, thought about that. In fact, none of them had ever seen Bryanna get mad before."Hey Crysta, what _is_ Bryanna like when she's mad?"Keira asked. Crysta shook her head."I've only seen her get mad a few times, and I'm warning you, she's just as bad as me. She _is _my sister, after all." They all _have _seen Crysta get mad, and if Bryanna was just as bad as her, then it would be best for there sakes if they _never _saw them get mad at the same time.

"How come _we've _never seen Bryanna get mad before?"Aeryonna asked. Crysta shrugged."Guess she's trying to hide the fact she can murder you in your sleep if you piss her off. Same as me, but I'm proud to show others that I'll murder you in your sleep if you piss me off." Some of them stared at her, either freaked out or somehow disturbed. The others look unfazed. Crysta grinned, as if proud.

Meanwhile, in the training grounds, Zetsu and Bryanna waited for the others."So Zetsu, are you afraid of Crysta at all?"Bryanna asked randomly."**Not really. **Depends on her current mood."Zetsu replied. Bryanna snickered."What about when I say that you're going to be her brother-in-law in the future?" Zetsu stared at Bryanna as she continued to giggle."**Don't remind me, please. **Be nice, she might be bi-polar, but she's fun to be around. **Whatever, think about being an uncle to her children.**" Bryanna burst out laughing."Oh my Jashin..my future nephews and/or nieces. Are going to have the best. Fucking aunt and uncle. _EVER_!"She said between laughter.

Zetsu chuckled as well."**A schizo as an uncle. **And a weird psycho for an aunt."He agreed. The two's attention were averted to the entrance of the training grounds as they heard an argument going on."**Three. **Two. _**One.**_" Crysta and Dawn raced into the training grounds, panting."What just happened?"Bryanna asked."We..raced..to see..who was..faster.."Dawn and Crysta said in unison between breaths. Bryanna laughed again."Who won?"She laughed. The two glared at each other as the rest of the girls entered the training grounds."I think it was a tie!"Megan declared. Autumn nodded."Yeah, I saw it too, it was a tie."

Crysta and Dawn growled at each other, earning several eye rolls."Why are you two so competitive?"Aeryonna asked. She got their glares in reply. Zetsu sighed."**Are we going to start stealth lessons, or watch you two stand and growl at each other?**"Zetsu's black half asked."Stand and growl."The two girls replied in unison. Keira pulled Crysta away from Dawn as Dawn was pulled away by Autumn. Bryanna giggled, adoring her family. She loved her Akatsuki, her friends, and her sister. Hell, she couldn't predict the future, and yet she had a feeling in her gut that sometime in the near future she's gonna have a nephew or niece. And she knew that she's gonna love them, too.

Then, Tobi skipped in the room."Hi Tobi!"Megan chirped, going over and hugging his arm."Hi Megan-chan! Tobi came to watch you and everyone else!"Tobi replied. Crysta caught sight of Tobi, ripping herself from Keira's grip. Everyone watched as she stomped out of the room."Where is she going..?"Alexa asked."Wherever she's going, it's probably not gonna be good when she gets back.."Keira deadpanned."Oh TOBI~!" Tobi, and some of the girls, jumped at the tone in Crysta's voice that they all heard from the kitchen. It sounded somewhat 'cute', but at the same time horribly evil. When she returned, everyone first noticed the grin she had. It was clearly a psycho grin. And her hands were held behind her back.

"Y-Yes Crysta-chan..?"Tobi stuttered, slowly backing up. Crysta's grin turned into a yandere smile."_My _stealth lesson is hunting Tobi down.."She said, showing everyone the 'weapon' she had was a spatula. Leader-sama couldn't leave kitchen knives out because, well..it's the Akatsuki we're talking about. And now they had eight more girls, some which who could never be trusted with kitchen knives left out. So Crysta grabbed a metal spatula. She still wanted to kill Tobi from the previous day, and that was her weapon. She grinned 'sweetly'."_Run_." He took the message clearly, darting from the room. Crysta's 'sweet' expression turned evil as she chased after him."Wait, Crysta! Tobi didn't do anything!"Megan called, running after them as well.

Dawn, Autumn, Keira, and Aeryonna all facepalmed."She _does _know she has a katana, right?"Aeryonna deadpanned. Bryanna giggled."She knows, she just likes to change her weapon once in a while."She said. Everyone stared at Bryanna. No one understood _her_, no one understood _Crysta_."**Dawn, Keira, you two seem to have the most control over her, **please get Crysta."Zetsu said. The two sighed, running into the hall in which Crysta chased Tobi into. But both Dawn and Keira couldn't help but to smirk as they chased after them."She's deffinately bi-polar.."Aeryonna deadpanned, shaking her head. Bryanna shook her head."No, she's only moody when it's her time of month."She said.

The girls still in the room, minus Bryanna, all facepalmed."You'd think she's fucking PMSing right now.."Autumn stated."So..should we start the stealth lessons, Zetsu?"Alexa asked. Zetsu sighed, crossing his arms."I think we should wait for the others to come back. **Why waste our time, they'll get back eventually. **But Leader-sama said all of them should get the stealth training." Aeryonna sighed, Autumn facepalmed, and Alexa simply watched as Zetsu started an argument with himself. But Bryanna treated this like it was normal, and giggled. She went over and kissed Zetsu's cheek, interupting his argument."**What was that for?**"His black half asked, a smirk visible on the white half. Bryanna smiled, clinging to his arm."'Cause you're a cute cannibalistic, schizo venus flytrap when you argue with yourself!"She chirped. Everyone else gave her a confused/slightly disturbed look.

No one understands her, Crysta, or _anyone _related to them. And they probably never will.

* * *

><p>Well peeps, the plot will be coming into play. Next chapter should be up a little quicker. Anywhozal, Keira, Alexa, Deidara, and Sasori will be going to fetch Gaara, everyone's favorite red-headed Jichuuriki. You wanna know what's weird, though? We're not even halfway through the story, and I already have ideas for a part three of the story..WTF?<p>

Answer:Hmm..favorite part from the prequel..deffinately when our psychos were sent to the loony bin. Yep, I had fun writing that. After that, deffinately the walmart bit.

QftC:If you could hang out with and be buddies with any of the OCs, who would it be?

Also, anyone who's read my other fanfic, _The Misadventures of the Akatsuki and Yume_, it apparently got taken down because there was something not 'G-rated' in the title or summary. I don't even get that, seriously.. Anyways, reviews are always loved!


	16. Off To Get A Jinchuuriki

FINALLY, a fast update! You peeps are glad, I can tell. :D

Anyways, don't own Naruto!

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Either a sigh or a groan came from all rooms in the Akatsuki base as Deidara's morning routine of blowing shit up started."I AM SO FUCKING GLAD YOU ARE LEAVING TO GET FUCKING GAARA!"Dawn barked from her room. Deidara, ignoring Dawn, smirked with Keira at his explosion. Even Madara was kinda irritated. He was up late a lot, and it was hard to keep up the 'Tobi' act. And getting woke up every morning by explosions never helped. Hell, no one liked getting waken up by them.

Alexa sighed into her pillow, slowly sitting up."And we're stuck with him for over two days when we leave to get Gaara..?"She asked, still half asleep. Sasori sighed, nodding his head."Unfortunately.."He deadpanned. He then glared as a smirking Deidara and Keira stood in their doorway."Come on, yeah. We're not sleeping all day, we got a Jinchuuriki to catch."Deidara said. Alexa rolled her eyes."You make it sound like Pokemon.."She said, earning strange stares from both artists."Pokemon is an Anime on Earth. You catch these weird looking creatures, and each one has it's own special abilities."Keira explained."_Okay then_.."Sasori said, rolling his eyes. Keira shrugged."Hey, I didn't make it, don't blame me."

The four went downstairs to find breakfast made by Crysta and Bryanna. Deidara looked at his plate skeptically as Crysta handed it to him."You didn't do anything to my food, did you, un..?"He asked. Crysta snickered."I'm not as much of a moody asshole anymore, so you're fine."She said. Bryanna nodded."Yeah, her time of month is starting to end."She said, causing Crysta to facepalm. Deidara still didn't believe it too much, earning an eye roll from Kakuzu as he ate his own food."Hey, it _is _Crysta, you gotta watch out."Keira said, taking a plate from Bryanna. Crysta stuck her tongue out."Hey, I only try to poison people if they piss me off!"Crysta exclaimed."Deidara, stop being immature. If it makes you feel better, I'll say that I'm _forty nine percent sure _that Crysta didn't poison your food."Kakuzu deadpanned, Crysta giggling as he spoke. Deidara glared at the miser.

Zetsu then phased into the room, causing Alexa to jump and hide behind Sasori."'Sup Zetsu?"Keira greeted."**Hello, Keira. **We were just talking about you, Deidara, Sasori, and Alexa with Leader-sama and Konan."Zetsu replied. Crysta giggled."That sounds so stalker-ish."She stated. Zetsu chuckled as well."Man, I love my future brother-in-law.."Crysta sighed, earning a slightly disturbed look from Kakuzu. Crysta shrugged, smirking."Anyways, what is it you and Leader-sama were talking about, Zetsu?"Sasori asked, rolling his eyes at Crysta."**He just wanted to assure that Keira and Alexa have their phones when they leave. **And that they're charged."Zetsu explained. The two girls pulled their phones out, making sure there was enough battery to survive the trip. Bryanna tilted her head to the side.

"How does Leader-sama know so much about our other-worldly items?"She asked."Well, as your sister would say, **he's just **_**that **_**badass.**"Zetsu replied, smirking."Okay, bro, high-five. Now."Crysta ordered, holding her hand up. Zetsu chuckled, high-fiving her."**You're a weirdo.**"

"I try." Bryanna giggled at this, Sasori sighing."I can't wait to get out of here.."He deadpanned. Alexa giggled, sitting on his lap."Danna, no need to be mean, yeah."Deidara mocked, causing Keira to snicker. Sasori glared."Watch it, Brat. I'll turn you into a puppet in your sleep."The puppet warned. Deidara rolled his eyes."Ooh, I'm _so_ scared, hm."Deidara said sarcastically."You should be, Brat."

"Silence, Puppet Bitch, down boy!"Crysta suddenly interupted, pointing at him. Kakuzu sighed."It seems you're _not_ too moody anymore, are you?"He asked. Crysta smiled."Nope!" Sasori facepalmed."She really is bi-polar.."He deadpanned. Crysta stuck her tongue out at him."Everyone is young only once, but you can always be immature."Kakuzu stated. Crysta kissed his cheek."Suck on that, Puppet Bitch!"She demanded, pointing at the puppet. Sasori rolled his eyes again."Thank you for helping the situation, Kakuzu."He deadpanned."Anytime."The miser replied casually. When no one was looking, Crysta pulled out her ipod.

Everyone then looked over as music was heard. Of course, there sat Crysta bobbing her head as she listened to music, which everyone else could hear."_Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_."Bryanna sung along quietly. Crysta noticed her sister singing along, handing her an earbud. The two sisters sat and listened, bobbing their heads to the music in unison."Just give them a minute, they'll start singing eventually."Keira deadpanned. Deidara snickered, also liking the music."I love that song."Alexa said, smiling slightly."I swear, Kakuzu, your girlfriend is a music addict, yeah."Deidara said. Kakuzu shrugged."She's already told me that before."He stated.

"**Suprisingly, Bryanna doesn't have her sister's music addiction. **Yeah, Bryanna likes music, but she isn't as obsessed with it as her sister is."Zetsu said, watching the sisters listen to the song."I swear, after Jashinism, music is her _religion_.."Keira stated, shaking her head. Alexa laughed."She probably prays to her ipod every night."She said, causing the others to either laugh or simply chuckle."**Careful, Alexa. She might hear you and punish you for mocking her music God.**"Zetsu's black hald warned jokingly. Sasori rolled his eyes."If she _were _listening, she would've agreed with you, saying how music is like her second religion. _Then _she would go on a rant, like Hidan would, going on about her 'Music God'."Sasori deadpanned.

Alexa glanced at Crysta, sighing with relief as she continued listening to music with Bryanna.

Then, the yandere couple strolled into the kitchen, followed by Autumn and Kisame."What goes on?"Autumn asked, taking a plate of food."Nothing much, yeah. Just talking."Deidara replied, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair. Hidan smirked, kicking the chair's legs, causing it to fall, and Deidara as well. Hidan and Dawn cracked up as Deidara rubbed his nose since he just faceplanted onto the floor."What was that for, bastard, un!"Deidara demanded. Hidan shrugged, still laughing. Kisame sighed."Here we go."He stated, sitting down and waiting. Autumn smirked, sitting on his lap, knowing what was about to happen.

Deidara stood up, talking Hidan to the ground. Sasori and Kakuzu facepalmed. The loud bang caused Crysta to pause her ipod, the sisters then seeing the fight going on."Twenty dollars on Hidan!"Bryanna bet."Sis, we have no money to bet with us right now..it's all back on Earth.."Crysta sighed, facepalming."Oh..right.." Since it was starting out as a simple play fight for Deidara and Hidan, no one stopped them.

That was until Itachi and Aeryonna were coming through the door. And Hidan accidentally kicked Aeryonna, causing her to fall backwards and hit her head against the doorway.

"Aeryonna, are you alright?"Itachi asked, immediately at her side and helping her up. Aeryonna nodded quickly, clutching where her head collided with the wall. She then glared at Hidan."Woah..I think Aeryonna was meant to be Uchiha, she has the right glare for it, all she needs is Sharingan.."Kisame said. Itachi then activated his own Sharingan, glaring a glare worse than all the girls' glares combined. Hidan paled."Oh..fuck.."He said. Itachi got up, causing the Jashinist to get up and dash from the kitchen, yelling, "Fuck you, Uchiha!" He then deactivated his Sharingan, sitting at the table with Aeryonna."He's lucky I'm not in the mood for chasing him right now."Itachi said with his usual monotone.

Dawn rolled her eyes, going after Hidan. Deidara then went as well, not finished with their wrestling."Sis, you okay?"Alexa asked. Aeryonna nodded."Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a major headache now.."She replied. Autumn got up, going to the doorway."REMEMBER, DAWN, IF ANY YAOI HAPPENS, RECORD IT WITH YOUR PHONE!"She called, smirking. All the girls burst out laughing, the Akatsuki having no idea what 'yaoi' was."What exactly is _yaoi_?"Kakuzu asked. Crysta shook her head, still laughing. Bryanna then sighed, still laughing a little."You'll all find out one day. Just..not today."She said with a smirk. Keira and Crysta then smirked also as if they were sharing thoughts.

Sasori facepalmed."Great, now they're going to do something, I just know it."He deadpanned."Don't worry, Puppet Bitch, you'll be safe when you leave to get Gaara."Crysta stated, patting his head. He slapped her hand away, rolling his eyes."Speaking of Gaara, shouldn't we get ready to go and get him?"Alexa suggested."Yeah, that seems smart. Keira, please get that blonde idiot away from Hidan and tell him we're getting ready to depart for the Jinchuuriki."Sasori said. Keira sighed, standing up."He may be a blonde idiot, but he's _my _blonde idiot."She said, running to the hall where she saw Deidara and Hidan run to.

Alexa and Sasori then left as well. Crysta sighed."Without Sasori, I cannot annoy him by calling him Puppet Bitch. Without Deidara and Keira, I won't have back-up when I wrestle with Hidan. What the hell am I supposed to do?_!_"She exclaimed."**Obsess over your music.**"Zetsu's dark half replied. Crysta glared."I am not obsessed, I am _addicted_. There's a difference."

"_**Sorry**_**, my mistake.**"

"Damn right it's your mistake." Kakuzu then sighed."Your arguments with the others never seem to make sense, Crysta.."He deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Crysta grinned, kissing his cheek."You love that about me, though. I'm just a much better, more awesomer version of Hidan."She stated."I don't think _awesomer _is a word."Kisame stated, chuckling."But that's just how _awesome _I am! I break the Laws of Physics and use words that don't exist!" Autumn facepalmed, also laughing."I don't think using words that don't exist has anything to do with the Laws of Physics."She said."I do not care!"Crysta stated, smirking. Bryanna laughed.

"I will never understand how we've come to love these weirdos."Kisame stated, chuckling. Even Kakuzu had a smirk under his mask."And suprisingly, no one noticed that Megan and Tobi have yet to appear."Itachi stated, stroking Aeryonna's head where she hit it against the doorway. Everyone else then looked at the doorway, expecting them to come running in at the sound of their names."He's probably still worried that Crysta is going to attack him with a spatula.."Aeryonna stated."_Or _my katana, or a frying pan."Crysta added, holding her index finger up. Aeryonna sighed, smirking."Yeah, or those."

Instead of the two hypers running in, an explosion was heard, followed by Tobi's yell, and Megan's scream.

The others laughed."Guess they were irritating Deidara and Keira, and Deidara finally blew Tobi up."Kisame said."Or tried to. He is kinda fast."Autumn added. Kisame kissed her forehead."Exactly."

"TOBI DOESN'T WANNA DIE!"

"_KATSU_!"

**BOOM!**

Just about everyone in the base either facepalmed, laughed, or did both.

Deidara glared as Tobi managed to avoid the clay bird, dashing off with Megan. Keira chuckled as she noticed that Tobi _did _have a small burn on his right arm, causing half of his sleeve to fall apart."So, you gettin' pumped to get this Jinchuuriki?"Keira asked. Deidara's glare faded, him then chuckling at Keira."Yeah, un."He replied. Deidara reached into his clay pouch, double checking that he brought extra. Keira reminded him several times to bring extra since in the anime he eventually runs low on clay. Even though everything was pretty much planned out, they still wanted to be cautious.

"Do you have to go in Hiruko, Danna?"Alexa asked as Sasori checked to see if everything was in place with his puppet."I usually prefer to go in Hiruko, but for now I'll store it in a scroll and summon it when needed."Sasori replied. He unrolled a clean scroll, tossing it so it would unroll more underneath the puppet. He then performed hand signs, Hiruko disappearing with a poof, and markings now on the once clean scroll. Sasori re-rolled the scroll, stapping it to his back. Alexa then giggled."This actually might be kinda fun."She said. Sasori smiled slightly."Come on, let's get the Brat and his woman so we can leave. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get the Jinchuuriki." Alexa nodded, following Sasori into the hall.

Though Deidara and Keira were already in the hall, them going to get Sasori and Alexa."You ready to leave, Brat?"Sasori asked. Deidara rolled his eyes, nodding."Quit calling me, Brat, would ya', hm?"Deidara asked."I will not, Brat."Sasori replied, smirking. Deidara sighed."Let's just go, yeah." The four made their way downstairs, finding that Crysta, Bryanna, and Autumn had waited for them at the front."You're lucky, you guys get to ride on Deidara's clay birds."Crysta stated. Deidara chuckled."You'll get to ride on one some day, Crysta, hm."He stated.

"Do _not _hurt Gaara. Or I will hurt _you_."Bryanna stated menacingly. All four stared."He's going to die anyways from the extraction.. And if I remember, he's going to get revived.."Sasori deadpanned, facepalming. Bryanna's happier nature returned."Oh yeah.. Never mind then~." Autumn facepalmed as well, snickering."Just be careful, ya' nimrods."She stated."Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't die."Keira said, earning different looks from Sasori, Alexa, and Deidara."I can watch out for myself, un!"Deidara said."_Sure_.."The others all said. Deidara sighed.

After some quick goodbyes, the four started to leave."Wait a minute!" They looked and saw Crysta."When you get to Suna.. _Burn it to the ground_."She stated, smirking. Deidara smirked as well."_Sure_, Crysta, hm." Keira shook her head, the four continuing on."What did she mean by that exactly?"Sasori asked."That's the title to her favorite song."Alexa replied, smiling at her friends' oddities. Sasori rolled his eyes."Deidara, don't get any ideas."Keira and Sasori said in unison. Alexa laughed as the two looked at each other."You two are so alike."She stated."No we're not."They stated in unison yet again. And just to make matters worse, they even facepalmed in unison.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>SCHOOL'S <em>OUT<em>! XD That's one of my reasons for the quick update. Plus the next few chapters are pretty much planned out already, so expect more quick updates my peeps. :)

Answer:I'd hang out with who I usually do in real life. Keira, Megan, Bryanna, and Autumn. Though, unfortunately, Autumn lives far away from where I am now. Same for Dawn. And Aeryonna and Alexa also moved, so I really only _have _Keira, Megan, and Bryanna. Yeah, we all got seperated. It sucks.

QftC:If any of the Akatsuki could be your older brothers/sister, who would it be?

I love all your reviews. It's awesome that you all like my story so much. I _might _make a _DeviantArt _account, so watch out. If I do, I'll have the same username as I do on _Fanfiction_. But I don't know if I will or not. So until then, review! ^^


	17. Onward Through Suna to Fetch Gaara

Next chapter, peeps. :) Told ya' it would be a quicker update.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"This heat is a bitch."<p>

The four had reached and now started through Suna. And Alexa and Deidara had to agree with Keira. The heat _was _a bitch."Well, it could help, Keira. You're pale as hell."Alexa stated. Keira shrugged."I don't work on my tan, I work on my pale." Sasori facepalmed."Who works on their _pale_?"He deadpanned."That, Sasori, is simple, yeah. Keira does."Deidara stated. Sasori glared."Don't be a smartass, Brat."

"The true artist here does what he pleases, hm."

"_True artist_?"

"Oh jeez.."Keira sighed as the two started an argument over art. Alexa, though, giggled. Keira also found their arguments amusing, but at the moment, the heat was annoying her. Then her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, signaling someone sent her a message. She pulled it out reading the message from Crysta.

_Me and Hidan are bored as shit. Try to hurry up and get Gaara._

"Who's that from?"Alexa asked. Keira rolled her eyes, the artists pausing from their argument."Crysta. Apparently, her and Hidan are already bored, and she wants us to hurry up."Keira replied."Well, Hidan can go stab himself for pleasure, hm. And Crysta can watch, or argue with people."Deidara stated, rolling his eyes as well. Keira texted her reply.

_We just got to Suna, so knock it off. It's gonna be a while. Deidara says that you can go watch Hidan stab himself with his scythe for pleasure. Or start a fight with someone. Just entertain yourselves._

She sent her reply, pocketing her phone once again. Another message came quite quickly.

_Fuck you, Blondie._

Keira smirked, not even bothering to send any reply. She knew both Crysta and Hidan meant that."Message from Crysta and Hidan, Deidara: Fuck you, Blondie."Keira told him. Deidara rolled his eyes."Hidan will really be screaming fuck you after I put a bomb until his pillow when I get back, un.."He stated."You do know that Dawn shares his bed, right?"Sasori deadpanned. Deidara blinked."Damn it, un." Keira chuckled."Just stick it in his food or something. Better yet, let _me _do it."She stated. Deidara smirked, kissing the side of her head."I love that we both love to hide bombs to blow them up in people's faces, yeah."

"That may be true, but Keira is more alike to Danna."Alexa stated."No we're not!" Yet again, speaking in unison falls upon Keira and Sasori, causing them to facepalm in unison, Deidara to look confused, and Alexa to laugh."Both of them look like the opposite gender, Alexa."Sasori deadpanned."Hey(un)!"Deidara and Keira exclaimed in unison. Alexa giggled."Well..Deidara, _you _look like a girl because of your long hair. And Keira, because of your extremely short hair, _you _look like a boy." The two glared at her. Sasori sighed."I'm just going to summon Hiruko now.. I don't feel like dealing with this.."He deadpanned.

"No. Not until we get to Suna, Danna."Alexa stated, locking arms with him. Sasori smirked slightly. Keira facepalmed."We are in Suna, just not the village."She stated. Alexa rolled her eyes."Same thing." Silence fell upon them for a few minutes."Who's one person you never want to encounter?"Keira asked randomly, wanting to break the silence."Oro-pedo, deffinately."Alexa replied. Sasori raised a brow."You mean Orochimaru?"He asked. The two girls nodded."Isn't that the guy I replaced, hm?"Deidara asked. Sasori nodded."That's right, Brat. Orochimaru is someone you _do not _want to meet."

"Or Naruto when he's in Kyuubi mode."Alexa stated. Deidara scoffed."I bet that Kyuubi kid isn't that great, yeah."

"In the anime, Deidara, he goes Kyuubi and manages to kick Pein's ass, which I think makes no sense."Keira stated. The artists stared."He defeated Leader-sama?"Sasori asked. Keira nodded."Yep. But if it weren't for the Kyuubi, _he _would've died, not Leader-sama."

"I think the Kyuubi is his way of cheating, un."Deidara stated. Sasori facepalmed. Alexa giggled."And you love _that_?"Sasori asked Keira. She gave him a look."_She_,"Keira started, pointing to Alexa."Loves _this_."She finished, then pointing at Sasori. Alexa grinned, Sasori rolling his eyes."Though, there's something weird. Crysta doesn't really like _Naruto_, but she loves the Kyuubi."Keira stated. The three stared for a moment."So..she likes the Nine-tailed fox, but not it's Junchuuriki, hm?"Deidara asked. Keira nodded."Yep. Bryanna's the same way, only she likes the two-tailed cat. Megan likes the two-tails as well."

"And Autumn likes the three-tailed turtle."Alexa added. Sasori shook his head."Oh, and Dawn likes Shukaku, the one-tail."Alexa added once again."Do all of you have a favorite tailed-demon, hm?"Deidara asked. Keira shook her head."Me, Alexa, and Aeryonna don't have a favorite tailed-demon. Yeah, we like them, but just didn't choose one we liked most." Deidara nodded. Then, Alexa's phone vibrated in her pocket, her obviously getting a message."It's from Aeryonna."Alexa stated, opening the phone to read it.

_You better be careful. And tell Sasori that if he dies, I will get Itachi to burn his body. Also warn him the same if you get hurt._

Alexa laughed at her sister's protective-ness, sending a reply.

_Kay kay, sis. Thanks for being protective. :)_

"What did Aeryonna need?"Sasori asked."She told me to warn you that if you die, or if I get hurt, she'll get Itachi to burn your body."Alexa replied. Keira and Deidara laughed."That's _so _nice of her!"Keira laughed. Sasori sighed, smirking a bit."She won't have to worry, I can guarantee that."He said. Alexa hugged him from the side, kissing his cheek."Danna, can I have a piggyback ride?"Alexa asked. Sasori sighed."Alright, fine."He said, picking the girl up."Love you, Danna."

"Same here, Alexa."

Alexa was the shortest out of the girls, Megan being the second shortest since she was only an inch or so taller. Because of their short height, they both got teased a bit from Autumn, the tallest out of the girls. Alexa was also light, Sasori being able to give her a piggyback without trouble.

Soon, Kiera copied Alexa, getting a piggyback ride from Deidara, because the heat was starting to get to her. They continued on for a bit in silence, before the silence got annoying. Yes, these girls can find silence _annoying_. They've always lived with loudness, and bickering and arguing, so they got used to the noise so much that silence was the thing that got annoying to them. So Keira pulled out her phone, deciding to play music out of boredom. Going through the playlist, she found a song she liked, and hit play. Keira smirked as the other three looked at her as the music played."What are you playing, hm?"Deidara asked.

"You'll see."Keira replied. Alexa thought the guitar playing in the beginning was familiar, but she couldn't remember the song name. Then, the lyrics started.

"_Well, I know a thing about contrition._

_Because I got enough to spare._

_And I'll be granting your permission,_

_'Cause you haven't got a prayer._

_Well I said hey, hallelujah._

_I'm gonna come on sing the praise._

_And let the spirit come on through ya'._

_We got innocence for days!_"

"House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance!"Alexa exclaimed, pointing. Keira nodded, singing along with it."_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell!_

_Everybody burn the house right down!_

_And say, now, what I wanna say,_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave!_" Deidara was enjoying the song as well, bobbing his head to the beat of the song. Sasori rolled his eyes."Turn that down, I swear it's loud enough for them to hear all the way in the village of Suna."He deadpanned. Keira sighed, rolling her eyes as well and turning it down a little bit, but still loud enough for her and the bomber's liking. Alexa giggled, also enjoying the song."Danna, just be glad Crysta isn't here, she would put the song on full blast and probably dance around."Alexa said. Sasori sighed."You're right about that."He said. As Deidara and Keira enjoyed their song, a thought occured to Alexa.

"Danna?"She asked."Hm?"

"You know how on Earth, you guys are just an anime?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since universe for Naruto exists, wouldn't that mean that there's also other universes for other animes?" Sasori thought about her question for a minute. And he had to admit, Alexa had a point there."I think you're right, Alexa. Since _we _exist, I guess that would mean that there would have to be other universes for other animes as well."He replied. Alexa giggled."That's so cool!"She squeeled. Sasori sighed, smirking a bit. Then the music stopped, Keira text tone playing."It's from Bryanna."Keira stated, opening and reading the message.

_When you get to Suna, remember this. When you're in danger or in doubt, run in circles and scream and shout. :D_

Keira facepalmed."What'd she say?"Alexa asked. Keira showed her, and the artists what Bryanna texted. Deidara and Alexa laughed while Sasori sighed, rolling his eyes."I'm not even going to bother replying.."Keira said, restarting the song again.

Eventually darkness fell, Sasori suggesting they stop to make camp. Alexa and Keira had fallen asleep a little earlier, their artists settling down and shifting the girls on to their laps."You know, Brat,"Sasori started, causing Deidara to look up at him."Ever since we met these girls, you've been acting differently, compared to how you acted before we met them."

"What do you mean, Danna, hm?"Deidara asked."Before these girls, you only acted your happiest when you expressed your 'art'. Now, you're happy whenever you see Keira or fool around with Crysta or Bryanna with Hidan and Dawn." Deidara shrugged."I could say the same about you, Danna, yeah. With Alexa around, it almost seems like you have an ability to try and possibly show a tiny bit of emotion. Same for Itachi and Aeryonna, yeah."The blonde stated. Sasori looked down at the sleeping girl on his lap, smirking so slightly Deidara couldn't even tell.

Meeting these eight, strange girls deffinately had changed all the Akatsuki's lives, forever. But that doesn't mean they didn't like that change.

* * *

><p>Well, lovelies, either the next chapter or the one after that, Gaara will be coming into play. :) And I know, this chapter was kinda short.. I promise the next few <em>should <em>be longer.

Answer:Konan would deffinately be my sister. For brothers, Deidara, Hidan, or Pein. Or all three. :) That'd be so bad _ass_.

QftC:Favorite tailed beast?

Well everyone, I have a fanfic idea. Yes, it is _somewhat _connected to _Akatsukittens_. I have it started, and I might be posting it soon. I'll only say one thing: The main OC is Crysta and Bryanna's cousin. :) If you don't remember her, just go re-read the chapters after the Asylum in _Akatsukittens_. XD Don't worry, if I post it soon, it'll all make sense if you read it. Anyways, reviews will always be loved!


	18. One Tailed Beast:Caught

Sorry for the wait.. I had some trouble typing this out since I didn't want my parents to read any of it. Finally I got my chance to finish. Anyways, with that aside, ladies and gentleman, I'd like to welcome Gaara. :)

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Keira was the first to awaken out of the four. She stretched, pulling her phone from her pocket. She had gotten a text message moments before she woke up. She sighed, seeing it was from Crysta.<p>

_I know you're awake. :I_

Keira rolled her eyes, smirking as she replied.

_I'm sorry, Keira is busy being asleep right now, please leave another message after the beep._

It took Crysta a few minutes before she replied back again.

_I'm such a freaking rebel, I leave my messages before the beep.._

Keira pocketed her phone, not even bothering to reply."Who're you texting?"A certain puppet asked. Keira had forgotten that Sasori never even slept due to the fact he was a puppet."Eh, it was just Crysta being her usual self."Keira stated."You mean a crazy psycho.."Sasori deadpanned in reply. Keira chuckled."Yeah, sorta. I bet everyone at the base is either awake since they're used to waking up 'cause of Deidara's explosions. Or they're taking their chance and sleeping in."She stated. Sasori nodded, smirking a bit.

A yawn came from Deidara before he awakened as well. Keira hugged him."Morning sexy bomber."She stated, earning a tired chuckle from said blonde. Sasori rolled his eyes at the two, seeing that Alexa was waking as well."Eat something so we can leave, Brats."Sasori stated.

As soon as they were ready, they continued through Suna. Since Sasori knew the desert of his home village well, he knew they were nearing the village. It still would've taken most of the day, but they were still kinda close.

"We should be in Suna later today."Sasori stated. Alexa cheered, excited to get to see Suna. Keira managed to keep her fangirl in check, as she was excited as well.

Keira's POV

I was glad this was gonna be over soon. I hated this heat. A lot. Soon we were gonna get Gaara, extract Shukaku, fight Pinky and Chiyo, then go home. But hey, it's gonna be a hell of a ride 'till we get to that point."So, you gonna beat the shit out of Sakura, or follow the shitty ass plan?"I joked at Sasori. He rolled his eyes, but smirked."As much as I would like to, as you said, 'beat the shit out of Sakura', we need to follow the plan so I'm still around to argue with Deidara about his shit he calls art."Sasori replied with his usual monotone. Deidara glared at him. I scoffed.

"Yeah, your wooden corpses are art." Deidara kissed my cheek, blowing a raspberry at Sasori, causing him to roll his eyes at Deidara's amazing ability at being mature."Suck on that, Danna, hm!" I snickered, muttering under my breath, "He would want to, wouldn't he?" I laughed and ran ahead as Sasori pulled out a kunai in warning. Although Alexa was pissed slightly at me as well, she was more calm than Sasori, and managed to convince him to not kill me.

Annoying the shit out of him is more amusing than you'd expect..

Sasori sighed."I cannot wait to get back to the base, and away from you Brats."He deadpanned. Alexa giggled. I placed my hands on my hips."But we're more behaved than Hidan, Bryanna, Tobi, Crysta, Megan, shall I go on?"I stated. Sasori glared, Deidara holding back laughter."Don't be cocky, Brat."Sasori warned. Deidara laughed, unable to hold it back any longer."Why is it that everyone we know suffers from insanity, yeah!"He laughed. I gave him a look.

"Deidara, I love you, but none of us _suffer _from insanity. We all enjoy every minute of it."I stated as a matter of factly. Sasori rolled his eyes."It annoys me, most of the time Leader-sama, sometimes Itachi, on very _rare_ occasions, Hidan, and sometimes it even annoys _yourself_. And you say we _all _enjoy it?"Sasori stated. I shrugged."I don't give a shit."I stated, Deidara laughing more. I looked over at Alexa, who was giggling. I pointed at her."Your _girlfriend _finds this amusing too!"I accused.

Sasori shrugged, Alexa kissing his cheek.

The bitches.. They're against me, aren't they? They'll regret that. They always do.

"So, when should we get to Suna, Danna?"Alexa wondered."Probably later today. If we stay _focused_, soon."Sasori replied, emphasizing 'focused', and glancing at me and Deidara while doing so. We both stuck our tongues out at him. Yes, I know I can seem like a serious person at times, but I have my moments. Though, my moments tend to appear more often..

We went through the desert pretty much uneventfully, but we did have some fun on the way.

Sasori got pissed at me and Deidara for delaying our travel. I tackled him in the sand and we wrestled around for a bit. We had to stop again when we finished our little wrestling match since we _both _got sand in our shoes afterwards. I don't care how pissed Sasori got, I wasn't walking in the desert with damn sand in my shoes the whole way.

Half the time I played music from my phone. I mainly played House of Wolves, some Vocaloid songs, Drop the Bombshell by Powerman 5000, and I'm Back by Dope. Hey, they're awesome songs. And yes, I also like Vocaloid. Deal with it, bitches.

I chased Alexa around for maybe ten minutes before getting tired from the heat. I was chasing her for aiming for Deidara, but ended up throwing sand at _me_. I got pretty pissed at her, me remaining pissed most of the travel to Suna. Deidara managed to fix my pissy mood eventually. But even so, Sasori got mad at me for chasing Alexa and 'wasting more time'. I chased in the direction we were already going, so he was only mad for chasing Alexa.

Jealous fucking puppet..

That all resulted in me and Sasori arguing. The argument was mainly us throwing sarcastic comments, and insults at each other. Alexa pointed out how we were very much alike. And guess what? In _unison_, we both said "No we're not". Causing us to facepalm in unison. We only do this because it's Alexa's fault. Though, if I tell Sasori that, he might get pissy with me. So don't tell him I said that. He already pretty much hates me enough, he doesn't need to hate me anymore..

And finally, we reached our destination. _Suna_. Alexa lost her cool and fangirl spazzed over it's awesome-ness. I managed to keep my inner fangirl down, but on the inside, I was spazzing like hell. It was _fucking awesome _in person. Sasori had summoned Hiruko earlier, much to Alexa's displeasure. Believe me, she loved Sasori's puppets, she just didn't like when Sasori hid his 'smexy-ness', as she said. We stopped at the trench-like entrance when we were greeted like Yura. He bowed like the mind-controlled dumbass he is.

"I see you remember me, Yura."Sasori said from inside Hiruko."Of course, Lord Sasori."Yura replied. Deidara crossed his arms."It wouldn't be much of a jutsu if he didn't remember, now would it, hm?"He stated. I snickered. As Yura led us through the entrance, Alexa clung to Sasori, disturbed by the blood and corpses everywhere. I licked my lips."Dead corpses, blood, the smell of rotting flesh..this is heaven. Well, for me, Zetsu, Crysta, Bryanna, and Hidan, of course."I stated. Deidara facepalmed, chuckling. Sasori sighed and Alexa gave me a disturbed look."That's disgusting, Keira!"She stated. I shrugged, smirking.

After going through the heaven for weirdos and probably even psychopaths, Deidara finished his clay bird. He enlarged it, helping me on it after getting on himself."Alexa, as much as I don't want you to, you have to go with them."Sasori stated. Alexa crossed her arms stubbornly."Fine.."She sighed, letting me help her up."What do you think of my art, Sasori no Danna, hm?"Deidara boasted."Just hurry up and don't keep me waiting. And if anything happens to Alexa, you'll be my next puppet, Deidara."Sasori warned, pointing his tail at us."Bye Danna!"Alexa called as the wings of the clay bird spread, taking flight.

I kept a grip on Deidara, looking at the scenery below us."Wow..this is amazing.."I stated. The beauty of Suna kept Alexa busy from her seperation from Sasori. Deidara nodded in agreement."It's beauty is worth destroying, un."He stated in unison with me, only him adding 'un'. He then activated his eye scope."No, we have to follow the plan, Keira, Deidara."Alexa scolded. Deidara rolled his eyes."Let the artist dream, Lexi."I stated, causing Deidara to smirk as he scoured the area.

"One..two..only three guards? How disappointing, hm."Deidara huffed, creating some clay spiders."Yes, it's been my dream to watch a person's face explode!"I squeeled, getting more disturbed looks from Alexa. Deidara chuckled, kissing my cheek."Be patient, Keira, un."He said. I sighed, continuing to admire the scenery. I then looked up, seeing Alexa throwing up over the side of the bird. Me and Deidara snickered."Feeling sick, Alexa?"I asked. When she finishing vomiting, she glared up at me. I looked down and burst out laughing. I just watched her vomit fall to the ground, directly hitting someone who was standing right underneath.

Sucks for them.

Deidara caught on what I just saw and laughed as well. Even Alexa started giggling a little. Alexa had always got motion sickness, especially on boats. I'd never think she would get sick on one of Deidara's clay birds."Sasori is gonna be so proud!"I laughed."N-no, you don't need to tell Danna anything!"Alexa said. I continued snickering a bit, along with Deidara.

Like I said, we don't _suffer _from insanity. We enjoy every minute of it.

Deidara waited for the sun to go down, finally tossing his clay spiders down, performing a hand sign and bringing them to life. I grinned, watching the spiders land next to each guard."Hmph. They aren't weird, they're perfect, hm. Right, Keira?"Deidara said, looking down at them through his badass eye scope. I nodded, kissing Deidara."They're amazing."I told him, us both watching the guards' face explode."Now, _that_ was amazing."I stated, causing Deidara to chuckle. Alexa sighed, rolling her eyes. Sasori was starting to rub off on her..

Though, Alexa's inner Sasori vanished as Deidara's clay bird down where Gaara was now standing. He studied us for a few seconds.

Damn, did he looked shocked.

"I-impossible..the Akatsuki were taken out three years ago."Gaara stated. Alexa dashed over, hugging Gaara, adding to his shock. I lost my cool too and starting hugging the shit out of him as well, causing Deidara to sigh in jealousy. After releasing him, I rubbed the back of my neck."Heh, sorry 'bout that Gaara.. You're just so cute in person.."I stated nervously. His eyes widened."How do you know my name? And how are the Akatsuki back?"He questioned. I sighed, smirking a bit.

Crysta and Bryanna are gonna be so jealous when I tell them I hugged Gaara.

"Well, Gaara, the Akatsuki _are _an organization full of S-ranked criminals. Never underestimate 'em."I stated. He narrowed his eyes. I held my hands up in defense."Wh-what Keira meant was that the Akatsuki are stronger than you think."Alexa said."That still doesn't explain how you know who I am."Gaara stated. I sighed."You see..we're from a special clan that allows us to see someone's past just by concentrating on them. The _Ukato_ clan's ability."I explained.

Yeah..Autumn, Dawn, and Crysta explained to everyone the whole 'Ukato clan' situation after returning from Konoha. We all agreed with it and decided to roll with it.

Gaara nodded, though still looking at us with untrusting looks."Why would you two be with the Akatsuki, though? Wouldn't they be using you for your Kekkei Genkei?"Gaara asked. This time Alexa spoke up."The Akatsuki may seem heartless, but they're not what you think. They may be S-ranked criminals, but they _are _human. They aren't 'using us', we're just part of their family."Alexa explained, smiling. All Gaara, me, and even Deidara gawked. I then realized where Alexa was going with this.

"Well, she has a point, Gaara. We're all human. Including you. After seeing your past, I saw what you've been through. You're not a monster, you're just as human as the rest of the people in this world. You were human enough to let me and her hug the shit out of you, despite the fact that there was a risk of your sand mauling our faces off. And that's why we're here. We don't want to cause trouble, we wanna extract that demon that you've had inside of you your whole life. So if you come with us without a fight, everything will be okay, I promise."I then explained. Gaara stared before shutting his eyes in thought. He eventually replied.

"But still, how could I trust the Akatsuki so easily without recieving ridicule from everyone I've known?"

"Listen, Gaara. Me, her, and _six others _that the Akatsuki accepted into their family saw what's supposed to happen to your village, and it's not good. You have some choices. The first, which I advise you to choose, is come with us without any trouble, get the beast extracted, then get revived by Lady Chiyo, who might be reluctant to do so."I explained to him in reply. He raised an invisible brow."What if I don't go with you willingly?"Gaara asked."Then the future will fold out as it was supposed to, and Deidara here will cause major damage to your village. Believe me, he looks kinda weird, but he's stronger than you think."Alexa lied to convince Gaara."Hey, hm!"Deidara exclaimed as he was called weird. I glared at Alexa as well.

Gaara looked down, me knowing he didn't want any damage done to his village.

Hey, if we need to lie to convince him, then we'll lie. Bite us.

"Even so, you said Lady Chiyo wouldn't be willing to, as you said, 'revive me'."He stated."Exactly, that's why you and Deidara will play out a fake fight. He will 'knock you out', then 'capture you', so Lady Chiyo will be convinced. And don't worry, Deidara _won't _hurt you, and your village will be fine, I cross my heart. If you're hurt, or your village is damaged, someone will be getting _severely punished_."I promised.

Gaara sighed, shutting his eyes again."You have this very planned out."He stated. We nodded."Yep. We had to plan this out so no one would get hurt."Alexa stated. Gaara then looked at us. I held my hand out to him."Will you come with us then, Gaara?" He thought for a few moments before nodding, shaking my hand briefly. I smiled and Alexa cheered."Thank you, Gaara. You're a real sweetheart."I stated, causing him to smirk a bit. I looked back at Dei, who had his arms crossed, probably jealous as fuck."Don't be jelly, Dei, you're still the sexiest."I stated, running over and hugging my bomber. He couldn't find back a smirk, kissing me."I know, hm. And I'll always love you for knowing that."He stated.

Alexa rolled her eyes."Listen, Gaara, Deidara has to bring us back down to the village entrance where Sasori Danna awaits. When Dei comes back up here, you two'll play out your fake fight, 'kay?"She told him. Gaara nodded."Just..don't actually hurt each other, please.."I stated before Deidara's clay bird took flight once again. Once reaching the entrance, Alexa ran over and glomped Hiruko."Everything is going according to plan, Danna!"Alexa chirped happily."The Brat and Jinchuuriki are faking their fight?"Sasori questioned. We all nodded."Good."

"And later, I want to hug and kiss your adorable puppet face!"Alexa then added. Sasori sighed from inside his puppet."And you roll your eyes and me and Deidara.."I muttered. Speaking of Dei, he took off into the air again towards Gaara. Soon their 'fight' started, starting my anxiety. I knew everything would be fine, but I can still worry. Sue me.

Sasori and Alexa noticed this."He's going to be fine, Brat. Deidara _should _know what he's doing, anyways."Sasori stated, causing Alexa to giggle and me to glare at the last part. I continued watching the 'fight', sighing with relief after where Deidara was supposed to lose his arm went by. _With _all his limbs still intact. Since we all had this planned out, the fight was just all fun and games and awesome shit to sit back and watch. But to the villagers, and whoever else is watching, it was a fight to the fucking death.

Then..

"KATSU!"

We watched in awe as Gaara put a _beach _over Suna, protecting it from Deidara's bomb. After moving all the sand aside, Deidara set off a bomb near Gaara, making it seem like it was directly at him, then 'kidnapping' him. After bringing Gaara down at the entrance with us, he re-opened his once shut eyes."See? Told ya' you'd be fine."I said to him, smiling. Sasori came over to us."Now, Sasori is gonna knock you out, quickly and painlessly, since you have to be unconscious for the extraction."Alexa said. I nodded."And after you wake up, you'll be surrounded by your loved ones."

"Before he does that, may I ask you names?"Gaara asked. Me and Alexa smiled."I'm Alexa."

"And I'm Keira. If you remember that, you'll be awesomer than you already are. And Gaara, can you do us a favor and leave a sand trail behind us?" He raised an invisible brow, but nodded. Sasori then quickly knocked him out."Now, let's get going, un!"Deidara said, sounding excited. I snickered."Excited?"I questioned."Maybe a little, hm."Deidara replied, smirking a bit and helping me and Alexa onto his bird. He then climbed up as well, it starting to glide a few feet above the ground so we wouldn't leave any footprints behind.

"Let's go, Brats, and get this whole thing over with."Sasori stated as we started our second trip through the desert. Alexa giggled."He's excited to fight Chiyo and Pinky."She stated. Sasori didn't respond. I guessed Sasori was either rolling his eyes, smirking, or both from inside Hiruko. But I couldn't blame Deidara or Sasori. I was excited too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 done! And still a shit load to go.. I basically have the story itself planned out, and I have a feeling it might drag on for a while.. But hey, that's a good thing. The longer the story, the better.<p>

Answer:It's a tie between the Kyuubi and the Shukaku. And I mean the Bijuu, not it's Jinchuuriki. Yes, I love Gaara after the Akatsuki, but not so much Naruto.

QftC:Favorite thing about Sasori? If you don't like Sasori (go get turned into a puppet), why not?

Well peeps, hope you're still enjoying the story. I'm trying not to make the chapters too short, but hey, at least I'm getting the chapters up. And I have officialy made a _DeviantArt _account. Go to my profile and there'll be a link. Anyways, I will always love your reviews. They make me feel appreciated!


	19. Sealing the Shukaku

Chapter 19, peeps. *Smacks self upside the head* And I'm sorry I haven't said this before! I give many thank yous to _**Fruity-Dragonfly **_for fantabulous, and funny quotes with her reviews. :) They actually help me with my chapters very much.

Anywhozal, I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy chapter 19, peeps!

* * *

><p><strong>Kiera's POV<strong>

"We got company."Alexa stated.

I sighed as she interupted me and Dei's little dance session. We weren't exactly _dancing_, but we were jumping around on his clay bird a little while I played music. I paused the song, seeing a confused/disturbed Kankuro."I don't know how the Akatsuki are back, but I demand you give back Gaara!"He demanded. I rolled my eyes."Here we go.."I muttered. Sasori turned to him."Brat, I want you to go ahead with Keira and Alexa. This one's mine."Sasori growled, launching his puppet and landing in front of Kankuro.

He looked back at the bird that me, Dei, and Alexa sat on."I'll say it again, hand over Gaara!"Kankuro barked. None of us responded. He pulled out his scrolls."Just wait for the stupid ass line.."I muttered as Kankuro summoned his puppets, causing Deidara and Alexa to snicker."So, are you ready..for a puppet show?"

"See? Lame.."I scoffed. Kankuro shot a glare at me, and I just mocked him under my breath again as he announced his puppets' names. Alexa shuddered at all the clicking and and other strange noises his puppets made."Thank God Danna doesn't make those noises.."She muttered, causing Sasori to sigh. I smirked."He does when he forgets to oil his old, stiff joints."

"Keira.."Sasori growled in warning."One last time!"Kankuro snapped, regaining our attention again."Hand over Gaara!"

"And what if we don't, hm?"Deidara challenged. He glared, shooting one of his puppets at us. I glanced at Sasori, then looking back as I watched his tail launch, grabbing Kankuro's puppet."What?"He asked, shocked."Look, let's keep this short. I hate waiting and keeping others waiting."Sasori growled, removing his hat. I didn't even bother restraining my laughter."Why so manly, Sasori?"I laughed, referring to the ponytail thingies.

"Keira, be quiet right now or you and the Brat will be my next puppets."He snapped at me. I still snickered. Deidara then snapped his fingers."I remember now, hm. Doesn't the Jinchuuriki have siblings?"He said. I nodded."Yep. This is the puppet master."I stated. Alexa scoffed."Like he could ever beat Danna. He's gonna kick his ass."She said, earning a glare from Kankuro."Isn't your name Kantaro, or Kanpachi, or something like that, hm?"Deidara continued. Kankuro's glare went to Deidara."It's Kankuro!"He snapped.

His puppet, Crow, disassembled out of Sasori's tail's grasp, then reassembling and shooting towards us."Take that, bitch!"I cheered as Sasori's tail bitch slapped the puppet away."_I'm _your opponent. Not them."Sasori growled. He glanced back at us."Can I kill this one?"He asked. I sighed."No, you cannot. Just poison the shit out of him and leave him to die."I stated. He grunted in reply."See ya' Danna!"Alexa said as the clay bird continued off into the desert.

"You know what would be funny?"I asked, just thinking of something."What(hm)?"Alexa and Deidara replied in unison."If Kankuro went telling everyone Gaara got assasinated." I snickered."Wouldn't that be _bad_, though?"Alexa asked. Deidara nodded."Yeah, hm. And also, how important does a person have to before they're considered 'assasinated' instead of just 'murdered'?" I thought for a minute."You know, Dei, that _is_ a good question.."I stated.

And damn, he really had a point there!

Dei then sighed, smirking a bit."When will _any _of you be normal, yeah?"He asked. I gave him a look."Being normal is overrated."I stated as a matter of factly. He chuckled."You're right, hm."He agreed, kissing my head.

Fuck yeah, bitches, I'm always right. Well, most of the time I am.

We went a little farther before the voice of the deep, scratchy voice of Sasori within Hiruko called for us to wait."Danna!"Alexa cheered."You take care of Kankuro?"I asked. He grunted in reply."I'll take that as a yes then."

"Yeah, whatever. And normal isn't _overrated_. It's something that you are before you lose your sanity. Just like the rest of the girls."Sasori then deadpanned.

How the fuck did he hear me?

I then raised a brow."You say we've _lost _our sanity? I have news for you, puppet _bitch_. You can't lose what you never had."I said. Deidara laughed."Burn, yeah!"He laughed."Be quiet, Brat."Sasori snapped, only for Deidara to continue laughing to himself. Alexa sighed, jumping off the bird, and going over to Hiruko."Alexa what are you doing?"Sasori asked as she climbed onto the back of the puppet."Riding Hiruko. Are you fine with that, Danna?"Alexa replied. Sasori sighed."It's not causing any harm, so I suppose so." Alexa cheered.

We went in silence for a few minutes. And just before I announced the next gay baby, my phone rang.

Thank Jashin it did, we don't need gay babies in the Narutoverse. Too late about Sai, though.

"It's Crysta."I stated, checking. I oppened my phone and answered."Yo?"

"_Me and Hidan wanna know when you're gonna get to the sealing statue.._"

"Hold on a sec. Sasori, when will we get there?"

"Whenever we get there." I stuck my tongue out at him. Ass. I went back to talking on the phone"Sasori says whenever we get there."

"_Well tell Sasori he's a fucking assholish jerk with a puppet fetish._"Crysta snapped back through the phone. Sasori growled."I heard that, considering how loud you are."Sasori said loud enough for Crysta to hear."_Fucking puppet.._"

"Is she PMSing _again_, yeah?"Deidara asked, snickering a bit."_I heard that Deidara! And no, I'm not PMSing again.. I'm just in a pissy mood since Kuzu won't let me and Hidan wrestle and we're bored.._"Crysta said. After she finished saying 'we're bored', I heard Hidan add 'as shit' in the background. I snickered."Just don't throw any bitch fits yet. I'm pretty sure we're almost to the hideout where we'll meet Pinky and Chiyo. Just entertain yourselves."

"_Just..try to hurry up.. And Sasori! Yes, I am insane. But guess what? I get these horrible periods of boredom, and I gotta be a normal lame-ass like you!_"

And with that, before Sasori _or _Alexa could snap at her, she hung up. I then sighed, leaning on Dei, causing him to chuckle."What's wrong, yeah?"He asked."Now _I'm _bored. And I gotta save my phone's battery for when we get done sealing the Shukaku and all the shit goes down."I deadpanned. I then placed a hand over my face, as if I was facepalming. But I wasn't."And even worse, when we get there, I gotta do nothing for three days fucking straight."I continued.

Sasori sighed."It's a miracle how Aeryonna and Alexa seem to be the only normal ones.."He muttered."I heard that, puppet fucker!"I snapped, using Hidan's name for Sasori. Yeah, he'd either flick my head for stealing his insult, or be proud of me.

Speaking of that zealot..

"_Keira? Why the fuck did you call me?_"

"Well, Dawn, I called you to quickly tell something to my favorite immortal, Jashinist zealot from my favorite anime." A few seconds went by before Hidan then greeted me."_Sup bomber bitch?_"

"Hidan, I am proud to inform you that I have pronounced Sasori as the puppet fucker of the base." I heard Hidan's, Dawn's, and Crysta's laughter from over the line. I also heard a sigh from Kakuzu."_I am so fucking glad we let you bitches into this shitty ass organization._" It was my and Dei's turn to laugh."Well, other than that we'll be getting to the cave soon, I got nothin' else to say."

"_Whatever then. See ya' bomber bitch. And just try to hurry the fuck up!_" After hanging up, I glanced at Sasori."Amused?"I asked, smirking."Keira, be quiet."Sasori snapped. Alexa then snickered."Why does Hidan call you 'bomber bitch'?"She asked."Well, 'cause I'm a bitch, and I am a bomber in training. Plus everyone's nicknames from Hidan has bitch in it."I explained.

And that's true. I'm bomber bitch, Crysta's crazy bitch, Bryanna's skinny bitch, Autumn's shark bitch, Dawn's _his _bitch, Aeryonna's Uchiha bitch and Megan's hyper bitch. I have yet to hear Hidan's nickname for Alexa, though.

"I cannot wait until this is over with."Sasori deadpanned. Alexa giggled."Don't worry Danna. I'm sure we're going to arrive at the cave soon, hm."Deidara stated. I nodded."Exactly. So don't be an impatient asshole, and just wait a little while longer!"I told him. He growled at me. I stuck my tongue out."Try being _mature _for once. It's not that hard."Sasori deadpanned."Oh, we've _all _tried being mature once. It was the worse three minutes of our lives."I stated.

"Actaully, Megan, Crysta, and Bryanna only lasted about a minute and a half that one time we tried being mature. Aeryonna and I lasted a good seven minutes before we just got bored."Alexa stated. I rolled my eyes."No need to be a smartass like your sister."I stated. Alexa grinned.

Though, none of these dumbasses have seen when Aeryonna's immature like the rest of us. She's just as bad as Crysta, Bryanna, Megan, or even _Tobi_. Aeryonna just knows how to keep her cool most of the time.

We continued through the desert, nothing really going on.

Though, we started betting who would be next to get knocked up. Me and Dei had bets on Aeryonna. Alexa through sand at us for that. Sasori didn't give a shit, but he thought me and Dei would be next. Me _and _Dei through sand at _him_. That just pissed him off.. And even though Alexa thought this was 'rude', we convinced her to choose and she somehow bet on _Tobi and Megan_.

I shuddered at the thought of how their child could end up. _That _would be scary.

Deidara scoffed at her bet, saying how Tobi wouldn't even know what he's doing.

_Tobi _wouldn't. Madara _would_.

Anyways, we had finally reached our destination."Yes! Finally, un!"Deidara cheered. I snickered. He allowed me to climb on his back like a piggyback ride."Dei, put me down."I ordered as him and Sasori walked across the water. He raised a brow."Why, hm?"He asked."'Cause I wanna try to pretend to be Jesus." Him and Alexa laughed while Sasori rolled his eyes."Jesus was a ninja?"Alexa asked."Yes Alexa, Jesus was a ninja."I agreed, laughing.

Yeah, we're weirdos. But you don't see us complaining, do you? Like I said, being normal is overrated.

We stared in awe stupidly as the rock lifted, me and Alexa getting on the ground, and entered the cave."Leader-sama!"I cheered, seeing the hologram of badassery. He turne to us, eyes narrowed."You're late."He stated.

I pointed at Sasori. Who pointed his tail at Deidara. Who pointed to Alexa. Who pointed at me. And in unison, we all said, "It was him/her.", Deidara adding 'hm' at the end.

Me and Alexa moved a good distance away so when he summoned the statue, we weren't in the way."Let the summoning begin!"I called. Pein chuckled, his hologram performing hand signs, and slamming his hands on the ground. A mixture of a loud poof and an explosion echoed before the smoke cleared, revealing the statue. Deidara's clay bird then disappeared with a hand sign, dropping Gaara in the center of the floor. I gawked at the statue."Bad. Ass."I stated. Deidara chuckled."Alright, now let everyone gather."Pein stated.

Deidara and Sasori jumped to their assigned fingers as the others' holograms appeared."'Sup guys?"I greeted loudly, Alexa shouting hi. We recieved multiple responces. Pein's hologram then disappeared, it reappearing on his thumb. Performing another hand sign, the chain on the statue's mouth broke.

The others are gonna be so jealous when I tell them I got to see this all in person.

"Stay aware of your physical selves as the sealing proces will now take three days and three nights."Pein ordered."Zetsu, have your physical form stand guard outside, understood?"

"**Alright.**"Zetsu growled in reply. A sigh then came from Kakuzu."Crysta wants you to know that if you don't watch her sister, she'll maim you and eat your remains."He deadpanned. Zetsu blinked. And Kakuzu got some disturbed looks and sighs in reply from the others.

Okay, even _I _was a _little _disturbed with that.

"So, it'll only take three days? Wouldn't it take longer since we lost Orochimaru?"Kisame wondered, being the only one who was amused at what Crysta demanded."That's just all the more reason to get started immediately."Pein replied."That's true."Itachi agreed. Kisame nodded."Indeed."

"Sounds good, hm."Deidara added."Don't worry guys, it is only three days and nights. Orochimaru not being here doesn't affect it."Alexa told them."Thank Jashin.."We heard Hidan mutter.

I bet everyone's thanking Jashin that Orochimaru isn't here right now.

The fingers of the statue lit up. And me and Alexa watched in awe as the blue, chakra, weird substance-y stuff started coming from the mouth."Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals!" I cheered as the nine dragon thingies roared, soaring down and eating Gaara.

And everyone went into 'serious mode', focusing on the technique.

I plopped down onto the ground, Alexa sitting down next to me."So, what do we do for the next three days?"Alexa wondered. I sighed, shrugging."I don't know.. But I know that we're gonna be bored as shit.."I replied. She blew a raspberry at no one in particular, falling back and laying on the ground.

This was gonna be a boring as fuck three days..

* * *

><p>Yeah, it would be <em>pretty damn boring <em>to sit in a cave for three days.. But as for _myself_, being how I am, I'd probably entertain myself. Believe me, it's very easy for me to entertain myself.

Answer:He's a 35-year-old living puppet that looks like a teenager. I gotta hand it to him, that's pretty awesome.

QftC:Favorite thing about Deidara? You don't like Deidara (go get blown up), why not?

If you do to my DA account, you'll find my drawings of the girls. :) I'm still working on them, so they're not all up yet. And I know I already said this, but I'll say it again. Thank you so many times to _**Fruity-Dragonfly **_for giving me _fantabulous _quotes in her reviews. They are very much appreciated. Well peeps, I'll always love your reviews, and I'll see you next chapter.


	20. Three Days Later

We at Chapter 20 already? Starting to catch up to _Akatsukittens_..

Anyways, don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Keira's POV<strong>

"My tongue is way longer than yours. The only one who can beat my tongue length is Orochimaru."

Alexa gave me a disturbed look. I grinned."Prove it."Alexa stated, crossing her arms. I shrugged."Fine." I stuck out my incredibly long tongue, causing Alexa to look completely disturbed. I reached up, not only touching the tip of my nose, but managing to get the tip of my tongue into my nostril."Okay, okay! I get it, I don't wanna see anymore!"Alexa begged, shielding her eyes with her hands."I can also kinda reach my elbow."I stated. I lifted my elbow as close as I could manage to my face, sticking out my tongue and missing the tip of my elbow by about an inch. Alexa shuddered, causing me to laugh."What can you do that _I _can't?"I asked.

Alexa thought for a moment."Can you do a hand stand for over five minutes?"She asked."I know I can do a hand stand, but for about a minute or two. Not five."I replied. Alexa stood up, stretched a little, then started her hand stand."Time me.."She stated. I quickly brought out my phone, starting a timer."What the fuck are they doing?"Hidan muttered, looking over his shoulder back at us."Hidan, focus on the jutsu."Pein ordered. I snickered.

I looked at the timer on my phone."So far, four minutes and thirty-seven seconds and counting."I told Alexa."'Kay.."She replied, walking around on her hands a bit to keep her balance."Alright, you got to five minutes."I told her. She shook her head."I'm gonna try to go longer.."She stated."Okay then.." Some time went by before Alexa finally fell, unable to stay up. I paused the timer."Seven minutes exact."I told her. Alexa grinned.

Alexa then jumped as a loud thud was heard; it being a now dead Gaara who fell to the floor.

I raised a brow."Wait, where's Naruto, Pinky, Chiyo, Gai and whoever else was coming? They're late! Those sneaky little bastards.."I stated. Pein looked down at us."It's probably since they don't expect us. Half of the ninja we know still don't realize we've returned."He explained."Shit, that's gonna fuck everything up!"I exclaimed."Don't worry, Keira, hm. I'm sure they'll get here soon, I mean, they _care _about their Jinchuuriki friend, don't they?"Deidara assured.

Yeah, he had a point.. They wouldn't leave Gaara here just for him to lay here, dead, and eventually get eaten by Zetsu.

I sighed, crossing my arms."They better get here soon. Or the only shit going down is me kicking their asses for being late."I stated. Sasori sighed."Those Konoha ninja could kill you in an instant if they wanted."He deadpanned. I blew a raspberry at him."Still." Alexa then sighed."I just hope they get here soon. I don't want Gaara to stay dead."She stated sadly. I nodded."That's another reason why they better fucking get here!" I looked up at Zetsu."Yo Zetsu, anyone coming?"I called.

"**Yes, actually. They're on their way, so don't get your panties in a bunch. **Be nice to her, she's just excited."Zetsu stated. A silence fell on us as we waited."**They're near. A leaf Shinobi should go; it's the Kyuubi, the pink-haired girl, their sensei and an old woman, which I assume is the one called Chiyo.**"

"Damn, Zetsu, you really know your anime."I stated."Learnt it all from Bryanna. **There's also another team. It's Might Gai and his team.**"Zetsu added. Kisame laughed."_That _strange beast again!"He sneered."Who is Might Gai?"Pein wondered."An elite Shinobi; master of Taijutsu. Do not underestimate him."Itachi told him."Kisame, you can handle Might Gai."Pein ordered. Kisame grinned."Finally, I can get back at him for that kick he gave me the last time."Kisame stated, his voice fading away.

"KEIRA-CHAN, ALEXA-CHAN!"

I gasped as I was tackled to the ground."Tobi.."I stated."Yes Keira-chan?"

"Unless you are a horribly bad boy, get the fuck off me."I ordered. He climbed off of me, Megan also being here and giggling."Why are _you two _here?"I asked, already annoyed."Tobi wants to ask you something!"Tobi chirped. He motioned for me and Alexa to come closer, him probably wanting to go Madara and ask."Do either of you want to go to Itachi's clone where the Kyuubi and the others are and help explain things with Aeryonna?"Madara asked in a low whisper.

"Yes!"We both said in unison immediately."Danna, me and Keira are going somewhere with Tobi and Megan!"Alexa called."No Keira is fucking not going anywhere with Tobi, un!"Deidara ordered."Deidara. This is important."Pein snapped. Deidara sighed."If anything happens to Keira, Tobi, I'll murder you in your sleep, yeah!"Deidara snapped. Tobi yelled in fear, hugging me, Alexa, and Megan close, using his Space-Time Ninjutsu, and causing us to appear in a forest."I'm gonna stay here with Madara. You two go with Itachi's clone and Aeryonna to help stall Naruto and them. When you're ready, come back here and we'll take you guys back to the sealing statue."Megan ordered.

Holy shit, Megan was serious for once? I think she has a secret serious personality, like Tobi and Madara.

Though confused/freaked out, we nodded."Alexa, Keira."Aeryonna's voice called us. We ran over to her and Itachi's clone. Alexa latched onto her sister."Sissy!"She cheered, hugging her older sister. Aeryonna hugged her back."It's hard going almost five days with you away from me, 'Lexa! I was worried shitless and Itachi could barely keep me calm!"Aeryonna replied. Itachi smirked at this.

He misses Sasuke and being his protective big brother.

I looked over, seeing Naruto, Pinky, Kakashi, and Chiyo."How's it going everybody!"I called casually. They came to a stop at the scene before them."It's been a while, Kakashi, Naruto."Itachi stated. Aeryonna sighed dreamily.

Freaking fangirls..

"Okay, before anything, do the names Autumn, Dawn, and Crysta ring a bell at all?"I asked. The members of Team 7 looked shocked."How do you know them? What did you do to them?"Naruto demanded. I smirked."Yeah, and why would people with the Akatsuki know them?"Sakura demanded.

I laughed at their stupidity.

"Naruto, Sakura, I know you don't want to believe it, but Crysta, Dawn, and Autumn must be with the Akatsuki as well. These three girls must also be a part of the Ukato clan, and the remainders of their clan helped the Akatsuki back to our world."Kakashi stated. Naruto growled in frustration."And I know your grandson, Sasori!"Alexa cheered to Chiyo. She looked shocked now, too."Know him? Alexa _loves _Sasori! The two are so noisy every single night."I joked. Alexa glared at me.

Chiyo looked very fucking confused.

"Kakashi and Sakura explained some about your ability of the Ukato clan."She then stated."Oh really? Then you must that that we know all your pasts."Aeryonna stated."Yeah, and I gotta say, you all went through a lot of shit. Why does bad shit always happen to everybody in this damn place?"I wondered."I know right?"Alexa agreed. Naruto growled in annoyance, catching our attention again.

"You're wasting our time! Where's Gaara!"The Uzumaki demanded. We all sighed."Look, Naruto, Gaara is going to be fine. Just give it some time."Aeryonna assured."How would you know! You're with the Akatsuki! They could be just using you, misusing your ability!"Naruto barked."Naruto Uzumaki shut the hell up before I misuse my hand upside your head!"I snapped. I got shocked looks from everyone."Listen, we all have this planned out. Gaara is going to be fine. When you see him again, it might not seem it, but trust me. Gaara. Will. Be. Fucking. Fine."I stated.

"Look, as much as I'd love to sit and chat, we have somewhere to be. Now."Kakashi stated."But if we sit and chat, everything will be so much more peaceful."Aeryonna said, hugging the Itachi clone."Do you know who he is!"Naruto demanded. Aeryonna looked at the clone."Itachi Uchiha, age twenty-one, and love of my life."Aeryonna stated easily. Itachi's clone wrapped an arm around her waist."But still, how do you handle being in their clutches?"Sakura asked.

"Look, we're not damn prisoners. We _chose _to be with them. We _willingly _went with them, and they _let us_. And we all, including Crysta, Dawn, Autumn, and the other girls that the Akatsuki _willingly accepted_, has a love for one of the Akatsuki's members."Alexa snapped. She pointed at Naruto."And you, Uzumaki, I want you to know that the Akatsuki are _fucking human_. They all have hearts and _feelings_. Not only that, _everyone _on this horrible planet has done something bad in their lives. So you have no fucking right to judge the Akatsuki _or _why we want to stay with them! You don't know them _or _us! So unless you truly know us all, you have no right to fucking judge us!"

Seriously, everyone here literally fucking gawked at her. That is so fucking OOC for Alexa!

She crossed her arms."God must love stupid people, he made so many of them."She stated. I snickered."But Jashin must love them more since the Narutoverse is full of them."I added. A smile cracked from her once pissed off/annoyed expression."You three should leave."Itachi stated. Aeryonna pouted."Alright sexy. I'll be with you in a bit."She stated. We went back over with Tobi and Megan. He quickly transported Aeryonna back to Itachi's real body before returning and taking us all back to the statue."It is always so fun to do that!"Megan cheered, her normal self returning.

Tobi then held up his hand like a first grader having to piss, his other hand holding his crotch."Leader-sama! Leader-sama! Tobi has to potty, can Tobi go potty, please let Tobi go potty!"Tobi demanded. Pein rolled his eyes, telling him to go. He dashed off, Megan right behind him.

Madara and Megan probably are planning some shit out.

"Oh yeah, Sasori!"I called. Said puppet looked down at me."Alexa went all out-of-character at Naruto!" Alexa sighed."How did she do that?"Sasori wondered."The girl used the word 'fucking' like three or four times in only three statements!"

That might not seem like much, but believe me, Alexa almost _never _swears.

Alexa grinned, rubbing the back of her neck."I kinda got pissed at Naruto and lost control of myself."She told him. Sasori sighed."Just try to control yourself."He said."Hey wait a damn shitting minute!"I barked, pointing at Sasori."Whenever I get fits like that, you get pissed at me!"I continued."That's not my problem, now is it?"Sasori asked. My eye twitched."You know, the only thing lately that's keeping me from becoming a serial killer is my dislike for manual labor."

"Don't throw a bitch fit. Puppet fucker is just a bitch that everyone hates."Hidan stated. Deidara snorted."Hidan, shut your fucking mouth."Sasori snapped. I laughed."You know, it warms my heart to know that you bitches kept your holograms here just to sit and chat with us."I stated. And just as I said that, Leader's and Konan's holograms disappeared.

Bastards.

"Now do you really mean that, or was that just fucking sarcasm?"Hidan wondered. I rolled my eyes."What do you think?"I asked. He rolled his eyes."You know, we could just all fucking leave. The sealing is done."He stated."He has a point."Alexa stated."Well that's just mean. You just technically said you _want _us to leave."Kisame stated with fake sadness. Some of the others, including myself, snickered."You know, none of you seem to understand. _I'm_ not locked in here _all of you_. _All of you _are locked in here with _me_."I said creepily, grinning psychotically. Several of the others' holograms disappeared, causing me and Deidara to laugh.

Alexa, Sasori, Itachi, and I _think_ Zetsu's dark half sighed."You know, Keira, everything good in life is either illegal, immoral, or fattening."Alexa stated. I raised a brow."And what does _that _have to do with anything?"I asked."Well, for one thing, exploding random shit and being a serial killer/psycho is illegal."She stated. I sat as if I was in the emo-corner."Don't be a smartass.."I muttered, causing her to giggle.

"Yeah. And besides, the fact that all that is illegal just makes it more fun, hm."Deidara added. I stood up from my somewhat emo-corner."Dei, I love you forever for always finding a way to to fix my moods when someone says something that ruins everything fun!"I called. He chuckled."And I love you for disagreeing with Danna's shit for art, un."He stated.

Deidara's face met the floor as Sasori used his tail to knock him off his finger.

"You know, if idiot's could fly, this place would be an airport.."Sasori deadpanned as I ran over to Dei's side."You alright, Dei?"I asked, ignoring Sasori. He nodded."Yeah, I'm a badass ninja, I'll be fine, hm."He stated. I kissed his cheek."Damn straight you're badass."I agreed. He chuckled. Sasori jumped down from his finger as well, me glaring at him."Fuck you Sasori."I snapped."You can't do that, Keira. He's a puppet, and even if he wasn't, that'd be Alexa's job."Kisame stated. Many of us laughed. Sasori growled."Why do you encourage them?"He snapped at Kisame. The shark nin shrugged."It's fun."

"Suck on _that _Sasori!"I snapped, pointing at the puppet. He sighed.

We then all looked over as a loud boom was heard from outside the cave."Looks like they've arrived, hm."Deidara stated. Alexa fangirl squeeled, probably excited to see the fight.

You know what, I may have sat here for three days, but it's gonna be so fucking worth it when this is all done and over with.

"Three. Two. One." I counted down, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Chiyo busting into the cave when I finished. Deidara smirked, sitting on Gaara's body like he did in the anime. Naruto was first to break the silence, growling."You bastards! How could you!"He barked."Well, since you four seem like you're going to be busy, we'll just be leaving now."Kakuzu stated, his hologram and the remaining others' disappearing as well."Do you know where the hell you think you're sitting?"Naruto demanded.

"Well, he seems to be sitting on the now dead, previous host of the Shukaku named Gaara. And Naruto, have you ever considered suing your brain for non-support?"I stated as if he were a dumbass.

Which he kinda was.

He glared at me."Gaara, get up! Are you deaf!"Naruto continued. I facepalmed."Naruto, enough!"Kakashi ordered. I sighed. I held my hand up."You see this hand, Naruto? It's about to descend in an arc that'l, in the process, have contact with your face if you don't knock it the fuck off. Though I should just warn you."I stated. He growled at me."Was that necesary, Keira?"Alexa asked, rolling her eyes."Yes. Yes it was." Sasori sighed."Be mature this one time. Is that too much to ask?"He deadpanned. I smirked."Yes. Yes it is." Now Sasori growled in annoyance.

This is gonna be a while.

* * *

><p>Somewhat cliffhanger. :) I know, I'm so evil.<p>

Fun Fact:In real life, Kiera's tongue really is that long. I'm jealous of her. And another fun fact, Kiera's name is really spelled with the 'i' before the 'e'. When I started _Akatsukittens_, I accidentally misspelled it and didn't notice until like the fifth or sixth chapter. So I decided "Screw it.." and just kept it spelling like 'Keira'.

Answer:He's the only terrorist in Naruto that is only nineteen and uses clay animals for explosives. You tell me.

QftC:Favorite thing about..Zetsu. If you don't like Zetsu (I hope he eats you), tell me why.

Well, I was actually gonna post this a few days ago. But..Bleach distracted me.. /SHOT I know, I gotta stop getting hooked in all these other anime.. Now, anyways, review or I will slap you with a dead fish! (JK)


	21. And Thus, the Plotline Was Avoided

Quick update! I updated quick because you're all fucking awesome for reaching 200 reviews. :)

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexa's POV<strong>

I watched with amusement as Sasori and Deidara started their argument on art, right on que.

"Deidara, those pyrotechnics of yours are _not _art. Art is _true _beauty, being captured and left for posterity. _Art_. Is eternal."Sasori explained. Deidara scoffed."Eternal beauty, are you kidding, hm? Now, as a fellow artist, I respect your view of art, Danna. But _true _art is fleeting. A flash of beauty, burning brightly before finally disappearing in a heartbeat. An explosion, un."

"Brat, there seems to be someone here who doesn't understand true art."

"Yes Danna, and that someone is _you_, un." Sasori growled."Real art is shown through eternal beauty, meant to last forever." I raised my hand."I absolutely agree with Danna."I stated proudly."Don't be absurd.. True art only lasts a moment, un."Deidara sighed. Keira crossed her arms."Yeah, 'Lexa, no need to agree with Sasori just because you love him."She stated."Excuse me? Only because I love him? Please, Danna's view on art is so more.._perfect_. When you look at art, you'll want to preserve it if it's worth the beauty. Deidara's view, yes sometimes it entertaining to see, but since it only lasts a moment, you'll only have that one moment to enjoy it's beauty. _That_. Is why I agree with Danna."I explained.

"See, Brats? Try acting intelligent like Alexa for once."Sasori stated. Deidara rolled his eyes."Intelligent my ass, yeah.." I heard Deidara mutter."Don't make me angry, Brat. I shouldn't have to reminf you what happens when I get angry."Sasori warned. Keira smirked."Let's see.. You throw a huge ass bitch fit, and to make yourself feel better, you sing that song 'No Strings Attatched'. Right, Pinocchio?"She asked cockily. Sasori growled."Deidara, care to explain your '_art_' again?"Sasori snarled. Deidara chuckled, standing from Gaara's dead body."Art is only one thing, Danna, un."He stated, reaching in his clay pouch. He created a small butterfly, performing a hand sign and bringing it to life. It flew into the air before it exploded.

"The explosion itself, un."

Keira blew a raspberry at us, throwing her arms around Deidara."It's much more beautiful than your disgusting puppets, hm."Deidara laughed. We heard a growl of annoyance, and Sasori then lazily shielded a kunai with his tail.

We all then remembered Sakura's, Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Chiyo's existance.

"Alright, we can argue all we want when we go home. We have visitors, remember?"Keira stated, gesturing towards Team 7 and Chiyo. We turned towards them."What was all that?"Sakura wondered. I rolled my eyes."We were arguing. Was that too difficult to notice?"I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me, causing me to shrug. Deidara created a clay bird, enlarging it. It ate Gaara before Keira and Deidara jumped on it."Brats, don't go far. Stay near the area or the summoning will be interfered. Got it?"Sasori told them. They nodded. The bird took off, luring Naruto from the cave and Kakashi chasing after him.

Starting our little adventure.

"Alexa, move back, and text Dawn or Crysta. We need to know how long until Hidan and Kakuzu can successfully do the summoning."Sasori whispered to me. I nodded, backing away so I wouldn't get in the way. I then pulled out my phone. I texted Crysta.

_Alright, we're about to engage Pink-bitch and Chiyo. How long do we have to wait for the summoning to be prepared?_

Her reply came probably about thirty seconds after I sent it.

_Kuzu and Nii-san say about fifteen to twenty minutes. Dawn'll text you when it's time. Oh, and I like your nickname for Pinky. Pink-bitch..yeah, I'll be using that._

"Danna, fifteen to twenty minutes. I'll let you know when we have to get ready."I informed him."Alright."He stated, starting the stare down with Chiyo."I heard you retired a long time ago."Sasori stated. Chiyo smiled."Well, is it wrong I wanted to see my grandson again? It _has _been a while."Chiyo stated sweetly."I heard that you also found yourself some friends..and a love interest."She continued, looking at me. I blushed, smiling. Sakura gulped loudly.

That's right, Pinky, you should be afraid. You should've had your ass handed to you a long time ago.

"Do not worry, Sakura. I'm here with you, just step back."Chiyo stated, stepping forward. Chiyo then pulled out the kunai connected by a chakra string.

Sasori shielded it easily."Danna?"I asked."Don't worry Alexa."He assured, ripping the cloth covering Hiruko's body."So, Granny, would you and that brat like to be a part of my collection?" Sakura gasped."What is that thing?"She asked in disbelief."That is not Sasori's real body you're looking at, Sakura."Chiyo told her."What is it then?"Sakura asked. Chiyo looked at Sasori again."It's merely a puppet."

"No, it's a large, wooden figure being controlled by chakra strings."I stated sarcastically. Sasori sighed. I could tell he was smirking, though."But..if that's just a puppet, then where's his real body?"Sakura continued."Gee, I wonder.."I stated."His real body is inside that one."Chiyo stated. I looked at Sasori."Danna, do you also realize how dirty that sounds, or is it just me?"I wondered."Yes, Alexa, I know."Sasori stated, sounding both annoyed, but entertained.

"Inside the puppet?"Sakura asked, shocked. Chiyo nodded."Yes. You see, puppet users aren't good at close combat. And controlling a puppet out in the open was a weakness. So to overcome this weakness, Sasori created this puppet."

"His specialty, Hiruko."I stated in unison with Chiyo."Lady Chiyo, you seem to know a lot about this."Sakura said. Chiyo dipped her head."In fact, I know everything about that puppet of his."

"Yes, but do you know how I prepare specimans for my collection?"Sasori asked. I shuddered. I did love Sasori, I really did, but I just found the procedure disgusting. Plus I have a weak stomache, so it's hard for me to see/listen to that kind of stuff."First I drain the blood from the body." Oh jeez.."Then I remove the organs, washing the insides and out so it's clean. After that's done, I preserve the body, preventing decay. The final step is to fill the whole body with hidden weapons." All these images started appearing in my head of the whole procedure, the blood everywhere, taking out the organs..I couldn't take it.

I threw up.

"Alexa, are you alright?"Sasori asked. I nodded."Sorry, I kinda have a weak stomache.. The whole procedure of creating a puppet just got to me.."I told him."I'm sorry, Alexa. I'll have to remember you have a weak stomache next time."He stated. I nodded."But really, it's alright Danna."I assured. I just couldn't wait until we got home. I just wanted to curl up to Sasori's chest after those disgusting thoughts."I apologize for the interuption, you may continue."I stated. I was recieving odd/possibly concerned stares.

"Well, as stated earlier, this puppet is Hiruko."Sasori continued, still sounding concerned from when I threw up."It's only one of the hundreds of puppets in my collection. After you two become a part of my collection, I will exactly three hundred puppets." I smiled."This is _my art_." I quickly went over and glomped Hiruko. I couldn't resist."So, what this girl is hugging you call art?"Chiyo stated, slightly amused at my glomp. I quickly moved back again when Sasori sighed.

"His art? What do you mean?"Sakura asked."When we were still in Suna, he was declared a master craftsman, always being admired for his countless extraordinary puppets."Chiyo explained."But his true passion..was making puppets from the living and adding them to his collection." And of course, Pinky gasped.. As freaking expected.."And he calls these monstrous acts art."Chiyo finished."Hiruko was actually a shinobi from a nearby village. And Sasori turned him into that. A human puppet."

"A human puppet?"Sakura repeated. I rolled my eyes."That's the only thing I've seen her be good at. Gawking like a moron at the fights before her, and repeating shocking statements."I muttered under my breath. I heard Sasori chuckle."And the same fate awaits you two. You'll soon just be another part of my collection."Sasori stated, flicking his tail. I backed up some more.

After Hiruko's jaw fell, the senbon needles shot at Pinky and Chiyo. I rolled my eyes as they dodged. Seriously, when I was first watching the episode of the fight, I instantly knew there was no way Sakura was dodging the needles on her own. I knew there was something off. When the needles stopped shooting, Sasori scoffed."Don't be too sure of yourselves." As Sakura ran over, planning to crush Hiruko, Sasori did the unexpected.

His tail launched out, wrapping itself around Sakura tightly.

"No..this..this is impossible!"Chiyo demanded. Sasori chuckled."I knew your trick from the start, Granny. I knew you were going to attach chakra strings from those kunai earlier, so I prevented them from doing so. I knew every one of your moves weeks before this day. And everything was planned out."He stated."H-how..?"Sakura gasped out, probably struggling to breath from Hiruko's tail from squeezing her so tightly."Alexa, Keira, and six others. They informed every single move of this day. If we wanted, we would have that Kyuubi in our grasp already. I would've killed you both if you weren't required to live."

"Why would you need us alive for? What is your reason?"Chiyo demanded."_That _is none of yo' business!"I stated. Sasori chuckled."But since you came out all this way just to see my face, I'll show myself."He stated, the back of Hiruko lifting up. I squeeled as he stepped out. I ran over and hugged him. I missed his face so much. I nuzzled his shoulder, feeling him wrap an arm around my waist."Impossible! Your face is the same, you haven't aged at all!"Chiyo stated, shocked.

"I know, isn't he the sexiest thing you've ever seen?"I asked. Sasori sighed, rolling his eyes, but smirking a bit."So, Granny, are you so stocked up full of emotion you can't speak?"Sasori asked. Man, I really missed his voice.. Stupid Hiruko, ruining his sexy voice.."Alexa, get back."Sasori muttered to me. I pouted, but listened."Since you're here, I'll show you something very special to me."He stated, pulling a scroll from his sleeve. I heard him mutter 'Other than Alexa' under his voice. I giggled as the scroll slid open, a huge poof being heard after it glowed as well."This is my favorite puppet."

"It can't be, it's impossible!"Chiyo said. Jeez, is everything impossible to her?"The Third Kazekage.. Sasori it was you?"Chiyo demanded."And if it was?"Sasori wondered. He didn't even bother going into a stance as Sakura was still trapped with Hiruko's tail. He was only showing off his Kazekage puppet to look badass. Which, he was."That girl is still trapped within Hiruko's tail, and you can't even touch me."Sasori stated. Chiyo narrowed her eyes."I can't believe my own grandson would stoop so low.. Turning on his own village to join the _Akatsuki_, meddling with the Kazekage for a third time!"

"_Hey_, Sasori had nothing to do with Gaara's father! It was that slithery bastard, Oro-pedo!"I barked, pointing at Chiyo demandingly. My anger was paused at I felt a vibration in my pocket. I checked, seeing a text from Dawn.

_Hey, we're almost ready over here. Contact Blondie and Keira, and let them know to get off the damn bird. Send me a text when you're all ready._

"Danna, Hidan and Kakuzu are ready."I told him. He nodded as I sent a text to Keira.

_Keira, warn Deidara to get ready. Get out of the air, Hidan and Kakuzu are ready. Text me back when you're on the ground._

I looked up, seeing a struggling Sakura as she tried getting out of Hiruko's tail."Danna, when you shoot out the toxic gas, put Hiruko and the Kazekage puppets in their scrolls so Hidan and Kakuzu don't waste more of their chakra."I whispered to him. He nodded."I know, Alexa." I just remembered something."Danna, release Sakura."I stated. He raised a brow."Why?"

"Just do it, I need to do something, and it's really important!"I insisted. Sasori raised his hand, moving some fingers, resulting in Sakura dropping to the ground. I ran over to Sakura."Sakura, listen, take this. It's from Autumn."I told her, handing her a scrap of paper."What is it?"She said suspiciously."Look, it's from Autumn. And don't read it until you get back to Konoha. Just believe me."I assured. She took the paper, and I felt another vibration in my pocket.

_Alright, hurry up, we're on the ground._

I ran back over to Sasori, him wrapping an arm around my waist. I texted Dawn.

_Alright, we're ready Dawn. Hurry and get Hidan and Kakuzu to do the jutsu!_

"Alright, Alexa, close your eyes, hold your breath."Sasori stated. I hid my face in his cloak as the poisonous gas filled the air. I heard two poofs, knowing it was Hiruko and the Kazekage getting sealed in their scrolls. I heard him mutter a jutsu I didn't hear entirely, and I was knocked out.

**Third Person POV**

Hidan let out a sigh as Sasori, Deidara, Keira, and Alexa were now before them. Alexa had passed out from the pressure of getting summoned. Crysta practically glomped Keira."You lucky little bitch, you!"She laughed. Keira sighed, smirking a bit and pushing Crysta off her."You know, Crysta even told us beforehand, 'I'm gonna glomp the shit out of Keira, telling her how much of a lucky bitch she is'."Dawn stated. Keira snickered."I assume the clones were succesfully replaced?"Sasori asked. Kakuzu nodded."Your puppet will make them believe they killed you. Deidara's clay clone, however, is going to wear out eventually, meaning they'll know he's still out here."He explained.

Deidara shrugged."Hey, at least we cheated death, hm."The blonde stated. Crysta stood up dramatically, pointing at the slowly darkening sky."Suck on that, Kishimoto! We just falcon _punched _your timeline in the face!"She yelled to the sky. Kakuzu chuckled.

Somewhere in Japan back on Earth, a certain owner of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden sneezed.

"Well, I'm about to be right behind Alexa and pass out myself."Keira stated, sitting on Deidara's lap."Feel free, bomber bitch, I'm fucking exhausted from that damn summoning too.."Hidan stated, folding his arms behind his head and relaxing on the ground. Dawn layed down as well, nuzzling up to her future-husband."Get some sleep, Brats. Kakuzu and I are keeping watch."Sasori told Keira and Deidara."Don't need to tell us twice, hm."Deidara stated, him and Keira already started to doze off.

Crysta crossed her arms."I refuse to sleep, as for I am not tired."She stated."Besides, I can help kick some ass if someone tries sneaking up on us." Kakuzu raised a brow."No chakra."

"Fun sucker.." He chuckled."Just try to relax at least. We don't need you tired the whole time when we leave for the base tomorrow."Kakuzu told her. Crysta sighed."Stop being right all the time."She stated, sitting on his lap. She looked up at him."You said relax, so I am in my most comforting place."

"I never questioned you, now did I?"

"Touchè, Kuzu." Soon enough, the last girl fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile, in Konoha..

Sakura sighed as she walked through the hall of the Konoha hospital with Naruto, as they were going to visit Kakashi. Sakura pulled out the slip of paper she recieved from Alexa earlier."Sakura, what's that?"Naruto asked, noticing the paper."I got this from that one girl that was with the two Akatsuki members. She says it's from Autumn."Sakura explained."Autumn?"Naruto asked, starting to get excited. Sakura unfolded the sheet of paper, another one also taped there, but had 'FOR KAKASHI/TSUNADE/JIRAIYA' written on it in bold, black letters. She placed the second paper in her pocket, and started reading the first one.

_Well hi there Sakura, Naruto, and/or Kakashi. _

_In case you don't know, Autumn wrote this. It must've been shocking for yous to learn me, Dawn, and Crysta are with the Akatsuki.. Anyways, I know that you've been after Orochimaru for some time.. Well, do I have news for you!_

_In exactly ten days from when you fought Sasori and Deidara, go to the Tenchi Bridge. When that day comes, go straight to the bridge, and there will be a subordinate of Sasori, waiting to rendezvous with said puppet. The subordinate is supposed to be a spy for Orochimaru. If you listen, and go to the bridge at the time given, you'll have your chance to get Sasuke. But do not, I repeat, DO NOT let the subordinate know Sasori was killed until after you've captured him._

_Why did I tell you this? Well, a girl named Aeryonna, the girl in love with Duck-butt's older brother, wouldn't stop bitching unless either of us wrote this. And I wrote it since the whole letter would've been just her bitching about Sasuke if she was the one to write it.. She loves Itachi, so she also loves Sasuke.. Don't ask me._

_Just please believe this shit. Of yeah, and Kakashi won't be going with you, because he'll be out of commission or some shit like that. Enjoy your back-up sensei. Plus, make sure Kakashi erads this, too._

_So yeah.. Later bitches._

_~Autumn_

Sakura's eyes widened."Naruto, read this!"She exclaimed, forcing the paper in the blonde's hand. After reading it himself, he gasped."YES! WE HAVE OUR CHANCE TO GET SASUKE! THANK YOU AUTUMN!"Naruto yelled to the ceiling. The two ran as fast as they could down the hall, eventually reaching Kakashi's room."Kakashi-sensei, read this!"Naruto exclaimed, practically shoving it in their sensei's face. He took the paper from his hands, reading it. He chuckled.

"There's also another note adressed for only you, Tsunade-sama, or Jiraiya."Sakura added, handing Kakashi the extra note.

_'Sup Kakashi/Jiraiya/Tsunade? This is Crysta, the crazy bitch master of the Akatsuki. And I have continued from Autumn's little note!_

_Before I say anything, don't be a dumbass and make sure Naruto and Sakura __DON'T__ read this. 'Kay? 'Kay._

_Why they can't read this is 'cause it's about the Kyuubi bitch. Naruto. (Plus I don't need him hating me for calling him Kyuubi bitch..)_

_Anyways, since you won't be there with them at Tenchi Bridge, Sai and an ANBU, who's name I forget, will be going with them. The ANBU can use the first Hokage's jutsu, the wood style or whatever. He's a crucial part of the team when they go to Tenchi Bridge. Because Naruto is gonna throw a bitch fit, and the Kyuubi's cloak is gonna appear, no lie. As long as everyone's careful, no one'll get hurt except some scratches 'n shit like that._

_MAKE SURE YOU IMITATE SASORI! THE SUBORDINATE IS EXPECTING HIM! So yeah..there's no talking Naruto out of this, you know how he is with his emo little bastard of a teammate.. Sorry, he just can annoy me sometimes.. _

_Well, my bitches, I got nothin' else to say, and I gotta go. See ya'!_

_P.S. I have officially declared you and the others from Konoha my bitches. Like how the Akatsuki are my bitches already._

_P.S.S. Do me a favor and tell Naruto about my hatred for the color orange._

_P.S.S.S. Do me another favor and tell Gaara I said hi. (Cause I know the redhead is alive!) Please?_

_P.S.S.S.S. Stop reading this note now. _

Kakashi chuckled."She's quite the strange one."He muttered to himself. He smirked as he watched Naruto act excited over their chance of getting Sasuke.

Back where the four Akatsuki members and their girlfriends lay, Crysta smiled in her sleep. Kakuzu noticed this, smirking a bit himself, and petting the girl's hair."Wonder what she could be dreaming about."Sasori stated, also noticing the girl's smile. Kakuzu shrugged."Knowing her, it could be anything."He stated.

* * *

><p>Long as fuck chapter, I know.<p>

Answer:What is there not to love? He's a schizophrenic, cannibalistic, venus flytrap. Zetsu would be like one of my best friends out of the Akatsuki.

QftC:Favorite thing about _Tobi_. _NOT_ Madara! If you don't like Tobi (I will get him sugar high and lock you in a closet with him), tell me why.

I love you all. (Not in a creepy way, of course.) Why? You all like this story so much. When I first started _Akatsukittens_, I would've never expected it to become so popular. When it was over, I never expected to get so many reviews begging for a sequel. You'll all be _really_ excited when _I Miss My Evil Kitties _is over. Which might take a while. Anyways, I love your reviews. Even if you're just answering the pointless little questions!


	22. Returning Home, Getting Ideas

**I know, I'm freaking late.. But everything's impossible with all these other stories I'm working on, and ones I haven't even posted yet.**

**I. Do not. Own. Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

I whimpered in pain quietly as Madara placed his hands on my back again, pumping some chakra into my system."Megan, I am so sorry this is hurting you.."Madara apologized for the third to fifth time. I shook my head."I already told you, it's okay. Besides, the pain slowly gets less worse each time."I assured. He kissed my head."Are you sure you want to keep trying? I really hate the fact that it's hurting you."Madara asked."It's okay."

"Alright.." I took a breath, waiting for the next blast of chakra to shoot through my body. Though, this time, I barely felt the pain."See? I barely felt any pain that time."I told him."That's good then. It can be easier now that I know the pain is subsiding."Madara said. He sent another pump of chakra, no pain at all this time. I sighed with relief."And the pain is gone entirely."I stated."Good. Do you want to take a break now?"Madara asked. I nodded. He lowered my shirt back down. I sighed, falling back into his arms.

Remember how Madara thought he could introduce chakra into our systems permanantly? Well, for now, he has to send short bursts through my system so I can get used to it. And believe me, it _really _hurt when we first started. I literally screamed. But after a while, the pain slowly disappeared.

"You think we can really give me chakra, Madara?"I asked."I'm not positively sure. If we can, though, it's good that we get your body used to having chakra shock through your body."He replied. I nodded."I have a headache now, though.." He placed his hands on either side of my head. I felt some chakra flow through his hands in attempt to help soothe my pain. I sighed in content."Thank you, Madara."I stated."Of course, Megan. If you're in pain, I'm going to do whatever I can to help."He replied, kissing the top of my head.

I shut my eyes."Does Pein approve of trying to introduce chakra into our systems?"I asked. Madara fell silent for a few seconds."No. Both him and Konan are against the idea entirely, and refuse to let me try it with the rest of the girls."He replied. I frowned at the slight anger in his tone."It's okay, Madara. I'm still with you."I assured."But..please don't let the others know that..they'd scold me, and be so mad that I was with you and your plan.. They'd all hate me if they found out.."

"Megan, it's alright, there's no need to cry."Madara soothed. He probably heard the strain in my voice."But if you must, then don't hold it in." I didn't deny, letting some tears fall. I turned and buried my face in Madara's chest. His arm wrapped around my waist, his other hand going up to rub soothing circles around my back."Madara.."I stated."Hm?"

"C-can you reach under the bed and g-grab the notebook that's there?" I felt him shift to the side, then sitting back up again."Megan, I never knew you could draw.."Madara stated as I heard pages flip. I sniffled, looking at the notebook with him."I'm not as good as Keira, Crysta, or Bryanna. I can only draw wolves."I told him."Well, these are amazing."He stated."Thank you, Madara.." I smiled a bit when Madara turned the page to my favorite drawing out of the rest.

It was a black wolf with slightly spiked fur. It sat on a cliff facing forward. It's right eye was Sharingan, the left being Rinnegan. Tied around it's neck was a torn and ripped fabric with the Akatsuki design; the fabric blowing to the left as if wind was blowing it. The full moon behind the wolf was the moon from Madara's 'Moon's Eye Plan'. Meaning the sky around was also colored in red/black, like the Tsukuyomi world.

Madara chuckled."Is that supposed to be me?"He asked. I giggled."Maybe.." He kissed my head."That's amazing. It's very well detailed. But there's one thing about it that's off.."

"What, what is it?"I asked. I prayed it was something small that no one could notice. I drew that during the three years they were gone, and not only did it take like four hours to perfect and finish, that drawing was very special to me. He pointed to the Rinnegan eye."I don't have Rinnegan."He stated. I laughed slightly."You scared me, I thought I missed something I screwed up on.. In the anime, when Naruto defeats Pein, you take his Rinnegan."I told him. He nodded."I see."

I then clutched my head as my headache returned from crying. Madara noticed this, placing his hands on the sides of my head and letting some chakra flow through. I sighed, relaxing. It was a long way until Madara was going to start with his plan. And I was happy about that."Megan?"Madara asked, regaining my attention."Yeah?"I replied, looking up at him."I thought about what you said; about you wanting a puppy.."

I stared at him."And well, I suppose it's alright."I squeeled with joy, hugging Madara tightly. I lifted his mask, attacking his face with kisses."Oh, I love you so much Madara! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"I exclaimed. Madara laughed."I'm glad to see you're happy about my decision."He said. I giggled."When?"I asked excitedly."Well, it depends on when we can find a puppy, and take it home without ANBU chasing after us for being with the Akatsuki."Madara replied.

"What about in Ame?"I asked."It's a possibility, but I don't know if we'll find a puppy in Ame. Don't worry, I promise we'll find one, just be patient."He assured. I nodded."Okay.." I sighed, nuzzling into Madara's chest.

I then giggled and looked up as I heard somone announce, "Bitches, I'm home!"

"That must be Keira. They must all be back from getting the one-tail."Madara sighed."Hey, wanna see what happens when Crysta learns we're getting a puppy?"I asked. Madara chuckled."Let's see then."

**Third Person POV**

Tobi and Megan skipped downstairs."Crysta~"Megan sang. Said brunette looked at the hyper blonde."Yes?"She answered. Megan grinned."We're gonna get a puppy soon." Crysta squeeled."Yay! Puppies are so cute, and when they get bigger they can protect you, but they're just _so _cute~!" Everyone stared, disturbed. That was the most OOC way Crysta could ever act."You need help."Kakuzu stated. Crysta tilted her head."You mean like how we got sent to the Asylum and you were the doctor to come rescue us?"She stated, seeming dazed. Kakuzu facepalmed.

Dawn rolled her eyes."Freaking immature bitches.."She stated, sounding annoyed. Hidan and Crysta gave her confused looks."Someone's bitchier than usual."Crysta stated. Dawn glared at her."Yeah, Dawn, what's wrong with you?"Hidan wondered. Dawn sighed, "I just feel like shit today.."

"Maybe it's her pregnancy.."Keira muttered as her and Deidara layed on the couch."I fucking heard that!"Dawn snapped, causing the two to laugh. Though, Dawn _had _a sick feeling in her stomache.'_Oh fucking no.._'She thought. Clutching her stomache, Dawn ran upstairs to the bathroom. Collapsing next to the toilet, she started throwing up about half the food she had eaten today."Dawn?" She couldn't look up from the toilet, but she recognized Hidan's voice. She felt him sit directly at her side, placing a hand on her back and starting to rub it in a soothing gesture.

Dawn's vomiting continued for a little bit before she coughed a little, then finally stopping."I feel..so much..like fucking..shit.."She stated, rubbing some vomit from her mouth with her sleeve."So it _is _your fucking pregnancy then?"Hidan asked. Dawn nodded."Yeah, and it fucking sucks ass.. I just want this fucking over with.."She growled."Well, we still got damn nine months to go.."Hidan said. Dawn sighed, rolling her eyes."I know.. Today is just ass-tastic.. It can't get anymore fucking ass-tastic.."

_And_..she jinxed herself. Wait, not just herself. _Everyone._ She jinxed _everyone_.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu, Crysta, Kisame, and Autumn were making their way to Pein's office."What do you think Leader-sama needs?"Crysta wondered."Who knows? Most likely to be something important."Autumn stated. When they arrived, they knocked, Pein's monotone voice calling for them to enter."What is it Leader-sama?"Kakuzu asked."Konan and I have some business to attend to in the village. Kakuzu, Kisame, I trust you two to take charge while we're out."Pein explained. The Akatsuki members nodded while the two girls behind them high-fived.

"Fuck yeah.."Crysta muttered."Crysta."Pein stated in warning. The brunette grinned as she saluted."Don't worry Pein-sama, the base is in good hands!"She said. The leader sighed, facepalming."When you say it, I'm worried to leave.."He deadpanned. The girls and Kisame laughed. Kakuzu hid a smirk under his mask."_Please _just keep the base in order.."Pein stated. Konan giggled. The four left the office, Crysta cheering."I'mma be right back!"She said. As she started to run off, some of Kakuzu's threads wrapped around her ankles, pulling her back and causing her to scream as she was held upside-down in front of him.

"And just _where_ are you going?"Kakuzu asked. Crysta gave him an innocent look."I feel like Spiderman.."She stated as if in complete awe. Kisame and Autumn snickered."We'll let you two talk this out."Kisame said, him and Autumn going off somewhere."Now, Crysta, where are you going?"Kakuzu repeated. Crysta sighed."Nowhere, Kuzu-kun, just to find my sister.."She admitted. Kakuzu gave her a suspicious look."Alright."He stated."Wait, don't let me down yet!"Crysta quickly exclaimed. Kakuzu raised a brow."Why?"

"I've always wanted to try this." She reached, pulling his mask down and planting a soft kiss on his lips. After pulling away, she grinned."That was awesome."She said. Kakuzu chuckled."You're a weirdo."He stated."But I'm _your _weirdo."Crysta countered. Kakuzu carefully lowered her back to the ground."Now, I will see _you _later."Crysta stated, planting a quick kiss on Kakuzu's cheek before dashing off. Kakuzu chuckled, shaking his head at his girlfriend's odd antics.

Crysta ninja'd her way to Bryanna and Zetsu's room. And Crysta terms: Ninja'd=running half the time, then crawling and summer-saulting the rest of the way. She peeked her head inside the room, seeing Zetsu and Bryanna sleeping peacefully on their bed. Crysta 'Aww'd.

Then ripped the pillow out from under Zetsu's head, whacking them with it.

"Crysta? **What the **_**fuck**_** was that for?**"Zetsu snapped. Crysta giggled."I am here to announce Leader-sama and Konan are out doing something in Ame, Kuzu and Kisame are in charge."She informed them. Bryanna giggled as well."Okay.. **And did you really need to whack us with a damn pillow?**"Zetsu said. Crysta thought for a minute."You know, now that I think about it, I really didn't."She stated. Zetsu's white half snickered while the black sighed."**What is wrong with you?**"

"I don't know _what _my problem is. But I do _know _it's hard to pronounce."Crysta stated. Zetsu facepalmed while the two dashed off, Bryanna giving him a quick kiss before doing so. The two ninja'd their way to the living room, where Deidara and Sasori were in their usual argument about art.

Sasori sighed, "Deidara, you are an _idiot_."

"True, but I'm an idiot that makes things go 'boom', hm."Deidara countered. Keira laughed. Sasori opened his mouth to throw a comeback, but Alexa stopped him."Don't argue with an idiot, Danna. He'll drag you down to his level and beat you with experience."She stated. Sasori snorted while Deidara glared at the girl."Alexa's right, Brat."Sasori admitted, smirk on his face. Keira scoffed."Please. There are few problems that can't be solved with high explosives."She stated."For example, when you're outnumbered, some good explosives takes them all out at once!"

"Don't think if it as being 'outnumbered'. As _I _think of it as a wide target selection."Crysta stated, her and her sister entering the living room at last. Keira, Alexa, and Deidara all greeted them while Sasori facepalmed and sighed."What you two up to?"Sasori asked suspiciusly. Bryanna put her hands on her hips."What, we can't enter the living room for no known reason at all? And then get Keira and Alexa and bring them somewhere with us?"She stated.

Sasori rolled his eyes."Of course, my mistake."He said sarcastically. Keira and Alexa got up and were dragged to another room, leaving Deidara and Sasori."Really, what are you guys doing?"Alexa asked. The twins grinned."Leader-sama and Konan are doing something in the village."Crysta started."And Kisame and Kakuzu are in charge while they're gone."Bryanna finished. Keira grinned."What are we doing?"She asked, knowing the two had something planned. Crysta and Bryanna grinned, looking at each other as if they were the troublemaking siamese twins."You'll see~ You just gotta help us get the rest of the girls, and bring them to that unused area of the base."Bryanna told them."I'm in. 'Lexa?"Keira said. Alexa sighed, smirking a bit."I guess I'm in too."She stated.

"Good. Now, move out!"Crysta ordered, the three laughed a bit and saluted."Sir, yes sir!"They said in unison, all going in different directions.

Though, Bryanna ended up going with Crysta again. The two made their way to the kitchen, findind Autumn and Kisame. Bryanna rolled past his feet, hiding behind the fridge. Crysta crawled behind the table, hiding somewhat underneath the chair Autumn sat in."What are you two doing?"Kisame asked. Crysta and Bryanna sighed. Autumn looked down."What the-I didn't even see you!"She exclaimed as the twins came from their hiding places."We came for Autumn. Meet us in my room, Autumn."Crysta said. Autumn raised a brow but nodded. Kisame chuckled."What are you two up to?"He asked suspiciously. Crysta and Bryanna grinned devishly."Nothing~"They sang in unison.

Kisame stared at them for a few seconds before the two ninja'd their way out of the kitchen. Autumn sighed, getting up."Better see what they want."She said, following them to Crysta's room."Just don't get into trouble when you find out what they're doing."Kisame told her. Autumn nodded.

Keira snuck into the training grounds, finding Tobi and Megan there. She hid, listening in on their conversation.

"What are Leader-sama and Konan doing in Ame?"Megan wondered. Madara sighed."I can't tell you, Megan. It's nothing serious, I promise; it's more of a suprise for you girls."He explained. Megan huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly like a child. Madara chuckled."Tobi doesn't know who it is, but you can come out of hiding!"'Tobi' called. Keira swore under her breath."Damn your super hearing.."She muttered. Tobi waved."Hi Keira-chan!"He called. Keira walked over to them, crossing her arms."I am here for Megan. The girls are doing something."She said, grabbing Megan's arm and pulling her up.

"What are we doing?"Megan asked as she followed Keira back to Crysta's room. Keira shrugged."I don't even know yet."

Alexa peeked into Itachi and Aeryonna's room, seeing Aeryonna sitting on Itachi's lap as they looked at a scroll.

"So, what does it say?"Aeryonna wondered."In a few days, some of us are going to be going in groups to get supplies from the village."Itachi replied. Aeryonna raised a brow."Why in a few days?"She asked. The Uchiha shrugged."Leader-sama's orders." The two looked up as Alexa entered the room."'Sup 'Lexa?"Aeryonna said. Alexa pointed out the door."Meet us in Crysta's room. We're gonna do something."She said. Aeryonna shrugged, following her sister out the door. They walked through the hall, seeing Autumn trying to get Dawn to go with them.

"Come on, Dawn, let's just see what she wants and get it over with."Aeryonna said to her. Dawn rolled her eyes."Fine, whatever.. If I start throwing up again, I'm going to do it on her and Bryanna's heads."She muttered. The girls all gathered in Crysta's bedroom, as she ordered. Crysta was standing on her bed, holding a pen."Take a seat, or I will attack you with my pen!"She ordered. Most of them rolled their eyes, deciding to sit otherwise."A pen, Crysta? Really?"Dawn said, leaning against the wall instead of sitting.

"The pen is mightier than the sword.. 'Cause no one expects you to attack them with a pen."Crysta stated. Dawn rolled her eyes while some of the others laughed."Now what's your asstastic plan, Crysta?"Autumn asked. Crysta grinned."Well, we all know Kuzu and Kisame are in charge while Konan and Pein are out, correct?"She stated. Some nodded. Megan raised her hand."Does this have to do with any other anime?"She asked. Crysta shook her head."And don't worry, we're not giving up anime either.. That was the most horrifying weekend of my life.."

"Is it something that doesn't make any sense what so ever?"Aeryonna asked, earning some chuckles. Crysta gave her a look."I'm not _supposed _to make sense. That defeats the whole purpose of confusing people! Now let me finish!"Crysta exclaimed. Aeryonna shrugged; Crysta cleared her throat.

"Anyways, while Pein and Konan are out, we're gonna play.. _Truth. Or. Dare_."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? Did I really do that? ... Yes, yes I did. :3 Don't worry, I'll try to update quicker.<strong>

**Answer:He's a bouncy, hyper sack of Tobi. Me and him would **_**somewhat **_**get along. (I say somewhat since Madara annoys the fuck out of me.. I wish he would **_**stay **_**Tobi.)**

**QftC:Favorite thing about Kakuzu. You don't like Kakuzu (I. Will. Find you.), explain your reason why not.**

**And in case you haven't noticed, my author's notes are now boldened. /SHOT FOR MENTIONING SOMETHING SO OBVIOUS XD Anyways, I've been planning the 'Truth or Dare' chapter for a while, and finally stuck in the story. And guess what? Those of you who **_**really **_**like my Naruto stories, I got another one started. :) And somehow, it's **_**still **_**related to Akatsukittens. You'll all find out soon enough. Anyways, reviews are very much lovingly appreciated!**


	23. Convincing To Play: Before Truth or Dare

**Late as hell again, I know. School started, and it's been hectic. **

**And now for a word from our sponser! **

**TOBI, I FUCKING KNEW IT. YOU LITTLE BITCH, I FUCKING **_**KNEW IT. KISHIMOTO, YOU ARE TROLLING US. YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE WRATH OF MILLIONS.**_

**XD Sorry, I just **_**had**_** to shout that out. (I won't be a spoiler! Read chap. 599 if you haven't if you wanna know!) But he's **_**not fucking Madara. I know. Do not **_**rant how he isn't. He is just going to be called that so there are no spoilers.**

**Don't own damn Naruto! I own my story, which I will try to update sooner!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crysta's POV<strong>

I had a plan for Truth or Dare. And this plan was planned from the not-too-planned-start.

Dare Tobi to remove his mask. He refuses; he does whatever horrible consequence we can come up with.

If anyone can see devil horns and tail, don't worry, that's natural. Bryanna has them too.

I slipped into my room, Kakuzu unknowing of my presense."Kuzu-kun?~"I sang. He sighed, turning towards me. He raised a brow, noticing the devilish expression I had."What did you do and/or planning now?"He deadpanned. I giggled, sitting next to him."Nothing at _all _Kuzu-kun! Just a little idea.. To play Truth or Dare.."I said 'sweetly'. Kakuzu immediately replied, "Hell no." My expression remained the same; he was confused, probably expecting a pout and/or whining."Come on~ Me 'n Bryanna have an idea~"I said.

"What kind of idea, exactly?"He wondered. I grinned."Get Tobi's mask off. If he doesn't, he has to do the horrible consequence we can come up with."I stated. Kakuzu sighed, thinking for a minute."What kind of consequence?"He asked."Whatever sick idea we can think of. By 'we'; me, you, and your future sister-in-law."I replied.

A tiny, nearly invisible blush peeked out from under his mask at mention of the thought of us marrying.

I'll admit it, even in my devilish mood, I blushed a little too.

"And you're not going to stop bothering me until I give in, are you?"He asked."Nope." He sighed with defeat."Fine. But on three conditions."He said. I blinked."And what are they?"I wondered. He held up one finger."One; keep it under control. I am not getting my ass kicked with Leader-sama." I nodded. He held up another finger."Two; I'm playing, and I'm not going easy on you." I nodded, this time a little slower. He held up a third and final finger."And three; you owe me something." I tilted my head."Owe you what?"I wondered. Kakuzu shrugged."We'll know in the future when I ask for something."

"So we can play then?"I asked excitedly."Yes.."He deadpan sighed. I hugged the shit out of him, pulling his mask down and kissing him."You're so awesome Kuzu! I promise I owe you one, and I'll try to keep it under control!"I exclaimed. He chuckled a bit."I find that hard to believe. But whatever. If it's out of control, guess who else is in trouble besides Kisame and I?"He said. I pointed to myself."Me?" He nodded, two threads coming and wrapping around my wrists.

They pulled me so I was against Kakuzu's chest, causing me to blush, and he had the same devilish look I did.

After releasing me, I fell off the bed, unable to keep my balance out of embarrassment. He chuckled, looking down at me."When is this little game of Truth or Dare starting?"He asked, amused. I blinked."Hopefully soon. Bryanna, Dawn, and Keira should be able to convince Zetsu, Hidan, and Deidara. I just convinced you, and Autumn, Alexa, and Aeryonna are going to try and convince Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi."I explained, staring at the ceiling.

"Alright. And, may I ask, am I catching your oddities, or is it normal I swore I saw you have devil horns and a tail?"Kakuzu added. I giggled, finally sitting up."No, that's normal. Bryanna has them too, Kuzu."I said. He sighed."Why is it you're the only one that makes that nickname not as annoying?"He asked. I smirked."'Cause you love me, and I'm just that awesome." He facepalmed, calling me a crazy nut."But I'm _your _crazy nut!"I exclaimed.

**Autumn's POV**

All I have to do, is convince Kisa to let us all play Truth or Dare. Shouldn't be a problem...right?

I ran to the training grounds, finding Kisame and Itachi sparring, Aeryonna watching them on the sidelines.

...I got distracted and started watching as well, forgetting what I was here for.

Itachi blew a fireball at Kisame, him canceling it out by summoning a tidal wave. Kisame appeared to keep it in one place, surfing it with Samehada."Go, Kisa!"I cheered. He grinned before crashing it downwards towards Itachi, causing Aeryonna to tense. When the water cleared, crows flew around the whole room. Through the thick flock, there stood of what was most likely the real Itachi. Aeryonna smirked as Itachi's Sharingan activated. He lunged towards Kisame, him blocking the Uchiha's path with Samehada.

"You have lost, Kisame. I'm a second away from placing you in a Genjutsu."Itachi stated in his signature monotone. Aeryonna smirked over to me. I waited. Kisame grinned; his body turned to water and splashed to the floor. Itachi stood straight and shut his eyes as the real Kisame appeared behind him, gripping Samehada and placing it to the Uchiha's neck.

"Never underestimate Kisame Hoshigaki."Kisame said with that toothy grin of his.

I cheered, loosing my cool, running over and glomping my shark.

He chuckled, giving me a hug in return."Someone got a little excited."He said. I nodded."Suck on that, Uchiha!"I declared, pointing to Itachi. The Uchiha had wrapped an arm around Aeryonna's waist, glancing over at me."I knew from the start that it was a clone. I decided to let Kisame win as I'm usually the one that wins."He explained. Kisame and I stared at him."That's just cold."Kisame stated. I nodded in agreement."Like a piece of metal shoved in a freezer for ten years."

"And that's why you gotta love the Uchihas."Aeryonna said. I blew a raspberry, causing her and Itachi to roll their eyes. Kisame chuckled."You know, Itachi," He started, "If we're ever to have children in the future with our girls, they are deffinate rivals. I can feel it." Itachi 'hn'ed'."So you can see the future?"Aeryonna wondered."Yep." Kisame grinned.

I then remembered why I was here.

"Kisa, I must speak with you!"I declared. He chuckled, playfully tossing me over his shoulder. He carried me out of the room, into the empty living room. Everyone was out training today. I don't know why.

He placed me on the couch."What is it?"Kisame wondered. I sighed."I know you're supposed to be in charge, but can we play Truth or Dare?"I asked quickly. He gave me a look."Autumn.."He sighed. I clasped my hands together."Oh, please Kisa! I haven't played it in such a while, and it sounds so bad_ass _for a criminal organization to play it! Besides, if _anything _gets out of control, I _promise _we'll stop playing! And I'll do the impossible and love you ten times more than I do! I'll even clean _any _messes made!"I begged, very OOC.

He gave me a disturbed stare. Before he started laughing, of course.

"Autumn, if you have the nerve to hurt your pride, and _beg_, then I'll allow it. But Kakuzu has to agree, and _keep your promises_."Kisame said."FUCK YEAH!"I yelled, punching the air. He chuckled."_That's _the tomboy I know and love."He stated. I hugged the fuck out of him.

Though, a little voice was nagging me that it was a bad idea..

**Megan's POV**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"...Please?"

Madara sighed, rubbing his right temple."Megan, I _do _love you, and am letting the Akatsuki get a puppy. There's _no way _I'm allowing you to play Truth or Dare."He said. I pouted."But Madara.."I whined. Madara gave me a look. I huffed, falling back onto the bed."Why so mean?"I asked. He sighed, "I'm not being mean, I'm making sure this idiotic organization stays out of trouble.."He deadpanned."But it sounds fun!"I insisted.

"Megan. Truth or Dare is a game that _never _turns out right in the end. It always turns out bad; someone is likely to get hurt, show, say, or do something they don't want, and everyone gets in trouble with Pein. It's just pointless."Madara explained. I sighed."But him and Konan are out, we can get away with it!"I insisted. He shook his head."Absolutely not. Besides, I know this game, it drags on. And you know what'll happen? Konan and Pein will return right in the midst of everyone playing, and everyone will get punished."He explained, "Besides, since when were you mischevious?"

I smirked."You don't know my other side. Like how 'Tobi' is just another side of you."I said darkly. He raised a brow."Oh? Do tell, Megan."He said. I sat up."I don't wanna.. After I do, I feel real bad.."I said, my bubbly self returning. Madara sighed."Otherwise, I forbid you from playing. I do not care if the others do, and get in trouble. You, however, are not getting involved." I crossed my arms."Is there any way I can convince you?"I asked.

He smirked, looming over me, causing me to blush and stare with fear/shock/confusion. He's...not going to ask for what I think he is.. Is he..? I'm only sixteen! Though, I'll be seventeen soon..

"..No. There isn't."

I mentally facepalmed.

_Why am I such a pervert sometimes? I think I'm getting it from the others.._

**Third Person POV**

Those already _somewhat _convinced gather in the living room."But I'm just fucking saying. If _anyone _attempts at making you fucking do something I don't like, someone is getting their motherfucking head chopped off. I don't care who."Hidan said to Dawn. She laughed."I love you too, Hidan."She said. Deidara smirked."But if you think about it, you can get those who're secretive to reveal their secrets, hm."He said.

"And if they don't, they have to drink some of this."

Everyone looked at the doorway, seeing Bryanna. She held a large pitcher of...some mysterious, thick, dark green liquid."What. The fucking shit. Is _that_?"Hidan asked. Bryanna grinned."Something of my own creation!"She said, coming over; taking a seat and placing the pitcher on the table in front of them. Keira smelled it, immediately gagging and drawing away."What the shit is _in that_?!"She said, covering her nose as her nostrils burned.

"Oh, just some stuff I found in the kitchen.. And outside.. All blended together!"Bryanna said innocently. Everyone gave her disturbed looks.

Then, Zetsu phased in."I drank some of it. **It wasn't that bad. And that's the truth.**"He said."What is fucking _wrong with you_?!"Hidan demanded. Zetsu shrugged, coming over and taking a seat."**Hey, I eat raw meat for a living. So that's nothing. Besides, I already said, it actually tastes alright.**"Zetsu's dark half said. Bryanna hugged him.

Then, a certain miser and his nut for a girlfriend entered the room, also taking their own seats.

"Oh, Crysta, Zetsu says calling you 'mom' is wrong and could be considered incest. So I gotta call you Onee-chan!"Bryanna said.

Everyone, but Zetsu and Crysta, gave Bryanna disturbed expressions.

"Okay, this fucking crackhouse has fucking morons with mental issues."Hidan stated. Kakuzu rolled his eyes."Look who's talking.."He deadpanned. Dawn stopped Hidan as he went to get up and attack the miser."Look, you're covered in stitches, attack people for their hearts, and love money probably more than you love her. So you shut the fuck up."Dawn said.

A chorus of 'Oooh's and Hidan's laughter sounded through the living room.

"Burn!"A new voice added. Everyone recognized it as Autumn."Autumn, stay out of this."Crysta warned, her and Dawn glaring at each other fiercely.

"I'll never understand you and your stupid methods."Another monotone voice said. It was too sarcastic to be Itachi, and it was already obvious it was Sasori.

"You stay out of this too, puppet bitch!"Crysta snapped. Sasori rolled his eyes, him and Alexa sitting in their own respective spots."I'm not even participating. I'm here to witness you morons to do stupid things to humiliate yourselves."Sasori said."That is also cold."Kisame stated.

"Not as cold as Itachi, though."Aeryonna said, her and said Uchiha entering.

"I'm not participating either, Sasori. But it's because I not only wish to watch the others get themselves embarassed, but so I don't also make a fool out of myself as well."Itachi explained. Sasori rolled his eyes."Besides, I can tell Aeryonna and Alexa aren't participating. Nor Megan."Itachi continued.

The girls knew not to bother Megan at the moment. They knew she was still talking to Tobi.

Bryanna then stood up on the table, gaining everyone's attention.

"Come up, loosen up you guys! If we make a fool of ourselves, fine. But let us have a little fun. Besides, no one is allowed to ask about or dare anything extreme. If they do, they can't play anymore. And, if someone doesn't do a dare or answer a truth, all they have to do is drink my concoction! So if you guys would just loosen up and have a little fun, you'd be awesome. More than you already are."

Everyone gawked at Bryanna. She just gave a fucking _speech_. An intelligent one, too.

Crysta, Autumn, Dawn, Deidara, Zetsu, and Alexa clapped. Aeryonna didn't know what to do. Keira nodded in agreement. The rest of the Akatsuki members didn't know how to react. Bryanna just grinned.

"**If Bryanna just gave you guys a fucking speech, than you better let them play.**"Zetsu said as Bryanna sat back down. Itachi and Sasori sighed."Fine. But if anyone gets out of line, they're in trouble."Itachi warned, Sharingan spinning. Sasori looked at Alexa."Do not take a dare from someone you _know _will make you do something humiliating."He said. Alexa giggled, hugging Sasori."Of course, Danna. Thank you for letting me play!"She said.

Crysta grinned."Alright, then I'll start."

Everyone sighed, feeling bad for the poor sucker that she was going to choose.

* * *

><p><strong>SHOT SO FUCKING MUCH FOR ENDING THE CHAPTER THERE/ Okay, I know**** I'm a _huge _jerk for ending it there.. But I **_**promise **_**I will get the next chapter up **_**in no longer than two weeks**_**. If I do take longer, you all have the right to hunt me down and murder me.**

**Answer:Because he's Kakuzu. Need I say more?**

**Q(I decided it to shorten it to just 'Q' for 'Question):Umm.. Oh, favorite thing about Hidan. Tell me why if you don't like him, though. (Jashin will burn your ass, though, if you don't.)**

**I have an explanation for ending the chapter there. If I included the game with this chapter, it'd be **_**so fucking long**_**. And I got homework to finish.. So yeah.. I had to cut it into two seperate chapters. I **_**promise **_**next chapter will be the Truth or Dare, and that I'll have it up before two weeks. I am so terribly sorry that you love this shitty story so much, and get so little updates now.. ;A; If you still love me and this shitty-ass story, please let me know in a review.. *Emo corner***


	24. Truth or Dare

**Updaaaaate! Q_Q I actually updated! I feel so accomplished..**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto.. *CoughIowntheAkatsukithey'relockedinmybasementCough***

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"Truth or dare, Hidan!"

The albino scoffed, him knowing Crysta couldn't break him."Dare me, crazy bitch."He stated, folding his hands behind his head. Crysta smirked."I dare you to cut your head off."She said, crossing her arms. Hidan growled as the others laughed. He went to say no, but he realized two things. One, he'll be making himself seem like he was scared. Two, he'd have to drink the green shit Bryanna made. He groaned, grabbing his scythe.

In a quick, swift motion, he cut his own head off, it falling to the side.

"Fucking bitch!"Hidan snapped. Crysta stuck her tongue out."Dumbass.."Keira muttered. Hidan glared."Fuck you!"He snapped. Deidara wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling his girlfriend close."I'm not sharing, un."He said."You know what I fucking mean, shemale!"Hidan snapped. Dawn sighed, picking up Hidan's severed head and holding it."Should've known Crysta, Hidan."Dawn said. Hidan rolled his eyes."Yeah, yeah.. Kakuzu, truth or fucking dare."He snapped. Kakuzu facepalmed."If you think you're daring me into sewing your head back on, forget it. Truth."The miser said."Damn it!"Hidan swore. He sighed, trying to think of a truth. He then smirked evilly.

"What's your least favorite thing about crazy bitch?"

A chorus of 'Ooh's came from the others. Kakuzu blinked. He glanced at Crysta, who was staring at him."Be honest, Kuzu."Crysta stated. Kakuzu sighed."If anything, it's that she kicks in her sleep."He said. Crysta blushed with embarassment as the others laughed. She crossed her arms, earning a shrug from Kakuzu. He chuckled, "You said be honest."

"What the fuck ever.."Crysta sighed."Alright then, Crysta, truth or dare?" The fact he asked _Crysta _confused some of the others. Crysta laughed."Dare me."She challenged. Kakuzu seemed unimpressed."I dare you to take your hoodie off."He stated simply. Another chorus of 'Ooh's were heard as Crysta gripped her dark green hoodie."Take it off or drink the stuff, Onee-chan." Bryanna giggled. Crysta glared, blushing yet again, and slowly and reluctantly taking her hoodie off, showing the dark purple shirt she wore.

"You _would_ dare her to take something off."Autumn said. Kakuzu and Crysta glared as the others laughed."Fine, Autumn, truth or fucking dare."Crysta challenged. Autumn smirked, folding her hands behind her head."You don't scare me. Dare, bitch."She said. Kisame sighed."Shouldn't of done that.."He deadpanned. Crysta smirked."Okay, I dare you to show everyone your scars."

Autumn's eyes widened; all eyes fell on her."What scars?"Kisame asked with a serious tone. Autumn sighed, sitting up. She lifted up her light blue shirt _only_ to show the side of her stomache. There were rows of scars that looked as if they were huge bite marks."Got these a long time ago. I used to live in Florida, which is how Crysta and I met. I loved to surf, and got attacked by a shark on one unlucky day for me. I'm lucky to be here."Autumn explained. Aeryonna pointed."It was a great white that attacked you."She stated. Itachi smirked a bit at Aeryonna's random guess.

Autumn rolled her eyes."Smartass.."She muttered. Autumn then jumped in suprise and started to blush as Kisame felt the scars. She got a shiver down her spine, lowering her shirt and pushing his hand away."P-Please don't touch them.."She said.

Hidan and Dawn laughed.

"She got attacked by her boyfriend's fucking family!"Hidan laughed. Kisame rolled his eyes."You won't be laughing when I tear your body apart."He stated. Hidan immediately shut up while Dawn kept snickering. Autumn sighed."Itachi, truth or dare."She challenged with a smirk.

Everyone stared. The girl had some major balls to challenge Itachi.

Itachi sighed."Truth."He said in monotone. Autumn groaned."Damn it, I had a good dare for you.. Fine, umm.. Oh, why do you love Aeryonna so much?"She said. Again, the others 'Ooh'ed in unison. Aeryonna glanced at the Uchiha. He seemed unimpressed, if anything, possibly even amused at the question."I found her interesting."He stated. Sasori facepalmed."Yeah, that's _real _specific.."He deadpanned. Itachi glared at the puppet.

"If you must know, I slowly found her interesting during our time with the girls three years ago."

_~Flashback~_

_Itachi watched the girl before him curiously. It was early, at least five in the morning, and she was awake. He didn't know what she was doing, since he didn't want her to know he was up as well. He watched, finally noticing the pencil in her hand._

_She was drawing. But what?_

_Itachi was indeed curious, why someone would be drawing at such an early time. What was the girl's name again... Aeryonna. _

_Aeryonna then jumped slightly as she noticed the Uchiha watching her."O-Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"She apologized. Itachi shook his head."I woke on my own."He stated in monotone. Through the slight darkness, Itachi saw a shade of pink glaze over her cheeks."Okay.."She said quietly, Itachi knowing she felt embarassed. He moved beside her, looking at her drawing. _

_Over the entire paper were various type of Mangekyo Sharingan. Some he recognized, others he didn't._

_"I see you have an interest in Sharingan."Itachi stated. Aeryonna nodded."Yeah, I've always thought Sharingan was an amazing Kekkei Genkai!"She said. Itachi nodded._

* * *

><p><em>"Please, Itachi?"<em>

_The Uchiha sighed. Finally looking at her, Mangekyo Sharingan activated, and she grinned."It's..so..cool.."She stated, falling back onto the bed of the hotel room. Itachi deactivated the Sharingan, giving a small smirk._

_He didn't know, but Aeryonna took note of this._

_"Um..thanks for showing me your Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi.."She mumbled, blushing lightly. Itachi 'hn'ed, nodding. _

_That night, Itachi was awakened by someone else grabbing onto him._

_His Sharingan activated, ready to Mangekyo someone's ass. But he remembered how he was in a different world. And the someone grabbing onto him was the sleeping Aeryonna. His Kekkei Genkai deactivated, him calming himself. He sighed, ignoring the feeling of comfort he had._**(1)**

"Well isn't that cute~"Bryanna cooed. The very tomboyish girls, however, looked either bored or ready to barf."Why did I ever ask.."Autumn muttered. Sasori smirked."Because he chose truth. Is your memory that weak?"The puppet said. Alexa giggled and Autumn glared.

"M'kay, 'Tachi, you dare or ask someone a truth."Aeryonna said, hugging her Uchiha as she was quite happy with those memories. Itachi smirked a bit."Just remember, I wanted no part in this, Aeryonna."Itachi said. Aeryonna sighed."Just ask somone sexy weasel pants.."She said."Hidan, truth or dare."Itachi stated.

Since Hidan was still decapitated, meaning he couldn't actually _do _anything, it was obvious he had to pick truth.

"Jashin-damn Uchiha.. Fucking truth.."Hidan groaned."Why do you swear so much." And only Itachi could make questions into statements. The _statement _made some of the others laugh under their breath. Hidan rolled his eyes."Because fuck you."He snapped.

The others laughed at his responce. Some also sighed in annoyance.

"Plant-boy, truth or fucking dare."Hidan said."**Dare.**"Zetsu's black half challenged."I dare you to bite your girlfriend." Another chorus of 'Ooh's. Zetsu immediately grabbed the pitcher of the suspicious green liquid, taking a long drink."Never **would I bite Bryanna, you bastard.**"Zetsu snapped, wiping some of the liquid from his lip. Bryanna hugged him."Thank you Zetsu!"She chirped.

Crysta was then hit by an idea.

"Hidan, pretend your dead!"She exclaimed, pointing to the severed head in Dawn's hands."_Why_?"Both Hidan and Dawn asked in unison. Crysta grinned."Just do it!"

"What the fuck ever, crazy bitch.." Hidan made the dumbest face ever, attempting to look dead. Everyone laughed.

Keira, Autumn, and Bryanna knew Crysta's idea.

Crysta gasped in mock horror. She pointed to his head."OH MY JASHIN! YOU KILLED KENNY!"She claimed."You _bastards_!"Keira, Bryanna, Autumn, and Dawn all chorused. All of the girls broke into laughter. The boys, however, didn't know what to think of this."What the hell was that?"Kakuzu asked. Dawn held up two fingers."Two words. South Park."She stated. The girls continued laughed. The boys continued to be dumbfounded. Hidan now glared at the girls.

"You guys don't remember watching that in our world?"Alexa asked."I somewhat remember it. It was foolish and inappropriate."Itachi said. Aeryonna sighed at her Uchiha."The show is still funny as fuck."Dawn said.

"Alright, let's continue playing Truth or Dare."Zetsu's white half said."Someone better ask me, yeah.. I have some good dares plotted.."Deidara muttered. Keira chuckled."**For that, Blondie, I won't pick you now. **Must you be rude?"Zetsu said. Deidara facepalmed."Goddamn it, un.."He sighed."Jashin."Hidan, Dawn, and Crysta all corrected."**Whatever.. **Dawn, truth or dare?"Zetsu asked. Dawn smirked."Finally.. Dare, plant bitch."She challenged.

"**I dare you to kiss someone in here other than Hidan.**"

Cue chorus of 'Ooh's.

"No way in fuck, plantass! Only I'm allowed to fucking kiss her!"Hidan snapped. Kakuzu sighed."I'll gladly sew your mouth shut."He warned. Hidan glared."I don't give two fucks!"He snapped.

Several of the others snickered at Hidan's protection/jealousy over Dawn.

"Well, Hidan, I either kiss someone, or drink that green shit and risk either dying, or getting seriously fucking ill and/or our unborn child dies."Dawn said.

Hidan didn't want Dawn kissing someone other than him. But he sure as fuck didn't want her dying, getting seriously ill, or their unborn child dying.

He sighed in annoyance."Fucking fine.. But I'm going to have to clean that mouth of yours later.."Hidan groaned."Nii-san, keep your perverted thoughts _in your head_!"Crysta scolded, earning some laughs. Hidan glared. Dawn propped his head on his neck, standing up. She studied everyone, thinking who would she kiss other than Hidan. The other girls, though, gave her deathful looks. She smirked, knowing who she would kiss. She walked over to the two couples sitting side by side; Deidara and Keira, Crysta and Kakuzu.

Dawn lunged at Kakuzu, forcing his mask down and planting a kiss on his lips. Everyone gawked.

Kakuzu shoved her off him, Dawn laughing. Crysta and Hidan were pissed. Kakuzu was both pissed and shocked."You. Mother. Fucker."Crysta growled. Bryanna, Autumn, and Keira all held her back as she lunged for Dawn; she, however, comfortably sat back down, folding her hands behind her head. Crysta continued her attempts of murdering Dawn, not noticing how Kakuzu was now the one to hold her back. She calmed as she was pulled into a kiss.

"Hey Dawn, would you make out with Hidan while he was decapitated?"Kisame said. Dawn shrugged as the others laughed. She grabbed Hidan's still decapitated head, starting to kiss him.

It was quite disturbing, actually.

"_Why_, Kisame, just _why_. Did you say that."Sasori deadpanned, covering Alexa's eyes. Kisame shrugged."Dawn, we need you to dare or truth somone, hm."Deidara said. Dawn flipped him off."Deidara, you just go then."Keira said. Deidara punched the air."Finally, yeah!"He cheered. He grinned over to Sasori, who sighed."Danna, truth or dare, hm?"Deidara challenged. The puppet rolled his eyes."Dare.."He sighed, just deciding to play along.

"I dare you to admit art is an explosion, un!"

Sasori glared."No way in fuck, Brat."He snapped. Deidara shrugged."That's fine, yeah."He stated. Keira grabbed the pitcher of the suspicious green liquid and held up to Sasori."Just hope you don't mind clogging up your body with this shit."Keira said. Alexa sighed."Just say it, Danna, it won't hurt.. Too much, anyways.."She said. Sasori groaned, glaring at the two."Art...is a fucking...explosion.."He said slowly. Deidara grinned, sitting back.

"I'm going to rip my tongue out, and replace it with a new one.."Sasori deadpanned. Alexa gasped."No, Danna! This is not an M-rated place!"She scolded. Autumn scoffed."Bitch please, this is the Akatsuki. They're too fucking epic for 'ratings'."She said. Kisame chuckled at his girlfriend. Sasori rolled his eyes."Bryanna, truth or dare.."He sighed, wanting no part in this."Dare!"Bryanna challenged."Fine.. I dare you to be OOC."Sasori said.

Everyone, who wasn't kissing someone else, looked at Bryanna.

She sighed."Okay.. You dared it.." She got up and left."Crysta, stop eating Kakuzu's face and listen."Keira said. Crysta, reluctantly, listened."What?"She asked, seeming slightly dazed."Bryanna was dared to be OOC. Why did she leave the room?"Alexa asked Crysta facepalmed, laughing."You'll see.. You'll all see.."She said in a creepy voice that sent chills down some of the others' spines.

Everyone then looked, seeing Bryanna in the doorway.

In her hands were very _large _scissors. She held the scissors up, eyes widened in a scary way with a grin creepy enough to compete Orochimaru. She giggled, sounding like either the sweetest, or the evilest.

"I am so glad we're all friends! If we weren't, I'd have to smash your skulls into pavement! And one more thing...if I see you near my Zetsu-kun.. I WILL FUCKING TEAR YOUR THROATS OUT! Okay~?"Bryanna said, her voice going from sweet to evil. Everyone stared with wide eyes. Even Hidan and Dawn stopped their make-out session to gawk at the brunette."You just had to dare her to be OOC.."Keira deadpanned. Bryanna dropped the scissors with a giggle.

"Me being OOC would be being a total yandere. And Onee-chan said if I _were _yandere, kinda like she already is, my weapon would be scissors!"Bryanna explained. Everyone was either confused, freaked out, or, if they're Zetsu, thought that was kinda hot."Okay, anyways, Kakuzu truth or dare?"Bryanna asked, sitting back down next to Zetsu. Kakuzu sighed."Dare, I guess.."He said. Bryanna grinned, "I dare you to sew Hidan's head back on!"

"FUCK YEAH!"Hidan yelled. Kakuzu groaned, going over and taking the head from Dawn's hands, earning a hiss from her. He rolled his eyes. He quickly reattatched Hidan's head, sitting back down.

Then the unexpected happened.

Tobi flew out of nowhere, landing on Deidara. The blonde groaned."Tobi, fuck off, yeah!"He snapped."Hi sempai! Tobi came out to play with everybody!"Tobi declared. Everyone groaned.

Except Crysta and Bryanna. This was their chance.

Crysta whispered something to Kakuzu. He gave her a questioning look, but shrugged, deciding to play along.

Soon Megan joined the others as well, her seeming quite happy."Why are you so happy?"Keira deadpanned. Megan shrugged."Don't know, just am!"She said. Keira and Deidara rolled their eyes. Crysta nudged Kakuzu."Alright, alright, Crysta, truth or dare?"He said. Crysta grinned, "Dare dare dare!" The others were confused, and worried, about her enthusiasm of getting a dare."I..dare you to take my turn, I guess.." Everyone did a double-take. Bryanna then grinned knowing what as going on."I told him to do that.."Crysta giggled.

"Tobi, truth..or _dare_.."Crysta asked, her tone going sinister. Megan noticed this, about to warn Tobi about-"Dare, Crysta-chan!" ..Too late. He did the stupid, taking a dare from Crysta.

To everyone's confusion, Crysta and Bryanna stood up, both with devilish looks.

"We dare you to let us take your mask off."They said in perfect unison with dark voices. It sent shivers down some of the others spines. Deidara, Hidan, and the rest of the girls other than Megan grinned over to him. Tobi sat there, staring. Everyone _swore _they saw a red glow come from Tobi's eyehole."Um..no, Crysta-chan, Tobi can't you.."Tobi said, his voice sounding slightly..off.

"TOO BAD!"The sisters yelled, pouncing on him."Deidara, get over here and pin him down!"Crysta ordered as Tobi struggled. Deidara did so, Tobi now completely spazzing. Megan attempted to intervene, but was held back by Keira."No, don't do this!"Megan yelled. Keira smirked, putting a hand over Megan's mouth.

"Kisame, Kakuzu, I think you should stop this."Itachi stated. Zetsu stood."Bryanna, **get off him.**"Zetsu ordered, but in a nice way. Bryanna pouted, releasing Tobi's legs, that no one knows _how _she could hold down. But that allowed Tobi to start kicking furiously as Deidara and Crysta were still on him. And he kicked the table, sending it flying into the wall and shattering. The pitcher of suspicious green liquid broke, spilling it everywhere.

Hidan and Dawn found this all hilarious. Kakuzu looked pissed.

But then, Tobi kicked _Bryanna_. It was right in her side, slamming her onto the wall. She started coughing furiously. Zetsu wasn't too happy."**Kisame. Kakuzu. Stop this. **_**Now**_**.**"Zetsu's black half growled. The two got up, Kisame prying off Deidara, and Kakuzu wrapping threads around Crysta's limbs and pulling her off. Keira released Megan. She wasn't getting in trouble. Tobi got up, dashing from the room.

Alexa placed a hand over her mouth in shock as she watched Bryanna; barely able to stay on her hands and knees, starting to cough up blood. Zetsu picked her up bridal style, looking at Sasori. The puppet nodded, knowing to follow into the medical room. Alexa followed them as well. Crysta struggled as Kakuzu's threads still held her."Let me the fuck go! I am going to fucking murder Tobi!"She demanded."No, Crysta. You've done enough already."Kakuzu said

Crysta shot death glares at Dawn and Hidan, who were still laughing.

"Shut the _fuck up_! My sister is hurt you fucking assholes!"Crysta snapped. The two stared in shock at her. She then glared at Kakuzu."Kakuzu, you let me the fuck go, now. Or Jashin have mercy on your soul, I will fucking be pissed at you if you do not let me fucking down. I want. _To see. My. Sister._"Crysta snarled.

That was the first time _ever _that _anyone _saw Crysta snap at Kakuzu.

Before he could release her, the door opened. And two leaders walked in.

...They were all fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) The two flashbacks for Aeryonna and Itachi were chapter ideas..that I just thought of now. ._. Seriously, Akatsukittens was such a piece of shit.. I don't understand why so many of you love it!<strong>

**Anyways, there you have it, peeps! My suckish update! And here's the new plan: Updates will now be on weekends, and on **_**rare **_**occasions, possibly weekdays. And you don't have to worry, the next few chapters I have planned out, so you shouldn't be waiting too long for updates.**

**Answer:He's motherfucking hilarious. With all his raging. XD Sometimes I believe Hidan could be me long lost brother from a different universe.**

**Q:Favorite thing about Itachi? (He'll Amaterasu your ass if you don't like him.)**

**Oh, and if you're reading this, which I always appreciate, comment on this quote in your reviews: "What if, in a parallel universe, anime was real. And your favorite characters wrote fanfictions about **_**you**_**." I'd say, "...Da fuq?" Because, think about it. Your favorite anime characters. Writing fanfictions about you. And..just think about the shipping wars they'd have.. ._. Lawlz, anyways, I'll see you peeps next update!**


	25. The Punishments

**I updated? And it's not late(ish)? Man, it's a motherfucking mIrAcLe. :o) (I will love you for-fucking-ever if you got that reference.)**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto. As it always will be like that..**

**Warning! It's a sad(ish) chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kisame and Kakuzu sat shamefully in Pein's office. The two glanced away as Pein's Rinnegan glared over them.<p>

"I put you in charge of the base while we were away. We return, and find a mess from playing _truth or dare_, and Bryanna getting treated in the medical room."Pein growled. The two nodded, feeling like small children being scolded by their father. Pein rested his elbows on the desk, entwining his hands together and resting his chin on them."Anything to say for yourselves? Possibly _excuses_?"Pein asked. The two shook their heads, earning a sigh from their leader.

"Alright then, who started the game?"He asked. Kakuzu looked up, Kisame glancing at him."It was Crysta and Bryanna, sir."He stated. Pein stared."Since you openly admitted it was Crysta, I'd have to believe you then."He stated. Pein straightened in his chair."Alright, after this, I want you to send _just _Crysta in, Kakuzu. You will not be in here to defend her or lower her punishment."He continued. Kakuzu nodded. Pein sighed."As for your own punishments,"

He looked at Kisame."Kisame, I know your love for training, you are forbidden from doing so for the next two weeks or so. Your abilites are high enough to go without it for some time." Pein then looked at Kakuzu, "Your punishment, Kakuzu, will be no bounty hunting or side missions for the next three weeks. You're both lucky that your punishments aren't more severe. Do you both understand?" The two nodded, Kisame feeling bummed, Kakuzu pissed.

The two were dismissed, immediately going to look for their girls.

Kisame found Autumn chilling on the couch, her arm over her eyes. He layed down with her, moving her so she layed on top of him."What'd Leader say?"Autumn wondered. Kisame sighed."Not allowed to train for the next few weeks.."He said. Autumn looked up at him with an upset look."You sound so bummed out.."She said. Kisame shrugged."I am bummed out."He admitted. Autumn wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his chest."Well, more together time for us then.."She sighed in content. Kisame smirked, placing an arm around her waist.

"Hey Autumn?"He asked."Hm?"She sighed in reply, looking up at him."If you had a shark attack, how come you aren't _afraid _of me from being mentally scarred?" Autumn chuckled at his question, messing with his hair."Because, my dear Kisa, the attack was a lesson. Jashin made it happen because I was showing off and boasting about my ability to surf. So afterwards, I was left to get an interest in sharks, my little trophies others call scars, and a love for you. Because if I shark can scar a girl this badly, they're really badass."Autumn explained. Kisame chuckled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You're a nut." Autumn only grinned.

Kakuzu found Crysta in the medical room, watching Sasori and Zetsu tend to Bryanna. Seeing that Crysta felt worried at the moment, Kakuzu's pissed off level lowered a bit."Crysta, leader's office."Kakuzu said. She glanced up at him, nodding. She got up, leaving the medical room, and going to Pein's office.

"'Sup, Pein-sama?"Crysta said, taking a seat. She immediately knew she was in trouble as Pein was _not _looking amused. She sunk in her chair."Crysta, I'm not happy."Pein stated. She looked down, swallowing a lump in her throat."You also know I'm going to let this slide, Crysta. You are recieving a punishment."He continued. The brunette nodded, not even commenting on how dirty that sounded. Konan sighed, wishing he wouldn't be so hard on Crysta.

"No going on missions with Hidan and Kakuzu unless told otherwise by me, no leaving the base unless told otherwise, and your katana and iPod are being conviscated all for the next two weeks."

As soon as the words _iPod _and _conviscated _were heard in the same sentence, Crysta shot up from her seat.

"Leader-sama, anything, _anything else_, just _please _don't take my iPod!"She begged. Pein gave her an unimpressed look."A punishment is a punishment, Crysta. But don't worry, I won't let it be ruined or broken."Pein said, already having the iPod in his hands. Crysta shook her head, feeling extremely upset."Leader-sama.."She whispered. He shook his head.

Crysta then tensed as 'Tobi' walked out of his hiding spot in the shadows of the room.

"I didn't like that stunt you and Bryanna pulled, Crysta.."Madara growled. Crysta stared, feeling the temperature of the room drop.

Pein and Konan could only watch as Madara slammed Crysta into the wall by her throat, holding her at least a foot above the floor. He was the leader. They weren't, meaning they couldn't go against him.

"I've warned you about this before, Crysta. And I will say it again only _once_. I _will _kill _you _if you _ever_. _Do that again. _Do I make myself clear."Madara snarled, his grip on her neck tight. Crysta could only gasp for breath; her neck and throat ached, her vision started blurring, and her lungs burned as she struggled to find breath. Through her intense pain, she forced a slight nod. He dropped her, allowing her to gasp for breath on her hands and knees.

Madara grabbed her chin, making her look up at him.

"I mean it this time. Last. Chance."He growled. Crysta nodded, forcing back a few tears that wanted to fall. Madara released her, leaving the room. Konan gave the girl a look of sadness, then looking at Pein. He sighed."Are you-" Crysta coughed, "happy now?"She said, looking up at Pein. Konan and Pein shared a look."Crysta, I'm sorry, but Madara's actions are not my choice. Look. I'll be kind enough to at _least _return your iPod.."Pein said. Crysta stood up, taking her iPod back."Thank you, Leader-sama.."She sighed.

"And don't worry. The others got some sort of punishment as well."Pein added. The brunette nodded."Crysta, you are dismissed." She nodded, leaving the office. Konan sighed."I'm sick of Madara.. I'm sick of his plan, I'm sick of his ways, and I'm sick of him hurting the girls."Konan admitted. Pein sighed."I know, Konan. But we can't do anything about it.. _Yet_."

Crysta went to her room collapsing on the bed and hiding her face in the pillow. She tensed when she felt someone loom over her."Crysta, sit up." She calmed slightly as it was Kakuzu. But he wasn't amused either. She didn't move, she didn't even glance up at him."Crysta. Sit up. I want to talk to you."Kakuzu ordered. Crysta looked up at him finally, not actually wanting to sit up. Kakuzu sighed, massaging his temples.

"Crysta.."He warned. She glared at him, sitting up, but gripping the pillow to her face. He took the pillow from her, seeing her not even making eye contact as she glared at the ground."I'm pissed, Crysta. I let you play that stupid game, you promising to keep it under control. But it _got _out of hand, I _got _in trouble with Leader-sama. And I'm not okay with all this."He scolded. Folding her arms, Crysta pulled her hoodie up.

Kakuzu pulled it down, holding it there.

"You're not hiding from this. You _know _how pissed I am."He said. He stopped as from under her bangs that she used to hide her face, he saw a line of tears fall down to her chin. He suddenly felt a small feel of guilt. Kakuzu went to hug her, but Crysta shocked him; she pushed him away. Standing, and gripping her iPod, she ran from the room.

Kakuzu sighed. He broke Crysta.

A barely conscious Bryanna layed on the hospital bed, looking out the window as she was treated for the huge bruise on her side. She watched as the sky darkened even more, the rain pouring harder than it was."It's as if Leader-sama made it rain harder to show how everyone's upset and feeling bad today."Bryanna said, her voice hoarse from her violent coughing. Zetsu nodded, petting her hair gently."**Truth or dare wasn't our smartest move, Bryanna. **No, it wasn't."Zetsu said.

The day actually came when the two sides actually agreed on something.

Bryanna nodded slightly."I know.. But we just wanted to have a little fun, since we rarely do."She replied. Alexa, who was looking away from the large bruise, finally looked back as Sasori placed Bryanna's shirt over her side again. Zetsu and Bryanna looked up as the puppet stood."**Is Bryanna alright? **Is anything too serious hurt?"Zetsu questioned."Well, two ribs were fractured, and luckily, no important organs were hit. She should be fine in a few weeks, just as long as she doesn't get up and go around too much."Sasori explained.

Bryanna, Zetsu, _and _Alexa sighed in relief.

"Just tell us if you feel anymore pain at all."Sasori said. Bryanna nodded, Sasori and Alexa leaving. She sighed."I hate being trapped in bed.."She said. Zetsu shrugged."I know, **but there's nothing we can do about that.**"He said. Bryanna looked out the window again as lightning flashed."Jeez.. It's really intense now."She said, watching the water run down the window."You know, this reminds me of the beach three years ago."She stated. Zetsu chuckled."I remember that. **Oceans are bitches.**"

_~Flashback~_

_Bryanna giggled as she watched Zetsu eye the shore, as if he was warning it not to come near him."But the ocean is fun!"She insisted, fixing her swimming top for the hundredth time today. Zetsu shook his head."No thank you. __**Hell no.**__"He said. Bryanna sighed."You move through ground with that awesome phasey-through-stuff ability, but you're afraid of a little saltwater?"She asked. Zetsu nodded, no shame at all. She grabbed his hand, earning a little blush from the Akatsuki member._

_"Just come stand at the shore with me. Just our feet. Please?"She asked cutely. Zetsu sighed as he couldn't find himself to deny her. She grinned as they walked over, still holding hands, and standing at the shore. The water washed over their feet, Zetsu tensing a bit."The water is cold.. __**Cold is an understatement, it's fucking freezing.**__"He said, wanting to step away. But something kept nagging him to stay there with the girl...Bryanna was her name._

_Bryanna stared out into the ocean, watching the others swim and have fun. A breeze blew by, causing her hair to blow in her face. She giggled, holding her hair in place."Stupid wind.."She said. She glanced at Zetsu, seeing his venus flytrap close slightly, shielding his face._

_Bryanna then blushed as she realized they were still holding hands._

_"Oh, sorry.."She muttered, pulling her hand away. Zetsu almost felt disappointed."No, it's okay."His white half assured._

_"BRYANNA, ZETSU, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"Crysta called. Zetsu facepalmed and Bryanna giggled."You sure you're not coming in?"Bryanna asked. Zetsu looked at her."__**No. **__B-But maybe a little later."Zetsu said. She smiled, "Well, okay then. Hope you do come in!" And with that, she dove into the water, joining the others._

_"There's something about her.. __**What? **__Don't know.. Just how she enjoys our company. And she's...cute. __**What? No she's not.. **__You're usually the one being perverted, so if __I__ think she's cute, you obviously think something more. __**..Shut the fuck up..**__"_

If Bryanna's throat weren't hurting, she'd be laughing her ass off."You perv."She giggled, pointing to his black half. Zetsu shrugged."**You love it, Bryanna. **Knock it off."He said. Bryanna shrugged."Sometimes I do."She admitted.

Dawn sighed, standing in the bathroom. She lifted her shirt as she stood in front of a large mirror. Groaning in disgust, pulling her shirt back down, Dawn plopped on the floor, running some fingers through her dirty blonde hair. Hidan now watched her in the doorway, Dawn glancing up as she finally noticed his presense."What's wrong?"Hidan asked, sitting next to her. She shook her head."It's nothing."She assured. Hidan gave her a look."I may be a fucktard, but I can _somewhat _speak fucking girl. And 'Nothing' always fucking means something."

Dawn sighed."Fucking fine.."She said, standing. She lifted her shirt enough to show her stomache."I'm already starting to show."She stated. Hidan stood as well, placing a hand on his girlfriend's stomache."So? You're still my beautiful girl. Besides, that means our little fucker is growing."He said with a smirk. Dawn cracked a smirk as well."I don't know, Hidan,"She started, looking at him, "I think we might be having two."

Hidan tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling, Dawn laughing a bit.

"Come on, admit it, you know you want two."Dawn said. Hidan scoffed."And deal with twice the shit and crying? No fucking thank you."He said. Dawn shrugged.

"Think about it. If we have two boys, then we're adding two new troublemaking fuckers to the world that you can spend all your guy time with. With two girls, you can beat the shit out of all the boys who hit on them and be their boyfriends, without getting into much trouble. With one of each, you get both good sides."She explained.

Hidan comprehended all what she just said."You make having fucking twins so a-fucking-mazing."He said. Dawn laughed."Yup. But, with twins, you gotta give both attention."She added. Hidan shrugged, "One for me, one for you?"

Dawn smacked him slightly on the cheek.

"No cheating."She scolded. The two looked up at the new presense in the doorway. Tobi stood there, earning a glare from the two."What the fuck do you want Tobi?"Dawn snapped, having a mood swing."Leader-sama wants you, Dawn-chan!"He chirped. Dawn rolled her eyes."Whatever. Be back in a bit, Hidan."She said. Hidan nodded as Dawn was lead to Pein's office. She entered, taking the seat in front of Pein's desk.

But Pein wasn't there. Only Konan.

"Hey Konan. Where's Pein?"Dawn said."He has to finish something, so he left. But I wanted to talk with you."Konan said. Dawn sighed, smirking a bit, as she kne wwhat Konan wanted."So, Dawn, as girl-to-girl, are you starting to show yet?"

Dawn stood and lifted her shirt to show her new baby bump.

Konan giggled."I'm kinda jealous. I've always wanted a family. You and Hidan must be excited."She said. Dawn sighed, plopping back in the chair."Hidan might be proud to be a dad, and I'm semi-excited and happy, but I'm not too excited for the pain I'll be going through when it's time, and all the things I gotta go through before that."She nodded."I hear ya'.." Dawn grinned, folding her arms behind her head.

"But hey, I'm already a moody bitch, there won't be much a difference."She said, Konan laughing a bit."You know, Dawn, you should try being a little girly for once and hang out more."She said. Dawn gagged."Tried it. Worst ten minutes of my life."She said. Konan sighed, smirking. She then came over and whispered to Dawn, "And don't let Madara near you at all if he talks about your kids. Don't trust him, don't be anywhere alone with him." Dawn nodded.

Konan said goodbye, Dawn nodding and leaving the office.

But, much to her shock, Tobi stood there, a red glow coming from the eyehole in his mask.

"So, Dawn, I hear that you and Hidan are successfully having children.."His dark voice said. Dawn glared."Yeah, so?"She snapped. Madara pinned her to the wall by her wrists."When those children of yours are born, you better watch out. Because they might disappear when you're sleeping. And you might not ever see them again."He warned. Dawn glared, forcing back tears at the thought of the events actually happening.

"T-Tobi?"

Madara immediately released Dawn, knowing that voice."Megan.."He stuttered, not knowing what to say. Megan shook her head."No. You gotta stop this. It's n-not right.."She said, about to cry. She ran off, Dawn smirking, and Madara glaring."You're lucky.."He growled, chasing after Megan.

Today was not a good day.

Though, later that night, as punishment for breaking Crysta, a certain miser slept on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I know.. I'm so evil. But the next chapter should be up soon. And you might hate me after next chapter, actually..<strong>

**A:I'm starting to grow on the Sharingan, it's an awesome Kekkei Genkai. Besides, Itachi's kinda badass.**

**Q:Favorite thing about Kisame? (Me and Autumn will drown you if you dislike him.)**

**I have next chapter planned already, and it's..kinda suspenseful. You're all gonna hate me. ._. But you can review while you still love me and this story! (And by the way...I fucking love all of you. You're still reading this story, and half of you don't even agree with Akatsukittens being shit. You're all awesome. A million virtual hugs and fritos for all of you. If you don't like fritos, I'll be nice and won't throw you in a ditch, and give you your other favorite virtual snack instead.)**


	26. The Punishments Part 2

**FAST UPDATE! LIKE A HUSS! I mean boss.. (I will love you for-fucking-ever even more if you got that reference as well.) All these references are coming from something I've been getting into lately. You wanna check it out, look it up at your own risk. It's called Homestuck. It's really _really _complicated, and you gotta _really like_ reading.. Just a warning for those who actually wanna check it out.**

**Anyways, I still don't own Naruto..**

* * *

><p>"Well, for one thing, you gotta go outside in the scorching heat, and freezing cold just to do your business."<p>

"Yeah.. And you gotta have sensitive hearing.. Like I already have.."

"So true. Oh! And you gotta risk getting an abusive owner!"

"Yep. Animal abusers are my forever-enemies.."

"**What the fuck are you two talking about?**"

Crysta and Bryanna looked up at Zetsu, who just phased from the floor. Bryanna giggled."We're talking about the pros and cons about being a dog!" Zetsu facepalmed, though chuckling a bit."Yeah, Bryanna and I have been passing time in here since she can't really get up and do anything, and I've been bored this morning."Crysta said. Zetsu looked at Crysta at the lack of happiness in her tone."You sound upset. **What's your problem?**"Zetsu wondered. Crysta shrugged."Just with all the shit going on, getting in trouble, I guess."She said. Bryanna pouted."Kakuzu broke her.."She said.

Zetsu sighed."You still upset with that?"He asked. Crysta smirked."Even if I was, that doesn't mean he's not leaving that couch."She said. Bryanna and Zetsu laughed."**That's the Crysta we know. **By the way, Crysta, you gonna come out and eat?" Crysta went to say no, but her stomache acted first by growling loudly. She blushed a bit."Yeah.. See ya' later, Bryanna."She said. As she left, Zetsu came over to Bryanna's bedside. He helped her sit up without hurting her too much."And I brought your breakfast."He said, handing her the plate of food he had in his hands. Bryanna grinned."I feel so special."

Crysta entered the kitchen, finding Autumn, Kisame, Dawn and Hidan."'Sup, crazy bitch? You still being a depressed fucker?"Hidan said. Crysta laughed a little."No, I'm not being a 'depressed fucker'. Besides, I was just a little upset is all."She said. Kisame and Autumn glanced at each other. Crysta noticed this."What?"She asked. The two looked at her, grinnnig."Nothing."They said in unison.

"You're thinking something. Now tell me."

"Nope."

"Tell me."

As the three argued over something stupid, they didn't notice Kakuzu enter the room. Though, Crysta stopped, feeling another presence. She turned, frowing a bit. Kakuzu sighed."Are you still upset?"He asked, walking over to her. She glanced away."Maybe.."She mumbled. Dawn facepalmed, knowing this would be another stupid conversation.

"Why can't you stop being upset? I'm sorry, alright?"He insisted. Crysta looked at him."I will.. After everyone's punishment missions later. Then I will."She said. Autumn snorted."I think you could consider that as a burn."She muttered."No. You can't."Dawn said. Autumn sighed.

Later, everyone looked over a scroll. The girls, of course, could only stare stupidly at the pretty pictures, as they couldn't understand Japanese."Some of us are going on more severe missions. However, the ones that behaved the most, are going on simple item retrieval from a village or two."Itachi explained to Aeryonna. She nodded."Who's going where?"She asked.

"Kakuzu, me, and Hidan are on an assasination mission which'll take a few days. Deidara, Crysta, Autumn, and Megan are going to two villages for supplies. Tobi, Itachi, Dawn and Sasori are also going to retrieve a few items. Aeryonna, Keira, and Alexa and Zetsu are remaining here with Bryanna. Though, Aeryonna, Keira, and Alexa will be going on a different mission with Itachi and Sasori after _they _return."Kisame explained.

Sasori sighed from his seat."You gotta be kidding."He deadpanned. Aeryonna shrugged."Leader-sama's orders, Sasori."She said.

Later, all who were sent on missions left.

And as they did, Bryanna shuddered. Zetsu looked at her."What's wrong?"His white half wondered."Don't know.. I just..got this chill up my spine. And..I feel like something bad's gonna happen."She explained. Zetsu shrugged."It was probably nothing. **Besides, Autumn's usually the one to predict when something bad is gonna happen, oddly enough.**"He said. Bryanna nodded."Yeah.. But.. I just don't feel right with everyone leaving and seperating like this."She said.

"Everything will be fine. What could go wrong?"

The question that dooms everyone as soon as it's spoken.

"So, _Kuzu_.. I see you really fucked up with crazy bitch."Hidan said as the three left. Kakuzu sighed."Don't start, Hidan. And stop calling her that."He said. Hidan shrugged."Just saying. Besides, she doesn't give two fucks about the nickname."

"Well _I _do. And I want you to stop calling her that."Kakuzu snapped in reply. Kisame sighed."How about we all shut up?"He said. Kakuzu and Hidan glared at each other before looking away."And Kakuzu. Crysta's not gonna be mad at you forever. She actually doesn't want to be, Autumn and I can tell."Kisame said. Kakuzu glanced at him. Kisame grinned.

Hidan gagged."Stop being lovey-dovey pansies. Deal with your shit when we go fucking home. Not when I'm here."He groaned. Kakuzu glared at him."You want me to break your neck and leave you here to rot?"He snapped."I fucking hate you too, Kuzu."Hidan replied.

Kisame sighed. This was gonna be a long assasination mission.

"I feel so..badass."

Deidara chuckled at Crysta. The girls learned the reason Pein and Konan went out. They were making the girls their own Akatsuki 'outfits'. She twirled in her new cloak."Seriously. All I need is a jingly hat."She continued.

Megan studied herself. Instead of a cloak, she was specifically made a sleeveless top, with a collar that could shield her mouth like a cloak, that stopped a little over her bellybutton; a skirt that came to her knees as well. Both with the Akatsuki cloak design.

Autumn also had her own special outfit. Hers was a collarless, long-sleeve top with a _skort_. Since she hated skirts, but a pair of shorts with the cloak design would also look stupid, she got a _skort_.

Crysta was okay with just a cloak. But her cloak had a hood instead of a long, face-concealing collar.

"Leader-sama said we're lucky he didn't keep our outfits from us as punishment, too."Megan said."Good thing he didn't. I feel awesome."Crysta said. Autumn chuckled."We get it, Crysta. So do I."She said. Deidara smirked."Well, now we can go to the village like badasses, yeah."He said. Autumn kept pulling at the skirt."But I feel girly.."She said."So? Even badass chicks wear skirts. It's easier to move around in."Crysta explained. Autumn nodded."That's kinda true."

The shorts part of her skort had a single pocket. And in it was her phone. Even Megan's skirt had a pocket, but it was hidden.

"Hey, are your phones on, hm? The others said to make sure they're on when we're out."Deidara said. Autumn and Megan checked."Mine's on."Autumn said. Megan nodded."Mine too."She agreed."I know mine's off, I'll turn it on in a bit."Crysta said. Deidara and the girls gave her a look. She shrugged."What? Autumn and Megan have their phones on, mine being off won't hurt anyone."She said. Autumn sighed."She has a point. As long as mine and Megan's stay on, and don't die, we should be fine."She said.

"Whatever, yeah. It's not my problem if someone texts you, and they freak out because you don't reply."Deidara said. Crysta shrugged."Everyone knows I'm not a phone person. I hate phones."She admitted. The three facepalmed.

They four soon entered the rain village. The rain poured on them, them all wishing they had hoods.

Crysta did. But she purposely left it down since she liked rain.

"Pein-in-the-ass, turn down this Jashin-damn rain!"Autumn barked to the sky. The rain seemed to pour down even harder in reply. She groaned, hugging herself as the rain was cold."I think you got him mad.."Megan said. Autumn glared at the sky. Deidara then looked at Crysta."You have a hood.. Why isn't it up, hm?"He asked. Crysta shrugged."I just like the rain."She said."I don't! Let me have your cloak!"Megan said. Crysta shook her head."Sorry, Megan, but I need my cloak."She said. Megan groaned, wishing she could've went with Tobi, Sasori, Itachi and Dawn instead.

Megan sighed as she kept falling behind a bit. She tried catching up, but someone stopped her. She jumped a bit in suprise. It was a man with a grey hood up who also wore glasses, Megan could see."Sorry I startled you, miss, but I see you and your friends are in the pouring rain. I only have one umbrella you could have, but it's still something."The man explained, his voice slightly familiar. Megan smiled, not noticing the familiar sound in the man's voice."Oh, thank you so much, sir!"She said as she was handed a grey umbrella.

Megan ran over, catching up with the others. The man chuckled darkly."No..thank _you_, Akatsuki.."He muttered, disappearing in the shadows.

"Guys, this nice man gave me an umbrella!"Megan said, opening the large umbrella. It was big enough to barely shield three people. Megan held it and Autumn and Deidara ran underneath."Who gave it to you?"Autumn asked. Megan turned to where she met the man, but he was gone."Huh..he must've left."She said. Deidara looked over as well."I don't like this, hm.. Seems pretty fishy.."He said. Autumn snorted, as she thought of Kisame.

Crysta shrugged."Hey, a guy was being cool and gave us an umbrella."She said. She then finally pulled her hood up."And I decided to put my hood up, since I'll look dark and mysterious."

The four got what they needed, and left for the other village they needed to go to.

Autumn kept looking to the sides and behind them as they walked on a dirt path surrounded by woods.

"What's wrong, Autumn?"Megan wondered. Autumn sighed."I don't know, I feel like we're being watched, and something bad is gonna happen."She said. The girls got closer to Deidara as they suddenly _all _felt watched. Deidara looked around, a hand in his pouch of clay. Crysta turned her phone on, going to send a message to her sister.

They all stopped when a black shadow dashed through the trees."Show yourself, un!"Deidara barked.

The girls gasped and jumped back when something white, and slithery burst from the ground, restricting Deidara's arms and legs. His hand-mouth only got a small bit of clay, barely big enough to make a bomb. But he then felt two fingers jab the back of his neck hard, knocking him out.

The girls were then dragged away, their yells and cries echoing through the trees.

Back at the base, Bryanna recieved a text message. Zetsu handed her, her phone."It's from Crysta."She said, opening the message. What it said sent a chill up her spine.

_Bry, feels we're being watched over herreee_

* * *

><p><strong>*Dodges all the bricks chucked at me* I know, cliffhanger! You must all hate me now. ;A; I promise the next update will be up.. And will have explanations!<strong>

**A:Well, he's a badass shark with a badass sword that will eat your not-as-badass-as-him chakra. Plus he's just awesome.**

**Q:Favorite thing about Leader-sama/Pein? (*Almighty Push the haters*)**

**Well..there's chapter 26, we finally passed Akatsukittens! Awesome for quick update? Yes. Evil for suspenseful cliffhanger? Also yes. *Hit in the head with a brick* Just..go..review..please.**


	27. Meeting Orochimaru

**I hope you peeps enjoyed that cliffhanger. *Troll face* XD But really, here's this damn update. **

**Naruto ain't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crysta's POV<strong>

Oh, today was just _lovely_.

First, we get to go through Ame in punishment for truth or dare. Then on the way to the next village, we get kidnapped by a _completely _fucking gentle pedo-snake bitch. Yeah, life is _great_.

I'm ready to do a fucking acrobatic pirouette off the edge and shoot myself.**(1)** I'm so pissed off I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

I growled, yelled, argued, struggled, bit, and kicked until I had a headband tied around my mouth, and a kunai pointed to my neck. I glared at Kabuto as he smirked down at me. I was struggling the most, so he had to drag me while the others were restricted and carried by giant white snakes. Autumn struggled within the snakes grasp."Kabuto, I am going to eat your throat! I swear to fucking Ja-" Autumn was cut off as the snake's tail went up and wrapped around her mouth. I snickered, ignoring the glare from her.

Megan then gasped quietly as a storm rolled in, and thunder boomed. She nervously looked up at the sky, eyes wide. She looked ready to cry when lightning flashed; she cringed, squeezing her eyes shut and trembling. Kabuto chuckled darkly at this.

By the time we arrived at their base, I was ready to kill Kabuto.

All I needed was a Poké ball-oh wait, wrong show.**(2)**

We all could only watch as from the darkness of the lab we were in, two figures stood. I grimaced as a certain pedo-snake and duck-ass Uchiha entered. Orochimaru grinned."Well, well, well, what do we have here?"He hissed, approaching us. Kabuto bowed."Well, Lord Orochimaru, these were those chakra-less girls we've been observing with the Akatsuki for some time."He said. I saw Autumn roll her eyes. Orochimaru studied us with that sick grin still stuck to his face.

Autumn glared at him, the snake still having it's tail wrapped around her mouth. I was both disgusted and pissed off. Megan was piss her pants scared.

"This one must've put up a fight. A headband is around her mouth and you're personally holding her wrists. As well as the other one with the snake tail around her mouth."Orochimaru said. Kabuto glared at me as I attempted at flipping them off. But my hands were still held behind my back.

I watched him approach Megan."And this one is barely even restrained at all, other than the snake holding her.." She froze completely as his tongue slithered out of his mouth and flicked around her face. Autumn and I glared death daggars at the snake.

Then, to our luck, Sasuke approached us.

"They're from the Akatsuki, correct?"He asked, having the same monotone as Itachi. Aeryonna would've been swooning. Autumn and me, no. Just death glares, but _just_ as friendly. Orochimaru sucked his tongue back in his mouth with a sick slurp sound. We all shuddered."Don't worry, Sasuke, you'll get to question them all you want."Orochimaru assured, returning to his side. He looked at Kabuto."Kabuto, keep them in a cell for now." Kabuto nodded.

More dragging, only this time across a hard, stone floor. And then thrown into a cell.

I ripped the headband from my mouth, whipping it at him. Anger filled me when he caught it with ease, and smirked as if to tease me. I ran at the bars, gripping them until my knuckles were white.

"Kabuto, you fucking pokemon. You better fucking listen to me. Kidnapping us was your damn_ death wish_. Not only will the Akatsuki come and kick your ass and rescue us, oh no, you will be _smited _for fucking with Jashin followers. You _motherfucking hear me_? You will be fucking _murdered._ _Slowly._ _And motherfucking. Painfully._"I barked.

He pushed up his glasses."Whatever you say." And with that, Kabuto disappeared down the hall. I growled before letting out a scream. I punched the wall, knowing I would re-open the scars from punching many walls in the past from my temper. And as I expected, blood ran down my hand. I cringed slightly before falling back onto the floor and glaring up at the ceiling.

Autumn sighed."Crysta, calm the hell down. We don't need you being a pissy bitch when Megan's scared shitless, and I'm also fucking pissed."She snapped. I just stared up at the ceiling, not even glancing at her _or_ Megan.

But...deep down, I was just terrified. Terrified for _all _of our safety.

**Third Person POV**

Deidara rushed to the base as soon as he regained consciousness. When he arrived, it felt like a ghost town, only Zetsu's, Pein's, and Konan's chakra detectable. _Damn it, no one's back yet.. _He thought. He ran as fast as he could to the office, getting stopped by Zetsu."Jeez, Deidara, calm down. **What's your problem? And where are the girls?**"He said. Deidara shook his head."I'll explain later, yeah! I gotta get to Leader and Konan!" And with that Deidara ran past.

Zetsu stared as he ran."Something isn't right. **Where are the fucking girls.**" Zetsu phased into the floor, reappearing in the medical room."Hey, Zetsu, what's wrong? You seem worried."Bryanna said as Zetsu walked to the bedside. Zetsu sighed, "Deidara just returned, and he looked worried and was in a hurry. **And the girls werent's with him.**" Bryanna's eyes widened. She sat up, looking ready to stand."Bryanna, **we can't do anything. **And you still have to rest."Zetsu said, keeping her from standing. She stared, sighing and finally laying back down."I hope they're okay.."

Pein and Konan stared at the blonde before them. Deidara stepped back as Pein stood."I'm going to contact the others. They are to return as fast as possible, finish their missions another time. And when they do, we're going to go over what we're going to do about this."He said, his voice cold. He concentrated, sending his hologram to all the others.

Kakuzu sighed as he watched Hidan perform his ritual to the man they had to asassinate. Kisame sat a few feet away, replacing the bloody wrappings around Samehada. All three glanced over as they noticed the chakra hologram belonging to Pein.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes."What's the problem, Leader-sama?"He asked. The fuzzy hologram voice replied, "You are to return to the base as fast as possible. Something important has come up."

"What happened?"Kisame wondered. The hologram sighed."I don't wish to alarm any of you. But it involves some of the girls." And with that, the hologram disappeared with a static noise. Hidan sighed, pulling his pike from his chest."What'd Leader-bitch want? I wasn't fucking listening.."He asked. Kakuzu and Kisame stood."Something's hapened to some of the girls."Kakuzu stated. Hidan shot up."What?! Who!"He demanded.

Kakuzu turned."He didn't say. But we're leaving. _Now_."

Hidan tried catching up as Kisame and Kakuzu shot off."You guys don't even know who the fuck it is!"Hidan called as he was still lagging behind."It doesn't matter. Leader wants us back now."Kakuzu said. He had a bad feeling.

~Back with the girls

It felt like an eternity they've sat in the cell, waiting in silence. Crysta finally decided to break the silence, "What's your best memory?" The others glanced up at her. Autumn, who was massaging her temples, gave her a questioning look."And where did that come from?"She asked. Crysta shrugged."Trying to brighten the mood.."

"Well, it's hard to brighten the mood when we're sitting in a cell somewhere."Autumn snapped. Megan, who was silent since they arrived, spoke up, "When we went to the water park the one year." The two remembered what she was talking about, cracking a smile."Yeah, like when we went to the big water slides. Crysta was hyperventilating when she finished the all enclosed shoot."Autumn said. Crysta glared."You try going through a water shoot that's pitch black, meaning you can't see the turns _or _the drop at the end, water shooting in your face the whole tiime."She said.

Megan giggled a little, Autumn smirking."I remember beating Dawn at that food eating race we had."Autumn said."Yeah, and our race down the lazy river. And Bryanna flipped over, and she got to meet that hot lifegaurd."Crysta said, laughing at the memory. Autumn 'ooh'ed."You called someone hot other that Kakuzu, I'm telling."She said with an immature tone. Crysta rolled her eyes."No one's hotter than Kuzu."

"Except Kisa."Autumn replied. Crysta scoffed, "Bitch please. Just wait until Kuzu hears this." The girls laughed, almost forgetting where they were. After they finished their laughter, it fell silent. Megan jumped when they heard footsteps. She crawled into the far corner, starting to tremble. Crysta and Autumn were scared to death as well, but they had their own pride and didn't show it.

Kabuto appeared, the smirk they all hated stuck on his face. Autumn and Crysta stood when he opened the cell.

"Orochimaru wants to.._experiment _with one of you at a time. He first wants the one with the most piercings." All eyes fell on Crysta."Why me? He jealous of my _sexy piercings_?"She asked. Kabuto's expression didn't change."It's the fact you _have _so many piercings is what he finds interesting." She glared death daggars as Kabuto approached her. As he got closer, she made a break for the opening. But it was useless as she'd get caught anyways, and she did.

Kabuto held her hands behind her back. He glanced at Autumn."You're next." Autumn snarled.

The two could only watch as Kabuto dragged Crysta down the hall, her profanities starting to die down as they got farther down the hall. Internally, Crysta was scared. And she was killing Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke brutally in her mind.

Back at the cell, the other two only stared at the cell door. All three worried for each other for what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Homestuck reference. Booyeah.<strong>

**(2) Bad joke is bad. XD**

**Short chapter after such a long cliffhanger. And then another cliffhanger anyways. You're all very welcome. *Has more bricks chucked at me* I'M SORRY, OKAY?**

**A:Anywhozal, because: he's an awesome leader, his piercings are **_**hawt**_**, and he has an awesome name.**

**Fun Fact:I started getting piercings and wanting more before I even knew who Pein was. I currently have three piercings in each ear. The piercings I gave to my character are the piercings I want to get in the future. Plus more.**

**Q:Last, but most certainly not least, favorite thing about everyone's favorite girl from the Akatsuki, Konan? (Haters recieve OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAND paper cuts.)**

**So, next update will probably be up quicker than it took this one... I hope. ._. If you people are still reading, and didn't give up on me, good for you! Because I didn't die, and school's just a bitch that ruins everything.. And guess what? HAPPY (late) ANIVERSARY! Last Friday, it was exactly one year after **_**Akatsukittens **_**was first published. Here we are, one year later, not even half way into the sequel. I wanted to update last Friday, but...didn't. Sorry 'bout that.. Anyways, here we are now! Review if you still love me and this story!**


	28. The Fun of Torture and Almost Death

**THE PARTY DON'T START 'TILL I WALK IN~ DON'T STOP, MAKE IT POP, DJ BLOW MY SPEAKER UP- /SHOT/ HAPPY FRIDAY! Well, guess who has returned, everybody! ME! Did you all miss me? I know you did. Well, I'm still alive! And with updates!**

**Naruto hasn't become mine over the break. At all.**

**Enjoy my return, and read some stuff at the bottom for me. (If you want.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Crysta's POV<strong>

The pain from Orochimaru's torture was gone. Everything was quiet. I didn't feel, hear, or see anything. Just..blackness. But I still felt conscious. I _was _standing, and felt awake, but everything was...black.

All of a sudden, I started remembering my life. It felt as if..everything..was flashing before my eyes..

_No..I..can't be dead.._

I couldn't speak. I could only stand and "watch" my memories as they slowly got to the current time of my life. Maybe it _was_ over for me.. Maybe _I _was over.

**No, child. It's not. You still have one last chance.**

A dark voice boomed. As a figure started to appear before me, everything...crashed. The pain from the torture all smashed back. The blackness flashed white, making me cringe.

"Crysta!" Megan. That was Megan. I was laying back in the cell of Orochimaru's base. Everything hurt. I groaned."Crysta, are you okay?"Megan asked. I looked to my side, seeing her there. I nodded really lightly, my neck feeling stiff."Yeah..I should be okay.."

"_That's a relief.._" My eye's widened. Megan held up her cell phone."K-Kuzu..thank Jashin I can hear you again.."I said.

"_I'm glad to hear you too. Listen, Leader-sama is already developing a plan. I promise we'll get you out of there as soon as possible._"Kakuzu explained. I sighed."Please be quick.. I hate it here, I almost died and saw Jashin, no joke.."I explained. The phone went silent."But I'm badass..I'm not dying yet.."I said. There was a sigh."_You can really scare us sometimes, kid._"A now worried Kisame spoke. I then realized Autumn wasn't with us. I glared at the wall.

"Kisame, I promise you..I will eat Orochimaru's eyes if he hurts Autumn too badly..." He chuckled."_Thanks, Crysta._" There was the sound of arguing, then the phone being dropped and picked back up."_MEGAN-CHAN! Tobi will get Megan-chan out of there! Tobi promises! Tobi promises!_" I flinched at Tobi's loud voice. Though still being loud like his usual self, it was clear he was scared. And Madara was struggling to remain being "Tobi".

"I miss you so much, Tobi.. Please be fast, I hate it here.. And I'm n-next after Orochimaru finishes with Autumn.."Megan said, her also scared."_When Megan-chan gets back, Tobi has a present! Tobi..Tobi loves you, Megan-chan.._"He said."I love you too, Tobi.." It sounded like the phone was handed to someone else."_Crysta, we have to go over the plan. I love you, and your sister loves you._"Kakuzu now spoke.

"I love you too, Kuzu.. And Bryanna.. I miss you both. All od you."I said. Before Megan hung up, I quickly added, "And Autumn loves you, Kisa. I can feel her thoughts."

"_Thanks, Crysta. Make sure you tell her I love her._" And with that, Megan hung up."When do you think they'll actually get here?"Megan asked, quickly hiding her phone."I honestly don't know, but knowing them, probably as soon as possible."I said.

And Jashin only knows if Autumn's torture is as bad as mine, or even worse.

**Autumn's POV**

I hissed in pain for about the twelfth time. This time Orochimaru cut down my right cheek. I refused to show my pain too much. I wasn't going to be weak around someone as low as Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had questioned me since he first took me in here. He shoved me on a table, my ankles and wrists tied down. I didn't answer him at all. And each time I didn't, he cut me with a kunai. So far he mainly cut around my arms, and some on my face.

Said snake pedo chuckled."You're not as loud and annoying as the first girl. You just refuse to speak at all, while the first one was a smartass."He said. I glared death daggars at him."You killed her. You killed Crysta. You fucking bastard."I snarled, totally ignoring my reference to South Park. He grinned."And so she speaks. I was beginning to think you were mute."He hissed, running a finger across my jawline. My eye twitched.

I had enough of him touching my face. I bit his fucking hand.

He yelled out in pain as I bit down as hard as I could. I was like a pitbull biting into someone who crossed them and their owner; I refused to let go.

I let some tears fall as I felt a sharp stab in my stomache. My bite loosened enough for him to yank his hand out, nearly pulling out a tooth. I cringed and whimpered as Orochimaru slowly pulled the kunai from my stomache. Blood was starting to pour everywhere. Maybe he'd kill me too. He basically killed Crysta, why wouldn't he kill me.

"S-suck on..that you stupid bastard.. You have no idea what kind of bacteria could be in my mouth.."I muttered. He glared fiercely at me."You're friend wasn't dead. She simply was very weak from blood loss. I can't kill any of you just yet. Each of you will get questioned twice. If you still don't answer, _then _I'll kill you all."He explained. I just glared as my vision blurred.

I was probably going to faint from blood loss too.

"Listen, you slithery bitch.."I snapped. He smirked, as if amused. Which the sick bastard probably was."If I were to tell you what you want.. What would you do with us?"I asked. Orochimaru chuckled."I would keep you for hostages, of course. When I attack the Akatsuki."He said.

"In that case, I ain't telling you shit."

Sasuke, who sat patiently in the back of the room, finally stood, growling in annoyance."Orochimaru, you said I could question them about Itachi. But you keep toying with them until they pass out from blood loss, leaving me without anything known. Let me question this one."He demanded. Orochimaru chuckled."Since you waited so patiently, Sasuke, you may question this one. Don't hesitate to torture her a bit."He said, stepping back.

Sasuke came over, pulling out a kunai."What do you know about Itachi?"He asked, his monotone returning. I sighed, shrugging."I honestly don't know much about him.."I said with my own monotone. Sasuke held the kunai to my right cheek, right next to Orochimaru's cut there."Don't lie."He snarled.

"Look, I'm only dating his partner, Kisame, I know nothing about Itachi.. You wanna know about Itachi, ask..your future sister-in-law, Aeryonna,back at the base.."I said. He seemed confused. I smirked."Yes, Sasuke. Itachi has a girlfriend..get over it.."I muttered, starting to feel the effects of blood loss.

He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. We stared each other straight in the eyes. He activated his Sharigan. I simply stared blankly at him.

Sasuke let go of my face."Is the next girl Aeryonna?"He asked. I shrugged."I dunno. She might be, she might not be."I said. He growled."I'll kill her-"

"You fucking touch her or Crysta again, I will eat those pretty little red eyes of yours you little shit!"I barked. Something snapped within me. He glared."Watch your mouth, or I can promise the next girl _will_ be hurt."He snarled.

I glared right back. Orochimaru chuckled at this, finding all this funny."Kabuto, wrap her stomache wound. We should keep this one for a little longer, she seems.._interesting_.."Orochimaru ordered. Just how he dragged out the word "interesting" made me sick.

I glared at Kabuto as he approached me. I growled at him, earning a chuckle."Orochimaru, should I heal it completely, or simply just wrap it?"He asked."Only wrap it. We're not giving her the reward of being fully healed."Snake bastard said.

I hissed in pain as Kabuto wrapped bandages around my lower body, going over the stab wound. I remember there were a few bandages on Crysta as well where wounds probably were. When he finished, he went back to his "work" in a dark corner of the room.

Sasuke then decided he wanted to question me some more. Yippee..

"I know you know _something _about Itachi."He said, holding a kunai to my neck. I let out a shaky sigh."I assure you, Sasuke Uchiha, I know nothing of Itachi. Nothing. None of us do."I said. He growled in frustration, throwing the kunai at the wall. Orochimaru chuckled."Control your temper, Sasuke. We'll get information on your brother eventually."He assured.

I smirked."Oh, it's only his temper? I thought Sasuke was on his period today. My mistake."

Said Uchiha glared fiercely at me, Sharingan spinning."Don't you start spewing out shitty isults like that first girl did. She was annoying."He warned. I rolled my eyes."You think _she's _annoying, you should see me when I'm PMSing.."I said.

I really hate PMS. I really do. Then again, who doesn't?

"Look, how about you send me back to my cell, and we can all be happy buddies who aren't trying to kill each other."I offered. Orochimaru appeared at my side."Why should I?"He hissed. I stared blankly at him."Because. I said so."I stated.

He chuckled, looming over me with an evil glint in his eyes.

Kisa better get us out of here soon..

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER. GAWD, I'M SUCH A NICE PERSON. YOU'RE ALL WELCOME AFTER SUCH A LONG WAIT.<strong>

**A:Oh yeah, questions.. Fav. thing about Konan...everything. **_**She **_**should be the Akatsuki pimp. Everyone else in the Akatsuki can be her bitches.**

**Q:Hmm.. What would you do if I actually killed off Crysta at the beginning? *Troll face***

**Well, my peeps, I'm alive. Here's my story for the long disappearance.. My old computer finally took a shit, and I didn't get a new laptop until Christmas. Then inspiration for chapter 28 here came to me during the week, but had to wait until the week was over to type it up because of school. But here I am.**

**TWO IMPORTANT THINGS! 1. Updates will now be a few times each week (mainly weekends)! I could update one story a few times a week, update a couple stories once each during the week, or update a couple stories a couple times the week. All depends on homework, and how I'm feeling. And 2. For those who remember my old story that got taken down, **_**The Misadventures of the Akatsuki and Yume**_**, it is officially back up, rewritten and with a few changes added!**

**Anywhozal, with all that out of the way, I hope you guys didn't forget about me. I hope you had a good holiday, and ready for some more Fanfiction, bitches. Leave a review if you're still alive, and happy I'm still alive!**


	29. Autumn's Stand

**Alright, I'll stop trolling you guys. Have an update. c:**

**Naruto ain't mine. Neither is the best game **_**EVER **_**Mortal Kombat. Gawd, I love that game so much..**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV ~With the Akatsuki<strong>

Madara was restless. Megan sounded so scared over the phone. He didn't like being seperated from her. At all.

Pein sighed as Madara continued pacing the room."You have to calm down. Getting overworked will make things worse."He said. Konan nodded."We're just as worried as you are about Megan, Autumn and Crysta."She said. Madara shook his head."Megan is going to be tortured. And I won't allow that!"He said with annoyance. He threw his fist down on the desk. The desk cracked, looking as if it'll split in half if Madara were to hit it again. From the eyehole in his mask, you could just see his Sharingan spinning angrily. Pein and Konan could _feel _his chakra radiating, ready to burst out in one blow to take out his anger of Orochimaru daring to touch Megan.

Translation:Madara was _not_ happy.

"We're developing a plan, Madara, I assure you we're going to retrieve the girls by tomorrow."Pein said. Madara stopped where he was, slowly turning his head to look at Pein."You mean to tell me you're making me wait another day."The Uchiha stated slowly. Konan sighed, "They were there almost a whole day already. Meaning another day wouldn't make a difference-"

"Except the fact Orochimaru might have killed them all already!"

Konan flinched a little at Madara's outburst. Pein stood with a glare."Orochimaru wouldn't of killed them that quickly. He likes to toy with any prisoners worth questioning. The girls won't tell him anything, no matter what he were to do, and Orochimaru wouldn't give up like that. He's too determined to know whatever he can about the Akatsuki. And _we _can't aimlessly rush into there, we need to make sure nothing goes wrong, and are prepared for any traps waiting for us, Madara."He explained, his monotone showing slight annoyance. Madara sighed, turning away from the two. He just wanted to do something already, he couldn't stand waiting around.

Madara left the office with a slam of the door. He stomped past Deidara and Keira, not even acknowledging them."Tobi must _really _be mad at Konan and Leader-sama for not doing something now. I can just _feel _the anger in his chakra, un."Deidara said as Tobi slammed his bedroom door shut. Keira rolled her eyes."Just let him throw his little fit."She said. Madara sighed, pulling off his mask and locking his door. He looked over at the bed.

There slept the present he promised Megan when they spoke over her cell phone. The _puppy _he promised her. When he was out on his punishment mission, he had found a box of free puppies abandoned in a yard. Dawn and Sasori bitched at him for stopping them in their mission for some, as they said, "dumb dog", but he insisted it was for Megan. Madara went over, petting the puppy.

"You'll see your mommy real soon, puppy.."

Madara wasn't the only one who was restless in the base.

Kakuzu, Kisame, and Bryanna were also the ones who were the most scared, aside from Madara. The rest of the others were all worried.

Zetsu phased into the bedroom through the floor. He got a tackle hug from Bryanna."Thank Jashin you're back.. I miss my sister so much, and I don't need you leaving for missions.."She said sadly. Zetsu hugged her."Did we tell you what our mission was?"His white half asked. Bryanna shook her head. Zetsu sighed, "We've been spying on Orochimaru, checking on the girls. **Autumn and Crysta were tortured pretty badly, and he's taking his turn on Megan now.**"

Bryanna pulled away, staring at him."I'm sorry, Bryanna. **They're all still alive, don't worry. And Kakuzu, Tobi and Kisame are just as scared about this as you are.**"He said. Bryanna let out a shaky sigh."I fucking hate Orochimaru.. So much.."She muttered. Zetsu chuckled, "**Who doesn't?**" Bryanna smiled a little."Good point.."

"Besides, we might be getting the girls tomorrow."Zetsu said. Bryanna's smile faded."..Tomorrow? But..they've already been there a whole day.."She said. Zetsu sighed."I know, but we can't rush in their without a plan. **Surely Orochimaru has guards, traps, and who knows what else waiting for us.**"He explained.

"But Zetsu.. That's not fair."Bryanna protested. Zetsu shrugged."I know, **but I can't do anything about it.**" Bryanna crossed her arms with a pout."**At least you're doing okay, and finally able to walk around again.**"Zetsu's black half added. Bryanna sighed, "Yeah, I guess.. Tobi's still a jerkwad for kicking and hurting me.."

"Well, he was defending his identity. **He **_**really **_**gets on the offensive when it comes to who his is.**"Zetsu said. Bryanna smirked."Please tell me who he is!"She begged. Zetsu shook his head."I'm sorry, Bryanna. **Tobi would have our head mounted in his room if we told you.**"He said. Bryanna came over and hugged him."I love you, ZetZet.."She said. Zetsu sighed, shaking his head. She nuzzled his cheek, begging another, "Please?" He and her stared at each other.

"**..Fine, but if we get killed, the guilt is on you.**"Zetsu said, giving in to her pleas. She cheered, kissing his cheek. He leaned in, whispering Tobi's identity in her ear.

Bryanna looked like she was about to pass out.

"I. Fucking. _KNEW IT_!"She declared. Zetsu chuckled."**But **_**don't **_**tell **_**anyone **_**you know, or tell anyone else who he is. Not even Crysta. **We can't risk it getting out."He explained. She crossed her arms, falling back on their bed, back towards him."I finally know and I can't tell anybody? That's a bunch of bullshit, Zetsu.."She muttered. Zetsu sighed."I know it is, Bryanna."He said, sitting next to her. He was just glad he got her mind off of her sister and the other girls.

That was harder to say for Kakuzu and Kisame.

Kakuzu mainly counted the loads of money he owned. But, like Kisame, it kept his mind off Crysta only for a little while. It was too quiet. Though it was to annoy him a little, Crysta enjoyed saying random numbers to throw him off. And at first it was easier to count without her around, it eventually felt weird with so much silence.

Kisame spent as much time as he could training. Though, it took his mind off Autumn for a while, he couldn't stand the silence. Whenever he trained, Autumn would be there cheering at him. Whether it be about how awesome his strength and jutsus were, or how attractive it made him look. It was really different without her around. And Leader-sama understood it was a hard time for Kisame, so he lifted his restrictment on training.

Itachi watched his partner train, Aeryonna watching as well."Kisame, you're pushing yourself too hard."Itachi said. Kisame glanced over at him."Since when have I ever pushed myself too hard?"He asked, demolishing a fourth punching bag."Now. Now you may be pushing yourself too hard."Aeryonna said, agreeing with Itachi.

Kisame gave an unimpressed look at the two. They simply shrugged.

With a sigh, Kisame took a break from training."You train every day. And today is the most I've ever seen you do."Itachi said. Kisame nodded, "Yeah, I know, Itachi." He came over and sat about two feet away from the duo."I've got nothing else to do other than train and wait for tomorrow to come."Kisame said. Itachi nodded."But the reason we're waiting that it's too late into the day to go now. If we _are_ going tomorrow, we're going early in the morning, when they'll least expect it. And the girls will be here, waiting."The Uchiha explained.

Aeryonna stood."You mean this whole time you were going to exclude us? But we're _all _worried!"She said. Itachi sighed, knowing he should've never mentioned the girls staying here.

He stood as well, looking down at her as she was a shorter girl."We don't need to be taking anymore risks. If we were to take any of you girls, it'd be an endangerment to the mission. Not only that, but one of you could've been taken as hostages. Understand?"He explained. She pouted, but nodded. He kissed her."We're going to rescue the girls."Itachi assured. He then looked back to Kisame."If I am to fail to help rescue Autumn, I have failed _you_, Kisame." Kisame chuckled."Itachi Uchiha. A guy you can really trust." Aeryonna hugged Itachi from behind."And that's why I love him. I'm not sharing with you, Kisame. No yaoi allowed." Kisame laughed and Itachi facepalmed.

"And Itachi fell in love with an interesting girl."Kisame said. Itachi raised a brow."I also refuse to share Aeryonna, Kisame."He said. Kisame only laughed some more as Aeryonna gave Itachi a look."I doubt Autumn would ever even let me near Kisame in _that _way, Itachi. She'd kick my ass for sure for going near what's hers."Aeryonna explained.

"So you're saying _I _belong to _Autumn_? And not the other way around?"Kisame wondered. Aeryonna nodded."That's exactly what I'm saying. _All _the girls are obviously the masters here. And all you Akatsuki members are our bitches."She said. Itachi sighed, "You spend too much time with Crysta."

"I spend a perfectly normal amount of time with her, weasel-pants. Besides, I'm too mature _most _of the time to be anything like her. And she's too risk-taking, quirky and odd to be anything like me. While she's enjoyed playing gory fighting games like Mortal Kombat back at home, I usually read."Aeryonna explained.

"If I remember, three years ago, you mainly enjoyed drooling over men from anime you found attractive."Itachi deadpanned.

Aeryonna glared at a laughing Kisame, then directing her glare back at Itachi."So you're saying Aeryonna had her eyes on guys other than you, Itachi?"Kisame asked. Itachi shrugged."It would seem so."

"That is a lie, Itachi Uchiha! Yes, I admit, I _might _have _liked_ other guys from anime, but you took the prize for the best. And sexiest."Aeryonna said. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her. Aeryonna then looked back at Kisame."Autumn has never looked at any other anime guy like she did at you. She loved your shark-like appearance, and how "beast" you were."She said. Kisame chuckled, "That's how Autumn rolls. Going for all the freaks."

"And how Crysta and Bryanna roll apparently. Zetsu and Kakuzu aren't the most normal people in the world."Aeryonna added. Kisame nodded in agreement. Itachi sighed, though smirking a bit.

**Third Person POV~With Crysta and Autumn**

Autumn, who was just as injured as Crysta, sat by the cell bars. She was glaring out into the hall as Crysta slept, curled up over on the very crappy matress. Autumn had made a personal oath for the time they were still in Orochimaru's hideout.

_As long as we're here. As long as I'm still living and breathing, I'm taking charge. I will be the strongest here. I will be the comfort and protection for Crysta and Megan, even if they don't want me to. I refuse to be weak. I __refuse__ to let us all suffer without some source of strength. If we are going die, if you are going to kill us, __I__ will be the first to go._

Autumn decided this as Kabuto took Megan for torture. Although Crysta was acting the same she was, Autumn could hear the actual fear in her voice. She sould see through her tough girl façade. But she knew that _she _had to be the tough one. She pushed her emotions aside the best she could to stay strong. Autumn remembered what Kabuto said to her as she was dragged through the hall, back to her cell.

_"I can actually respect you. You're actually pushing emotions aside to keep a strong look. Not many people can do that. Your friend tried to act like she didn't care, but I heard the fear in her voice. And she could too. But you...you're successfully keeping an appearance of someone who doesn't care about the fact that her and her friends are being tortured for information."_

Autumn smirked to herself."Don't underestimate an Akatsuki member, bitch."She snarled under her breath to no one. Autumn thought of herself, Crysta and Megan, and what things were going to be like. _I'm going to be the strongest one here. _She thought. She glanced over at Crysta, smirking slightly. _Crysta can be the smart one that mainly sleeps._

Autumn suddenly looked back into the hall as a yell was heard. It belonged to Megan, but it wasn't of fear. It was of anger. Autumn didn't know what to think.

She just wanted to know what was going through that girl's head right now.

* * *

><p><strong>It was close to eight o'clock as I typed this. Yeah, I woke up early today. Yay me..<strong>

**A:I honestly don't know if I can kill off **_**any **_**of the girls. After basing them off me and my friends so much, you just..gain some kinda connection with the OCs, ya' know?**

**Q:Favorite videogame(s)?**

**Well, here's a little sneak peek for the next chapter. It'll be through Megan's POV. I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was..distracted by something called Touhou. Look it up if you dare. Well anyways, I guess I won't be going back to sleep for now. So I guess I'll just update again (maybe). If anyone is even awake as I update. XD**


	30. Orochimaru Saga: Over

**No school today. Thank Pein for snow days. c: I will share my happiness with an update!**

**I still don't own Naruto..**

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

I knew the torture was bad. But not this bad.

Getting needles stuck in me. Getting cut with kunai. I suprised we're all still alive. Orochimaru was being brutal on us. Though, I knew not to say anything. No matter how bad. We'd _all _be in trouble if I broke. Not just me, Autumn and Crysta; Akatsuki too. So I gotta be tougher, like Autumn and Crysta. I won't break..

Orochimaru chuckled."Are you trying to act tough like the other two?"He cooed, grabbing my chin and making me look up at him. I shuddered at how cold his hand was. He grinned down at me."Now then, will you finally speak like a good girl?"He asked. I replied with a half fearful-half angry glare.

He glanced back at Sasuke. Sasuke stood, walking over, kunai in hand. Orochimaru stepped back and let him loom over me instead."Tell us what you know. _Now_. I'm tired of your games."He ordered, holding the kunai to my arm. I shook my head. He glared, slicing down my left arm.

I think something snapped just then.

I let out an _angry _yelp.

I glared at him fiercely. He pulled his hand back, though seeming unimpressed. In fact, he smirked."Finally acting like a tough girl? How cute."He said sarcastically."Shut your fucking face you asshat."I snapped. This took Sasuke by suprise. Ever since I got here, I didn't speak at all, and showed how scared I really was.

But like I said. My own inner Madara took over. I guess I had enough of all of this.

"Watch what you say, brat. You don't know who you're talking to."He snapped at me. I glared.

"I know I'm talking to someone who needs to learn what the _fuck _he is actually doing. Torturing someone just for information to use _against_ his own brother. Working for someone as low as _Orochimaru_. Abandoning his home and friends for power, just because he wants to kill his _brother_. I got news for you, Sasuke. We don't know anything about Itachi. _You _are just wasting your time. _You _are just making yourself seem more pathetic than you already are."

"Shut _up_."

"No, I won't! I got pushed around my whole life, I'm not about to give up on the one chance I finally get the courage to fight back for a change! My whole life, people had to fight _for me_. I fought back only once, and I thought I'd never do it again. And now I'm standing up for myself again, and I am _going _to, Goddamnit! You are just wasting your time on three, strong girls that will _never _betray the Akatsuki. We will _never _tell slimy, conniving bastards like you, Orochimaru and Kabuto _anything_."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Sasuke noticed this and smirked, only earning another glare."Go ahead, _defend _yourself some more."He said, crossing his arms. I choked out a sob, still glaring."Sh-shut up, you mean bastard with a d-duck's ass for hair!"I barked. Sasuke growled in annoyance."Shut her up."

"You can't f-fucking make me you bastards..!"I continued. I flinched as I felt a pinprick in my neck. Immediately it felt as if my throat was swelling up. I gasped, trying to breath properly. I realized I could actually breath just fine after a few seconds.

"That'll take your voice away for a few hours. Kabuto, take her back to the cell. She's useless until she can speak again."Orochimaru ordered.

As I was freed and dragged back to the cell..it felt like all that confidence I had was leeched out of me. I just continued to sob.

Soon I was back in our old, dirty cell.

Autumn came over to me."Megan, are you alright?"She asked. I shook my head. She glared daggars at Kabuto, who was walking away from the cell."What did they do?"She continued. I pointed to my throat, then shook my head. Autumn thought for a few seconds."Your voice? Can you speak?" I shook my head. Autumn growled in frustration."I fucking hate them. All of them."She stated. I nodded in agreement.

"I also heard you yell in anger, complete anger. Did you snap at them?"

I nodded, looking away. She grinned."Good. You need to stand up to people more. Show them not to mess with you, show them you're not who you seem."Autumn explained. I smiled, nodding. I looked over at Crysta; sleeping, as usual. Autumn chuckled.

"I remember when we were kids, in almost every class in school, we'd have to keep Crysta awake. She always just wanted to sleep all day. And when we didn't wake her up in time, the teacher would ask her a question and she actually answered correctly after processing some thoughts." I made a silent giggle.

Sometimes I wish we could go back in time. So we could re-experience our childhood, when we were all so carefree. Even though Crysta, Dawn and Autumn still are carefree..

"Megan, do you still remember sign language?"Autumn asked me. I thought for a minute or two then nodded, signing _Yes_. She sighed, "Good. At least we can still communicate. Do you know how long we have until you can talk again?" I signed out _hours_. She glared at the hall again. It would take a while to communicate since I could only finger spell. That's all Crysta knew, only knowing certain words that had it's own sign.

I flinched at the pain all over me."You relax Megan. You're in pain."Autumn said in monotone, still looking out into the hall. I nodded, curling up on the floor. Autumn continued, "If possible, sleep. It's starting to get dark out anyways." I nodded slightly, the pain growing. I tried my best to sleep.

A few hours later, both me and Autumn were awakened. Not by Kabuto or anyone else. But by Crysta; she suddenly let out a yell in pain. We shot up, thinking Kabuto or Orochimaru was here, hurting her some more.

There was no one other than us.

"Crysta, what is it?"Autumn asked as we quickly came over to her. She was curled up, one hand over her right ear."..My ear.."She said with strain in her voice. Our eyes widened."Crysta. Please don't say you have an ear infection right now.."I said, ignoring the pain coming from my still sore throat. She nodded, jolting in pain."I-it's draining..and I'm getting random jolts of p-pain from my ear..deffinately an infection.."She whimpered.

"I _know _you brought your earplugs with you to this world. I _know _you're cautious about getting water in your ear. How do you have an infection?"Autumn said."When I was tortured b-by Orochimaru.. I said I was-" She stopped mid-sentence to jolt and let out another yelp in pain. She caught her breath and continued, "I said I was tired as soon as I g-got there.. And he dumped freezing cold water on my head, almost directly in my right ear.."

"But it usually takes a few days _after _getting water in your ear to get the infection.."I said. Autumn nodded."You had to of gotten water in your ear a few days before we were captured." Crysta sighed, jolting again, this time screaming, "FUCK, IT _HURTS_!" She started to sob a little.

The most pain Crysta has ever went through were her ear infections. She told us that she's had this problem since she was five to seven-years-old. And her whole life, doctors told her over and over again she would grow out of her problems. But she never did.

"Do you have your ear drops at home?"I asked, worried. I hated seeing her in one of her infections. She nodded."As soon as we get home, immediately take them."Autumn ordered. Crysta nodded again, trying to stop herself from jolting in pain.

Then we heard footsteps. How I hated that sound as long as I was here..

"Fuck.. They heard me s-scream.."Crysta muttered. Autumn stood in front of me and Crysta. I sat in front of Crysta, since she was the most vulnerable right now. From the darkness in the hall, we saw a glow. At first, I thought it was a reflecting light off of Kabuto's glasses.

But the glow was yellow. Bright, neon yellow. And there was two of them. Slowly, a figure stepped into the very dim light.

It was Zetsu.

"Z-Zetsu?"I asked. He nodded. Crysta sat up, flinching at the pain."Girls, the others are on their way. **You should all be out of here in a few hours. **Promise."He explained quietly. I looked back at Crysta, then looking back at Zetsu."Please tell them to hurry, Crysta has an ear infection, and we're all just hurt pretty badly."Autumn explained. Zetsu nodded, phasing into the floor.

We all sighed, Autumn sitting down."We're getting out of here. Just a few more hours.."Autumn said. I nodded, smiling and letting some tears fall."H-hey, Autumn?"Crysta asked, laying back down. Autumn looked over at her."Hm?"

"How..are you being so strong right n-now?" Autumn sighed."I have to be. I can hide my pain. I'm actually in a hella lot of pain. But I'm doing my best to ignore it."She explained. We stared; she grinned at us. I smiled, quietly saying, "You're the best, Autumn."

"Don't mention it."She said. Crysta sighed shakily."J-just wait until I get my ear infection taken care of.. I'll sh-show you who's boss.."She muttered. Me and Autumn giggled. Even when Crysta had an infection, she still wanted to stay strong herself.

But our short moment of laughter immediately ended when we heard more footsteps.

This time, it was Sasuke."Who was yelling?"He asked, entering the cell. I looked away, Autumn snarling at him."That's none of your business."She snapped. I heard Sasuke sit at the other side of the room, slamming the cell door shut."That's not just why I'm here. Who were you talking to."He continued.

"No one, it was only us.."I lied quietly, looking back up at him. He was glaring at us from where he sat, Sharingan active. It reminded me so much of Tobi.

I miss Tobi.. I just want to get out of here, we all do..

"Liar. All three of you are a bunch of _liars_."Sasuke snapped. He looked over at Crysta as she let out another whimper of pain."What's her problem?"He asked. Autumn glared at him."Why do _you_ care?"She asked. He rolled his eyes."I don't."He stated. After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke only watching us, Autumn finally spoke up, "Why the fuck are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be doing stuff little bitches usually do?"

"I'm staying here the whole night. I heard you talking to someone, _two males _were in here."Sasuke said. Crysta and I smirked slightly.

He doesn't understand Zetsu and his two personalities.

"Fine, it's your own doom."Autumn muttered. Sasuke glared."And what is that supposed to mean?"He asked. Autumn looked back at me and Crysta."Nothing. It's just that we are the _wrong _people to stay the night with right now."She said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, seeming to ignore us."We're moving to another base tomorrow; a more secure, hidden base with more tools to use for torture."

I was too scared to go back to sleep. I didn't like Sasuke being in the cell with us. I only layed there, back towards him. Crysta eventually fell asleep, her whimpers and jolts of pain stopping as soon as she did. Autumn wasn't asleep, she was leaned against the wall next to me. I was curled up on the floor, too scared to sleep, barely moving at all. I wanted to talk to Autumn, but I didn't want to accidentally say anything important for Sasuke to hear. Plus Autumn was in her "serious mode" right now. I didn't want to bother her.

The pain from my still very sore throat was getting worse. I really wanted some water.. But I didn't ask.

After for what felt like forever, I finally forced myself to sleep.

But it wasn't for too long. I was woke up by an explosion.

I shot up, really scared. Sasuke woke up as well, running from the cell and down the hall."What the hell was that?!"Crysta exclaimed, clamping her hands over her ears. Autumn stood, running over to the door and listening."I hear...arguing.. Someone is scolding someone else."She said.

I went over as well and listened. My eyes widened as I heard the scolding, as well as the sound of a fight."What is it?"Crysta asked, coming over as well.

What we heard was Kakuzu and Sasori, scolding Deidara.

"KUZU!"She yelled, flinching and covering her right ear. Zetsu phased then through the floor outside of the cell. He easily opened the door."Why is the door easily opened?"Autumn asked."It's a chakra sealed door. **You have to use chakra to open it.**"He explained. We nodded. Zetsu looked down the left side of the hall."Hey, the girls are down here!"He called.

Tobi, Kakuzu and Kisame came running. We'd run to them, but we were all still really sore.

I hugged Tobi as tight as I could, sobbing in his shoulder."We're so glad you're alright.."I heard Kisame say."Not really.. We'll explain what's actually wrong with us when we get home.."Autumn said.

We were all carried as they began back down the hall. At where Deidara probably exploded the entrance, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Itachi were battling Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Let's go, we're leaving! There's no time to fight!"Kakuzu ordered. Hidan groaned, "Jashin-fucking damn it! I was enjoying myself, Kakuzu!"

I watched, Itachi being the last one to run off as he was having a stare-off with Sasuke. Tobi hugged me tightly as we started back to the base."We're going home.."Madara whispered. I nodded, nuzzling into his neck.

I never wanted to see Orochimaru again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the Orochi-pedo saga. I'm glad, it took a lot of thinking to torture the girls. Plus I just hate Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke, they didn't deserve to be in my story. But Sasuke will have to be when it's time for Itachi's fight. So Sasuke fangirls, you will be pleased when we get to the chapters for Itachi and Sasuke's fight.<strong>

**Fun Fact:I really have those ear problems. I can't get water in my ear at all, or I'll get an infection. It's horrible. It's really painful, it drains this disgusting, sticky and thick liquid stuff, and my hearing from the infected ear is muffled. I hate it all..**

**A:Anywhozal, my fav. videogame is Mortal fucking Kombat. I love the games so fucking much, especially the newest one, Mortal Kombat 9. That, and the Call of Duty games. And Pokemon games. XD**

**Q:Hmm.. Favorite anime villain(s)? It doesn't have to be from Naruto.**

**Well, my peeps. Three days ago was the anniversary for I Miss My Evil Kitties. A year into the story, and we're only at thirty chapters.. I should really update more. XD We need to get this story rolling. I'll see all of you on the weekend with more updates of course!**


	31. Perfectly Normal

**Happy two-day-late Valentines Day my lovelies. Did you miss me? I know I missed my peeps. I'll pull you guys out of that cliffhanger with this update. I know, I'm late. ._.' Blame school and homework for that. And the results are in. You guys answered on the poll, and more of you want a rewrite of Akatsukittens. Since that'll be easy to rewrite, it'll be easy for me to post it.**

**I _still_ don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"They passed out from the pain during the trip back. It's not suprising."

"Sis, you gotta wake up.."

"Don't worry, Bryanna. She'll be fine. **She's a stubborn bitch, she won't die on us.**"

"Autumn's going to be fine, too, Kisame. Quit freaking the hell out."

"Danna, he's worried about his girlfriend.."

"Tobi wants to help Megan-chan!"

"Tobi, I will strangle you and rip your idiotic heart out for my own use.."

The six different voices the semi-unconscious girls heard. Seven, considering one person there seemed to have two. Some were recognizable, the others weren't.

Sasori and Zetsu treated the three girls, cleaning and wrapping major kunai stab and cut wounds, always checking to see if they were still breathing. Just to be safe. Kakuzu and Bryanna sat patiently, waiting for Crysta to wake. Same for Tobi and Kisame with Autumn and Megan.

Then, out of nowhere, they all smelled something disgusting.

Most of them cringed."What is that?"Kisame wondered, covering his nose. Bryanna's eyes widened."No no no no.."She said, getting up and going to Crysta's side. Just as she expected, there was a watery but at the same time thick liquid was draining from Crysta's ear. Kakuzu looked as well, the smell not strong enough to go through his mask."What _is _that?"He asked, hiding his actual worry.

"She gets ear infections if she gets water in her ears.."Bryanna said. She looked at Zetsu."Zetsu, can you get a tissue or something, please? I need to go find her ear drops for this."She said. Zetsu nodded, phasing into the floor. Sasori came over and checked her ear."And you know what you're doing?"He asked, giving Bryanna a look. She nodded."Crysta's had these infections all her life, I should know how to help her by now."

And with that, Bryanna dashed out of the room.

She quickly went to Kakuzu and Crysta's room. When there, she tried to figure out where her sister's stuff was. Specifically, where her sister kept her ear drops for these such occasions.

On the left side side of the room, the side where you first entered the room, was more organized, a table in the corner with several suitcases on and beside it; a door, probably a closet, was near it. The right was slightly disorganized, some clothes discarded on the floor, and a night stand littered with her sister's belongings; iPod and charger, two pairs of earbuds, and even some pencils. There was another door, again, possibly another closet. Their bed was against a wall, being the center of each side.

It was obvious who's side was who's. Only someone with Hidan's smarts couldn't tell.

Bryanna quickly went to Crysta's side of the room, searching for the ear drops."Sis, why can't you be organized, I thought you had OCD.."She muttered to herself.

"You won't find anything personal in here."

Bryanna jumped and yelped, turning to see Kakuzu in the doorway. She sighed in relief."Don't scare me.."She said. Kakuzu walked in, opening the door closer to the right of the room, Crysta's side. It was a bathroom. Kakuzu crossed his arms."Look for the ear drops in there." As he started to leave again, he turned back to Bryanna and said, "But don't look through the dark brown drawer. That's mine."

Bryanna didn't even want to _imagine _what could be in it.

Bryanna went over to a white drawer with a dark green 'C' messily painted onto the side. There were three, wide drawers in it. The bottom drawer was the one that held more important things, such as the ear drops Bryanna has been searching for.

She finally returned to the medical room; Autumn was awake, Megan was nowhere is sight and Crysta was still unconscious. Sasori still was helping with some final wounds on Autumn as Kisame spoke to her about his "Total fucking spazz attack over being worried." and Kakuzu found that Crysta somehow split the scars on her knuckles, stitching that. Zetsu stood at the doorway, waiting for Bryanna. In his hand were the tissues she asked for.

"Thank you, ZetZet."Bryanna said, kissing his cheek and taking the tissues."Anything to help you, Bryanna. **Is she supposed to be knocked out this long? Sasori and I came up with painkillers together and she should've woken up by now.**"Zetsu said. Bryanna went over to her sister's side, sitting down, knowing she can't actually give her, her drops until she was awake. Though she cleaned off some of the drainage from her ear.

"Yeah, she sleeps a lot during her infections. It's like a routine for her. They start when she's asleep, and she tries to sleep through them as much as possible."Bryanna said, grimacing as she tossed the tissue out and pulled out another. Kakuzu sighed, "She never tells me things like this."

"Yeah, she'll do that. You know she's stubborn."Autumn said. She then snapped her fingers in remembrance of something."You know, when I first met her she went through an infection. She didn't tell me she needed earplugs in the water, and I pushed her in since we were messing around. _After _she got the infection is when she told me about her problems."

Bryanna sighed. That was deffinately her sister when they were younger.

"Has anything really changed about her? Over the three years, I mean."Kisame wondered. Bryanna sat up, thinking for a second."Well, she's cooled down a lot, she's isn't a sack of hyper energy anymore. She's become a _lot _more carefree and laid-back, but at the same time, she sometimes has her spazz moments. She basically became one of those people that if you insult her, she'll just roll with it."Bryanna explained.

"I believe none of that. She's a total spazz, and has a horrible temper. You could say she's as bad as Kakuzu, but without chakra."Sasori deadpanned. Bryanna put her hands on her hips."Nuh-uh. Well...she _does _have a temper, and that does get a little out of control once in a while.. But it's only bad if she's on her period!" Autumn and Kisame laughed at this. Sasori just rolled his eyes, as always, and Kakuzu sighed.

"I'll never understand her.."He said, though smirking under his mask. Kisame spoke up and said, "She's quite the girl. She's one of those types that seem like you should avoid, but actually should be around more." Bryanna pointed to Kisame."See, Kisame understands, Sasori!"She exclaimed. Sasori sighed, "I really don't care if he understands."

"So mean, Sasori.. Where's Alexa, she needs to punish you."Bryanna said. Autumn smirked, wiggling her eyebrows."Yeah, she needs to _punish _you. If ya' know what we mean.."

Sasori facepalmed as laughter broke out in the medical room.

"If you must know, Alexa left since Autumn's kunai wound in her stomache start to bleed again and she doesn't like blood too much."Sasori said, finishing with said wound."Its odd. **If Alexa doesn't like gore, how does she hang out with Crysta? I've seen some of her bloodiest drawings, and they were **_**detailed.**_"Zetsu wondered.

"Alexa was more for her humorous side. She loved that Crysta could always make people laugh, especially if they were depressed or upset."Bryanna said."And there's another thing I don't understand," Kakuzu started."Crysta says she loves horror movies, and yet, I remember her acting scared when we watched horror movies back on Earth."

Bryanna smirked."Well, half of that was faked. Crysta secretly likes to cuddle, and used that for an excuse to get close to her favorite anime character. Since I noticed that too, and she _was _a little scared, but she overreacted a little. I'm suprised you guys didn't get that on your own."She explained.

Everyone, but the uninterested Sasori, stared. Then, Autumn turned it into laughter. The first thing she said after:

"Fucking. _Blackmail_."

Bryanna facepalmed."Oops.. She might kill me later.." Sasori sighed, "How Leader-sama late you all stay here will forever be a mystery.."

"**Isn't it obvious? The Akatsuki was already a band of freaks, he just wanted to throw in their girlfriends for the ride.**"Zetsu said. Bryanna went over and hugged him, poker-faced."I really love you Zetsu."She said, breaking the poker-face with a grin. He smiled at her."So do I, Bryanna."

**Third Person~With Megan and Tobi**

Megan squeeled with joy the umpteenth time.

As soon as her wounds were treated and cleaned, Madara used his Space-Time Ninjutsu and transported them to their room. And, of course, Megan immediately noticed the sleeping ball of fur on the bed. Her face was of pure shock, then pure joy in realization. She hugged Madara as tight as her still sore body could force.

She currently sat on the bed, the puppy resting in her lap after a few minutes of play. It was a boy, and it's fur was all black, other than some white speckles on it's chest and a hidden white underbelly. His fur was as thick as a husky's, and his bright blue eyes stood out from his dark fur.

"I love him almost as much as you!"She squeeled. Madara chuckled."Then I must have some competition." Megan gave him a look, causing him to chuckle again and sit at her side."Anyways, what should we name him?"Madara wondered. Megan sighed, looking up at the ceiling as if it were the answer. Then, her eyes lit up.

"Speck."

Madara raised a brow."Speck?" Megan nodded."Yeah. Since he has _specks _of white fur on his chest, standing out from his all black fur." He nodded, petting the newly named puppy."Creative name."Madara said. Megan giggled, moving his mask and kissing his cheek."I'm glad you got me the puppy you promised."She said."I'll always keep a promise to you, Megan."Madara replied.

Megan put a hand on Speck's head."Do you think the others will like Speck? He's an energetic puppy."She wondered. Madara shrugged."If they don't like him, they can suck on it."He said, earning a giggle from Megan."I'm glad I'm home. Things can be normal again-"

"HIDAN, I WILL BLOW YOU INTO THE FUCKING SUN, UN!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU FUCKING CAN, MAN-BITCH!"

"HIDAN, I WILL TEAR YOUR IMMORTAL HEART OUT!"

"SUCK ON IT, YOU OLD BASTARD!"

"HIDAN, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW?!"

"NOTHING, DEAR.."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME _DEAR_! YOU KNOW THIS!"

"...Yup. Normal."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31, finally posted. A thousand apologies for the long wait, I had a lot of homework, and have been dealing with a lot of birthdays.. ._.' Seriously, so much of my family and friends birthdays are in February. Megan and Kiera's real birthdays just passed, my sister's is coming up, my cousins' are coming up, TOO MANY FOR ME TO EVEN REMEMBER.<strong>

**A:Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index (it's better than it sounds), Majin Buu from Dragonball Z, the Akatsuki from Naruto (DUH) and Beyond Birthday from Death Note (if he's considered a villain..?)**

**Q:Running out of questions.. Least favorite anime characters and why? (Again, doesn't have to be Naruto unless you want.)**

**And here's another question for you peeps. Do you have any ideas, but can't seem to use them for anything, or have an idea for **_**me **_**even, but afraid to say something? Here's your chance; in your reviews, if you have a chapter idea (something I can actually use for IMMEK) let me know. Since I'm kinda running out of filler chapter ideas until we get to the chapters like the Hidan and Kakuzu arc, the Sasuke and Itachi arc, etc.. I have bits and pieces, but not total ideas. And if you guys help, I'll come up with my own stuff too. Then this story can get rolling, and as a special treat, I'll credit you in my author's note in the chapter. Then after we're done, I'll let you know, and everybody's happy.**

**Anyways, I'm aware that my chapters seem to be shorter than usual, blame the wordpad my laptop has. It makes the chapter seem a lot longer than it actually is, so when I actually upload it, it's actually a lot shorter. I'm sorry for this, I'm trying to make my chapters a little longer. And since I gots a four day weekend, I should post another chapter. See ya' then my peeps.**


	32. A Night with Dawn

**I haven't updated.. In over a month.. I feel horrible. I sorry guise, don't hate meh. ;-; I won't go in full rant as of why right now so you can just go read the chapter. I might rant a little at the bottom, though.**

**I haven't gained the ownage of Naruto in the time I was gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Dawn awoke with a start. She put her hand over her stomache, feeling horribly sick. She stumbled to the bathroom, collapsing to the floor and lifted the toilet lid up, already feeling some vomit starting to come up. After a few coughs, up came the throw-up. When she had nothing else to give, she used a wash cloth to wipe any stray vomit off her lips and nose."That's the fucking _last _time I ever eat my own cooking.." She muttered, throwing the wash cloth in the overfull clothes hamper. She sighed. _It was Hidan's turn to do the damn laundry, and, surprise surpise, it's fucking piling up and overflowing from the basket. _Dawn hissed in her thoughts. Since it was in the middle of the night, Dawn estimated two or three o'clock, and had no more plans to sleep, she grabbed the basket handle, dragging it into the hall.

As she passed through her room, she checked to make sure Hidan was still asleep. He was, and as Dawn states, "He's such an annoying bastard when woken up sometimes," and Dawn didn't even want to talk to him at the moment.

So she walked right past, trying to ignore the urge to cut his head off with her scythe. Or maybe just to make him even madder, use his own scythe._ Deffinately something I'll save for another time.. _She walked through the halls, going into the other side of the Akatsuki base.

There were different parts of the base, the girls learned. The downstairs was like the "house" part, having the kitchen, living room, etc., but also had a large room the Akatsuki met at for meetings. Under that was a huge underground training area, the basement, and was the biggest part of the base. Part of the underground was a giant, explosion-proof room that Pein developed for Deidara to practice in; though, he rather use it as everyone's morning wake-up call explosion room. The upstairs consisted of bedrooms and offices. But there were two halves of the upstairs. The half that actually got _used_, the Akatsuki members' bedrooms and offices for private meetings, and then the completely empty other half. Hidan uses three of the rooms for rituals, Sasori started to use one so Alexa wouldn't have to watch him make puppets and another one of the abandonded rooms held the washer and dryer. Some of the rooms are also locked, having some of the members secrets in there. The rest were empty.

Translation: The Akatsuki base was just a big, complicated clubhouse full of surprises.

Dawn tossed the clothes in the washer, not feeling like returning to her room when finished. Instead, she suddenly felt curious of the empty rooms, and the secrets they could hold. There was a hallway full of rooms to be explored, so she assumed it would keep her busy a while.

But she realized that she could be wasting her time, since they would obviously be empty.

She decided to take her chances. After all, she _was _simply curious to see if they held anything interesting in them.

Not surprising to her, the first few she checked were either completely empty, or locked. She was mad that some were locked, since it meant someone was trying to keep something from the others. _Maybe Pein has a locked room full of hentai. _Dawn thought, laughing to herself as she grabbed another doorknob. It opened, and she only opened it a crack to notice a light shining. She paused. _Someone's in there.._

Again, she took her chances.

Dawn peeked in, not expecting to see what she found. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she learned it was..some kind of library. And a big one at that. The top shelves of books were just out of Dawn's reach. And she was the second tallest of the girls.

In order of tallest to shortest for the girls; Autumn, Dawn, Bryanna, Megan, Keira, Aeryonna, Alexa, Crysta.

Autumn and Dawn sometimes like to lean on Crysta, like resting their arm on her shoulder or head and just leaning on her, to tease her about her short stature.

Back to the subject at hand.

Dawn quietly stepped in, looking around for anyone. She didn't see anyone, but the light she saw was coming from the back of the large room. She walked through the pathway that had rows of shelves of books on both sides. There was a turn at the end, which where the light was coming from. Dawn peeked around the corner, not expecting that the person in the reading space was Crysta. She sat there on the floor, leaning against the wall, a serious expression on her face as she read a thick book, a shining lightbulb above her head. On the other side of this little room was a table with only two chairs at it. Crysta looked up when she finally noticed Dawn.

"Why are you in here?" Crysta asked, putting a bookmark on the page she left off on and shutting her book. Dawn shrugged."I woke up from being sick, threw the laundry in the washer and got curious of these empty rooms." She admitted. Then, she asked, "Why are _you _awake?"

"If I sleep all day from an ear infection, I wake up in the middle of the night. And since I didn't want to lay in a medical bed for hours, I came here to read." Crysta explained. Dawn facepalmed."You're supposed to be resting, dumbass.." She deadpanned, taking a chair from the table. She faced the back toward Crysta, so Dawn could rest on the back of it as she sat at the backwards chair. Dawn said, "I didn't know you liked reading."

Crysta snorted."Then you obviously don't know me at all. That's something Kakuzu and I have in common. This is _his _library." Dawn deadpanned, "Why am I not surprised."

"'Cause you're not a very enthusiastic person." Crysta stated. She snickered at Dawn's glare. Said blonde stood up and stretched."I'm going to snoop around some more. You should really get your ass back to the medical room." She said. Crysta groaned, "It hurt to just walk here, I don't feel like making another trip to the medical room.."

"What if I woke up Kakuzu?" Dawn asked with a smirk. Crysta immediately shook her head."He wouldn't be happy if he knew I wasn't resting."

"But if you won't go back to the medical room, and end up stuck here the rest of the night, he'd find you in here anyways." Dawn countered. Crysta sat and thought for a minute, then facepalming."Jashin-fucking-damnit." Dawn sighed, "I'll help you to the damn medical room."

"..Please?" Dawn put Crysta's arm around her shoulders, her other hand occupied by carrying the book she was reading. Crysta seemed to wince in pain if she took a step on her left leg too hard. Dawn sighed, "And this is why you rest when you need to."

"Shut up.." Crysta muttered. After she was back in her bed, she put ear drops in her infected ear, saying she forgot to earlier. Dawn rolled her eyes, making her way back to the empty part of the base once again.

But was stopped by a tiny snarl.

Dawn looked down at her feet. There was a small black puppy biting at her pants. She chuckled, not knowing if the puppy was playing or trying to act tough. She kneeled down, making the puppy bark. Dawn shushed it, scratching behind its ear and immediately gaining its trust."So you're that dog Tobi wanted to get for Megan. I'll admit, you're cute." Dawn said. The puppy jumped in her lap, attacking her face with puppy kisses. She grabbed him, placing him back on the floor and standing up."Go back to your room." Dawn ordered, pointing to Tobi and Megan's door, which was cracked open.

The puppy sat down, looking up at her with a tilted head. Dawn facepalmed.

"Speck, come here."

Dawn jumped, recognizing Madara's voice. The puppy turned, running to the said Uchiha that stood in his bedroom doorway. He picked Speck up, petting him, then placing him in the room and shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed."Why are you awake?" He wondered. Dawn shrugged."Woke up vomiting. Took out the laundry Hidan didn't do." She admitted. She stood motionless, expressionless face as Madara started to circle around her, as if strategizing a way to attack her any moment.

"So, how's the pregnancy? Can Hidan sense the baby's chakra yet?" Madara questioned. Dawn paused for a minute."No, Hidan never said anything about his or her chakra yet. I didn't think you can even sense chakra from an unborn child." She said. Madara chuckled."Oh, but you can. Although, considering Hidan's smarts, he probably won't notice it for maybe another month or so. But _I _am powerful enough to sense the chakra forming right now as we speak. You and Hidan are going to have a strong child, I can tell." He started back to his bedroom.

Before entering, he said, "Or _maybe _I mean _children_. I won't ruin the surprise, I'll be nice."

And with that, he returned to his bedroom, the sound of their puppy whimpering at the door a few seconds before it went completely quiet again.

Dawn placed a hand on her stomache."My unborn kid or _kids _has chakra. I'll be dead in a few months." She said to herself, making her way through the halls again.

She wasn't done exploring.

Fortunately, she remembered all the doors she already checked. The news ones she checked consisted of another locked door, two empty rooms, and two of Hidan's three ritual rooms. Finally, she found another large room that had something inside.

Sasori's second workshop, other than the one in his room.

And, considering it wasn't locked, it had to of been occupied when Dawn found it.

She entered, the smell of blood and decay worse than in Hidan's ritual rooms. She can handle only so much, so she pulled her shirt up to block the lower half of her face, including her nose. She walked through the room, taking in the gruesome surroundings.

There a lond table against the wall that stretched, covered in puddles of blood, tools, heaps of wood and weapons. Hanging from the ceiling was maybe only a tenth of Sasori's puppet collection.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you into a puppet right now."

Dawn spinned around, seeing that Sasori _was _in his workshop. She then smirked."No one would be happy with that. You'd get in huge trouble, and possible relationship issues with Alexa." She stated. Sasori narrowed her eyes at her."You're just much of a smartass as Hidan." He snapped. Dawn put a hand over her heart."I'm flattered, Sasori. That's the first time you've ever complimented me and Hidan."

"Yeah, and the last. Now get out of my workshop. Now." Dawn flicked her hair at him on her way out, earning a death glare. There were few rooms left, one being Hidan's last ritual room, and more empty ones. She sighed in frustration. Then yawned."I'm going back to bed, fuck all those empty rooms that wasted my time." She muttered to herself, crossing her arms as she made her way back to her room.

But stopped when she heard the washer beep.

_There's no way it was that fast. _Dawn thought, turning around. But, it turns out, it was. So she sighed, gathering the clothes and throwing them into the dryer, turning on the settings and leaving.

She finally made it back to her room without interuptions.

Hidan had sprawled out dramatically during her absense, so Dawn shoved Hidan back to his side of the bed, earning a groan in responce. She smirked, starting to fall back asleep. She was jolted awake for a split second when Hidan suddenly turned over, wrapping his arms around her waist and suddenly pulling her closer.

But Dawn didn't two flying fucks. She just wanted to sleep.

And, no more than two hours later, an explosion erupted throughout the base. Dawn abruptly sat up, grabbing her scythe and stomping down the hall. Hidan was confused, but then smirked.

He loved it when she got feisty.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. SO. FINALLY GOT CHAPTER 32 UP. (If you haven't guessed, I decided to give Dawn her own little chapter by skipping to the night time from the previous chapter.) This whole disappearance consisted of getting sick two weeks straight, learning I have scoliosis (basically having really bad problems with my spine and dealing with that for a while) and watching too many let's-players on YouTube. I'M JUST GONNA GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE NOW.<strong>

**A:Okay.. Let's get back on routine.. Sakura from the first half of Naruto for being a useless fangirl most of the time (She an "in the middle" character for me), Sasuke for going to Orochimaru (same thing as with Sakura), Danzo for doing what he did to the Uchihas and just plain being an asshole (FOREVER HATED), Lust from FullMetal Alchemist for being lust (can't stand sluts), and Nina's dad from FullMetal Alchemist. IF YOU'VE SEEN THE ANIME/READ THE MANGA, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY.**

**Q:Um..do you listen to Vocaloid? If so, who are your favorite Vocaloids, UTAUs, etc. If not, what bands/singers do you listen to? (You can do this part of the question if you want, even if you listen to Vocaloid.)**

**Okay. I know how much of a late updater I can be. But once all the fillers are taken care of, and we're at the important stuffs, updates **_**will **_**be quick, that I can promise. I'M ALREADY PLANNING OUT HOW THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR IS GONNA GO OUT. Bet you guys can't wait for that, all anxious to know what I have planned for that. Anyways, I really have nothing to say other than I'm really sorry for late updates. It's harder when school's in. But just wait for summer. UPDATES WILL BE EVERYWHERE, I WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM ALL. Well..I'll see you all in chapter 33. (Or the next chapter of any other stories of mine you read.) Hopefully that won't be next month. ;-; I'll do my best.. Just don't hate me too much.**


	33. Average Day? Maybe Not?

**HOLY SHIET. A WILD UPDATE HAS APPEARED! What will you do? Read it! YOUR DECISION HAS SUCCEEDED, THE WILD CHAPTER HAS BEEN CAUGHT! As you can see, I enjoy making stupid-ass references. Okay. So. Go to my profile and read an important message. Please. It has to do with my constant disappearances.**

**You should know what I own and don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Give me one reason why I shouldn't, Crysta."<p>

"...It'll hurt."

"No, it won't. Really, these things you never care about, and now you suddenly do. Just stop arguing and get it over with."

"_No_."

"Yes."

"I just return from kidnapping and torture, and now you're doing _this _to me? Why, Kuzu?"

"You're going to let me whether you like it or not."

"No!" Kakuzu dropped Crysta on the bed, but was sure not to harm her anymore than she was. Threads started wiggling from his stitches. She stared in horror as they started to hold her in place."Kakuzu, I will fucking bite you." Crysta threatened, her attempts at breaking free failing. Kakuzu shrugged."Go ahead, it won't hurt me." She only glared at the floor when one more thread came down..

And started to stitch a wound at the bottom of her left foot.

Crysta hissed in pain."It's obvious you were walking around when you shouldn't of. I come into the medical room this morning to see if you were awake, but see the stitching on your foot split and bleeding. This is why you rest when you're supposed to." Kakuzu sighed. He then added, "And since when do you put up a fuss and refuse to let me give you stitching?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to deal with right now when my whole body is sore already. I didn't feel like dealing with anything else that would hurt." Crysta explained. She watched the thread, wiggling through her skin, shutting the wound up. Then as it got to the end of it, it pulled tight, making her wince, then pull off. Kakuzu gave her a look that she couldn't read through his mask."What?" She asked."Was that so hard?" He said."Yes, it was hard. Very _hard _indeed." Kakuzu facepalmed. Crysta grinned."You're getting better already." He deadpanned.

"Now can I walk around? The others are getting better already. Kinda.." Kakuzu gave her a look."I _literally _just re-stitched that wound on your foot. And you want to go walk around." Crysta pouted."You don't love me."

"Don't throw that at me."

"_Oh_, so it's true then?"

"Crysta..."

"I thought what we had was _special_!"

"Crysta."

"Kakuzu, I-" He cut her off by kissing her. No mask. Her mind had a meltdown, forgetting what kissing felt like. He pulled away, saying, "Next time, I'll just stitch your lips shut. I've done it do Hidan before, I can do it to you." She was in a daze for a few seconds before saying, "Got it.."

**Elsewhere..**

Autumn sighed in content as she layed in the hot water of the bath, submerged so that only her face was above the water. It reminded her of her days in Florida, before she got sent to Pennsylvania.

_I can do this.. I can do this.. A thirteen-year-old Autumn kept telling herself in her thoughts. She trembled slightly as she held the surfboard under her arm."The worse you can manage to do is mess up and wind up dead!" A boy with spiked up hair named Jake yelled from the beach. She turned, glaring at him."I'll kill you, Jake! I don't care if you're moving tomorrow!" Autumn yelled back._

_They were the closest of friends. And he was moving. Autumn was learning to surf to have something to do in his absence._

_She let out a shaky breath, her feet at the shore, waiting for a wave to come in. Her eyes widened as a wave formed in the distance. Autumn ran at the water, quickly getting onto her board and waiting for it to lift up and carry her away. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat. Maybe I shouldn't.. She thought._

_Autumn was brave, and loved the water. But the thought of one slip-up that could cost her life was getting to her._

_She shook her head, the wave picking up and her gaining her balance. Just concentrate, and remember what Jake taught you.. She told herself. Her face became serious as she did her best to not fall. And one thing nearly snapped her out of her concentration._

_Jake was cheering. Cheering for her._

_Her closest friend, a rough-housing, know-it-all that loved to tease her about her tall height and tomboy personality, was __cheering for her__._

_Autumn looked at the beach, seeing Jake there at the shoreline. She blushed furiously, losing her concentration, and immediately her balance. She fell face first in the water, it blasting up her nose with the force. The tides from the waves threw her back and forth furiously under the water. For two seconds, it threw her above water, and those two seconds she took her chance to take a quick breath. But it was short-lived, as her nose and throat burned, making her release the air she was holding in to cough. Her eyes itched from the water getting splashed into them so frequently._

_Finally the waves calmed a bit, and she managed to get her head above water, coughing furiously. Her vision blurred, and to her shock, something started to pull her. At first Autumn struggled, but saw it was Jake. She clung to him as she caught her breath. He smirked at her._

_"At least you didn't die."_

Autumn smirked at the memory, part of her extremely missing Jake. Her thoughts then shifted to the fact the water was turning red. She sighed, sitting up, and inspecting herself. _Kakuzu said his threads were waterproof.. _After a few seconds, she found out her problem was a small cut on her arm. It was left alone, other than cleaned off a little, since it was small. But it started to scab, and Autumn never noticed that it got split open by it getting rubbed against the tub wall too hard. She facepalmed, grabbing a washcloth and simply tieing it around the cut. She then submerged herself back into the water, sighing.

Then someone knocked on the bathroom door. Considering it was the bathroom in her and Kisame's room, it had to of been said shark-ninja.

"Autumn, you alright? You've been in there a while." Yup, it was Kisame. Autumn went to say something, but stopped herself. Then an evil grin slowly stretched across her face. She didn't say a word, she didn't make a movement; did her best to be absolutely silent. It was completely quiet before Kisame said, "Autumn, that's not funny."

Absolute silence.

Autumn had to hold in her laughter when she heard Kisame trying to force the door open. But it was locked. He struggled, and was starting to try and force it open.

If her laughter didn't escape, he would've busted the door down.

"Autumn, don't do that, I thought you drowned or something!" Kisame said."I'm sorry.. I couldn't..resist.." She said after a laughing fit, catching her breath. She pulled the plug from the drain, getting up and wrapping a towel around herself, her dripping dirty-blonde hair soaking the back of the towel. She unlocked the door, opening it, still smiling. Kisame gave her a look before the smile he was fighting appeared."Just don't do that again." He stated.

Autumn giggled."No promises." She pulled the tied rag off her arm, tossing it into the still draining tub. She walked over to her dresser, digging through the clothes. She glanced over her shoulder at Kisame, stating, "You know I have no shame, Kisa. Unless you're a naughty shark, I suggest looking away."

The second Autumn dropped her towel, Kisame glanced away with a small blush. Autumn secretly smiled.

Though, she _really _had no shame, that was a test. She wanted to see what Kisame would do.

After clothed, she hugged her shark from behind."No naughty shark?" She said, making it obvious she was pretending to be disappointed. He smirked slightly."Not unless you want me to be."

"Hmm... Not now. I'm still sore. Give me a few days when my soreness goes away." Kisame did a double-take. Autumn almost sounded completely serious."I can't tell, are you being serious?" He asked. Autumn shrugged."_I _don't even know." She admitted. She then jumped onto his back so he would have to carry her."What do you wanna do, I'm getting bored.." Autumn sighed, resting her chin on the top of Kisame's head. He stood up, holding Autumn in place."We could go bug Itachi and Aeryonna." He suggested. Autumn grinned."Excelent.. Onwards, shark of ninja!"

"Shark of ninja?"

"Ninja shark, shark of ninja, same thing.. Quit questiong my phrases and go find Itachi and Aeryonna already.."

**Elsewhere.. (Again)**

Megan giggled, watching Speck spin in circles after his tail. Madara was with Leader-sama, leaving her with Speck. It started with trying to teach Speck the average commands, but when he got bored, he realized his worst enemy was in sights; the tail. Then, right in the middle of the chasing, Megan would stop him and see if he actually learned a command.

"Speck!" Megan said, causing the puppy's immediate stop. He was panting slightly."Sit!" His responce was a head tilt. She sighed, but smiled. She loved having a puppy. Even if it would be a bitch to train him. She whistled, making Speck jump on the bed with her. She scratched his head."If Madara would let me go outside, I would play with you out there, Speck. But I'm stuck in here since I have to rest." Megan said. Speck looked up at her, head tilted. She giggled."I wonder what your dad is doing.."

Just then, Speck looked up at the bedroom door, jumping off the bed and barking. Madara entered the room.

"Speak of the devil, and he'll appear before you." Madara said, lifting his mask slightly to kiss Megan."What are you doing with Leader-sama again?" Megan wondered. Madara sighed, "We're still going over plans. Kakuzu and Hidan will be going after Nibi soon."

"Nuh-uh. That's a long time away." Megan countered."That doesn't matter. It'll be happening soon enough, and we can't wait any longer. Once Crysta is healed enough, she and Dawn will be going over the plan as well." Madara explained. Megan nodded with a sigh."Then Itachi and Sasuke will fight and make-up, then we'll have team Hebi around.. And then everything starts getting serious.." Madara placed a hand on her cheek."Don't worry, Megan, everything will be fine." He assured. She nodded slightly. Speck jumped on the bed between the two.

"He's our son." Megan giggled. Madara chuckled."Do you want to have real children?" He asked. Megan fell silent, blushing furiously."I-I uh... Well, I've always thought about the idea of having k-kids, but...Madara, that's n-not something-" Madara cut her off by kissing her."I would never go there without you being okay with it." He said. Speck, seeing all the attention getting shared, jumped between them, attacking them with his kisses. Madara sighed, smirking behind his mask.

"Megan, how would you like to see something? Or rather, _somewhere_?" Megan immediately nodded, glad she had a chance to go somewhere. Madara wrapped his arms around her, teleporting them with Space-Time ninjutsu, Speck included. Slightly dazed from the teleportation, Megen first couldn't see where they were. Then her eyes adjusted.

They were in front of a smaller looking version of the Akatsuki base.

"What is this..?" Megan asked, holding Speck so he wouldn't run off. Madara stepped forward."This is _our _base. Whether my Moon's Eye plan works or doesn't work, this is where we'll stay. No one knows of it's existance, and won't ever find it's location." He explained. Megan stared at him, even Speck seeming to know what she was feeling. Worried. Madara noticed as well, hugging her."It's alright. If the plan does fail like you worry it will, we'll be safe here." He assured. Megan only nodded. To soothe her a bit more, he pulled off his mask, smiling down at her. She smiled back."But we're not staying here yet, it's still being put together. We're still stuck with that insane group." Madara said, teleporting them back to their room.

"Come on, we're not that insane." Megan said.

But as soon as she said it, they heard Sasori bitching about Crysta and Autumn not being in the medical room. And that if they get hurt even worse, it's not his problem.

Megan sighed. She can never say anything without the universe contradicting her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, chapter 34 is in the making already. But there's some bad news on my profile. You'll hate me for it. And I apologize in advanced. (If you haven't read it yet. If you have, rant at me as you please.)<strong>

**A:My favorite UTAUs (for those who actually **_**know**_**, since no one seems to) would be Ritsu, Ruko and Sukone Tei. I honestly prefer the UTAUs to the Vocaloids themselves, but my favorite Vocaloids would probably be Haku and Rin. For those who don't know, Vocaloids and UTAUs are recorded voices to be put together and sing in Japanese. I can't explain it well, so just look up Vocaloid on Youtube.**

**Q:If you like Pok****émon, what's your top five? If you don't like Pokémon, why not?**

**So, for those who read my profile already, I'm sorry. If you haven't, prepare yourself for bad news. This chapter was short, I know, but I'm gonna make the next one longer. And the next chapter _WILL_ be up today as well. But yeah. I'm kinda bummed out today. But I'll still get that next chapter out just for you guys. Leave a review; you can rant at me about my disappearance, rant at me if you read my profile, or to tell me you still love me. Either way, we're close to 400 reviews, and that lightens my mood knowing I'm loved that much. Thanks a bunch.**


	34. Shopping Adventure

**HEEEYYYY. I'M ALIIIIIVE. SCHOOL'S OOOUUUUTTT. AND IT'S TIME FOR FANFICTION SEASON. ANIME-TARD IS BACK ONLINE, BITCHES. ARE YOU READY? 'Cause I'm READY FOR THIS SHIT. AW YEAH. (Someone's pumped, as you can tell.) And this a long chapter. Just for you guys. c:**

**Other than my OCs, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was chaos. Absolute chaos for the Akatsuki. There was no possible way they were going to survive. They were doomed. Even Pein had a bad feeling about that day. Something worse than an attack from Orochimaru occurred. Something worse than the Akatsuki's deaths. Something just plain <em>horrible<em>.

The girls' pads stocks were low. Half the girls were on their period _at the same time_. And the kitchen was over half empty. Just pure chaos.

"Kakuzu. The maple syrup you buy is shit." Crysta stated as she poured some on a plate of waffles she made for herself. For lunch. He glanced up from the paper he was reading."There is nothing wrong with the syrup." He stated. She narrowed her eyes at him."It's too liquid-y and runs too fast. Maple syrup is meant to be thick and delicious. Not basically _all liquid _and not as delicious." She explained, throwing out the now empty syrup bottle. She sat across from the miser, who continued to read the paper in his hands."What, do you buy the syrup that's _always _on sale?" She asked, holding up a waffle and watching the syrup run off it, and make a small puddle on her plate. He looked up again."Yes, actually." Crysta took a bite, not answering him.

Kakuzu then realized she was having _waffles _for _lunch_.

He slowly looked at her."Why are you eating that for lunch?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose."Because Hidan ate the last of the lunch meat, and I wanted something sweet anyways.. Like maple syrup, so I took two of the four waffles that were left." Crysta explained. Kakuzu sighed."You could've had a peanut butter sandwhich. We have bread." He stated. She gave him a look."Did you not hear the part where I said "I want something sweet like maple syrup"?" She deadpanned."And why do you want something sweet?" He asked. She sighed, "Period, Kakuzu.. When on my period, I want sweet stuff.. And I'm almost out of pads."

Kakuzu shuddered, remembering the stains that were on their bed the last time that happened.

"Actually, a lot of us are running low on pads... Dawn's a lucky bitch, she doesn't get her period for the next few months." Crysta ranted. Kakuzu sighed, "We are not going shopping right now.. We'll make a stop for you, but not this second."

"The pad I have on is my second-to-last one." Kakuzu facepalmed."Alright, we'll make a stop soon.."

"And we should get groceries, too."

"No. We're not making today a shopping day." Kakuzu immediately said.

"Not without my permission, that is."

Crysta jumped at Pein's sudden presence. Kakuzu looked up at him."You're not saying I'm going grocery shopping." He said. Pein nodded with a sigh."Argue and I'll give you a migraine worse than mine. Hidan is annoying everyone, and it's been three months since the last stop. And you know after every few months, you have to, anyways. Konan and some of the girls are getting..._supplies _for the girls, and you and a few others are making stops for food." Pein explained. Crysta smirked at Kakuzu with victory, earning her a look."I don't know if she should go out, considering she's still recovering. Autumn and Megan are choosing to stay as well." Pein added."I actually want to, I've been bored lately. My foot is wrapped up and healed a little, and I'm not as sore." Crysta countered. Pein looked at Kakuzu, who sighed, knowing Crysta would end up going anyways."It's not my fault if you get hurt on the way." She grinned.

"But how will we disguise her? With us, we use a transformation jutsu to change our appearance, how will the girls hide their identities?" Kakuzu asked."They can't perform transformation jutsus _themselves_. Though, I'm sure _others _can use the transformation jutsu for them. Tobi tried it on Megan and changed her appearance a bit." Pein said. Kakuzu sighed, "Come here, Crysta.." She listened, getting up and walking over to him. Kakuzu performed a few hand signs, finishing and opening his palms toward Crysta.

And it worked.

After some smoke cleared, Crysta looked like a completely different person. Her already dark brown hair was now even darker, if possible, and went down to her waist. Her eyes changed from her dark brown to dark green. And her skin tone even was changed, looking like Kakuzu's tan. All her wounds, however, were still there.

"I look damn sexy." Crysta said, studying herself. The two facepalmed and/or sighed."It's only an illusion, that's why it works on them. It also causes some chakra to radiate around them, making it seem like they have chakra, so they won't be noticed for not having any. And since they can't control it, we don't have to risk it wearing off in the middle of a public area. It'll only wear off if yours does." Pein said. Kakuzu nodded."I also suggest leaving within an hour or so. I wouldn't wait too long, if it gets too late into the day, there would be more people around." And with that, Pein left.

"And Kakuzu?" He looked over at Crysta."Did you make my boobs bigger? They seem larger than usual to me.." Under his mask, a blush crept across his face."No. I didn't. That's your own perverted illusion." He said with a serious tone. She stared at him. Then started to laugh."I know you didn't, Kuzu, I was trying to mess with you." He sighed, facepalming.

**Meanwhile..**

Konan had already changed her appearance; she now had black hair that fell right above her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was about to change Keira's and Aeryonna's appearances."Any specific appearance you girls want?" Konan asked."I want kinda dark blonde hair. That's really it." Keira said."I think it should be longer, though, since you have such short hair and anyone could recognize you. You'd just look like you only dyed it."Aeryonna said. Keira sighed, "That, too.. No longer than shoulder-length.." Konan nodded, saying, "And you, Aeryonna?"

"How about short, dark red hair? Can you do that?" Aeryonna said. Konan smirked, nodding."You want your eyes to be kept hazel?" She asked. Aeryonna nodded."With short, dark red hair, I don't think many people will recognize me." Smiling, Konan performed the hand signs, changing their appearances. Keira's boy-length, brown hair was now shoulder length dark blonde, her brown eyes kept the same. Aeryonna's long, black hair was now dark red and stopped around her shoulder blades.

"Keira, un?"

Keira looked up at the doorway at Deidara. She smirked, standing."Do I look sexy, Dei?" She asked, striking a pose. He chuckled."Deffinately, yeah. But you already look attractive, you don't need your appearance changed for me to know that." He said. Aeryonna observed herself in the mirror Konan had as the couple flirted with each other."I actually like the look of dark red hair.. Or maybe I just like it being short, I don't know." She said to herself. Konan smiled."Maybe we could get your hair cut when we come back, surprise Itachi." She suggested. Aeryonna grinned."Yes. That would be awesome. I've been meaning to cut my hair anyways." Konan nodded, looking at Deidara and Keira."Deidara, change your appearance already, we're about to leave." She ordered. Keira gave a confused look."We're getting pads, why is Dei coming?" She asked.

When Deidara changed into a girl, Aeryonna burst out laughing, and Keira stared in shock.

"I...use women's shampoo for my hair, so I use transformation jutsu to turn myself into a girl so I don't get teased, yeah.." Deidara admitted, his voice sounding _really _feminine. Keira put a hand over her face."Deidara, I'm so proud of you.." She said, her emotion unreadable.

Obviously, it wasn't real pride. Most likely disappointment.

Aeryonna wiped a tear from her eye that came from laughing too hard."Oh man, this is too good.." She said. Konan put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from giggling as well."Alright, let's go."

**Meanwhile.. Again..**

"Hidan, you are not coming to get food with us.. You always sneak things in the cart when we're not looking like some little brat.."

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu! I'm fucking going! I'm bored as shit today!"

"Maybe you should give your supposed-to-be-wife a back rub.."

"Crazy bitch, I swear to fuck, stay out of this."

"Make me, fucker."

"Oh, I'll fucking make you alright.."

"_All of you shut the FUCK up!_"

They all looked up to see Dawn. She came over and sat on the kitchen table the other three sat at, arms crossed."Kakuzu, Hidan and I are going. I'll fucking babysit him, since I obviously have to. Besides, I want to go out, I'm sick of sitting around." Dawn explained. Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose."This isn't a damn field trip, you're not-"

"I _dare you _to finish that sentece. I will take my scythe while you're sleeping, and cut open every little set of stitching on you body. I am going out with you and Crysta, and Hidan is coming so I don't come home to his whining and bitching. So I'm fucking. _Going_."

Kakuzu was unphased, but Hidan and Crysta stared at her. The miser growled in annoyance."Fine." Crysta laughed, "Oh _shit_!" He narrowed his eyes at her, making her smile innocently at him.

* * *

><p>Crysta, Dawn, Hidan and Kakuzu stood at the gates, appearances all disguised.<p>

Dawn had black hair that was right abover her shoulders and bright green eyes. Hidan's hair was simply turned more blonde, and not slicked back, and his eyes darkened. Kakuzu's stitchings were gone, his hair was a lot shorter and his eyes looked normal.

"I swear, if you give yourself away, I'm going to hit you.." Kakuzu muttered as they walked into Konoha. He pulled out three papers, handing one to Dawn and Crysta."Crysta, I'm trusting you on your own with that list. Hidan, keep your skinny ass with Dawn. Immediately come to find me if there's a problem. And-"

"Kakuzu, we get it, we're not little kids." Crysta interupted. He sighed."Fine. Just go then. We have two hours."

When Hidan and Crysta high-fived, then went off in opposite directions, Kakuzu had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, m'lady."<p>

Crysta slowly turned. There stood Kiba, smirking at her."Did you get those scars after falling from heaven?" Crysta did the best she could not to laugh at his attempt at flirting."No, I got them after I kicked some guy's ass after he tried hitting on me." Crysta said. She had to try even harder not to laugh at how uncomfortable Kiba looked."Well, uh..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say next. He jumped when Akamaru barked and approached Crysta. She got nervous when he started to smell her, and snarled."Akamaru, down, it's okay.. We were just leaving this _kind _lady alone.." He insisted, pulling Akamaru and dashing off. When she was sure they were out of sight, Crysta started cracking up. She wiped a tear from her eye, her laughing stopping when her wounds actually started to hurt from it."If we weren't undercover, I'd be pulling a "Things to do at Walmart" list." She muttered to herself.

**OoOoO**

Hidan groaned in boredom."I'm fucking bored.." He said, tossing something into the shopping cart. She narrowed her eyes at him."Hidan, I _swear to Jashin_..." Dawn growled. Hidan sighed again."Dawn, I just came so I wouldn't be sitting at the damn base with a bunch of those boring fuckers.." A woman covered the ears of her child as they walked by. He glared at her, muttering, "Stupid bitch.."

"That's gonna be you one day." Dawn said, grabbing a package of assorted lunch meats. Hidan gave her a look."Bitch, I swear all the damn time. What makes you think I'll stop for our own kid?" He asked."Well, you'll be okay with _you and I _swearing around our kid, and the others at the base. But as soon as you get into public and hear someone swear, you'll be like "Watch what you're fucking saying, my fucking kid is right here!" and embarass yourself." Hidan narrowed his eyes at her."Not true."

"Will be so true, Hidan." They glared at each other, though both smirking. Dawn broke the stare, pushing Hidan back."Go do your shopping." She said. He stuck his tongue out at her back, still smirking to himself.

**OoOoO**

Kakuzu is having too much of a normal time grocery shopping to be included in this story at the moment. Nothing funny or too interesting going on here.

**OoOoO**

Crysta went over the list with a sigh. Since she had a small portion of items to get, she finished quickly. _I have everything... And I'm bored... _She decided to look for Hidan. Something always interesting happens with Hidan around. With the cart dragging behind her, she wandered through the store in search of her albino buddy. But her journey was cut short when someone accidentally bumped into her, hitting a wound on her leg. She bit her lip, doing her best not to scream in pain. A groan managed to slip out as she keeled over, gripping her leg."I-I am _so sorry_, I d-didn't see you there!" She glared up at the person, seeing Hinata. Her glare quickly faded, standing up straight."Oh, it's fine.." Crysta said. She got a little nervous, hoping Hinata wouldn't recognize her voice from the last time she was in Konoha."Oh, why are you hurt so much? A-Are you alright?" Hinata asked. Crysta nodded."Yeah, I'll be fine. Just healin' up from...a little fight, is all." She lied."W-Well...if you'd like, I know someone who's a r-really good healer.." Hinata said. Crysta went to decline, but a little voice in the back of her head kicked in.

_Free healing. You get to be fixed up and don't have to wait for natural causes to heal you._

"Uh... Sure! I just..have to find my brother and leave my cart from him." Crysta said. Hinata nodded, smiling slightly."By the way, m-my name is Hinata." She said."I'm C-...Kimiko." Crysta mentally slapped herself. Though, they continued to walk, Crysta having to ignore the continuous throbbing in her leg. She sighed with relief when she finally saw Hidan."Wait here while I talk to my brother." She told Hinata. She rushed over to him, shoving the cart to him. Before he could even say anything, Crysta rushed, "I don't have time to explain. Take my cart, I'm going somewhere, don't tell Kakuzu. Okay? Okay. Thanks."

Hidan stared, dumbfounded as Crysta left with some purple-haired girl he didn't recognize.

"...What the living fuck just happened?"

**OoOoO**

Kakuzu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Not even half an hour in a store, and Crysta was already limping from some pain, and leaving with some girl. He saw Dawn, beckoning her over."I need to see where the hell Crysta is going. Can you take care of paying?" He said, giving her the cart."Okay.. And how will I be paying exactly?" Dawn said. He handed her some money."I did the math, and that is the exact amount of money needed to pay for everything, as long as _nothing _extra was slipped in." Dawn nodded with a sigh."Just get Crysta so we can leave."

Kakuzu walked out of the store and into the street. He concentrated, trying to locate the chakra field that cloaked around Crysta from the transformation jutsu. He sighed when he felt her, and two others he didn't recognize, at a hospital. He made his way, shoving through the crowds of people around. When he got there, he didn't stop when a girl at the front tried to stop him from going into the back rooms.

"Ah! That stings!"

Kakuzu hurried, slamming the door of the room he heard that from. Hinata yelped, staring at the man in the doorway. Crysta swallowed nervously as Sakura looked up from healing her. The pinkette glared, stepping over to him."Who do you think you are, barging in like that?" She demanded. Kakuzu cleared his throat, making Crysta stand."Oh, that's just my fiancé...Kazuki." She said. Kakuzu nodded."Yes, I was just worried." He said. Crysta mouthed "Kimiko" to him."_Kimiko _and I were at the store with her brother and his wife doing some shopping, and I got worried when I couldn't find her." Kakuzu lied. Sakura calmed."Oh, alright. Sorry that I snapped at you then. My name is Sakura, and I was just healing Kimiko a little. Hinata here accidentally bumped into her, and she brought her here to heal her up." She explained. Kakuzu nodded."Well, Kimiko and I need to get going. Her brother tends to get a little impatient. A friend of ours is a healer and can finish healing her." Crysta sighed, walking over to Kakuzu."Well, alright then. It was nice meeting you, Kimiko, Kazuki." Sakura said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Crysta smiled at Kakuzu innocently. He glanced at the two Konoha girls, then back at Crysta. He sighed, catching her off guard by lifting her bridal style. Sakura and Hinata aw'ed as he carried her off.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook. You could've given yourself away." Kakuzu whispered to her. She sighed."Don't be such a party pooper. I was just getting healed a little. You should be glad I'm gonna be okay." She whispered back. He set her down when they returned to the store, quickly whispering, "I am glad, I just don't need us getting caught when we're only getting groceries."

"Whatever you say, my sweet, sweet _Kazuki_." She teased. He smirked at her."Don't think I'll forget about this, _Kimiko_." He teased back. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with an annoyed Hidan, and an even more annoyed Dawn, both holding shitloads of bags. Crysta and Kakuzu had bags shoved into their arms."Let's go. We're done here." Dawn said, her and Hidan walking out. Crysta and Kakuzu followed, quickly making their way out of Konoha.

"...You know what've been a good idea?"

"What now, Crysta?"

"We should've brought Tobi. He could've used Space-Time Ninjutsu and just transport us home quicker." There were groans."Are you fucking serious!"

"Hidan, I will kill you if you complain all the way back."

"Keira, Konan, Deidara and Aeryonna must be having a better time..."

**Meanwhile..**

Deidara was _not _having fun. So far, three guys have hit on him. And it was really getting on his nerves."Finally, yeah..." He muttered to himself as he finally found the shampoos and conditioners. He browsed through them, trying to find the brand he always used. As soon as he put his hand on the shampoo, his hand was covered with a man's hand."Hello there, beautiful. How's about you come home with me? I can help you wash that pretty hair of yours." He said, sliding his hand up Deidara's arm. He shuddered in disgust, pulling away."No thank you. I'm _not _single, hm." He snapped. He mentally sighed, hating how he didn't sound threatening at all with this female voice."Come on, Baby. I'm sure I can do a better job than your current boyfriend."

"She doesn't _have _a boyfriend."

The man looked over, seeing a girl with short blonde hair. Keira."What, you're a _lesbian_?" He asked, stepping away. Keira glared, walking over and jabbing her elbow into the guy's chest, making him stumble and fall back, his head slamming into the shelves of shampoo. He groaned as he hit the floor. Deidara blinked."I could've taken care of him." He said. Keira gave Deidara a look."Yeah, you'd be in some guy's basement, getting a dick up your ass." She deadpanned. Deidara sighed, taking two bottles of both shampoo and conditioner before walking off with Keira."Did you, Aeryonna and Konan get everything, hm?" Deidara asked. Keira nodded."It isn't exactly hard getting pads and/or tampons, Dei." She said. He shrugged."It is if you're a guy, hm." He said."True."

They all met up at the check out."Everyone get what they needed?" Konan asked. Aeryonna looked through her bag."I got the tampons." She said."And I got the pads." Keira said. Konan nodded, the group checking out with ease.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your day, Sis?" Bryanna asked as Crysta and the others got back, the transformations wearing off."Well, we had to carry all this shit home. And we realized we could've used Tobi's Space-Time Ninjutsu to just transport us back. So we felt like idiots." Crysta explained. As she set her bags down in the kitchen, she sighed and fell into a chair. She looked at Bryanna."Shouldn't you, ya' know, be resting? With your cracked ribs and all?"<p>

"Oh, I'm just roaming around. Against Sasori's orders." Bryanna admitted with a shrug. Crysta smirked."What is with this organization? If someone gets hurt, they just roam around when they're supposed to be resting." She said."Megan and Autumn were resting like they were supposed to be." Kakuzu said as he started putting things away. Crysta sighed."I love you too, Kakuzu."

Crysta looked over at the doorway as Keira and Aeryonna walked by. She stood, going to leave."Where the fuck do you think you're going, bitch? You're helping us put this shit away!" Hidan demanded. She glared at him."For your information, I'm going to change my pad. I've been using the same one all day." When Hidan didn't say anything in responce, Crysta walked out, grinning in victory.

Moral of the chapter: Don't run out of pads in a place with nine girls around.

* * *

><p><strong>I FINALLY FINISHED. Time to start the party, guys. 'Cause updates will be coming, and I'm gonna be trying to make the chapters longer than usual. And I know I was supposed to post this as soon as I got out of school, which was the twelfth, but Fanfiction was glitching out and wouldn't let me log in. I'm here now, though.<strong>

**A: Ah, fuck, I forgot all about these questions.. Top five Pokemon of mine? Deoxys, Banette, Absol, Shedinja and Gallade. I like a lot more, but I just picked them. 'Cause they're cool.**

**Q: Any plans for the summer?**

**Well, you don't need to worry about slow updates. I already have plans for chapter 35. Be sure to share the love and leave a review.**


	35. Preparations

**I have returned yet again. You guys sure seemed happy with my return. And it makes me smile knowing that there's people that likes this story so much. I don't see what's so great about this story, but since I have so many people that like it and want more, I'll always keep updating. c:**

**You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not."<p>

"Come on, Pein. Don't be a party shitter."

Pein massaged his temple."You expect me to let you, Aeryonna, Crysta and Keira out in the woods, while we're supposed to be _in hiding_, just to camp, and hunt animals." Pein deadpanned. Dawn nodded, crossing her arms."Pretty much, yeah. You know we're not stupid, we'd know to stay in the woods near the base, not going anywhere near a village out to kill us, and lay low otherwise. If we think someone is following us, we leave the area immediately. We only approach them if they approach us first." Pein sighed."And who will be accompanying you four?"

"Deidara, Kakuzu and Itachi." Pein thought about her reasoning. Before he said anything, Dawn added, "And we're not bringing Hidan since he'd get too reckless with the hunting." Pein put a hand over his face."If I let you go through with this, you and Keira, and Kakuzu and Itachi are in charge. You will stay where I can sense Deidara, Itachi and Kakuzu's chakras clearly. If you bring home any meat, anything not kept will be given to Zetsu. If you are captured or discovered, you and all the girls will be kept at the base at all times, and you will _not _go with Kakuzu and Hidan when the time comes."

"Alright, Pein-in-the-ass, I get it." Dawn said. Pein narrowed his eyes at her."Don't make me change my mind about my decision." He warned. Dawn smirked, flicking her hair at Pein as she left. After she left, Pein sighed, sliding a hand down his face."What I put up with this organization..."

* * *

><p>"Is it a yes?"<p>

"It's a yes."

The four girls all fist-bumped."Alright, don't mention it _at all _when Hidan's around. Got it?" Dawn ordered. The girls nodded, though not appreciating Dawn being all leaderly. They went their seperate ways, going to pack for the trip.

Kakuzu glanced over his shoulder as Crysta entered the room."Let me guess. We're going." He deadpanned. Crysta dug through the closet."Yeah.. And where the fuck do we put our shit, you don't have any bags or anything. Just these old briefcases." Kakuzu waited for her to process some thoughts."...Oh wait, we _use _the _briefcases_."

"Yes, Crysta. We use the briefcases." He said, smirking under his mask. He turned to look at her to see Crysta giving him an "Are you serious?" look. Kakuzu shrugged."Either that or we don't go." She sighed in frustration."You're so lame sometimes. Do you know how lame briefcases are, Kakuzu? Do you?"

"Yes, but I don't care how lame you think they are."

"You're _no _fun."

"You're _too _fun." When Crysta didn't reply, Kakuzu turned to see she seemed offended, mouth agape."Ya' know, if I didn't love you, I'd hate you after that statement." He actually worried for a split second, thinking he _actually _offended her, but when she started to laugh, he sighed, facepalming.

* * *

><p>Dawn had to pack her things quickly. Hidan was only down the hall, performing one of his rituals."Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck, fuck." Dawn swore as she pulled out a blood-stained bookbag."Don't know what Hidan used this for, and I don't care why, but I'm gonna use it." Considering that they were leaving to go tomorrow morning, and would be out for aproximately three to five days, Dawn threw it three random pairs of pants, shirts and underwear."Fuck, what the hell else do I need besides clothes?" She asked herself. She ran into her and Hidan's bathroom."Toothbrush, I guess.. I'll just steal the other bitches' toothpaste." Before stepping out of the bathroom, she looked in the mirror."And I <em>really <em>should cut my hair..."

* * *

><p>"Your hair is going to get caught in everything, and everything will try to live in it, Deidara." Keira said as she and Deidara packed. He huffed."That is not true, hm."<p>

"Oh, it is so true. Your hair is so long and thick, you'll be picking bugs out of it for weeks." She said. Deidara shuddered at the thought, shoving his brush into their bag. Keira chuckled."I was kidding, Dei." She said. Deidara pouted."I didn't know, un... You made me feel bad." He whined. She sighed, petting his head. He smirked, surprising her by hugging her tightly and kissing the side of her head."I need to shower. If we're going without a shower for a few days, we should take one tonight, hm." Deidara said. Keira smirked."Are you just suggesting this so we shower together?" She asked. Deidara pretended to seem shocked."Now where could you get such an idea, yeah?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just _that _perverted." Deidara chuckled and shrugged his shoulders."I don't mind you being a little perverted once in a while. I never said I disliked it, hm."

"Well, I already showered today. You'll have to shower alone tonight."

And a moment of silence for that major cock-block.

* * *

><p>Aeryonna pulled out a large pair of scissors."Well, let's see what happens..." She muttered to herself as she held them up.<p>

Itachi, not in the bathroom with Aeryonna, looked from his and Aeryonna's bag as Kisame stood in the doorway."Autumn really wants to go. But as fate would have it, stitching on her leg split open last night. Blood _everywhere _when we woke up." Kisame said. Itachi nodded."Orochimaru didn't hesitate when it came to the girls' torture." He said. Kisame sighed."I can't for that bastard to be gone. So anyways, where's Aeryonna at?"

"Doing something in the bathroom." Kisame nodded. He glanced at the door to Itachi and Aeryonna's bathroom, seeing it was cracked open."I can hear her doing something with scissors." Kisame whispered to Itachi. He glanced over at the bathroom, activating his Sharingan.

"Itachi Uchiha, don't ruin the surprise!"

Itachi sighed, deactivating Sharingan and going back to his and Aeryonna's bag. Kisame chuckled."Well, we know that she's doing something to surprise you, then." Itachi nodded."Hn." The two then looked up as Aeryonna opened the bathroom door. She stood there, smiling, her black hair now shoulder-length. Itachi stared, smirking slightly."So, Itachi...do you like it?" Aeryonna asked. Itachi nodded, walking over and wrapping his arms around her."You look beautiful." He said. Kisame chuckled."I'll leave you two alone. And you look good with your hair short, Aeryonna." And with that, Kisame walked out.

He ventured down the hall, peeking in the medical room. Autumn layed in her hospital bed, arms crossed and glaring at the ceiling."Glaring at the ceiling won't fix your leg so you can go." He said, smirking as he came over and sat by her bed. She blew some hair out of her face."Fucking Jashin. It just isn't fair. I want to fucking hunt some animals!" Autumn said. Kisame sighed."Tell ya' what. Once you're all healed up, I'll take you out hunting. Just you and me, no one else." He said. Autumn's glare faded as she looked up at Kisame."Really, Kisa?"

"Really, Autumn. Just for you." She sat up, hugging Kisame."Thanks, Kisame. I love you."

"Love you too."

**The next morning..**

Aeryonna, Crysta, Keira, Dawn, Itachi, Kakuzu and Deidara all awakened early.

Dawn had to get up quietly to not awaken Hidan. He, however, had her in a protective grip. She sighed, grabbing one of her pillows. She slowly pulled out of his arms, quickly throwing the pillow at his chest."Hug that you clingy moron." She muttered, smirking a bit. She grabbed her bag of things and made her way out of the room, shutting the door. She and they others met up in Pein's office."Are you all prepared?" He asked. They all nodded. Pein sighed."Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, you know you three are in charge. Return immediately if a problem arises."

"Don't worry, Leader-sama, we got this, hm." Deidara said. Pein narrowed his eyes."See that you will. Now go before I change my mind."

The group all quickly left before anyone else would awaken.

"This is gonna be fun."

"_And_...Crysta just jinxed us.."

* * *

><p><strong>I've been having a lot of problems with Fanfiction for some reason, that's why my updates aren't as fast as they're supposed to be.<strong>

**A: I never plan my summers. I don't go on vacations or anything like that. I'm going to sit on my lazy ass, and read and write fanfics.**

**Q: Do you watch Let's Players on YouTube? If you have no idea what I'm talking about, what do you watch on YouTube then?**

**So, the next few chapters will be of the hunting/camping trip. I know, this one was _short_, but the next few will be longer. And the Kakuzu and Hidan Arc is coming up too, so be prepared for that. But what am I saying? That's **_**chapters **_**away. We still got plenty of time before the major timeline comes in. Which means this story is gonna be a **_**long **_**one before it ends.**


	36. Day 1: Nature

**Jesus fuck I am so sorry guys. This was supposed to be up a long time ago, I know. Go and hate me all you want. But here it finally is. I know I promised fast updates all around, but I'm starting to lose inspiration I guess. I dunno, I love my story, and I love all of you reviewers and fans, but I'm just drifting away from this. I'll keep updating though. If I were to completely give up on this, I wouldn't leave you guys in the dark. I'd let you know first, then hand my story to someone I know would take care of it. But for now. I'm back.**

**I still don't own anything involved with Naruto. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>As soon as they found a good spot, Crysta threw off her shoes. While the girls didn't give two shits, they expected this from her, the guys were just a little confused. Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose."Why did you throw your shoes off?" He deadpanned. Crysta shrugged."Hate shoes." She admitted nonchalantly. When Kakuzu went to question, Keira cut in, "She has always hated shoes with a passion. She prefers to be barefooted."<p>

Crysta grinned at Kakuzu."Do as you want. But it's your fault if you cut your feet open." He said."Don't worry, I got bandages over my feet, remember? I'll be fine. I even brought extra in case these ones need to be changed." She explained.

The group then proceeded to set up their camp. Itachi and Aeryonna were in charge of setting up tents, Keira, Dawn and Deidara firewood, leaving Crysta and Kakuzu to survey the area.

**Crysta's POV**

I followed the path before me, deciding to explore the woods a bit. I felt my "nature girl" counterpart kick in as I got the urge to climb a tree. I sighed, leaning against a tree and inspecting my feet. I don't know if the bandages could handle the rough wood of the branches, not to mention that it would hurt like a bitch if my stitching splits. Again.

I remembered that Kakuzu also said to not do anything stupid. But let's face it. He should've known I wouldn't listen.

I found a tree that was pretty low with branches extending all over the place, low enough for me to reach. I reached and grabbed for a particularly thick branch above me, using the trunk as support and hoisting myself up onto it. I continued to climb up branches until I reached as high as I could go without going on a branch that wouldn't be able to support my weight. Putting my trust in the branch I was currently standing on, I carefully sat down, leaving back against the trunk, and inspecting my feet. Surprisingly, the bandages were only really dirty, and not coming loose yet. In fact, I think since I used so many bandages to cover my feet at once, that they're acting as a shield of some kind. Sure, my toes and the heels of my feet could get dirty or a little hurt, but who cares. My stitches were protected. I grinned to myself.

Maybe I _could _pull this off without permanently destroying my feet.

I then took the chance to survey the area; my original job. The trees surrounding me were incredibly tall, the short one I was on was in a small clearing. Behind me was the path I followed from our camp site, and looking forward, the path still stretched out into the woods. There were no signs of civilization anywhere nearby, and no signs of any previous campers. None that I could see, that is. Some trees, however, had large claw marks on their trunks. Signs of animals, but no campers.

I leaned back on the tree again, relaxing. A cool breeze blew by, causing the trees and grass to sway in the direction it was going. Somewhere far in the distance, a wolf howled. I grinned to myself. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I let out a howl of my own, hopefully loud enough for the others to hear back at our campsite.

I could just _feel _someone facepalm.

From the campsite, I heard someone howl back. By how it sounded, I assumed Dawn.

I sighed as I realized I had to report back to our camp. Howls wouldn't be enough for Kakuzu. So I glanced to the ground to see how far of a jump it would've been. I don't know how high it was, but I definitely wasn't jumping. I felt like a cat. I didn't know how to get down. I didn't even want to try, either. I was okay with climbing _up _things, but I could get terrified of climbing _down _something. I sighed shakily as I stared down at the ground. It wasn't _too _far of a drop, maybe seven, eight feet, but I still didn't like it. I took a deep breath.

Gotta be a strong ninja bitch.

I turned and wrapped my arms around the tree trunk, then slowly pulling my leg over the branch to quickly wrap my legs around the trunk as well. So far so good. Nonetheless, I seemed to be frozen there, gripping the trunk for dear life as I didn't want to try moving downward. But I had to keep going. So I slowly inched downward, trying to ignore the tree bark scraping against my stomach as I made my way down. Soon, I hit another branch. I carefully pulled myself over until I was right above it, the inched down so I was sitting on it. I sighed with relief, then glanced down. Now only about four feet high. This was a little more comfortable jump for me. So I pulled my legs over the edge of the branch so they dangled, then slowly eased myself off the branch until I fell and landed on my feet, stumbling a little before standing up straight.

Nailed it.

When I returned to the campsite, Kakuzu surprisingly wasn't back yet. In fact, only Aeryonna and Itachi were there, finishing up with the tents.

So I went through a mentally scarring experience because I had to climb down a tree for nothing. Just great.

I sighed, plopping down on the ground. Walking around barefoot for a while then climbing a tree was starting to catch up with me. Even though my feet were starting to get sore, at least my bandages still weren't ruined. The outer layer was just dirtied up, not even tearing yet. Kakuzu may be cheap, but I guess medical supplies had to be the best. These were some tough-ass bandages. Aeryonna climbed out of a tent, sighing. She stretched and cracked her neck before noticing you."Oh, hey, back already?" She asked, coming over and sitting in the dirt next to me. I nodded."Yeah. I didn't really find much out, really. All I learned was that if you follow that path farther into the woods, the trees get easier to climb since some are _really _close to the ground, have a shit ton of branches and are really bunched together. And we're kinda close to some animals' marked territories, so we just gotta watch where we go." I explained. She nodded."Itachi and I finished the tents in no time at all. So now we just gotta wait for everyone else to get back." I nodded. I then reached down and rubbed my sore feet.

"Feet are sore, right?" Aeryonna deadpanned. I sighed, "A little, yeah..."

"Well, that's what happens when you walk around barefoot with only bandages to protect your feet." Aeryonna scolded. I scoffed."That may be the case, but these are some tough bandages. The outer layer of wrapping is starting to get filthy, but that's really it. No tears, no rips, no dirt getting on my actual foot. These are quality bandages." I said. Aeryonna nodded."Fair enough." She admitted. I stood up again."I'm gonna explore some more. Tell Kakuzu what I said, and then that I'm out walking again." I told her. She saluted."Yes, ma'am."

I descended down the path once again. I saw a figure jump through the branches back towards the camp. Kakuzu, I assumed. He didn't even notice me as I kept walking. I eventually reached the tree I climbed before and walked past it, traveling deeper into the trees. I noticed that the claw marks started to get more frequent, and there were signs of fights; clumps of fur in the bushes, patches of dirt dug up, scratch marks all over the ground.

I was walking into a bear's territory.

I stopped for a minute, studying the area more closely. The claw marks definitely weren't old. And I definitely wasn't stupid. Time to leave. I turned around, quickly starting to walk back to the camp. As I walked, getting close to the camp, I noticed that there was a second path I somehow missed that branched off to the right; the path I was on went left. I smirked to myself. Since I couldn't go any further on this path, I might as well explore a little on the other path. So I turned and started to travel down the second path. As I descended deeper into the woods, the trees were getting noticeably higher up. I shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing. And speaking of nothing, there was nothing around. Only the thick patches of trees. But down the path, there was a ray of sunlight.

And that was something interesting. These woods are dark as dicks.

I quickened my pace to get toward the sunlight coming through. As I got closer, I started to hear water running. I was practically running toward it. My curiosity was peaked! When I finally reached it, there was more than just some sunlight.

I was in a large clearing, almost like a meadow, the tall trees circling around. But there was a large opening, so naturally sunlight was shining through. The grass was a brighter green, and there was a small crick flowing. There were small patches of flowers dotted around the area; roses, lillies, narcissus flowers. It was cheesy, but it was just...beautiful.

I walked into the clearing, probably having a stupid awe'd look on my face. This was where the path ended, there were no other paths anywhere else. You'd just be aimlessly wandering through trees after passing through this clearing. But honestly, that was okay with me. This seemed like a place worth staying for a bit. I walked through and stopped at the small crick. I plopped onto the ground, glancing down at my feet. _It won't kill anyone to soak my feet a little. _I thought, reaching down to my feet. I started to unravel my bandages, needing to check my stitching anyways. When it was off, I was surprised. My foot looked like it wasn't disturbed at all. And since Kakuzu's stitchings were waterproof, I didn't have to worry about them getting ruined in the water. I slowly lowered my feet in the water, which was actually warm. Not a gross-feeling warm, more of a soothing warm. I sighed in relief.

This camping trip wasn't going to be bullshit after all.

Beside me, a frog jumped out of the water. I glanced down at it, narrowing my eyes."Are you working for Naruto and/or Jiraiya?" I questioned. The frog gave me this bored look, croaking at me."Don't pull any bullshit, froggy. I'm going to trust you. If it turns out you're some fucking spy or some shit, I'm going to be pissed." I warned. Again, only a bored stare from the creature. I gave it a suspicious look a few seconds longer before cracking a smile and laughing a little. I was starting to _really _lose it. But hey, I talked to animals any other day as it is.

I held out my hand to the small frog. It kind of stared, taking a step away."Alright, I get it. _You _don't trust _me _now. But I won't hurt ya' little buddy." I said as if it could understand me. It took about two minutes before it reluctantly got closer to my hand. Finally, it jumped onto my hand, barely big enough to fit in my palm."There, see? Now you're officially my little buddy." I said to it. Then, I said, "And I'm assuming you're a boy. Because you're kinda small, and that's how most animals work."

A ribbit in response.

I tilted my head, curious to see if it would let me pet it. I extended my index finger, lightly brushing down his back. He didn't react at all. So I assumed he just didn't care."Your name is Squishy." I stated, getting the idea from the slimy feel of his back. Of course, I don't think I'd be able to keep him. He was a wild frog, and Pein would think that having a dog in the base is enough. He deffinately wouldn't let me have a frog. But I decided to give him a name because, why not. I sighed. It would be pretty awesome if I could've kept him, though.

"I bet I'm befriending one of Jiraiya's toads." I said to myself, taking another glance down at the frog in my hand. Not even a movement from the frog, other than his breathing. I lifted him up to look at his eyes."If you _do _belong to Jiraiya, then whatever. I'll admit to being the one that screwed us over." I paused. I was about to start a full-on conversation with something that wasn't even going to give me any responses.

I _did _talk to myself as it was. So talking to a frog wouldn't of been too different.

"Well, Squishy. I'm kinda conflicted. It's really hard being in a secret organization of crazy people. We always have to hide, I'm always stuck at our base, and sometimes, it can get fucking_ boring as hell_. I want to see Suna, I want to make buddies with everyone at Konoha. I love my organization to pieces, holy shit being a criminal can get really fucking awesome most of the time. But at the same time, I gotta be all sneaky and stealthy, and dumb bullshit like that. I suck dicks when it comes to being sneaky. I'm all about going on offense. And I just want everyone to be bros with each other. Maybe some of them will even become fuck buddies, but let's not get into that. Point is that I love being part of my criminal organization, they're my family, and one of them is my true love. But I'd also like to see what it'd be like if we ended up being part of Konoha, and not the Akatsuki, you know? Like...a plot twist in a bad fanfiction." I drawled. Squishy barely even made an effort to blink at me. I sighed, smirking a little.

"Can't believe I just full-on ranted to a frog..." I muttered, shaking my head at myself.

"Crysta."

I jumped at the sudden voice, nearly squeezing the frog in my hand. I turned to see Kakuzu looming over me. I jumped to my feet, now standing in the calmly running water. He glanced down at the discarded bandages at the edge of the crick, inches away from falling in. He then looked at the dark green frog in my hand. Finally, he looked up at me."Were you just talking to a _frog_?" Kakuzu deadpanned. I grinned nervously."Maybe... And he's not _a _frog. This is Squishy." I corrected. He gave me a look."You named it."

"Yes."

"Why."

"Why not?" Kakuzu shook his head at me."Whatever. Just put _Squishy _back in the water, and sit down so I can check your foot." He ordered. I sighed, pouting down at Squishy."Well, see ya' later little buddy. It was fun." I said, kneeling down and carefully placing the frog at the water's edge in the mud. I then sat down in the grass, turning and pulling my feet out of the water. Kakuzu kneeled down and lifted up the foot with stitching. I smiled as I saw his eyes widen slightly."Shocked that I'm actually _responsible_, and didn't let my stitching split?" I said, giving a mischevious grin. He sighed."Although I'm impressed that they aren't, these bandages won't last much longer since you took them off. We'll have to change them almost immediately now." He said, having just a hint of amusement in his voice. I smiled at him."Does that mean I get to be carried to the camp?" I asked. He sighed again, "Yes, I suppose it does."

I squee'd in excitement like a little school girl, making Kakuzu roll his eyes as he lifted my bridal style.

Once back at the camp, Kakuzu was wrapping new bandages around my feet. I could've did it myself, but I always wrapped them too loose, and they eventually started slipping off."So, what did you guys do today?" I asked as everyone else sat around us."Well, Itachi and I got the tents up fast, so we had enough time to set up traps in the trees that only you guys can detect." Aeryonna said."Traps for what, hm?" Deidara wondered. Itachi, who I haven't heard say a word all day, looked up and said, "Shinobi. We won't get caught this way."

"What if a bird or something gets caught in one?" I asked. Aeryonna shook her head."Itachi assured that a bird wouldn't be heavy enough to set it off." She said. We all nodded."Deidara, Kiera and I got enough wood to last the few nights we're going to be out. And it took some damn effort to get it all together." Dawn said.

"I found no traces of any other ninja, so we have the ability to go pretty far without too much risk of getting discovered." Kakuzu said."And I found that if you go down the path until you find the spot it splits and go left, you'll end up in a bear's territory. If you go right, you'll eventually end up in a big clearing with a crick and a shit-ton of flowers." I said. Keira snorted."That sounds really fucking cheesy." She said. I nodded in agreement."Yeah, it is."

"But it had to of been nice." Aeryonna noted. I also nodded at that."It was, actually." I admitted.

We pretty much dicked around until it was finally dark out.

I was sitting on the ground, watching the fire flicker before me."No, you can't burn anything." Kakuzu said beside me."I wasn't thinking that!" I claimed, making the others laugh."Yeah, _I _was thinking that." Keira said. Deidara raised his visible brow."Since when were you a pyro, hm?" He asked, snickering a little. Keira shrugged."Pretty much always was. Burning shit is fun." She admitted."I expected Dawn to be a pyro." Aeryonna said. Dawn openly laughed at her statement."Nah, burning things isn't my style. I'm more of the murdering type of person, you all know that." She said."Very true. That's what Hidan saw in you." I said. She smirked."Yeah, and the fact I'm too damn sexy for him to handle."

"Yeah, _okay _Dawn." Keira said sarcastically. We snickered at the glare Dawn was giving to her. Aeryonna sighed, "How do you think we would've ended up if the Akatsuki never came?" We all kinda fell quiet, the three Akatsuki men waiting for our answers. I answered first, "Well, I guess I'd end up continuing with my schoolwork. I would hope that I'd end up in a good college, and was aiming to be a vet."

"You wanted to be a _vet_?" Kakuzu asked, almost sounding dumbfounded. I nodded."Yeah. It's a good job, and I love animals. So...yeah, it makes sense." I said. I looked to Aeryonna."Where would you end up in your life?" I asked her. She shrugged."Not sure. My grades were starting to slip since I just...stopped caring, I guess. We were planning to permanently move to New York, so who knows where I could've ended up. I wanted to be a hair stylist for a while, but that idea kinda sounded stupid after a while. I didn't know what I wanted to do." Aeryonna explained. Keira sighed."I probably would've ended up in fucking prison for burning something down. Since I kinda had a shit life with my dick parents, I would've started to do stupid stuff to make myself feel good about myself." She said. The air was in a tense silence a few seconds before Dawn broke it, "I wanted to be a tattoo artist, and that probably would've got me nowhere. And if I did the wrong thing, I'd have the police up my ass again."

The silence fell around us once again."_Well_, shit got awkward fast." I said."Yeah, no fuck." Keira said. I decided to bring up Squishy. That might ease the tension."I befriended a frog today." I stated."How do you befriend a _frog_, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking at me like an idiot. I smirked."I just did. I named him Squishy, and I just talked to it for a while. He never responded back, though..." I said, making the others laugh."You're such an idiot sometimes." Dawn said. I shrugged."I know."

"Yeah, I befriended a bee today. Her name was Leila. She stung me when I tried hugging her." Keira said sarcastically, making us laugh harder."Ah, fuck you guys." I said. Kakuzu glanced at me."Not in the middle of the woods, Crysta. Maybe when we get home." He said with humor in his voice.

Kakuzu made a _joke_? This world was definitely coming to an end.

I did blush a little at what he said. And of course, practically everyone but Itachi kept pointing it out."She's thinking about it, Kakuzu. She wants the D." Keira said. I glared at her."Shut up!" I snapped. Dawn smirked."Yeah, and Kakuzu needs some vitamin C." She said, sounding pleased with herself. I flipped them off."Fu-Go fuck yourselves." I said. Dawn's smirk grew."Gladly."

"Aw, Dawn, _really_?!" Aeryonna said. Dawn shrugged as if this were nothing. I had to start laughing myself. This was why I loved this organization.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I know, I'm full of shit for taking so long. So I'm gonna try to make the next few chapters long just for you guys. And I will try to get them out before school starts.<strong>

**A: That's practically all I watch on YouTube. Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth, Markiplier, Yamimash, Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, CinnamonToastKen, RPGMinx, SkyDoesMinecraft. There's a lot I watch. If you have any suggestions for someone I should watch, feel free to let me know.**

**Q: When does school start for you? If you don't know, then how was your day? c:**

**Well, I don't have much to say. My laptop is having a lot of issues, so sometimes I can't log into FFN. And it's bullshit. I get mad, so I stop trying. But I'll try my best to keep it working, and keep inspiration. Have a lovely day.**


	37. Day 2: The Huntress

**Chapter 37 everyone. I don't have much to say, other than to enjoy another chapter featuring Dawn as our main point. AND AS A SLIGHT WARNING! If you don't like bloody/gory scenes that much, there are some scenes where I describe some bloody shit (this **_**is **_**about Dawn after all). So just watch out when you're reading if you don't like bloody shit that much. But if you do like it, then here ya' go. They're not major, I just get a little descriptive with gore is all.**

**Anyways, I own my OC's, and that is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

The grip on the handle of my dual-bladed scythe was tight enough for my knuckles to be sore within seconds. I took a deep breath, and sturdied my position. I only had one chance to strike. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Then, they flew open as I shifted my weight and swung with all my force. You could hear the whistle of the metal whipping through the air, the loud _crack _when the blades made contact, and cut clean through. Then the loud _smack _of the thick tree branch hitting the ground. I sighed and loosened my grip on the scythe, massaging my knuckles a little. Behind me, I heard someone shifting within their tent, then step out.

"What are you doing?" Crysta yawned, stepping to my side. I cracked my neck, sighing in relief after."Just practicing for later." I answered. She stretched out a bit, cracking her own stiffened bones."Practicing for what?" She asked. I smirked, "Hunting of course." She chuckled."Have fun, miss hunter.. Make sure you bring back some deer for us to eat..." And with that, Crysta turned and walked away. I stood there a few seconds, staring at the blades of my scythe.

Aside from some residue from the tree branch on the blades, the scythe looked practically brand new. I never really noticed that no matter how much I used it, it couldn't be tarnished.

My thoughts were interupted by my stomach growling. I chuckled to myself, turning and going back to the camp. _Maybe I should eat first before going on a hunting spree..._

**OoOoO**

Everything was quiet. The forest was calm, almost _too _calm. Other than the breeze causing the trees and grass to sway, nothing was happening. I don't know if there were any deer, for all I know these woods could've been used as a training ground and all docile animals were driven out. But damn it, I was going to look for them.

I adjusted the strap that held my scythe to my back. It's been a while since I had a chance to try it on a living thing. The only things that I have legitimately killed were small animals, as Pein ordered "No sacrificing humans," and Kakuzu whined about "human blood being harder to get out of carpets" too. So it would feel good to kill something. I stopped and listened for a sound, a sign that there was something nearby. Pure silence. I sighed in annoyance."If there isn't any fucking deer, I swear to Jashin-"

_Snap!_

I froze, and carefully looked around me. Then, I saw him. The large horns of a buck peeked out from behind a tree several feet in front of me. The deer walked out, and stared at me; I stared right back. I ever so slowly reached for my scythe."Just take it easy boy, and it'll be over quick." I whispered. Keeping its gaze on me, the deer continued to walk forward, watching every move I made. With my scythe now firm in hand, I took a deep breath. I aimed carefully, raising my scythe up, making the deer freeze.

Then I threw the scythe toward it.

Due to my lack of chakra, there was no way for me to throw it as professionally and fast as Hidan does in the anime. It was going as fast as a girl my strength could throw, which wasn't much to see, but the deer was quicker to react. It bolted deep into the woods, making me swear in annoyance. I ran over to my scythe, which had lodged itself in a tree. I grabbed the handle and pulled. The scythe was somehow embedded deep in the trunk."_Fuck_!" I screamed, not able to pull the blades free. I used both hands and pulled on the rope this time. It was still lodged in the trunk, and wasn't moving."FUCKING FUCK I AM GOING TO _STRANGLE _SOMEONE! HOW THE _FUCK _IS IT STUCK IF I'M NOT THAT FUCKING STRONG!" I screamed angrily.

Then, there was a sharp pain. The pain felt like a quick but harsh jab to my stomach from the inside. A cramp, maybe. But with that cramp immediately came this sudden _burst _of energy, making me lose control a few seconds and rip the scythe out of the tree as if it were nothing, and the force making me fall backwards on my ass.

And as fast as that burst of energy came, it suddenly disappeared, making me dizzy and my vision blur for a few seconds. The pain of that cramp lingered a few seconds as well."The hell was that?" I asked myself as I gripped my head. I shook my head and stood. The pain was gone, so time to forget about it. I was about to lose my deer.

I ran as fast as I could in the direction the deer went. I jumped over bushes, thick tree roots and any other obstacles on the way. After some time passed, and no sign of the deer, I stopped to catch my breath. I tried to quiet my panting to listen. I leaned back against a tree, then sliding down and sitting on the ground. I put a hand on the area of my stomach had the pain earlier. At first I continued to think it was only a cramp, but I then remembered that I was pregnant. Then, a thought occured to me."Were you kicking in there?" I asked as if I'd get a response. I smirked to myself. Then, in the distance, some movement caught my eye. I looked, and saw my deer walking carefully now. He was far, but if I could manage to sneak up on him, this would be a breeze. So I carefully stood up, crouched and slowly started to creep toward him.

Soon, I was merely feet behind him.

I tightened my grip on my scythe. I stood straight, raised my scythe, and threw. The deer was fast, but not fast enough this time. The loud _crack _of the scythe colliding with the deer's skull, slicing clear through was just beautiful music to my ears. I let out a satisfied sigh, walking over to the carcass that lay on the ground. The deer's head was sliced clean in half, the blood pooling and staining the once pure grass. This time, my scythe wasn't as stuck as before, so it was a little easier to pull it from the tree it got stuck in now. I flicked off some bits of the tree bark, and licked some blood off one of the still cold blades. I sighed again."This is actually pretty relaxing..." I said to myself.

A quick movement caught my eye, making my head jolt to where it came from. I grinned as I saw a doe making her way through the trees. I gripped my scythe.

"Bring it on..."

**OoOoO**

"There's no possible way you got all of those yourself."

I shot Aeryonna a look, tossing the three deer carcasses toward the fire pit."I in fact did kill all of these deer. And I'm also going to be skinning them personally." I said, taking a seat on the ground and grabbing one of the bucks."That's actually pretty impressive, hm." Deidara said."Yeah, Hidan would be jacking off in the bushes after seeing you covered in blood and skinning deer." Keira said. I snorted."You know, that's actually something that he'd do." I said, pulling my scythe off my back. As I lowered the blades and started to scrape off the deer's skin, I said, "Hidan also likes how well I handle Lucy."

"Who the fuck is Lucy?" Keira asked. I gestured toward my scythe, then continuing to skin."You named your scythe?" Aeryonna asked. I nodded."Yeah, why not?" I asked. She shrugged. I took a look around the campsite as I realized something."Where's Nature Girl and Stitch Face?" I asked, earning some chuckles at the names I used."Kakuzu is in his tent reading, Crysta is sitting by a tree somewhere drawing." Aeryonna explained."So, Crysta decides to not be a spazz today. Shocker." I said.

From somewhere in the trees, Crysta called, "Fuck you, bitch!"

I rolled my eyes, hiding a smirk.

The skin of the deer came off kinda fast actually, so skinning the other two took not even an hour. During that hour, Keira spent it with me, and I taught her some tips on weapon control. And in that time, Crysta also had came out of the trees, clutching her closed sketchbook to her chest."So, what'd you draw?" I asked. She paused a second."Nothing of your concern." She stated simply, then hiding away in the tent with Kakuzu. I leaned over to Keira and whispered, "Probably some hardcore porn," and making her laugh. When Crysta stepped back out, sketchbook no longer in her hands, she sighed and came over to sit by Keira and I."Where's Itachi and Aeryonna?" She wondered."You didn't see them rush past you?" Keira asked. Crysta shrugged, making Keira sigh, "You idiot..."

I chuckled."Itachi and Aeryonna went to go check the traps they set up in the trees." I said. Crysta then nodded."And Deidara?"

"Getting some more wood for the fire pit." Keira said. Crysta nodded again. Silence loomed over us, Crysta breaking it with a sigh, "So know what? It's getting late, and Kakuzu is still reading his book so won't go on a walk with me..."

"Well I know that when Deidara gets back, we're gonna burn this deer skin, then cook the meat for some extra food. Then I plan on cleaning off Lucy here." I said. She seemed frustrated with being bored with out plans, making me laugh. Keira then spoke up."We should play hide and seek." She stated, making Crysta and I to simultaneously look at her oddly. She shrugged, but grinned."Come on. It'll kill time." She said. I automatically knew Crysta wanted to decline, she fucking hates hide and seek. I, on the other hand, shrugged and decided, "Why not?" So we looked at Crysta, awaiting her answer. She stared back at us for a few seconds before sighing."I'll play as long as I'm not it..." She muttered, sounding like a stubborn six-year-old. Keira and I smirked at each other."Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked. She nodded."Loser is it."

I threw rock, she threw paper. I was it.

I sighed and covered my eyes with a hand, starting the count to twenty-five. I could easily hear the scratching of Keira's shoes across rocks in the distance, but nothing from Crysta since she was still barefoot, and probably running while on her toes. _Twenty-two.. Twenty-three.. Twenty-four.._

"Twenty-five!" I called out hopefully loud enough for the two to hear. I heard a sigh from one of the tents. Kakuzu would probably bitch at us for this later. I immediately knew where Keira would be near, so I turned to where a small rock path cut through the trees. I've never actually gone down the path, so I wouldn't know any specific places where she could be, but I definitely she was somewhere down the path. So strapping my scythe to my back, I started to go down the small path. Instead of walking on it, I walked beside it so Keira wouldn't hear the crunching of rocks beneath my feet. I looked around, scanning as much of the area I could. There were no significant landmarks, there was nothing special. And if there was, it was unnoticeable. So she was either in a tree or behind a tree, and I already walked past her. The thought irritated me.

Then, a very small cave caught my attention.

I pulled my scythe out, approaching it cautiously. It was too small for a bear to fit into, but Jashin knows what _was _in there. I stood at the edge, noticing it had a maybe four-foot drop underground. I crouched down to get a better look of the inside. I didn't actually _see _anything, considering it was basically pitch black inside of it."Keira, if you're in there, just get your ass out now." I called in. No response, making me sigh."Come on. I'm not dropping in some cave, then blindly groping around to find you. Get out here. Now." I ordered, sounding more irritated. I heard a sigh, then Keira emerged from the darkness and climbed out. I gave her a look. Before I said anything, she spoke first, "Deidara and I found this and explored it a little. It's no bigger than a closet in someone's house," so I nodded.

We turned and started back to the camp, Keira telling me that Crysta went down one of the paths that split. I sighed."I bet twenty fucking dollars that she forgot which path went where, and went down the path with the bear's cave..." I muttered, pulling my scythe out. We got to the camp, then cut to the path that branched into two. We went on the left path; to the bear's territory. It was almost immediately that we found Crysta in a tree, trying to hide within the leaves."Crysta, hurry and get down already!" Keira ordered when Crysta was getting frightened about climbing down."Don't _rush _me, you'll make me fall!" Crysta barked back. I growled."Crysta, you went down the_ wrong fucking path_! We're right next to-"

_Rrrrrr..._

We all froze at the sound, then slowly turned our heads. My eyes widened as we were met a fucking _big _brown bear. I kinda froze there, Keira stepping back."Crysta, whatever the fuck you do, do not move!" She hissed at Crysta in a harsh whisper. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat. The bear stood there, just staring at us. It lifted its head and started to sniff the air. I swore silently as I knew what it was smelling. The blood that still lingered on my scythe blades, and the deer carcasses nearby. I glared at the ground.

Now it was either fight it and _better fucking win_, or get seriously fucking hurt before someone comes and kills it.

"Dawn, give me the scythe." Keira ordered in a whisper. I shot her a look."Don't argue, just give it to me!" I glared, then turned back to the bear. But then, I chuckled with a grin.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Dawn, don't you fucking dare-"

I didn't even have to do anything. The bear roared at us, causing both of us to flinch back. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. It wasn't going fast, but it started to come toward us. My heart seemed to speed up with every step closer it got. I didn't know what to do, actually. I could engage it with the possibility of dying, or running and getting killed or seriously hurt anyways since it'll easily outrun us. I sighed, gripping my scythe tighter. I didn't have the power, not to mention chakra, to make any real damage to it. But I guess if I was gonna die, might as well made a fight before I do.

But before I could even do anything, that sharp pain from earlier suddenly came back. That same sharp pain that gave me that burst of energy to yank my scythe from the tree. And gave me a burst of energy now.

My arm seemed to spasm and grow a mind of its own even, as I fiercely swung my scythe at the bear's head. It cut clean through the forehead, embedded at least a few inches deep into the skull. The bear seemed to just stop moving, the blood spraying from the wound and even splattering on me a little, then fall forward to the ground. Dead.

I fell backwards myself when that burst of energy suddenly completely drained. Someone caught me, I don't remember who, I passed out this time.

When I woke up, I was in a tent, Kakuzu and Crysta sitting on either side of me. It was dark, so I assumed I was out for a while."Shit, Dawn, you alright?" Crysta asked worriedly. I sat up with a nod, then a wave of dizziness washing over me. So I layed back down with a groan. She looked at Kakuzu, making him sigh."Do you know what happened, Dawn?" He asked. I shook my head."That was your unborn child's doing."

My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"Since he or she is the child of a ninja, and is growing in a body that doesn't have chakra, you can feel your child's chakra as it develops. What happened to you is that your baby merely starting kicking. But since you don't have chakra, every time your child kicks from now on, he or she will send a tiny burst of chakra through you. To you, it feels like a lot of power since you don't possess chakra, but in reality it's practically nothing."

I put a hand on my stomach, smirking a bit. I was already proud of my kid, and he or she isn't even born yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Finally.<strong>

**A: September fifth is when I start school. So. Tomorrow. ._.**

**Q: How prepared do you think you are for school?**

**Alright, since school is only first starting, I **_**might **_**be able to squeeze working on chapter thirty-eight into my schedule, and attempt at getting it out sometime on the weekend. But I can't promise anything. I'm sorry in advanced if I take too long again. But yeah. I hope you all have a good school year, and wish you all the best of luck.**


	38. Drunken Dance-Offs At the Base

**School can suck my non-existent dick. That's all I have to say. And now back to our regularly scheduled program.**

**THERE'S MORE BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER GUYS! AND MENTIONS OF STRIPPING! JUST A WARNING!**

**I still only own my OC's. I don't own any of the songs in this chapter either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV (With the Akatsuki)<strong>

The color red. Sometimes, it could represent something stunning. The color of a newly bloomed rose, the color of the dress being worn by a beautiful woman, or even the color of the sun setting over the horizon, the reds also mixing with hues of oranges and yellows.

In Hidan's case, red meant only two things: rage and blood.

His scythe flew through the air, lodging itself into the wall. He panted, eyes wide as he gripped a kunai and stabbed it into his chest, barely missing his heart, and instead piercing his lung."Fuck..." He snarled through clenched teeth. He took another kunai and stabbed it beneath the first."_Fuck_." The third kunai went above the last two. Yet again, he missed his heart."FUCK!" Hidan collapsed onto the floor. This ritual of his had been going on for hours on end, and exhaustion was starting to set in. The thought of Dawn just going somewhere without him crossed his mind again, and he growled in annoyance. He tightly gripped the rope connected to the scythe and ripped it from the wall, it landing at his feet.

"Jashin-_damn it_." He snarled to himself. He sighed, wincing a bit as his still pierced lung still stung. He glanced up when he heard the door open, which he forgot to lock. There stood Kisame, smirking down at the Jashinist. Hidan hissed, glaring at him."Fuck off, Shark-Face." He snapped. Kisame chuckled, "Someone's on their period."

"I said _fuck off_!" However, the shark-nin ignored the Jashinist and entered the room otherwise. He sat on the floor in a spot with the least amount of blood possible."Are you still mad that your girlfriend ditched you to go live in the woods?" Kisame joked. Hidan growled in annoyance and glared harshly, making Kisame hold his hands up in defense."Alright, alright. Touchy."

"No I'm not fucking _touchy_, I am _pissed as fucking hell_." Hidan snarled. Kisame stared at Hidan a few seconds. Of course he was pissed, Dawn went off camping and just left Hidan in the dark. Even worse, Pein wouldn't let him go out and find her and the others (because he was smart and knew Hidan would throw a bitch-fit when he found them). Kisame honestly didn't care that Hidan was pissed off, he was just bored as hell, and Hidan was usually amusing when he was angry. But it wasn't Hidan's "Funny angry," it was his "Bitchy angry." Which isn't as amusing. He just swears every two or three words (which can get old), and whines, bitches and insults you as much as possible (which was never amusing in the first place).

So naturally, Kisame was eventually getting annoyed with Hidan.

He was about to get up and leave without a word, but an idea hit him, making him grin his signature shark-toothed grin. Hidan glared at Kisame, ripping all the weapons from his chest and sitting up, groaning a bit at the pain."What're you smiling about, dick-face?" Hidan asked."How's about you, Zetsu and I go have a freaks' day out?" Kisame said. Hidan stared at Kisame. At first, it sounding stupid and ridiculous (to Hidan, at least), and he nearly went to immediately insult both Kisame and the idea itself. But as he opened his mouth to let out said insult, the one gear in his brain started to turn, making him shut his mouth. And as that gear turned, the once incredibly stupid idea slowly started to sound more and more like a _good _idea. And when that one gear stopped, Hidan slowly grinned."Y'know, I actually kinda like the way you're thinking, Shark-Face." Hidan said.

Kisame honestly had to do a double-take. Hidan didn't swear _once _in that sentence.

Kisame grinned back at Hidan, "See? So, how's about it?"

"Hm... Eh, why the fuck not, right?" Hidan admitted. Kisame laughed, "Exactly!"

**XxXxX**

"**Why would I do that?**"

Zetsu was the more reluctant one. While Kisame and Hidan were ready to party and fuck shit up, Zetsu rather remain in the base."Come on, Zetsu. We'll just go out, drink a little sake, and come back. What's the harm?" Kisame insisted."We get shit-faced drunk, **and get in possible trouble. Possible **_**huge fucking trouble**_**.**" Zetsu practically snarled. He then continued, "I expected this request from Hidan, but not as much as you, Kisame."

"Because, we all need a day out, y'know? As brothers. The Freak Trio." Kisame said, throwing in their little "team name." Zetsu had to chuckle a bit at it."Come _on_, just quit being a fucking pansy and come with us. For all we know, you're lame as hell and _don't _need you, so we could be wasting perfectly fucking good party time." Hidan whined. Kisame slapped him upside the head, making Hidan whine again, and Zetsu laugh."So, yes or no, Zetsu?" Kisame asked. Zetsu remained in thought for a few seconds, soon to sigh in defeat."Alright. **But if something bad happens, it's both of your fault. I was only dragged into it.**" Kisame and Hidan high-fived, making Zetsu sigh with a hidden smirk.

The three had to sneak out of the base, knowing that Pein would never agree to what they wanted to do. They snuck into the rain village, the one place they were practically _gods_, and to the nearest bar. When the man there behind the counter saw _three Akatsuki members _in his bar, he was ready to faint. With all the people there staring at them, Kisame stepped forward, and with a grin, said, "We'll take some sake."

**XxXxX**

Hidan and Zetsu were gone after their drinking contest (which Hidan had demanded, and Zetsu actually agreed to). Kisame, who was actually the most sober one there, was practically dying of laughter as the two argued over something he didn't care about. Their drunken movement and slurred words that were so loud they were barely understood by anyone except each other were hilarious. Soon, Hidan slammed his fist down on one of the tables, and use his other hand to lazily point to Zetsu."Me...you...dance contest...at the base... _Now_." He said, struggling over his words a little. Zetsu grinned."You're **fucking **on..." Kisame smirked, knowing Hidan would certainly have trouble getting back to the base at all, whereas Zetsu could simply phase through the floor and be there in seconds (if he didn't get lost in his drunken state, that is).

Of course, none of the three bothered to consider how much trouble they could be in upon returning to the base drunk after leaving to drink without permission.

But they did eventually get back to the base, which took a while for all three of the Akatsuki members. Not to mention they got lost several times, despite Kisame being kinda sober. And practically the whole base heard Kisame yell out, "Everyone! Come down to the training grounds! We have an important show to show everyone!" And with Kisame's bellowing voice beckoning them to the training ground, they all eventually got down there. While the girls and some of the guys of the Akatsuki were dying with laughter at how drunk they were, Pein was _not _as amused. He glared harshly at the drunk members, but Madara actually stopped him from intervening with a chuckle."Let them do whatever they're doing and punish them for it later. This could be interesting." He whispered to Pein. The leader growled in annoyance and Konan giggled, "Just let them be idiots. You can punish them twice as much for it."

"Fine..." Pein growled.

"If one of the ladies would...come down here f-for a minute!" Hidan yelled. Autumn was the first one to walk over to them, putting a hand on her hip."You idiot." She whispered to Kisame, making him wink and whisper back, "Autumn, we need some...music. 'Cause we're having a little...dance off..." Autumn put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing."Alright, Kisa. Whatever you say."

She pulled out her phone and thought for a minute, before grinning and furiously typing as she looked up the song. Then she paused it before it started, and began yelling out like an announced, "Everyone, I'm here to announce the official dance competition, featuring Kisame," she gestures to her boyfriend, who flexes and gains some cheering from the more amused Akatsuki members, "Zetsu," he unbuttons the first few buttons to his cloak and winks, making everyone either laugh or shriek, minus Bryanna who was really embarrassed, "and Hidan!" To annoy the Jashinist, there was absolutely no response, making him flip them all off and cause them to laugh."Our first dancer is-"

"Hold on." Pein ordered, stepping forward. Everyone's shoulders slumped, thinking he was about to halt everything and make everyone go back to their duties. But when Pein went over to the wall, putting his hand on it and channeling some chakra, they knew something they used for training was about to appear.

The training grounds had many hidden tricks and secrets used for training purposes. In order to activate them, Pein had to channel some chakra and cause the floor or wall to open and the item or device to come out.

This time, the floor opened up. And when the large, metal pole that went up to the ceiling slowly came up, everyone's jaws dropped before they all started laughing. With a stoic expression and emotionless voice, Pein said, "Dance on that." Everyone cheered at Pein, who silently walked back to his place standing to the side with everyone else. Autumn wiped a tear from her eye before becoming the announcer again, "Without further ado, I welcome Kisame as our first dancer, dancing to Circus by Britney Spears!" And she had to let everyone laugh quite a bit before shushing them all and putting the music on full blast. Kisame grinned. Although he was slightly sober, he'd never pole danced before, so he'd have to do what he could.

When the song started, Kisame didn't go straight for the pole. He started with some dance moves that were quite...suggestive. He unbuttoned his cloak, then stepped forward a few times and slowly ran his hands down his body, before winking at everyone and turning around then throwing his cloak off. Some of the girls had their eyes shielded, and Autumn was practically hypnotized. He grabbed the pole, and hoisted himself up, spinning around it with one leg supporting him and the other out, making the guys laugh a bit. Still being kinda drunk, he hit his head against the pole on accident. He practically fell off and was dizzy, but tried shaking it off. As the music picked up, he started dancing again, going at a fast pace to follow it. He eventually grew too dizzy and fell back against the pole. He didn't do anything for a few seconds, then caught everyone by surprise by grabbing the pole with his shoulder holding against it, then pulling himself up and curling into an upside down ball with his legs outstretched on either side of the pole. And with that, he dropped to the floor. Autumn knew he was done and stopped the music. Everyone either laughed their ass off, cheered or both.

"That was probably the best dance we're gonna get, seeing how drunk the other two are." Autumn said, making Zetsu and Hidan glare at her. She grinned at them then continued, "Next we have Zetsu, dancing to..." She paused, thinking of all the possibilities, then grinned, "Come Sail Away by Styx!" Almost no one knew the song, but they cheered anyways, knowing Zetsu would be stumbling around quite a bit. Hidan had crossed his arm and pouted since it turned out he had to go last.

When it turned out the song started with some soft piano, Zetsu was quite confused. He didn't know what to do at first and did nothing for a few seconds. So he went with the next best thing he could think of: became the world's drunkest stripper. So he opened up his flytrap as wide as he could manage and followed the piano by slowly unbuttoning his cloak. And as the music went on, he continued with stripping and moves that are too innapropriate to be described for this story. Even though he was drunk and the moves were sloppy, many minds were scarred, minus those who had their eyes shielded. Then out of the blue, the music picked up before Zetsu could throw off his last piece of clothing. It caught him off guard and he didn't know what to do at first. But he stumbled to the pole and tightly gripped it. He pulled himself up onto it, wrapping his legs around it to hold him, then releasing his hands to bend backwards and show off his chest. But his legs eventually gave out, and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. When he only groaned and didn't get up, Autumn stopped the music.

Everyone was dying, and really didn't want to see what Hidan had planned.

"Alright, everyone. Last but not least, we have Hidan dancing to Naked by Avril Lavigne!" Hidan grinned at the title. He expected an upbeat song that would be easy to dance to. But the song started out as a slow guitar song, making him groan in annoyance."Come fucking-" he hiccups, "on!" He shouts, throwing his arms to the air. Everyone laughed, making him glare. So he decided to go with what Zetsu did. Follow the slow rhythm with drunken, not-so-seductive-but-meant-to-be-seductive moves with some stripping thrown in. Hidan used the pole as a base to do his sloppy moves against, and tried slowly pulling his clothes off in a suggestive manor. In his mind he thought he was the sexiest thing alive, but in reality, he looked plain stupid. He wanted Dawn there, though. But she wasn't. She had to go off camping without even telling him. _Her fucking loss..._ Hidan thought as he tried to slowly swing around the pole. But his hand slipped and he faceplanted into the floor. He was too drunk, so he gave up. He just assumed what he already did was good enough, and even though he was the dumbest one there, he was confident he'd win.

Everyone's laughter slowly died down and Autumn sighed."I think we all know who won there..." She said sarcastically. All three pointed to themselves."I think we should say the winner is-"

"_Hold on_!"

Everyone quickly turned their head to see Konan standing up."I'll show you real dancing." She challenged, walking over to the pole, much to Pein's shock. Kisame chuckled."This should be good..."

"Oh it will be." Konan said, sounding like a diva."Give me a song." She said to Autumn. She thought for a few seconds before grinning."And as our new challenger, Konan will be dancing for the win to the song Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin!" When everyone cheered/laughed, Hidan rolled his eyes. He _had _to win.

As the music started, Konan pulled her cloak off to reveal the outfit underneath and began shaking her hips and dancing like a girl at a Spanish festival of sort. She'd throw her arms up then slowly bring them down her body. And this went on until the music picked up. She grabbed the pole and pulled herself as high up on it as she could and spun around it quickly, one arm outstretched. Then as she slowly slid to the floor, the music went slow for a few seconds. She used that few seconds to slowly stand, and when the music quickly jumped back into its upbeat pace, she jumped then did a full split on the floor. She jumped to her feet and danced like she did in the beginning. Her movements were very quick and fluid, and she even looked slightly graceful, as if she'd danced all her life. She then jumped back onto the pole and began spinning around it again. She then inched herself up the pole toward the ceiling, then using her legs to tightly hold on to the pole and let go with her hands. She stretched herself out as she slowly slid to the floor. She bent back when she was close enough, putting her hands flat on the floor. And as the song ended, she pulled her legs off the pole and did a handstand, then jumping to her feet.

Most of the guys and practically all the girls started cheering, _actual _cheering, or clapping, much to the more drunk men's annoyance (their headaches were starting). Konan was out of breath, and she leaned on the pole to stay up. She looked at the drunk men and smirked, "And _that's_...how you dance..."

Hidan flipped her off, but Kisame and Zetsu had to admit they were impressed. Pein slowly walked over and muttered, "You never told me you could dance."

"You never asked." Konan admitted with a shrug. Autumn then announced, "I think our winner is Konan!" And over the cheers, Hidan yelled, "_Fuck all of you_!" and stormed out of the room. Autumn wrapped an arm around Kisame's."I _loved _your dancing though, Kisame." She said. He chuckled a bit."Come with me." He said. She tilted her head, but followed him. He led her for a bit until they reached the bedrooms. When she stepped into their bedroom, she didn't question anything until he shut the door and locked it."I can show you what else I can do if you want?" He suggested. Autumn blushed a bit, but kept her cool. She loved Kisame and Kisame loved her, so she could trust him. She smirked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck."I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE. EVERYONE CELEBRATE, BECAUSE I'M NOT DEAD! (Sorry for any spelling errors I missed too.) <strong>

**A: I was prepared for school. I'm doing decently well, and I hope everyone's year goes well too.**

**Q: Can you dance?**

**Okay so school is a major block when it comes to fanfiction. I lost motivation for a while and almost didn't want to finish, but I remembered how fun I have with it. So I'll still be updating. I just can't promise them being frequent because of school. But don't worry, I have the **_**whole **_**story planned out, and I'm not giving up yet. Remember that I love you all for following me for so long, and I'm still here. I'll see you in the next chapter. (By the way, I'm sick as dicks, so I might start on the next chapter tomorrow.)**


	39. Chakra

**Uggghh I'm terrible at updatiiiing... I'm going to try and get this story rolling. I have shit all planned out because I've had the time to do so. I hope every had a merry Christmas, happy holidays, happy whatever it is you celebrate, a happy new year, a good valentines day, and all the other shit I missed. Now here's a chapter from a lazy asshole of a fanfiction author.**

**I still only own my stories, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>The rain poured harshly down, lightning cracking in the distance. An all too familiar sage ninja from Konoha hides in the trees, watching the several mysterious figures disappear. And just like that, he lost track of them and their chakra.<p>

And the ones that _didn't _have chakra.

Jiraiya smirked, a bit impressed with the Akatsuki's abilities. He jumped down and made his way down the path, through the mud, and toward the slowly rising crick. There, a small frog waited for him. He crouched down and held out his hand to it, standing up straight once it was settled in his palm."You weren't wrong, _Squishy_." Jiraiya teased. The frog puffed out its cheeks."Do we go after them?" The frog suggested.

"No. I have a feeling we'll encounter them when it's time. I lost track of them anyways."

Jiraiya set the frog back down and stretched a bit."I'll be making my way back to Konoha now. Better warn of our...future visitors." He said, starting to walk off. The frog quickly cried out before he ventured off, "How do you know you'll get the Akatsuki members?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "I don't know if we'll get the Akatsuki members with chakra, that seems somewhat unlikely. I just have a feeling we'll manage to get those two girls."

"Which two?"

"The one with chakra radiating from her. She seems a little odd to me. And the one that talked to you. She's a different _kind _of odd, but from what you told me, she sounds like she's there against her will." The frog tilted his head."But she _did _say she actually enjoyed being there..." He said in confusion. Jiraiya sighed a bit."If that's the case, then she might have to be a prisoner for Konoha."

"_If _we catch them." The frog noted. Jiraiya had to nod in agreement at that.

"Yeah. _If _we catch them."

**XxXxX**

Megan sighed deeply as warmth suddenly spread throughout her body. She then suddenly jerked at the feeling of power, then nearly fell when her body couldn't take the feeling of it. Madara caught her, smirking a bit when her head lulled to the side and a grin formed on her face."So this is what chakra feels like..." She muttered. Madara nodded."Feels exhilerating, doesn't it?" He asked. Megan nodded."It really does."

"Excellent. Can you sit up?"

"I think so."

Megan struggled a bit, swaying when she say up, but stayed up nonetheless. Madara's smirk grew into an almost twisted grin."Good, good, now. Let's try something." He said. Megan nodded, not knowing what was about to happen.

Madara turned her around to face him, causing her head to spin a little bit."Careful, Madara, I'm still dizzy from getting used to chakra..." She said."Sorry, dear." Madara started; Megan raised a brow when she saw Madara pull his mask off before he continued, "Now, remember that I do love you very much."

"What do you-"

Megan never got to finish the question. She was cut off by Madara's Sharingan activating, her newfound chakra getting pulled into his false reality of Tsukuyomi.

**The next day...**

"Keep close attention to how your opponent moves!"

Crysta nearly fell to the ground when Autumn kicked her. She barely managed to block the older girl's kick, nearly moving too slowly to cover her chest with her arms. Crysta shot a glare to Kakuzu, who was currently the trainer today. Him barking orders wasn't helpful that much. However, before she could complain, Autumn sighed, "I'm taking a break."

Some of the others gave Autumn an odd look; she, along with Dawn, was usually the last one to want a break. Today, however, she was more tired and less willing to fight.

No one objected, assuming she was either sick or just on her period, and let her start walking away. Everyone continued with their training, mainly sparring with each other and listening to their boyfriend command and critique on their fighting techniques while Pein watched it all from the end of the room. Kakuzu sighed, "To make things difficult, we'll have to train together now, so I-"

"Wait, Kakuzu." Crysta muttered, cutting him off. Her gaze was fixated on Autumn as she walked away, mainly on the strange bruise peeking out from beneath her shirt on her shoulder. Was she hurt while they were gone? Or was it-

"_OOOOH_, AUTUMN HAS A HICKEY!"

Autumn had no time to stop Crysta from running over, yanking down her collar, and screaming the phrase for everyone to hear.

Some of the girls starting laughing, some just stared, and the guys started teasing a red-faced Kisame. Autumn's face went bright red as well, getting darker when Crysta put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Did you at least use protection?"

Crysta would have a nice bright bruise on her jaw after the punch Autumn just delivered.

The brunette shook her head, getting a little dizzy from the blow and muttering, "I deserved that..." Everyone laughed, only stopping when a phrase was called out:

"What, you did it with your boyfriend, and all of a sudden you can't fight?"

Everyone's eyes fell on the speaker of that somewhat challenging comment.

Now, you'd expect such a comment from Keira or Dawn, or even from Crysta in a playful way, but no. Everyone was thrown for a loop when it came from Megan, hand on her hip, and what seemed to be power-hunger in her eyes.

(Everyone fell silent when they processed that _Megan _just said that.)

Autumn narrowed her eyes and turned to face Megan."Like you wouldn't have let Tobi have his way with you." She spat. Some of the more immature members called out, "OOOH _SHIT_!" Megan sighed, "At least Tobi has self-control, unlike your beast of a boyfriend that's constantly power crazed."

Kakuzu had to put a hand on Kisame's chest to keep him from stomping over to the girl.

Autumn, however, was permitted to stomp over and get in Megan's face, growling, "You wanna say that again, Uchiha Whore?"

Megan actually took the challenge and grinned. She spoke in a low tone, "Tobi has more self-control than your power-hungry _shark_."

No one could stop the fight at this point. Autumn shoved Megan, then getting into a fighting stance. She was immediately taken by surprise when Megan took no time to even think about her next move, she simply charges at Autumn and sends a punch to her stomach that was too fast and too strong for any human without chakra to perform. Autumn's breath was completely knocked out of her, and she went back a few feet before hitting the ground.

No one uttered a word; their shock was too great.

Autumn's abdomen throbbed from the blow, and it took some effort for her to lean up to look up at Megan. The girl stood straight, glowering down at Autumn with an odd red hue in her eyes. Autumn narrowed her eyes; her gaze wasn't the only one fixated on Megan, as everyone stared as she left the training grounds. Kisame was soon at Autumn's side, helping her up.

"Megan... She-"

"She had chakra."

Kisame's words were barely loud enough for everyone to hear, sending chills down their backs.

Before anyone could react, Pein ordered, "No one is to confront Tobi or Megan. I will be taking care of this, and you will all be continuing with your training."

It was hard for anyone to continue after the experience.

**XxXxX**

"_Madara_."

Smirk beneath his mask, the Uchiha spun around to face Pein."Ah, Pein, good to see you. How are the girls' training doing?" He asked smugly. Pein narrowed his eyes."How did you do it." Pein growled, his monotonous tone threateningly close to sounding angry. Madara chuckled, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Please, specify."

"You know I ordered that you don't tamper with introducing chakra to the girls." Pein stated. Madara sighed, "Oh, _Yahiko_," Pein clenched his fist at the term, "you seemed to forgot something."

Pein didn't even blink when the Uchiha was at his side at an instant.

"_I _am the true leader of this organization. And _I _do as I please."

Madara easily caught Pein's fist. And if Madara's fist weren't caught by a swarm of papers, Pein wouldn't've had the chance to react quick enough. Konan stepped from the shadows."Do not fight. This is not the time for it." She ordered. Pein and Madara's gazes are still fixated on each other, however."There _will _be another time for us to fight." Pein states in a low voice."I look forward to it." Madara snarls, and he teleports away.

Konan steps forward."Pein-sama-"

"Madara must be stopped." Pein stated, cutting Konan off."He's far more dangerous than we were shown."

* * *

><p><strong>A: I've always wanted to know how to properly dance. But I really suck at it.<strong>

**Q: How much do you hate me for taking so long?**

**OKAY, SO HERE'S THE PLAN: ALL PLOT FROM HERE, NO MORE FILLER. I was really excited when I typed this, so my motivation is slowly coming back. I know I say this a lot, but I will be trying to update more often. Now that I'm moving onto the plot, but it will be **_**way **_**more easier for me. I'm really sorry I'm so terrible. But I love you a lot if you've been this patient with me. Even if you're sick of me by now, I still love you for liking my story. Thank you all for following me for so long, even after neglecting my story and being terrible. But until then my lovelies, I'll see you next chapter.**


	40. Secrets

**Pst. Hey. You. Guess what. I'm back with another chapter.**

* * *

><p>Both Megan and Madara alike were progressively seen less and less. After Pein's encounter with the Uchiha, he wasn't even given a chance to find Megan and attempt at stripping the chakra from her. He couldn't figure out where they always go, nor could Konan.<p>

Madara was getting restless. After returning from his hidden location, he went on about how his plans could be achieved sooner. How by now they could be in his perfect world.

When in reality, they _did _need to speed up the process of Madara's plan. Madara needed to be fought and taken down fast.

**XxXxX**

"You know, I never _did _get a chance to play with the puppy." Crysta said. Kakuzu merely hummed in response, too busy reading the book in his hands. Dawn snorted."Kakuzu's too busy reading to listen about you rant about a dog."

"Megan and Tobi took the dog wherever they disappear to anyways." Kakuzu said, finally contributing to the conversation. Crysta sighed in annoyance."Unfair..."

"It's just some dumb dog anyways." Hidan said. Crysta glared and nearly snapped at him, when Pein stepped in, the room getting noticeably colder. "The four of you. My office."

**XxXxX**

"Madara has become restless. He's speeding up his plans, and I can't access Megan's chakra to remove it." Pein said.

"No disrespect, Pein-sama," Kakuzu started, and Pein nodded to let him finish, "but I don't think it'd be possible to remove it. Now that it's in her system, it's become a part of her. Her body is now developing and changing to live with the chakra, and trying to remove it after that could kill her."

Pein shut his eyes, seeming to think about his words.

"That's a risk we'll have to take."

Only Crysta was upset about it.

"You're _insane_." She said irritably."That's still Megan we're dealing with. She's only acting like this is because Madara is a heartless _fuck _and is using her."

"You do realize she's the enemy now." Pein stated coldly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Crysta." Kakuzu interupted."She's becoming more and more like Madara. There's a lot that needs to be gone over, and arguing about whether or not Megan should be spared is not what we're doing right now."

"Kakuzu is right." Pein said."We have more important matters to discuss." Crysta fell silent and slumped back in her seat, her arms crossed stubbornly. Pein massaged his temple."As I was saying, Madara is now rushing. He's becoming reckless as discussions of his plans are brought up. So we will need to get the Nibi sooner than we decided."

"Hold on," Dawn said."If Madara is the 'big bad guy,' why are we still doing his dirty work for him?"

"He needs to think we still fear him. That he still has control over us. But in reality, we're using his own plan against him." When Pein described his plans, the four were skeptical.

"This can't work." Kakuzu said. "There's no possible way to create decoy tailed beasts. Madara would know, and that'd take immense amounts of chakra."

"Besides, no moron would trust us. We're running around beating the shit out of everyone and killing Jinchurikis and whoever is in our way. Yeah, that just screams, 'Hey, we're friendly, work for us as a part of a plan we can't tell you about!'." Hidan said. Crysta nodded."He has a point. I doubt any of the Jinchurikis will help us at all. Yugito isn't stupid, she would know we're coming, and come up with a strategy to trap us like it originally happened. Plus the Three-Tails is in the wild and wouldn't exactly willingly sit down for a lovely negotiation."

"Then there's Roshi, the Jinchuriki of the Four-Tails, who wouldn't listen to us at all. The Five-Tails is Jashin knows where. And by the time we even had time to find the Six-Tails, Madara would've caught onto us by then." Dawn added.

Pein sighed."Both Yugito and Roshi have the possibility of being negotiated with, as well as the Six and Seven-Tails, who will be sought after around the same times as well. This will make Madara believe we're also picking up the pace along with him."

"Okay, and what about the Three-Tails? It doesn't have Jinchuriki." Dawn pointed out.

Pein folded his hands together on the desk."Someone will become its temporary Jinchuriki until we need it to be released again."

The four fell silent. Before any of them could protest, however, Pein held up a hand."This is to be discussed when the time comes. There are more important matters to go over."

"What's more important than one of the guys potentially _dying_?" Crysta demanded, standing up from her seat. Pein didn't even hesitate, "To Dawn and Hidan, their child potentially dying."

Now Hidan shot up from his seat, pointing his scythe to his leader's face."What the _fuck _is that supposed to mean, Industrial Face." He growled.

"Hidan, sit down." Kakuzu said irritably.

"No, shut the _fuck up_, Kakuzu, we have the right to be absolutely _livid_." Dawn snapped. Kakuzu said nothing, but narrowed his eyes dangerously at the woman. Seeing as this wasn't her argument, Crysta quickly sat back down.

"That wasn't a threat, so sit down before I have to force you to sit down." Pein said, monotone threatening to crack with irritation. Hidan snarled before slamming his scythe to the ground and falling back into his seat, then muttering, "_Talk_."

Pein narrowed his eyes at Hidan, pausing before he spoke."Hidan, have you failed to realize how weak the chakra is becoming that comes from your unborn child?" Hidan said nothing, and Pein continued, "I have been monitering your child's growing chakra, as you probably haven't. Although the child is yet to be completely developed, that doesn't mean its chakra should be as low as it is. Your child's chakra barely exists."

"How far am I into this pregnancy, Pein? Over four months? The baby is still developing, how the fuck are _you _supposed to know how high his or her chakra should be?" Dawn said. Pein folded his hands together."Dawn, you possess no chakra. That means the chakra emanating from your child should be unexpectedly high in your body. But it has basically _none_."

Dawn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, putting a hand on her belly."But Madara-"

"Was lying. He knew from the start that the child was weaker than it's supposed to be. It either will be born without chakra, or is _dying_."

Hidan clenched his fists as Dawn's breathing picked up, and he went to scream at his leader, but Dawn beat him to it, "Well if _you _seem to be _so fucking worried _about _my _child, then do something about it, you heartless piece of shit!"

"Alright, Dawn. I will. You are no longer part of the plan to get the Nibi."

Dawn and Hidan stared at him. Dawn shook her head."No. No, I _am _a part of this plan. I am _not _about to sit back and do nothing while these three are out and at risk."

"Dawn, maybe Pein's right." Crysta said quietly, and she flinched a bit when she recieved hateful looks from Dawn."You..._are _pregnant, and being out on a dangerous mission to fight, but also trying to negotiate with, a Jinchuriki isn't the best situation for you." Crysta let out a breath of relief when Kakuzu agreed with her and added, "Not to mention that we will be fighting several highly skilled Konoha ninjas right afterwards."

Dawn growled and looked to Hidan for help, but he looked away from her. A sign that he silently agreed with them. He wasn't about to lose his love, or his kid.

"Okay, _Kakuzu_, then I guess you seem to be okay with Crysta being there and potentially in harm's way too." Dawn accused. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at her, gripping the side of his seat to assist in not losing his temper."Protecting one person without chakra is better than protecting two." He said lowly.

"Hey, don't make it fucking sound like Dawn's a burden or something!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu was close to losing his composure, but he felt a light touch to his arm by Crysta, and he took a deep breath. Kakuzu was done arguing, and looked to Pein surprisingly patiently.

Pein nodded subtly and spoke, "Hidan, having two people a part of this that can't defend themselves in any way is a difficult plan to work around. Although both girls have crucial information to this procedure, having both you and Kakuzu distracted by their safety is dangerous, especially since Dawn is currently pregnant. However, having only Kakuzu, the one more capable of protecting Crysta _and _fighting, distracted is less of a problem. It's still a risk, but not as big as having both her _and _Dawn out there with you. Dawn," Pein shifted his gaze to the blonde, "unless _you _are heartless, then you're aware of the dangers of being practically defenseless, and pregnant, during not one, but two major fights in a row. Then a third later on. By demanding to be a part of this plan rather than remaining at the safety of our base is the more reckless way to think. Although you'd be useless in this plan in particular, you'll be given some uses while at the base for _future _plans. Furthermore, this is the way we're going by now by my orders. If a duo are leaving for a..._plotline _important mission, then one of the girls will be remaining here. Do you _both _understand?"

The both were silent for a minute, taking in the information just told to them. Hidan nodded in agreement first, Dawn hesitating longer before also agreeing.

"Good. Now, Dawn, as you are no longer participating for the capture of the Nibi, I ask that you please leave." Pein said. Dawn sighed, and almost objected, but nodded and stood. She leaned over and kissed Hidan longingly before pulling away and saying, "Listen to _everything_, and don't make up anymore stupid plotholes that would screw us over, okay, dumb-dumb? We seem to have enough of those."

"Yeah yeah, I know, _mother_." Hidan said. Although she had to be serious, Dawn cracked a smirk. She then stood up straight and stepped over to the door. And as she was stepping out, she only hesitated before completely leaving when Pein said, "Now, this is how the Nibi's Jinchuriki can be negotiated with."

**XxXxX**

"Dawn?"

Dawn glanced over her shoulder from tossing a shirt into the hamper in her room (a shirt Hidan left on the floor). Konan stood in the doorway, so Dawn spun around to face the bluenette."Yeah, Konan?" Dawn wondered.

"I heard what happened. With you and the plan."

Dawn smirked."Eavesdropping as some paper on the wall, eh?"

Konan's smirk was enough for an answer."So since the other three are busy, and you aren't really, I came to ask if you wanted to get an ultrasound."

Dawn's heart skipped a beat."Can you...really perform one?" She asked. Konan nodded, and Dawn asked, "Will I be able to tell if my child is...okay or not?" Konan nodded again, and Dawn sighed a little."Alright. Let's do it then."

**XxXxX**

Hidan sighed, rubbing his temple. According to Pein, they'd be going over this plan for a few days to assure they understood everything. There was a lot of arguing and plothole-type things (that were mainly his fault), and it took a few hours, and he wasn't looking forward to it all. Hopefully Dawn wasn't about to kick him out of the bedroom.

Speaking of his girl, Hidan found her on the bed in their room, seeming to have just finished with crying.

"Dawn?" He asked hurriedly, practically jumping to get to her side."Dawn, what is it."

"Hidan..." At first Dawn didn't meet his eyes, but then she smiled and tears threatened to fall again, and she hugged him tightly."It's a girl Hidan, a _living_, _healthy _girl."

A huge weight seemed to lift off of Hidan's chest. He laughed and hugged Dawn tightly, feeling the emotion of the moment, and out-of-characterly started to shower her neck and cheek with kisses. But then he stopped the kissing, stood and lifted Dawn up, and spun around before falling back onto the bed.

"Thank fucking _Jashin_." He breathed, gripping his pendant. Dawn nodded, and her smile only faltered when Hidan asked after a moment, "Then...why is her chakra so weak?"

"Konan came up with a theory." Dawn said quietly and sat up."She thinks the baby took after me, and...isn't going to be able to have chakra."

"Then why does she have it _now_?" Hidan asked quickly, trying to mask the brief disappointment he felt.

"That's what Konan _doesn't _know."

Hidan sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. There was _way _too much going on at once, and he felt as if some unseen force was behind all of it. Silence fell over the two, neither of them really wanting to say anything. But then Dawn looked over and said, "Let's start thinking of names."

* * *

><p><strong>A: I hate me a lot, I'm surprised you all aren't sick of me.<strong>

**Q: Who do you think the temporary Jinchuriki of the Three-Tails will be?**

**SCHOOL, WHICH ENDED ALMOST TWO WEEKS AGO, HASN'T KILLED ME YET. HALLELUJAH EVERYBODY. Okay, back to business now. I'm **_**really really sorry **_**if anything seemed too rushed, or something doesn't make sense. I assure that soon everything (hopefully) will make sense, and I know I've said that I'd try getting updates in quicker. Now that summer's here, it'll hopefully be easier. Thank you so much if you're still following this story, and if you aren't sick of me saying all this. I'll see you next chapter my lovelies.**


	41. Very Important Author's Note (sorry)

I know this is incredibly disappointing and rude to do, but I feel that it'll get a bit more attention than updating my profile.

So as you all know, I'm bad at keeping with this story. _All _my stories, really, but let's focus on the _Akatsukittens _series as a whole for now. Anyway, it's obvious that I rarely update. That's because I can't write this anymore. I feel that I can do so much better, and I really don't want new people to see this then go back to read the first installment (_my twelve-year-old writing is so bad I don't want people still reading that_).

So, that's why I Miss My Evil Kitties won't be continued. Because I want to rewrite the _both _this and Akatsukittens, and Akatsukittens itself is obviously going to be rewritten first.

So, here's what to expect from the rewrite:

_Properly aged characters because oh my god the girls were all basically _sixteen and under_ what was wrong with my twelve-year-old mind. _(translation: these ladies are most likely gonna be eighteen+ in the rewrite woo)

_Possibly less _OCs. I know that you've all come to love the girls, but I'm gonna be honest; some of them were added at the last-minute for romance purposes. Plus it'd be easier for me to handle less characters all at once. Though I'm still unsure of who will be removed, I still have some planning to do.

Less romance, more plot. _An actual plot guys watch out_. As for less romance, some of the girls will still be included, but they won't be romantically involved with anyone. That even makes me a little sad, but still, gotta keep the Akatsuki a little more in character. Hell, it'll be a miracle if there is even any romance at all anywhere near the beginning of the story (most likely _later on_, if any at all).

And finally, better humor, within better written chapters, all smashed together to make a better story that I'll probably be _more willing to write_. I don't know when this'll be started and released, because high school is very stressful for me and I have a lot going on in life. _I'm so so sorry if you're excited for this and I take a long time, so I do hope you understand_.

So for the time being, thank you so much for being so supportive it's like _holy shit why do like me so much_. I hope you all aren't too upset that I'm stopping the current stories (they won't be deleted so if you want to go back and reread my terrible writing for old times sake go right ahead). Have a wonderful day, and I hope you're looking forward to the rewrites. Bye for now.


End file.
